Por lo que nos duele recordar (Fic NaLu)
by Funny Angy77
Summary: "La inocencia a veces provoca que salgamos lastimados de la peor manera, que te desgarren desde adentro… Eso ocurrió con Lucy Heartfillia quien ahora teme a cualquier desconocido del género masculino. Para su suerte o quizás destino, un nuevo estudiante la defiende sin siquiera conocerla… Lo que le hace cuestionarse de porque esta persona era tan diferente con ella… Solo ella."
1. Chapter 0 (Prologo)

**Por lo que nos duele recordar…**

 **Chapter 0:**

 **Prologo**

" _¿Por qué ella tuvo que ser tan inocente? O Tal vez el mundo era demasiado basto para conocer… Para fragmento de memoria a veces se desvanecía con solo pensarlo… Y el no hacía más que ocultarse y escapar de lo que lo aterraba, si tan solo no se hubiera tropezado con aquella estudiante que temía los muchachos…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Por qué a veces toda vida tiene un costo…_

 _¿Cuál había sido su costo?_

 _Nacer con una hermosa cabellera rubia ¿En verdad era su culpa?_

 _Tener unos luminosos y acaramelados ojos ¿Era una maldición?_

 _Florecer de una forma diferente a las demás flores ¿Era un sacrilegio?_

… _Crecer tan vulnerablemente y sin protección era… ¿Realmente su pecado?..._

 _Hay cicatrices que a veces no pueden sanarse…_

 _Y el precio de ser tan inocente a veces es demasiado caro…_

 _Una inocencia tan pura, que te empuja hasta lo más oscuro desgarrándote toda y obligándote a madurar tan pronto…_

 _Un pensamiento que realmente se le había hecho tan diferente…_

 _Todo por intentar vivir sola un maldito mes…_

 _¿Quién pensaría que pasar por frente a ese callejón tan solitario había sido tan mala idea?_

 _Pero su pequeña memoria tenia también un costo, pequeñas partículas de arena de un reloj cayendo a cada minuto… Ella podía sentir como pedazos de su pasado se desprendían y jamás regresarían…_

 _¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo llego a esa situación tan grave? Todo comenzó tan solo en aquella estación de tren…_

 **[Estacion de tren… 15:30 PM]**

-Las clases de hoy no fueron nada interesantes… Una pérdida de tiempo total! – _Hablaba una colegiala pelirroja de cabello corto_

-No seas quejona… Pudieron ser mejor, supongo que el profesor nos hacía dormir- _Dijo otra colegiala de cabello azulado largo_

-Pero admitamos que el profesor a pesar de aburrir, está demasiado guapo!- _Decía una colegiala de cabello marrón con coletas_

-Bueno… Eso no te lo discuto para nada, que hermosos ojos, guapo rostro y brillante cabello!- _Comenzó a ilusionar la pelirroja sin parar, como si estuviera soñando_

-Jaja es verdad, ¿Tu qué piensas Lucky?- _Miraba la peli azul a una colegiala rubia de cabello muy largo_

-Eto… No sé qué pensar de el en verdad…- _Dijo algo tímida la rubia apodada de "Lucky"_

-Vamos "Lucky-chan", ¿Acaso te negaras a decir que no es todo un papasote? Es de ensueño!- _Comenzó otra vez la pelirroja_

-Yo… Ummm… Bueno…- _Comenzó a tartamudear Lucky_

-Ya déjenla, no tiene el mismo pensamiento de chicos como ustedes… Nosotras pensamos muy diferente!- _Dijo marrón apoyando a su amiga rubia_

-No saben mirar lo bueno! Que gusto de hombres se supone que tienen? Mujeres!- _Se quejo la pelirroja_

-Ya ya… Cada uno con sus gustos ¿Si, Carla?- _Se dirigió la peli azul hacia la estudiante de cabellera roja_ -Además vámonos que se nos hace tarde, pasamos media hora hablando!- _Se quejó esta y las empujo a subir al tren que recién había llegado_

-Ya ya Blue-san! Relájate que nos tiras!- _Se quejó la colegiala de coletas por como las pechaban, Lucky se limitó a pensar en aquellas palabras de sus "compañeras de clase"_

 _El tren estaba muy lleno, ya que era un tren urbano y siempre estaba subiendo y bajando gente continuamente… Aun que estaba vez estaba más apretado que nunca_

 _La joven colegiala rubia iba lo más incómoda agarrada de las manijas colgantes del techo del tren, pero siempre cuidándose su vestimenta que era por cierto, su uniforme escolar que consistía de una camisa fina blanca y una minifalda azul, con unos zapatos negros y medias negras. Las de sus amigas eran iguales pero más desbotonadas y alborotadas, es que Lucky talvez había nacido como una persona cuidadosa con todo a comparación de las demás…_

 _El tren freno y sus amigas se limitaron a acomodarse para salir_

-Nos vemos mañana Lucky-chan!- _Dijo la pelirroja feliz_

-Ten cuidado al volver a casa- _Dijo cuidadosa la morocha (marrón) preocupada_

-Bye bye Lucky-chan!- _Se despidió alegre la peli azul_

-Cuídense chicas- _Dijo relajada la rubia, tras ese saludo las tres colegialas atractivas se largaron del tren, Lucky solo se limitó a mirar y borrar la sonrisa calmada de su rostro para poner una más seria y fría… Debía estar atenta porque de apoco últimamente todo era peligroso…_

 _Por suerte iba calmada en todo momento… Sintió alguien ocupar su espacio sin advertencia y cuando vio una mano intrusa apuntar hacia ella la tomo con rapidez_

-Oh-ooh… ¿Señorita?- _Dijo el hombre mayor intrigado pero nervioso, no se trataba de una equivocación, claramente aquella rubia lo había descubierto con las manos en la masa…_

-Ni siquiera lo intente!- _Reprimió y se dirigió hasta la parte trasera del para bajar…_

 _Se asustó un poco debido a que ese hombre se dirigía hacia la parte posterior de su minifalda, claramente sus intenciones eran claras… Eso hizo asustar a Lucky, la cual se vio obligada a bajar más temprano del tren (solo una parada antes) y por esta razón se vio obligada también a caminar a casa… Habían pasado horas y ya eran las 18:00 Hs Pm, debido a la estación de ese momento… Anochecía más temprano así que el sol se ponía antes…_

 _Lucky se limitó a caminar más rápido con aquellas veredas casi sin transitar… Estaba verdaderamente nerviosa y asustada… Aun había cosas que ella desconocía en el mundo, pero es porque nadie había tenido la oportunidad de enseñarle… Enseñarle de lo que en verdad ella desconocía… Y era lo más importante…_

 _¿Por qué quien en lo más descabellado de ese planeta tierra pensaría que cruzar frente a un callejón oscuro era "seguro"? ¿Por qué… Quien siquiera podría haberle advertido que algo no pasaría allí?_

 _Lucky dio pasos más rápidos hasta que choco con algo… Más bien "alguien", de figura alta… Cuando se revolvió y logro observar a su incomodo frenado… Abrió los ojos como platos…_

 _Frente a ella había un muchacho de cabellera grisácea y se veía joven… Quizás uno o dos años mayor que ella… Tenía una sonrisa calmada pero sus ojos se escondían bajo aquellos mechones rebeldes de su rostro…_

-Buenas señorita… Debería ir con más cuidado para evitar estos inconvenientes…- _Dijo en tono calmado pero acercándose para romper ese espacio que era privado para ella_

 _De aquel callejón oscuro, se divisó otra figura pero esta vez el dueño de ella era de cabellera negra, más musculoso y con una sonrisa un tanto más "divertida" (por no decir retorcida)_

 _Lucky comenzó a asustarse y caminar en reversa tomando fuertemente su bolso escolar_

-Tan solo… Me perdí pero… Ya recuerdo donde está mi hogar!- _Dijo la rubia para salir corriendo pero choco contra esa figura de cabellera negra que la tomo de las muñecas con fuerza_

-Cuál es la prisa lindura… Una conversación amigable con nosotros no te vendría mal- _Dijo seductoramente, eso solo hizo que Lucky tragara en seco y se horrorizara más…_

 _Tal vez… Aquel callejón oscuro no se veía tan aterrador después de esa noche… Quizás lo más aterrador fue lo que vino después… Y fue lo que dio paso a un pensamiento sin igual…_

.

.

.

.

 _Aquella noche 2 patrulleros se llevaron a 2 hombres de contextura alta y jóvenes, acusados de posible abuso a una estudiante que se dirigía a su hogar…_

 _Sin duda eso se especulaba pero nadie vio realmente los hechos excepto "ella" quien claramente se negaba a declarar lo que había pasado y solo quería quedarse en su cuarto y jamás volver a ver la luz del sol…_

 _ **[21:00 Hs PM]**_

.

.

.

.

 **Etto… ¿Muy siniestro? xD lo siento… Tenía que ponerle este prologo pero les aseguro que este fic es hermoso, es bastante romántico para los protas, habrá tanto NaLu como otras parejas como GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza y etc. Pero RECUERDEN: Pueden ser personajes creados pero todas sus personalidades están cambiadas… La gran mayoría, incluyendo "amistades" con algunos personajes, también pasados e incluyen personajes nuevos relevantes en esta historia ^^**

 **Y sin MAGIA, puede que alguna que otra cosa no se explique y sea "inhumana" pero no habrá magia niños xD**

 **Cuando pueda, el capitulo 01.**


	2. Chapter 1-Invitado no deseado

**Chapter 01**

 **Invitado no deseado**

" _No tenía intenciones de contar lo ocurrido ese día… Nadie supo jamás si realmente paso lo que se esperaban o pude haberlo evitado… Solo supieron lo que paso…_

 _No había pruebas, ni fotos, ni testigos… Solo se clavó en mi memoria como uno de esos fragmentos que pronto desaparecería con el tiempo…"_

 _ **-Lucky**_

.

.

.

.

 **[07:30 AM, Gran Ciudad]**

 _A veces nada era más relajante que ver aquella cabellera rubia descansar pacíficamente entre sus suaves y confortantes sábanas blancas… Todo daba un aire de relajación en aquella pequeña y vacía habitación, claro… Hasta que se percató que se le haría tarde…_

 _Las sabanas se corrieron con cuidado mostrando una figura delicada y de abundante cabellera rubia muy cuidada, se levantó de un salto de su confortante cama hacia el medio de su habitación y se dirigió hasta su armario de algarrobo puro con manijas plateadas, lo abrió para encontrarse muchos trajes escolares perfectamente ordenados_

 _Algunos eran diferentes a otros por que dependían de lo que se hacía en la escuela…_

 _La joven tomo el más normal y entro a su baño (que estaba en la habitación) a cambiarse_

 _Una vez lista se dirigió a la cocina a sacar un pan apresurada y su_ _ **bento**_ _de almuerzo_ _ **(N.A: También llamado lonchera o tan solo "almuerzo")**_ _guardándolo en su bolso escolar, antes de irse, se sacó el pan de la boca y se despidió de su única compañera en su residencia_

-Bye bye Shayla! Come bien y no te metas en problemas~ - _Dijo animada la joven mientras se despedida de su pequeña gatita anaranjada con zonas blancas y llena de rayas negras, esa como una pequeña "Tigresa" traviesa_

 _Salió de su hogar sin ni siquiera desayunar bien, se paró en seco cuando alguien detrás se paró con sus brazos en su cintura_

-¿Otra vez te iras sin desayunar? ¡Solo lograras enfermarte!- _Dijo molesta la señora, quien no se trataba nada más ni menos que la ama de llaves de la residencia de departamentos en donde la rubia vivía_

-Eto… Lo siento Spetto-san! Se me hace tarde… Bye bye!- _Se despidió la joven sin darle tiempo a responder a la señora_

 _-*suspiro*_ no tienes remedio niña… ¿Cuándo será el día en que te cuides de verdad? Solo quiero tu felicidad…- _Dijo sin más antes de perder de vista a aquella joven tan radiante y distraída… Se veía tan abierta en su hogar pero quien pensaría que al llegar al lugar tan concurrido… Podía llegar a ser otra, y eso temía siempre Spetto cuando la veía irse tan radiante_

.

.

.

 **[Facultad "Fairy Heart"**

" **Donde yace los sueños de cada alumno que se forjaran en un gran futuro…"]**

-Devuélvemelo! ¡Es mío!- _Grito una enana molesta mientras intentaba sacarle su bolso de las manos de su secuestrador_

-¡Gehe! ¡Eres una enana! ¡Si no creces mas no te lo daré!- _Dijo el peli negro alto y fortachón, quien usaba su traje escolar todo desabrochado y mal puesto, también llevaba pircings en su rostro y una sonrisa un poco retorcida_

-¡Gajeel! ¡Te golpeare si no me lo das!- _Dijo aquella apodada de "enana" que usaba su traje escolar muy bien acomodado pero con una cámara en su cuello, ella era la "Reportera Escolar" de la facultad "Fairy Heart", su cabellera era de un azul llegando a celeste y corto con una cinta como "bincha"_

-¿Cómo lo harás con esa estatura, lindura? ¡Gehe!- _Rio entre dientes y la joven peli azul solo se limitó a sonrojarse bruscamente por las palabras de su par, Gajeel al darse cuenta de lo que dijo también se sonrojo pero violentamente y automáticamente le entrego sin rechistar_

-¿Coqueteando tan temprano? Eso es nuevo~- _Dijo un joven de cabello negro alborotado riéndose mientras entraba a su salón de clases, seguido de una peli azul ondulado y piel pálida_

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Nosotros eso? ¡Ese idiota había robado mi bolso!- _Grito la pequeña joven furiosa y colocando su bolso escolar en su asiento que curiosamente era alado de su "ladron"_ _ **(N.A: los asientos son de "2" personas, siempre pueden variar de quien se sienta con quien)**_

-Juvia piensa que Levy-san se lo toma mucho como un "juego" pero eso no quita que se vean muy monos como pareja~- _Dijo la joven llamada "juvia" anonada por la situación de la pareja, quienes apenas tenían un mes de estar saliendo_

-¿Qué esperas? En cuanto Gajeel la invito a salir, poco más Levy se le abalanza como un Gato buscando su bola de estambre, "Gehe"- _Imito el chico de cabellera negra hacia su compañero llamado "Gajeel" que no sabía dónde meterse por ese comentario_

 _Levy solo se limitó a sonrojarse aún más, saliendo poco más nubes de vapor ardiendo de su cabeza_

-¡A callar todos!- _Grito Gajeel mientras se sentaba en su asiento furioso_ -Te crees mucho por estar de pareja más tiempo que los demás…- _Dijo en susurro lo cual fue todo oídos para el pelinegro y su pareja_

-Awww… ¿Verdad que si? Juvia está feliz de ser solo de Gray-sama!~- _Dijo abrazando fuertemente a su pareja_

-Juvia… Me a-plasta-as…!- _Dijo Gray entre bocanas de aire mientras se sacaba de encima a su "novia"-_ También te quiero pero relájate… Hemos salido por casi un año y tu habito no cambia ni un poco…- _Murmuro un poco sonrojado_

-Lo siento Gray-sama pero Juvia siempre quiere demostrarle su gran amor hacia el~- _Dijo también avergonzada pero muy feliz, Gray se limitó a mirar hacia otra parte tras esas palabras_

-¡Dejen de alardear su amor frente a nosotros!- _Dijeron ambos (Levy & Gajeel) al unísono molestos_

 _Dos delicados pies al mismo tiempo que cabellos rubios se asomaron por la puerta del salón, era aquella joven rubia de esa mañana pero algo tímida para pasar a su salón_

-Permiso… Bue-enos día-as a todos…!- _Dijo alegre pero avergonzada a la vez_

 _No paso ni un minuto que unos brazos pequeños se abalanzaron sobre ella sin piedad_

-¡Luuu-chaaan! ¡Bienvenidaaaa!- _Grito feliz abrazando a su querida "mejor amiga", los demás: Gajeel, Gray & Juvia miraron asustados y boquiabiertos la escena… ¿Pero cómo aquella enana podía ser tan descuidada siempre?_

-¡Levy!- _Gritaron al unísono los 3, la enana tras ese grito abrió sus ojos como platos se separó bruscamente para apreciar la figura de su rubia amiga algo temblorosa por aquel abrazo sin previo aviso_

-Yo… Lo siento Lu-chan! Las vacaciones fueron muy largas para mí, solo nos hemos juntado pocas veces… Lo siento…- _Lo dijo apenada, pero es que todo el mundo en la escuela sabia ya la situación de la joven "Lucy" con respecto a su comportamiento "social" con los demás… Siempre había sido alguien tímida estar en facultad saliendo de su adolescencia siendo alguien totalmente miedoso incluso con sus propios amigos… Pero todos sabían que no debían presionarla, era su segundo año allí ya que el año pasado había entrado y le dieron chance de seguir en el mismo número de curso y no hacer comenzar desde el inicio por sus excelentes notas…_

 _Si no fuera por su problema "social", Lucy Heartifilia pudo haber sido la perfecta alumna bella, con las notas más altas, un registro de asistencia perfecto y demás… Pero como todo lo que podría haber sido "perfecto" también tiene sus grandes defectos…_

-Lo siento Lcvy-chan… Igual no pasa nada…~ - _Dijo intentando lucir sonriente aunque sus amigos sabían ya lo tímida que siempre era Lucy aunque fueran todos los más cercanos del mundo_

-Ala, eso no es nada de amigas "rubia"~- _Dijo alguien detrás de ella… Lucy se volteo bruscamente para encontrarse con una peligrosa con sonrisa desquiciada pero MUY coqueta_

-Sherry… A tu trasero le gusta traer problemas ¿Verdad? – _Dijo Levy entre dientes_

-¿Cómo crees? No es mi culpa que esta "pobretona" actué así… Y pensar que no tuvo respeto por su propio cuerpo a tal grado de…

-¡Cállate!- _Grito Levy furiosa, ella sabía exactamente lo que terminaría de decir la peli rosa, Sherry era conocida por fastidiar a los que creía que eran de clase "inferior" a ella… Aunque más disfrutaba era fastidiar a aquella rubia sin defensa alguna, ¿Con que acostumbraba molestarla? Simple: Todos sabían el "por qué" de la timidez y miedo de Lucy… Su miedo hacia el género "masculino", ¿Y qué mejor forma de sentirse superior que molestar a la más tímida del colegio?_

-No me calles! ¿Acaso lo negaras? ¿Negaras que no es Lucy la más vendida en esta escuela? Ni yo que tengo "novio" a tan corta edad me he dejado tocar tan fácilmente~- _Dijo riendo y con una sonrisa socarrona, Lucy tembló ante sus últimas palabras y solo pudo esconder su rostro bajo su flequillo, a modo siguiente dejo sus cosas en el asiento de adelante e intento irse por la puerta del aula pero fue manoteada por Sherry automáticamente_ -¿Ya te vas "R-u-b-i-a"?- _Dijo burlona haciendo énfasis en cada silaba que pronunciaba_

-Deja-ame en paz…!- _Se quejó Lucy tartamudeando y temblando al no poder soltar su brazo del agarre forzoso de Sherry_

-¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago…? ¿Me golpearas? JA! Como si alguna vez hicieras "algo" más que tener tu cola entre las patas! ¡Jajajaja!- _Se rio a mas no poder mientras Lucy forcejaba temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos… Era inicio de año y otra vez estaba siendo humillada por su peor pesadilla… los que estaban en el aula miraban aterrorizados la escena sin decir nada, Juvia tapaba su boca con sus manos y Gray evitaba que alguno se acercara_

-Lucy… ¡Déjala en paz!- _dijo Levy temblando y molesta pero todos sabían que ante Sherry era difícil que esta no consiguiera lo que quería… Después de todo esta era una de las Universidades más importantes y tenías muy buen título al salir de aquí, Sherry era hija de unos empresarios millonarios y era además muy caprichosa… El por eso su actitud hacia los demás y más hacia los que no tenían nada contra Lucy_

-¡Cállate! ¡Haber si admites de una vez que tan vendida eres con tu cuerpo! Jajajaja- _Río fuerte Sherry, la puerta atrás de ellos se abrió con fuerza dejando verse una cabellera rosa despeinada y_ _unos ojos color Jade oscuros, inmediatamente el recién llegado tomo del brazo de la abusadora y lo quito del brazo de la rubia_ -¡¿Qué haces?! Tu-u…?- _Sherry iba a insultar a cualquier compañero que se metiera pero al ver la figura desconocida que se presentó comenzó a dudar y tragar en seco_

-Eh?...- _Levy se quedó nerviosa, tampoco sabía quién era el salvador de Lucy, Gajeel se paró de repente, Juvia y Gray se acercaron alarmados_

 _Una Lucy con lágrimas en sus ojos se dedicó a frotarse las manos adoloridas, es que el agarre de Sherry había sido demasiado fuerte para ella, pero enseguida abrió sus ojos como plato al ver al muchacho frente a ella molesto_

-¿Y tú quién rayos eres?- _Dijo Sherry entre dientes molesta, mientras llegaba al lugar también otro muchacho pero de pelo marrón_ -Brandon!- _Grito Sherry abalanzándose sobre su "novio"_

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? Veo mucho alboroto…- _Dijo nervioso el castaño mirando a su alrededor a todas las personas_ -A ti no te conozco… No estabas el año pasado… Perdón, nunca estuviste en esta ESCUELA- _Se refirió de forma grosera a "inesperado" invitado_

-Jeje lo siento… No tenía intenciones de causar molestias el primer día pero ver el maltrato a una inocente me ha dejado muy molesto- _Dijo el peli rosa mirando a la joven de cabello rubio, quien se sorprendió por sus palabras pero sin antes dar pasos hacia atrás asustada… No podía fiarse de alguien que conocía recién_

-¿Qué tiene que ver contigo? Brandon~ Este muchacho estaba entrometiéndose… Dale una lección!~- _Dijo divertida Sherry_

-Tú estabas lastimando a Lucy!- _Grito Levy_

 _Las miradas del peli rosa y Brandon se cruzaron y se vieron por minutos_

-Veo que das una entrada taaan perfecta cuando llegas a un nuevo colegio~- _Pronuncio en tono burlón Brandon_

-Ni te imaginas, incluso he llegado a golpear a tantooos cuando ingreso que son tan charlatanes como tu~- _Dijo en otro tono burlón el recién llegado y otra vez el silencio cuando sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar serias_

-Que tención…- _Susurro Gray nervioso mientras Gajeel y Juvia asentían_

-No tengo intenciones de pelear con nadie pero no tolero ver a alguien sufrir por un maltrato, y no digan que estaban jugando porque obviamente no se parecía a eso y ella- _Miro a Lucy, mientras esta se sorprendía por la defensa de alguien que jamás había visto en su vida_ -estaba sufriendo…- _Termino de pronunciar molesto y dolido el joven de ojos Jade_

-Tienes razón… Quizás Sherry se lo merecía por molesta, supongo que no hay más que discutir pero si le tocas otro pelo a Sherry…- _Su mirada se oscureció_ -Te daré una fuerte y muy física "bienvenida" "Rosa-teñido"- _Río Brandon mientras se sentaba en su lugar, seguido Sherry también a su lado_

 _El defensor se limitó a correr su vista hacia Lucy que miraba al suelo apenada, le dio una cálida sonrisa antes de hablarle_

-¿Te encuentras bien?- _Lucy se sorprendió ante las palabras, es la primera vez que alguien era tan amable con ella siendo un muchacho, Gajeel y Gray no contaban por el hecho de ser solo "amigables" y solo ser bondadosos con sus respectivas parejas, aun así… Tras tan linda sonrisa y amables palabras, Lucy no pudo decir nada y se limitó a mirar a otro lado avergonzada_ -Lo siento…- _Tras eso Lucy volvió a mirar_ \- No nos conocemos pero no tolere que te trataran así… No me gusta ver a gente que se cree más fuerte molestando a otros como si fueran "débiles", tan solo veo que no tolerabas que te molestaran… Espero que estés bien- _Termino de hablar el nuevo invitado regalándole otra sonrisa de salvador a aquella rubia tímida, quien automáticamente se sonrojo y miro a otro lado algo entristecida, el chico se limitó a sonreír y mirar a su alrededor a quienes miraban atónitos al nuevo recién llegado_

-Emm… Buenos días~ Lamento llegar así tan entrometidamente… Soy...- _No termino de hablar que el timbre sonó y todos entraban a sus aulas, todos tuvieron que sentarse menos el nuevo y la ultima en entrar fue una profesora de cabello marrón hasta el hombro y anteojos_

-Buenos días alumnos! Veo que conocen a nuestro nuevo estudiante, él es "Natsu Dragneel", será su compañero a partir de este año por sus excelentes notas además de ser un estudiante de "intercambio"…Natsu- _La profesora lo miro y este le dirigió la mirada intrigado_ -Puedes elegir donde sentarte pero si quieres ver quien la clase, siéntate junto a la señorita Heartifilia adelante… Luego podrás acomodarte donde quieras- _Dijo invitándolo a sentarse_

 _Natsu dudo si sentarse en ese lugar, después de todo lo ocurrido no quería molestarla más… ¿Qué tal si ella no quería a nadie cerca a propósito?_

 _Lucy lo miro por un momento confusa por la cara de Dragneel, miro hacia abajo y suspiro_

-Siéntate, creo que no habrá problema… - _Dijo tímida, Natsu asintió avergonzado y se sentó_

 _Levy miro toda la situación que se presentó y rio para sí misma mientras la profesora daba la clase… Sabía que quizás se podría venir algo interesante para su querida mejor amiga_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Paso la largaaaa mañana en la que la clase fue algo tensa por las miradas que se cruzaban entre Natsu y Brandon aunque en clase de Literatura se calmó cuando Natsu tuvo que compartir libro con Lucy al no tener el suyo… Allí pudo darse cuenta lo tranquila que era cuando leía, y_ _también había logrado descubrir el primer encanto de ella… Amaba la literatura y se le veía en sus ojos…_

 _La clase termino y era hora del almuerzo:_

-Hora de comeeer~- _Grito Levy feliz_

-No seas impaciente enana!- _Le critico Gajeel_

-Eto… Natsu-san? Juvia cree que usted no conoce la escuela ¿No es así?- _Dijo Juvia con respeto_

-Podrías venir a comer con nosotros- _Se señaló Gray con una sonrisa brillante, pero Dragneel solo dirigió su mirada a Lucy que salió deprisa del salón_

-Lo siento… Debo devolver estos libros en la biblioteca…- _Aviso tímida la rubia para largarse velozmente y no perder tiempo, Natsu se limitó a mirar intrigado_

-No te preocupes…- _Toco Levy el hombro de Natsu para que este la mirara_ \- Ella siempre es así, dice que volverá pero ama tanto leer que busca su espacio lejos de todos los demás…A mí también me encanta leer! Pero amo pasar tiempo con Gajeel y los demás, sin mencionar que adoro a Lucy~ y veo que a ti también comienza a hacerlo…- _Dijo graciosa y curiosa, Natsu se limitó a mirar a otro lugar_

-Supongo que me dio curiosidad… Se le veía al leer su pasión por los libros pero… Supongo que no es asunto mío… Y no se preocupen, no almorzare hoy~- _Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa para largarse del salón_

-¿Por qué no comerá?.. Oi!- _Se quejo Gajeel al ser empujado por Levy_

-Déjalo~ Tiene que ver la escuela, vamos a comer~- _Dijo sonriente la pequeña reportera-[Es hora de que Lucy cambie un poco su personalidad hacia los hombres… No todos son malos…]_ \- _Pensó Levy para sí misma…_

 _Quizás aquel amable peli rosa de ojos jade ¿Podía ser el único que hiciera a Lucy pensar diferente?..._

.

.

.

 **Primer capituloooo!~**

 **Es muy predecible ¿Cierto? Todos sabremos que obviamente habrá "NaLu" si se presenta de esa forma Natsu xD**

 **Se ve predecible pero hay más aparte de tan solo un "noviazgo", a mí me gusta llegar a los extremos de la historia y no que haga romance y FIN, se acabó… NOPEEEE, debe haber más DRAMA que joda la pareja okno xD**

 **Gracias por leer~**

 **Capítulo 2 cuando se pueda ^^**

 **Nota para lectores de Fanfiction: Vayan a mi perfil y busquen el link de Wattpad o Facebook para ver las portadas de cada capítulo, los capítulos vienen con portadas digitales hechas POR MI, lástima que en Fanfiction no se puede implementar lo de portadas pero bueno… Solo vayan al link y vean *-***

 **Y para los lectores de Wattpad pos… Malditos suertudos que las historias incluyen imágenes x'D**

 **Nos vemos~**

 **#ByFunnyPichu-Angy**


	3. Chapter 2-Esa persona especial

**Holaaa~**

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, como saben… Yo los hago todos rápidos para no perder las "ideas" que hizo mi cabeza xD**

 **Aun así… Ya verán la linda historia que hare~**

 **Por ahora el "Capitulo 02" (tercero en subir si se cuenta el "Prologo")**

 **Espero les guste~**

 **Chapter 02:**

 **Esa persona "especial"**

" _Ni me pregunten como llegue a esa escuela… Solo sé que no quería quedarme en el lugar por donde vine… Aunque mi gran duda fuera… ¿Por qué aquellos ojos acaramelados tan brillantes y aquella mirada tan inocente me tenían completamente embelesado?_

 _Como si hubiera estado sola tanto tiempo…"_

 **-Natsu Dragneel**

 ***Natsu POV***

 **[12:20, horario del almuerzo]**

 _Me quede completamente atónito ante aquel movimiento de la rubia que había salvado horas atrás…_

 _Debía admitir que era completamente preciosa pero claro, fuera de mi alcance… Aunque quisiera admitir que llegue a esta escuela solo por el simple hecho de seguir estudiando aprovechando la inteligencia que había "heredado", pero… ¿Quién pensaría que el primer día caería ante los pies de alguna mujer? Siempre me negué a eso por aquella "juventud" que pase hace mucho pero… La inocencia con la que me miro aquella joven solo se me quedo grabado en la memoria…_

 _Como me miro asustada cuando la salve, cuando la defendí puso una mirada atónita pero se sentía aliviada, cuando le pedí que me perdonase solo se sonrojo y me miro triste, cuando me dijeron que me sentara con ella y por su parte solo suspiro, la forma en la que leía era tan calmada, también contando su prisa hacia la biblioteca… ¿Realmente Lucy Heartifilia me tenía atrapado ante su persona? ¿Quizás solo fui para ella alguien que la saco de un aprieto y nada más?_

 _Quería averiguarlo! Quería saber más sobre ella, me despedí de los demás que me miraron confusos y pasando tan solo 10 minutos desde que toco aquel timbre que indicaba que comenzaría la tarde para almorzar… Me dirigí en busca de donde podría estar, pedí indicaciones de cómo llegar a la biblioteca_

-Emm, ¿Disculpe? Estoy buscando a una joven de cabellos rubios… ¿Ha pasado por aquí?- _Me dirigí las señoras bibliotecarias_

-¿Te refieres a Lucy-chan? – _Dijo preocupada la señora, me preocupe por la forma en que ambas mujeres mayores me miraban con confusión y duda, ¿Acaso tenía algo en la cara?_

-Asi es- _Dije confuso, ellas se miraron entre si preocupadas y dudosas de decirme algo, comenzaba a molestarme…_ -¿Acaso ocurrió algo? – _Soné un poco más molesto por su "no" respuesta_

-No… Estamos sorprendidas que un chico la busque y más si es alguien que jamás vimos en la escuela- _Dijo la primera señora de cabello rubio casi blanco por sus canas_

-¿No estarás intentando nada, no es así?!- _Dijo molesta la otra señora esta vez de cabello negro canoso, yo la mire preocupado… Era la primera vez que me acusaban de algo así pero entendía que quizás conocían a Lucy mejor que yo y no querían darle su información a cualquiera_

-Tranquilízate Nee-san, quizás solo es un compañero que necesita algo… No saques conclusiones apresuradas- _Dijo la mujer mayor rubia a su hermana_

-No me interesa… Esa muchacha paso muchas cosas para que ahora alguien quiera información de ella y por eso…- _Iba a seguir hablando pero la interrumpí para defenderme, es claro que no me conocían y sacar asi detalles sin aviso era preocupante_

-Disculpen, tal vez olvide mencionar que yo soy nuevo en esta Facultad… No conozco mucho y apenas me dijeron como llegar a la biblioteca, solo quiero encontrarla porque hace rato la salve de una compañera que fue muy abusiva con ella y no estaba seguro de que si se encontraba bien…- _Termine de decir apenado, las hermanas de la biblioteca se volvieron a mirar entre si preocupadas, luego se sonrieron calmadas y me volvieron a mirar_

-Lo entendemos… No sabemos mucho de sus lugares preferidos para leer pero puedes revisar en el patio frente al invernadero de la escuela, escuche que es un lugar tan vacío que nadie suele ir ahí por considerar "aburrido"- _Dijo la señora rubia_

-Lugar perfecto para alguien que no le gusta la gente y le gusta leer- _Termino de decir la cabellos negros apenas su hermana termino, sonreí ante su respuesta, me explicaron cómo llegar y les agradecí amablemente por su ayuda para irme según las instrucciones que me dieron…_

.

.

.

.

 _Camine un poco y ya eran 12:45…_

 _Hasta que por fin llegue a aquel patio enorme por su invernadero pero para mi desgracia, llegue por la parte trasera así que me dispuse a rodearlo hasta llegar a la parte delantera donde había una zona de pasto con 2 árboles, uno a cada lado de la entrada del invernadero… Era realmente bello_

 _Algo llamo mi atención: Los dos árboles eran enormes pero en uno de ellos, más preciso, debajo de su copa había algo… Más bien "alguien" apoyado sobre su tronco…_

 _Me detuve y ni siquiera alcance a pisar la zona "verde" antes de este invernadero… Debido a la figura delicada y calmada que se encontraba prestando atención en un libro… Leyendo_ _detenidamente… Dude demasiado en poner un pie sobre aquella zona por miedo a incomodarla… Era tan hermosa y relajada…_

.

.

 _Ella miro al frente…_

 _._

 _._

 _Nuestras miradas se encontraron con atención…_

 _._

 _._

 _Nuestra respiración sonaba calmada por unos segundos… Segundos que para mí podían ser minutos infernales…_

 _._

 _._

 _Lucy reacciono ante mi presencia asustada y avergonzada, yo solo me sonroje ligeramente y gire la cabeza para no incomodarla y no verme como un completo "acosador"…_

-Lo siento mucho… No quise incomodarte…- _Dije haciendo una reverencia y lamentándome por mirarla de esa manera, sentía que sería mi nuevo "pecado"…_

 _Lucy me observo por unos minutos pero ahora sonrojada un poco más brusco… No sabía que decir al parecer… La vi cerrar su libro calmadamente para mirarme más detalladamente_

-¿Necesitabas algo?- _Su voz se oía calmada aunque su pregunta fuera algo "brusca"_

-Tan solo quería ver que estuvieras bien… No sabía si estabas herida o algo así… Veo que te gusta leer- _Dije también más calmado y amable para no sonar "incomodos" (pero es que en realidad la escena era demasiado incomoda)_

-Así es… Es mi pasatiempo y a veces escribo un poco pero suelo hacerlo cuando no hay nadie…- _Vi que me respondía tímida pero amable y creí que ya tenía un poco de confianza conmigo así que pise aquella zona verde, en cuanto lo hice ella se asustó y se sonrojo un poco más… Eso claramente demostraba que estaba "incomoda" por mi presencia así que me detuve_

-Lo siento… Al parecer te molesto…- _Lucy bajo su mirada entristecida por mi comentario y se abrazó a su libro, esa mirada era perfecta para entender que mi presencia no era bienvenida con_ _ella así que devolví el pie que puse en su "espacio"-_ Supongo que me iré y no te molestare más… Lo siento en verdad…- _Mi última palabra marco el fin de mi estadía en aquella zona y no me quedaba más que volverme de donde vine, me gire para poder irme por la salida (diferente por donde llegue) pero oí unos suaves sonidos en aquel césped tras de mi… Gire mi mirada levemente para encontrarme con "ella" parada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sonrojada y con mirada oculta bajo sus cabellos rubios_

-Yo…- _Su mirada volvió hacia mi mostrando su cara sonrojada salvajemente como antes y sus ojos brillar_ -No te estaba echando!- _La rubia de apellido "Heartifilia" dejo su libro apoyado en el tronco de abedul "pequeño" (ya que los abedules reales en verdad eran enormes) y dio una reverencia_ -Muchísimas gracias por haberme salvado antes!- _Dijo con ceño fruncido mientras se reverenciaba avergonzada… Me alegre, además de que poco más podría parecerse un "tomate" de lo roja que estaba_

-No fue nada… Supongo que la gente como tú me agrada…- _Lucy se sorprendió_ -Por eso fui amable y lo soy aun contigo… Eres muy calmada aunque le tengas miedo a la gente… Por eso…- _Oculte mi mirada bajo mi flequillo_ -Debería dejarte tranquila…

-Natsu…- _Me sorprendí a escuchar ese pequeño susurro salido de esos labios tan delicados, iba a irme cuando sentí algo jalarme hacia atrás… Era cálido y eso me hizo sorprender…_ -No es necesario que te vayas de esa manera!- _Su rostro… ¿Acaso iba a llorar? Estaba roja y con lágrimas en los ojos que retuvo con enojo_ -Nadie te esta echando! Yo… Quizás malinterprete sus acciones… Y quizás fuiste el único que se portó "amable" conmigo…- _Lagrimas traicioneras bajaron por su mejilla… Me gire para pasar mi dedo por una de ellas mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo, se sonrojo, lo acepto y se giró dándome la espalda avergonzada… Realmente esta chica o era extraña o tenía un claro problema de batalla consigo misma… Fuera lo que fuera, era completamente adorable en ella… En ese momento me había percatado que aquellas expresiones me hicieron darme cuenta que la había mirado con ternura…_

-No te preocupes… No te causes remordimiento… Quizás- _Puse mi mano en su hombro para que se girara, en cuanto lo hizo le ofrecí esa misma mano una vez má_ s-Quizás… Podemos comenzar de nuevo… ¿No crees?- _Dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dejaba ver mi gran dentadura, estaba feliz porque al parecer la hice sonreír_

 _._

.

 _Y sucedió…_

 _._

 _Ella estrecho su mano conmigo…_

-Soy Natsu Dragneel… Un gusto en conocerte- _Dije sonriendo esta vez mas tiernamente, ella se limitó a ponerme una sonrisa dulce_

-Soy Lucy Heartifilia… Y el gusto es mío, encantada de conocerte- _Me dijo sonriéndome…_

 _Quizás aquella joven rubia… Si me había hecho caer en sus pies… ¿No es así?_

 _Nos sonreímos un tiempo hasta percatarnos que aun seguíamos tomados de la mano, Lucy se soltó con rapidez y se avergonzó por su "tonto" acto (el cual yo dije que no había problema)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-¿Cuánto llevas en esta escuela?- _Le pregunte mientras estábamos sentados bajo la copa de uno de esos hermosos Abedules, ahora que teníamos una "amistad" (que solo estaba durando 5 minutos) ella solo estaba siendo cortes y quiso invitarme a donde estaba anteriormente pero claro… Manteniendo un poco su distancia_

-Es mi segundo año aquí, entre algo tarde pero me pusieron en el curso según mi edad… ¿Tu eres nuevo?- _Dijo intrigada, pero es que en esta escuela nadie sabía absolutamente nada sobre mi_

-Así es… Dicen que mi inteligencia es como un "don" y debo cuidarla, así que decidieron anotarme en el programa de "intercambio" de escuelas- _Le explique algo animado, pero sin darme cuenta luego de eso me había frenado y mirado el suelo donde había un pequeño diente de león algo descontento_

 _Lucy lo noto… Noto mi fría y perturbada mirada en aquel suelo "verde", no sé por qué pero algo en ella hizo que sus ojos brillaran en cuanto me vio así, me desperté de la realidad para notar que también estaba preocupada por mi_

-¿Eh? Lo siento! A veces luego irme por ratos de la realidad… Puedo ser inteligente pero concentración me falta- _Dije sobándome la cabeza nervioso y avergonzado, Lucy no dijo nada y miro hacia el frente mirando a un lado donde había muchos dientes de león juntos, note que también miraba el que estaba entre nosotros solo_

-Tu mirada es como la de alguien que conoce la "soledad"- _Dijo aquella rubia sumida en sus pensamientos mirando a ese solitario diente que había crecido lejos de los demás_ -Quizás… No sea…- _Lastimosamente Lucy termino de susurrar algo que nunca pude llegar a oír completo pero sé que era algo "triste" para ella_

-¿Lucy?- _Me dirigí a ella preocupado pero esta solo se limitó a mirarme y sonreírme como pudo_

 _El tiempo paso y solo me charlo de lo que leía, me gustaba oírla…_

 _La diversión acabo cuando la campana de entrada sonó, nos percatamos de lo lejos que estábamos del aula de clases asique dimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para correr hasta allí…_

.

.

.

 _Lastimosamente cuando llegamos, la clase había comenzado y un molesto "Preceptor" (encargado de la clase y no profesor) se encontraba frente a nuestra aula, en cuanto nos vio llegar se paró enfrente nuestro_

-Vaya vaya… Llegan tarde…- _Dijo el hombre de cabello "anaranjado" y un poco de barba en la zona de su mentón, regulo bien sus palabras y miro con los ojos como plato_ -¿Lucy?... ¿Qué haces aquí?... Nunca llegas tarde!- _Dijo entrando en pánico… Yo estaba sorprendido por esa escena, pero luego el preceptor giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba yo y ¿Qué paso luego?_ -¡¿Eeeeh?! ¡¿Quién es el?! ¡Qué haces con Lucy-chan?!- _Se sorprendió demasiado, yo solo mire raro por el "chan" al final_

-Gildartz-sensei, él es "Natsu Dragneel", el nuevo estudiante de "intercambio" y solo me ayudo a volver a clases mientras le mostraba la escuela- _Dijo algo nerviosa excusándonos por la llegada tarde, Gildartz miro raro la escena con intriga… Pero luego puso una sonrisa "socarrona"_

-Bien bien… Pasen pero que no se vuelva a repetir~- _Dijo animado y me resultaba raro_ -y bienvenido a esta institución joven "Dragneel"- _dijo con una mano en señal de despedida y se fue… No pude evitar mirarlo intrigado_

 _Cuando entramos a clase recibimos un reproche de nuestra profesora y tener que sentarnos en nuestro lugar sin decir nada_

 _Los demás no hacían más que reírse pero bueno… Más me preocupaba Lucy que estaba un poco avergonzada, sin mencionar una Sherry insoportable que no se quedó callada_

.

.

.

 _El tiempo de clases al fin termino, todos estábamos volviendo a casa… Me dirigí primero y me percaté de que Lucy se quedó hablando con Levy y los demás… No le di importancia… Ya quería volver a casa cuanto antes_

 _Llegue a la entrada de mi departamento para percatarme de lo exhausto que me dejo el día… Tome mis llaves y lo abrí_

-Bienvenido Joven Dragneel- _Me decía esa señora "Spetto" que siempre limpiaba afuera del departamento_

-Buenas tardes Spetto-san~- _Le dije animado y luego entre al departamento… Un animado gatito de color azul llego para recibirme, me percaté de que estaba hambriento asique me dirigí a la cocina para darle su merecido tazón de comía que le correspondía en el día_

 _Vaya vida la mía…_

 _Llegue a estos departamentos por el tema de mi bajo "dinero" pero gracias a que la Institución pagaba el hospedaje de sus "alumnos" mientras ellos tuvieran buenas notas, no había nada de problema en ello… La dueña fue muy buena en recibirme y Spetto en ser amable y limpiar todos los días aunque yo no hiciera nada de desorden, se ofreció a alimentar a mi pequeño amiguito si un día me ocurría algo y llegaba tarde… ¡Vaya que era buena persona!_

 _Me tire al sillón completamente agotado y en unos cuantos minutos me quede dormido…_

.

.

.

 _Paso media hora y desperté, me percate de cuanto había dormido y quien estaba sobre mí, en cuanto me vio despertar se acercó a mi reclamando el derecho de caricias_

-Hola Happy~ veo que también tenías sueño ¿No es así?- _Lo acaricie detrás de la oreja y eso le encanto, pasaron minutos hasta que algo llamo mi atención_

 _Se escuchó viniendo de afuera un ruido de golpe y un grito parecido de una "chica", corrí con rapidez hacia mi entrada y abrí la puerta asustado… Pero lo que vi me sorprendió totalmente…_

.

.

-Ugh… Vaya golpe…

.

.

-¿Lucy-san?! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!- _Grito Spetto-san asustada_

.

.

 _La que se encontraba tendida en el suelo y con varios útiles escolares a su alrededor era nada más ni menos que aquella rubia quien le había brindado mi "amistad"… Lucy Heartifilia…_

-¿Lucy?- _Susurre intrigado, ella me miro sorprendida, me desperté de mi pensamiento y corrí a ayudarla, ella se asustó ya que aún no se acostumbraba a mi presencia_ -¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

-Umm… Claro que si… Solo fui distraída para buscar la llave de mi departamento… Lo siento…- _Se disculpó mientras se limpiaba las rodillas ya parada, junto a Spetto, nos dirigimos a juntar lo que se le había caído-_ No tiene que levantarlo! Puedo hacerlo sola!- _Grito poco más avergonzada, negué con la cabeza y Spetto seguro hizo lo mismo_

-Vaya dama mas despistada, señorita Lucy~- _Dijo bromista la señora Spetto, no pude evitar embozar una sonrisa de lo más tonta… En cuanto juntamos todo se lo entregamos_

-Vaya problemas que causas por ser despistada… Ten más cuidado- _Dije preocupado mientras la veía recibir lo que le di, Spetto miraba atónita la escena_

-Lo siento mucho… Pero no tenían que molestarse en…- _No término de decir más por que no pudo, le regale una sonrisa amable para que no se preocupara, ella me devolvió la sonrisa apenada pero algo feliz por recibir mi ayuda… Duramos así varios minutos hasta que nos percatamos de que alguien nos observaba_

-Etto… ¿Ustedes se conocen?-Pregunto Spetto preocupada

-¿Uh?...- _Lucy me miro por varios segundos, luego la puerta de donde sali y luego a mi de vuelta… Reflexiono y_ -… ¡¿EHHH?!- _Casi se caía de espaldas… Yo mire algo raro la escena_

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Cómo "que ocurre"?! ¿Este es tu departamento?!- _Dijo alarmada como si casi fuera a gritar_

-Asi es…

-¿Vives enfrente de mi departamento?!- _Sus palabras me hicieron caer poco más de espalda…_

.

.

 _Todo era cada vez más loco…_

 _Mire enfrente de mi al lugar donde se supone que entraría Lucy… Había otra puerta… Yo salí a ayudar a la persona que estaba enfrente de mi puerta… Otra puerta… Mi puerta y la de Lucy… ¡¿Estaban enfrentadas?! ¿Éramos vecinos?! Que giro de acontecimientos!_

-No lo sabía….- _Dije sorprendido… Minutos después nos dimos cuenta que Spetto no entendía nada_

-Spetto-san… Él es Natsu Dragneel, mi nuevo compañero de clases- _Dijo nerviosa presentándome_

-Claro que lo conozco, él vive aquí hace unos días pero…- _Miro preocupada todo_ -Realmente no sabía que se conocían… Lucy, tu…?- _Spetto miro a Lucy sorprendida, después de todo esta señora al parecer sabía algo que yo no… Lucy negó con la cabeza y Spetto embozó una sonrisa con ternura para luego irse_

-Pasen una buena noche~- _Y se despidió… Yo por mi parte no entendía nada_

-Etto...- _Me dirigí a Lucy que intentaba decirme algo_ -Lo siento… Parece que somos vecinos… aun así lamento las molestias de todo el día…- _Dijo reverenciándose con muchas disculpas atrás_

-No te preocupes… Espero no estés herida… En ese caso nos vemos mañana~- _Dije animado… Nos despedimos y cada uno entro a su departamento, mañana debería ser una buena mañana…_

.

.

.

.

 ***POV normal***

-Hugh… Detente…* _se removía en sueños_ *…No lo hagas…- _Porqué lo peor de todo este enorme y curioso mundo eran… Las pesadillas, pero no cualquiera…_ -Quiero irme…- _Si no que son de las que se quedan por largo tiempo dentro de ti y te destruyen las entrañas de desesperación_ -… Ya… Detente…* _grito_ *¡Veronica! ¡Furima!- _El joven se levantó de golpe… Ese ese tortuoso momento… Miro a su alrededor y diviso nada más que a su compañero azulado mirándolo con intriga_

-Meow~- _El joven de cabello rosado acaricio su pequeña cabecita… Puso una mano en su rostro mientras pensaba en aquel sueño que tuvo..._

-Veronica… Furima…- _Susurro el peli rosado para sí mismo y poso su mano agarrándose la parte cerca de su corazón que latía y dolía con furia… Poco más iba agonizar por esa pesadilla que le dolía mucho…_

.

.

.

.

 **Mira esa "intriga-chan" papuh's okno xD**

 **Les gusto? Los dejo medios cortos para darles un buen título y no contar todo de una c: Ya irán entendiendo de apoco el título de mi historia ^^**

 **Aviso: A pesar de ser "Universitarios" también usan uniforme, esta institución conserva algunas cosas de escuelas previas y algunas implementadas nuevas~**

 **Sería mi escuela soñada~ Ya lo veras ^^**

 **Espero les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus reviews (comentarios) que enserio los aprecio y me ayudan a saber si les gusta~**

 **Próximo capitulo pronto…**

 **#ByFunny-Angy**


	4. Chapter 3-Entre el sueño y la realidad

Holiiis~

Tengo que escribir antes de perder toda la inspiración D':

Capítulo 3 ante ustedes…

 **Chapter 03:**

 **Entre el sueño y la realidad**

" _Por aquellas casualidades de la vida que una mirada dice más que un millón de tonterías absurdas que tus labios pueden pronunciar… Porque lo que más reside en nosotros es la calidez del corazón"_

 **-Lucy Heartifilia**

 _ ***Lucy POV***_

 _Madre mía… Vaya suerte la mía… Que el mismo muchacho que me salvara el pellejo fuera el mismo que vive frente a mi puerta en la misma residencia… Por amor a Mavis…_

 _No me molestaba, sentía vergüenza ajena de hablar con el… Ni siquiera sabía porque alguien como yo termino aceptando ser su "amiga"!_

 _Me estaba volviendo loca! Ahí estaba yo… Tirada en mi cama abrazando fuertemente la almohada contándole mis problemas a un gato_

-Perdóname Shayla… Que me veas a hacer este berrinche que no es propio de mí no es fácil…- _Me disculpe pero… Definitivamente estaba hablando con un gato… Shayla me miro sin interés y volvió a sumirse en sus sueños sin darme importancia, no pude evitar hacer un puchero por esta acción_ \- Blue-san tenía razón… Siempre fui como una niña… ¿Verdad?- _Me susurre a mí misma mientras me tapaba para volver a mis sueños confusos de todas mis desveladas noches de insomnio_

.

.

.

 ***POV normal***

[Facultad Fairy, 7:14 am]

-Cállate Gajeel! Todos están equivocados!- _Se excusaba como siempre la enana de pelo celeste ante su novio que no hacía más que bromear_

-Vamos~ la pasamos sensacional anoche- _Reía para hacer sonrojar a su querida enana mientras los demás también reían_

-Jajaja pobre del pequeño Lily mientras escuchaba los gritos de piedad de Levy~- _Reía a carcajadas Gray sin parar para seguir fastidiándola_

-O gemidos~- _Pronunciaba gracioso Gajeel_

-Cállate que es mentira! Ni siquiera lo hicimos! Tu solo te arrastraste como perrito triste para que te enseñara historia! Mal agradecido!- _Se quejó Levy pegándole con la cartulina de exposición que debía dar hoy con su pareja_

-Okay okay… Solo exageraba pero el que estés tan necesitada que pienses en darme duro contra el muro es otra cosa~- _Seguiría bromeando si no fuera por el bolso que le aventó su "novia" en la cara mientras los demás seguían riendo_

-Gajeel-kun… Usted no cambia más- _Decía desmotivada Juvia_

-Ustedes no cambian más…- _Decía una rubia mientras llegaba a clases, aunque esta vez fue más cuidadosa que siempre debido a su "amistad cercana" con el "peli-sakura" (pelo color cereza)_

-Lu-chan! Buenos días~- _Decía Levy saludándola, Lucy se limitó a devolverse el mismo gesto_

-¿Aún no ha llegado la antorcha nueva de ayer?- _Bromeaba Gray_

-Parece que no, te darás cuenta cuando ilumine todo el salón, gehehe- _Reía con su típica risa Gajeel_

-Que groseros!- _Se quejaba Juvia_

-Nunca cambiaran y no molesten a los nuevos- _Los reprendía la presidenta del club de periodismo, Levy_

-Natsu…- _Susurro sin querer Lucy pensativa, Levy alcanzo a escuchar sus palabras_

-¿Te agrada Lu-chan? Enserio fue amable en salvarte~- _Embozo una linda sonrisa la enana_

 _La rubia no dijo nada más, no estaba de humor para hablar del nuevo estudiante… Ella estaba más sumisa en sus sueños que no entendía bien_

-Te encuentras bien Lu-chan?- _Dijo preocupada su mejor amiga al no oír respuesta de la rubia_

.

.

 _Paso el tiempo y 10 minutos antes de que tocara el timbre para entrar a clases, llego_

-Buenos días- _Saludo con su radiante sonrisa, Lucy en su lugar se limitó a solo observar pero sentía que… Algo le pasaba aquel peli-sakura que no era igual a lo de ayer_

-Llegaste antorcha!- _Grito feliz Gray, al parecer a este le caía bien el recién llegado y nadie sabía por qué, quizás fueron sus "buenas acciones" de ayer_

-Que humos tan animados tienen- _Dijo el peli-rosa mientras dejaba su bolso escolar en el asiento junto a la rubia, quien accedió cuando este la miro_ -Buenos días Lucy

-Buenos días…- _Dijo tímida la rubia, todos observaron el buen gesto del nuevo estudiante, no todos los días veías a un recién llegado dedicarle un saludo a una estudiante en particular el segundo día de clases, iban a limitarse a decir algo cuando la puerta de abrió de un fuerte golpe_

-Buenos días estudiantes! Seguro me echaron de menos~- _Dijo la inaudible Sherry mientras llegaba y detrás de ella su pareja Brandon_

-No seas tan ruidosa Sherry- _Se molestó su pareja peli marrón_

-Hasta tu novio te lo dice Sherry…- _Susurro Levy pero lastimosamente…_

-Te oí McGarden! Y él me lo dice porque me ama y me cuida… No como tu pedazo se chatarra de "pareja"- _Se burló como una niña pequeña mientras le sacaba la lengua a la peli celeste, Levy se cruzó de brazos sin contestar mientras Sherry se dirigía a hablar con su grupo de amigas_

 _Gajeel se molestó por el hecho de que su "enana novia" se quedara callada y ofendida… Él no pensaba que tuviera que defenderlo pero al menos limitarse a responder estaba bien_

 _El timbre toco mientras entraba Gildartz a tomar asistencia, todos se sentaron en su lugar incluyendo a Natsu que se sentó alado de la rubia quien no dejaba de mirarlo_

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- _Dijo algo preocupado porque Lucy no dejaba de mirarlo_

-Eh?... No no no!- _Se excusó nerviosa_ -Es solo que… Luces diferente…- _Se limitó a mirar a otro lugar nerviosa_

-Ya veo… ¿Eso es malo o bueno?- _Le pregunto el Dragneel curioso acercándose más a la vista de su compañera rubia_

-No… Es preocupante… Nada más…- _Dijo cubriéndose la cara entre sus brazos completamente roja de los nervios, Natsu no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa de lo más adorable cuando veía a la rubia ponerse de ese modo… Era de lo más lindo en ella_

-No tienes por qué preocuparte "Luce"~- _La llamo dulcemente lo que hizo que el rostro de Lucy se sorprendiera y ardiera de vergüenza y timidez por el acto del peli rosa_

 _Natsu se dio cuenta el "accidente" de sus palabras y cuando iba a contestarle disculpándose dos manos grandes se apoyaron con fuerza sobre el banco de ambos haciendo que estos dos miraran a quien llamo su "atención" tan bruscamente_

-Gildartz-sensei…

-Lamento arruinar su charla de "enamorados" pero si la próxima no contestan con su "presente" tendrán ausente en las clases- _Dijo divertido pero sonando impotente mientras anotaba sus nombres con presentes en su cuaderno de "asistencias"_

 _Todo el curso comenzó a reír mientras los dos molestados por su preceptor se avergonzaron, sin mencionar los susurros y comentarios de "enamorados" o "pareja" que se oían por el salón_

-Lo sentimos… - _Se disculparon ambos_

-Rayos…-Dijo Gray

-No es propio de ti, Lu-chan- _Reía suavemente Levy_

-Gehe- _Reía Gajeel_

-Juvia esta anonada~

 _*La puerta se vuelve a abrir*_

-Buenos días clase~- _Dijo una peliblanca alegremente con portafolios en la mano_

-Buenos días Marajane-san, ¿Viene a dar sus clases?- _Decía Gildartz mientras cerraba su cuaderno para retirarse_

-Así es, gracias por tomar la asistencia _~-Decía amablemente la "asesora" y ahora "profesora" de su materia, la peli blanca Mirajane Strauss_

-Entonces nos vemos más rato en la sala de dirección, hasta luego clase~- _Se despedida alegre Gildartz, Natsu dio un suspiro y giro su rostro para ver a Lucy quien no podía ni mirarle por lo avergonzada que estaba_

.

-Bien… Hoy les enseñare lo más esencial en la vida- _Lucy se veía muy contenta, pero es que para ella Mirajane siempre fue su ejemplo a seguir… Mirajane-san era muy amable, bonita y sabia, era asesora de los alumnos que solían tener problemas en la escuela… Pero también daba algunas materias sociales y vaya que era increíble enseñando, nunca la hacían enojar porque sabían lo buena que era y no tenían intenciones de tener problemas con ella… Lucy siempre prestaba suma atención a sus clases entusiasmada por lo que les fuera a enseñar ese día_ -Y así es alumnos, lo fundamental que deben saber cuándo se egresen~- _y lo más lindo a final de su clase, como les regalaba una sonrisa cuando terminaba de hablar_

 _Mirajane era realmente un ángel con sus alumnos…_

.

.

.

 _La clase de Mirajane termino y los alumnos pudieron descansar 10 minutos_

-Lo disfrutabas…- _Decía Natsu animado a su compañera_

-Eh?...

-Disfrutabas la clase de Mirajane-san no?- _Le respondía para aclararse su duda_

-Ah eso?... Así es- _Respondía tímida Lucy_ \- tal vez será porque siempre la he admiro por su forma de ser y enseñar, tiene tantas cualidades que no puedo verle un problema~- _Respondía animada la rubia, Natsu sonrió por lo libre que respondía Lucy cuando hablaba de Mirajane_

-Ya veo…

.

.

.

 _Las clases aburridas del día seguían… Cada día parecía más largo que el anterior, cuando por fin tuvieron con un profesor que los hacia dormir con solo recitar el primer párrafo de ese largo texto… A Natsu le costaba más tener los ojos abiertos, por esa razón solo encontró la concentración en esa hoja de su carpeta abierta, donde sin haberse dado cuenta comenzó a dibujar garabatos aburrido y totalmente en su mundo…_

 _Tal vez hubiera pensado ["Es tonto entretenerse así"] si no hubiera visto a su compañera de larga cabellera rubia también estar dibujando en su hoja, pero su forma de dibujar era más delicada y apasionada_

 _-["Precioso"]-Peso en su mente Natsu, pero la duda era ¿Pensaba eso del dibujo o de quien lo dibujaba? ¿O tal vez la forma de dibujar de aquella figura tan tranquila y sumisa en su mundo?_

 _Lucy se sintió observada y al girar su cabeza se encontró con esos ojos color jade que tanto se perdían en ella… El muchacho de pelo color sakura la estaba observando_

-¿Sucede algo?- _Susurro despacio para no alarmar al profesor_

-¿Huh? Nada… Solo pensé que quizás…- _El muchacho de ojos Jade señalo la hoja de la rubia_ -Ambos tuvimos la misma idea…

 _La rubia regulo las palabras de su compañero un tiempo hasta darse cuenta que ambos para intentar mantenerse despiertos estaban dibujando_

-Qué vergüenza… De verdad me interesa la clase pero… Supongo que me perdí en mis pensamientos…- _Se cuestionaba la rubia para luego dejarlo ver que es lo que dibujaba_ -Tan solo pensé en mi minina "Shayla" y no pude evitar dibujarla…- _Se ruborizo_

 _Los ojos del peli rosa de abrieron como platos, sí que estaba sorprendido... Tal vez fuera por lo bien que dibujaba la rubia pero… Esta vez fue por otra cosa..._

-Huh…

-¿Ocurre algo?- _Pregunto confundida Lucy_

-Sonara de lo más anormal y raro pero… Yo…- _Natsu dejo ver también su dibujo que había hecho para evitar dormirse pero también decía que él se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos-_ También he dibujado a mi gato…- _Dijo en forma de disculpa y avergonzado_

 _Lucy se sorprendió, lo miro un tiempo y luego su dibujo, embozo una sonrisa por lo bien que dibujaba su compañero de pelo sakura pero su sonrisa se borró y volvió a mirarlo… Natsu se preocupó por la mirada en su compañera_

 _Pero la mirada de Lucy no mostraba más que asombro, no era por su forma de dibujar, ni el que estuviera dibujando en el mismo momento que ella… Si no de…_

 _Ambos estaban dibujando lo mismo… Ambos no solo dibujaban felinos… ¡Ambos estaban dibujando a sus gatos que tanto querían!_

-¿Lucy?

-No es nada, solo estoy sorprendida

-Yo igual… Él es "Happy", mi pequeño compañero felino- _Dijo el Dragneel sonriendo_

 _Lucy solo sonrió por ese acto que lo hacía ver tan amable_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Con el final del día de hoy con la escuela… Todos podrían renovarse nuevamente para otro día agotador, Natsu se dirigía hacia su departamento muy pensativo…_

 _Algo muy inquietante no lo dejaba pensar con claridad… ¿Por qué llego solo a esa escuela? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado solo? Nadie lo sabía exactamente porque nadie conocía a ese peli-rosado de verdad…. Pero… ¿El en verdad se conocía a sí mismo?_

-Ese sueño… ¿Qué ha sido?... Esto es totalmente una pesadilla _-Se colocaba una mano en su rostro pasando por un fuerte dolor de cabeza… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

 _._

 _._

 _Natsu llego al fin a su departamento saludando a la encargada de la limpieza_

 _Una vez adentro, solo se recostó tirando todas sus cosas de la Universidad sin importancia sobre la mesa… El dolor de pensar que estaba pasando lo estaba consumiendo por dentro_

-Veronica… Furima… Realmente no consigo sacar todo lo que ha pasado de mi mente…- _Se susurró para sí mismo mientras se perdió en un sueño pasajero sin importancia a qué momento lo llevara_

.

 ***Toc toc***

.

 ***Golpes en la puerta***

.

 _Natsu comienza a removerse en el sillón molesto por esos ruidos…_

 _1 minuto…_ ***toc toc***

 _Nuevos golpes en su puerta…_

.

 _1 minuto_ ***toc toc toc***

 _Natsu abrió sus ojos, realmente el sonido frenético de su puerta poco mas ser azotada realmente lo estaba preocupando_

 _Se levantó con pereza del sillón… Apenas tenía fuerzas para recalcular lo que estaba sucediendo o quien era_

 _Lentamente se acercó hasta la puerta y se dispuso a abrirla…_

 _._

 _._

 _Una delicada figura estaba frente a él, pero este no pudo divisarla muy bien por el hecho de estar "medio dormido"_

 _._

 _Sus ojos se entrecerraron más para poder divisar todo mejor, se dio cuenta que aquella cabellera "rubia" cubría su rostro y no daba signos de decir una palabra…_

 _Era…_

 _._

-Huh… ¿Lucy?... _-Era la única persona_ _ **rubia**_ _que conocía hasta ahora… Cuando la nitidez de su vista lo dejo ver mejor cada detalle de aquella querida_ _ **amiga**_ _suya se percató de algo…_

 _._

 _Lucy estaba temblando, no solo eso… Su rostro parecía sin ánimo y al dejar ver sus ojos Natsu se preocupó… Estaban completamente colorados…_

-Lucy… ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué estabas llorando? _-Se preocupó automáticamente el Dragneel apenas salió de su estado "dormido" de hace unos momentos_

 _Lucy temblaba bastante, iba a abrir su boca para responder pero no salió nada y se escuchaban pequeños tartamudeos de palabras que nunca finalizo_

 _Quizás lo que menos se llegó a esperar es que aquella joven se le abalanzara totalmente desesperada buscando un refugio de "ella misma"…_

 _._

-¿Lucy?

 _No se oyó respuesta_

 _Su estado fue suficiente para que el Dragneel sacara una conclusión, con solo ver el cielo totalmente nocturno e imaginarse la hora…_

-¿Tuviste… Una pesadilla? _-Pregunto intrigado Natsu_

 _La rubia se aferró más a la ropa del peli-rosa, seguía temblando_

-Lo siento… Lo siento mucho… _-Se disculpaba sobándose sus lágrimas sobre aquella camisa negra del Dragneel que siempre iba debajo de su uniforme escolar y que nunca se sacó cuando se abalanzó sobre el sofá totalmente cansado_ -Yo… No sabía que hacer o… Con quien ir…

 _Natsu ante aquella acción adorable embozo una sonrisa tierna mientras acariciaba la cabeza de quien se le había abalanzado llorando… Luego de unos momentos, miro hacia ambos lados de la residencia (ya que estaba entre afuera de su departamento y cruzando la puerta hacia adentro)_

-Entremos… _-Le susurro suavemente el peli-rosa para poder tranquilizarla pacíficamente sin encontrarse o molestar a nadie esa noche…_

 _Lucy solo asintió sin remover su rostro de aquella camisa del Dragneel que le parecía tan confortante…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ambos estudiantes yacían sobre el sillón… Uno consolando al otro en una noche que quizás podría parecer la más tranquila de todas…._

-¿Ya estas mejor?- _Preguntaba dulcemente Natsu mientras dejaba a su lado una caja de pañuelos que hace un momento la rubia había usado para poder limpiar su rostro_

-Así es… Muchas gracias por la ayuda… _-Dijo temerosa Lucy_

-Así que… Una pesadilla… Nunca me espere que fueras a "derribar" mi puerta por consuelo… _-Decía casi chistoso el peli-rosa para intentar animarla_

-Lo siento… A veces pasa seguido pero… Por alguna razón no suelo hacer esto… No suelo pedir ayuda o abalanzarme sobre alguien y menos sobre un chico… _-Miraba para otro lado la rubia_ -Definitivamente no suelo ser así… _-Suspiro pesadas sus últimas palabras_

-No te preocupes… Si necesitas algo siempre puedo estar aquí y enfrente _-Se señaló con una gran sonrisa el Dragneel, Lucy al principio se sorprendió pero luego no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa adorable por aquel gesto…_

 _Un gesto que solo su primer_ _ **amigo**_ _podía regalarle…_

-Gracias…

 _._

 _._

 _La noche paso rápido, Natsu hizo muchas cosas para poder animar a la rubia quien por ratos se desanimaba…_

 _Al final… Lucy se terminó durmiendo en la cama de Natsu por el cansancio y Natsu en el sofá, no quería incomodarla y volverse un "acosador" vigilándola o durmiendo junto a ella así que solo durmió en otro lugar pero siempre vigilando como un_ _ **Dragón**_ _a su bella_ _ **Princesa**_ _… Una Princesa tan vulnerable que él no permitiría que ni sus propios sueños la dañaran…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Otra vez… Su pecho ardía… Punzaba… Dolía…_

 _Los nombres de las personas más importantes… "Furima"… "Veronica"… Resonaban en su mente con temor… Todo a veces era más claro pero otras veces más borroso…_

 _¿Por qué sus sueños mostraban tan de repente los rostros de aquello que no quería volver a ver?... ¿Qué significaba eso?_

 _Se levantó de golpe con un dolor en su pecho nuevamente… Comenzó a sudar y temblar por eso que se había visto tan "real"_

 _En cuanto recupero la cordura, alguien le estaba ofreciendo un vaso con agua y una toalla seca_

-Toma… Está todo bien- _Dijo Lucy ofreciéndole todo con una sonrisa que hizo que Natsu se relajara poco a poco, recuperando el aliento que le faltaba_

-Lucy… _-Natsu acepto el agua… La bebió rápido y luego seco su rostro mojado por su propio sudor_ -Gracias…

-Es lo menos que podía hacer… Anoche me abriste la puerta, me consolaste e incluso… Me dejaste pasar la noche aquí… _-Dijo tímidamente lo último muy enrojecida, Natsu la miro un momento y luego sonrió_

 _Es que esa rubia no era nada más que un ángel a veces, devolviendo todos los gestos que hacían por ella sin remordimientos… Prácticamente "pagaba lo que le daban de la misma forma o mejor"… Esa era Lucy…_

 _Hubiera apreciado mejor a aquella amiga teñida de_ _ **rojo**_ _su rostro si no fuera por su camiseta que estaba completamente mojada por el sudor, además de pegotearse en su piel_

 _Eso le molesto así que se deshizo de su prenda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos quedando con su pecho al descubierto_

 _Pero…_

 _._

 _Había un problema…_

 _._

 _Él había olvidado que no estaba solo… Lucy estaba a su lado y cuando lo recordó…_

 _Vaya sorpresa se llevó… El rostro de aquella rubia estaba hirviendo y volando en vapor por su cabeza…_

-Yo… Lo sien- _No termino de hablar que Lucy se dio vuelta asustada y cubriendo su rostro hirviendo de sonrojo_

-Lo siento mucho! No debí ver! _-Gritaba asustada… Natsu se preocupó pero luego no pudo hacer más que reír por aquella adorable figura "inocente" junto a él con su rostro tapado y su cuerpo hirviendo completamente… Le resultaba gracioso, tomo del respaldo de su sillón, una camiseta que acostumbraba a usar (aunque siempre la usaba desabotonada) y la abotono para no causarle más problemas a la rubia_

-Hehe… Arigato Lucy _-sonrió Natsu para agradecerle… Hoy para el sería una gran mañana por que sabía que podía contar con su hace poco_ _ **amiga**_

… _¿Cuándo había pasado desde que alguien de suma importancia estuvo en su vida?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[Facultad Fairy: Dirección]**

-Con permiso, director _-Decía Gildartz mientras entraba_

-Buenos días Gildartz-sensei, ¿Cómo va la escuela hasta ahora? Opino yo que creo… _-Tosió para hablar-_ que todo bajo su "tutela" debería ser perfecto y sin preocupaciones

-Por supuesto Makarov-san, de eso no debe preocuparse _-Se refería Gildartz hacia el director de la escuela Fairy, Makarov Dreyar:_

 _Un anciano petiso y canoso que a pesar de su apariencia, era muy sabio y protector con el legado que la antigua Directora y fundadora de la Facultad le había dejado a cargo… El legado de "Mavis Vermillion I" (1ra)_

-Entonces… ¿Ha que debo tu presencia en mi oficina? _-Decía contento el anciano mientras se cruzaba de pies y tomaba un delicioso chocolate caliente_

-Bueno… vera… Estoy aquí para hablar del nuevo estudiante…

-Ujumm… Natsu… ¿Dragneel era?... Eso creo recordar _-Hacia énfasis en el apellido por lo dudoso que estaba_

-Así es… No tengo nada de información de él, todo… ¿Lo tiene usted no es cierto?

-Umm… Como debe ser ¿Gildartz-sensei? _-Pregunto intrigado_

-Como diga pero… ¿Es un estudiante de intercambio no? _-Pregunto aun dudoso por la situación del Dragneel_

-Así es, aún tengo que estudiar ese tema de su "transferencia" pero debería ser de esa manera…

-No es a lo único que vine… Resulta que… ¿Recuerda a Lucy Heartifilia?

-Claro que sí, Lucy-chan nuestra querida alumna inteligente pero muy tímida con los demás, si no me equivoco y mi memoria no falla… ¿Entro a esta escuela el año pasado pero con un gran problema?

-Está en lo cierto Makarvo-san, pero ese tema que usted dijo…

-Lo sigo investigando- _Completo la frase_ -todo sea por el bien de **NUESTROS queridos estudiantes** Gildartz-sensei, intento saber más sobre Lucy aunque ella no me lo permita porque veo a todos los estudiantes como mis hijos… Esas fueron las enseñanzas de Mavis I (Mavis 1ra) que dejo como legado a sus próximos, los estudiantes siempre serán tratados como " **hijos** ", por eso… Hay que enseñarles qué camino tomar porque luego de salir de esta escuela… Les espera una **vida** en la que tendrán que luchar por sobrevivir a la **madurez**

-Así es… _-Bajo la cabeza Gildartz por las grandes palabras del "Maestro/director" de esta gran institución_

-Hay algo más que quieres comentar ¿No es eso? _-Rio Makarov mientras tomaba de su pipa_

-Nunca me defrauda Makarov-san _-Dijo Gildartz rascándome la parte trasera de su cabeza avergonzado_ -En este caso… Se supone que Lucy tenía un mayor problema con los **muchachos** , el género masculino pero…

-¿Ocurrió algo? _-Pregunto preocupado el director_

-Asombrosamente parece haber una "amistad" entre la señorita Heartifilia y el joven Dragneel _-Miro a un lado intrigado por la situación_

-Ummm… Así que… Es así…. _-Se rasco la cabeza pensativo el director_

-No hay nada de malo **profesores** - _Salió de una puerta una peli-blanca de rostro casi angelical y amable_

-¿Huh?

-¿Mirajane-san? _-Se sorprendió el director_ -¿Aun estabas ahí?

-Que descuidado "Master! Estaba desordenando el lio de papeles que siempre deja "usted" en secretaria! _-Se quejó Mirajane poniendo sus brazos en su cintura molesta_

-Huhoh…. Lo siento mucho…

-¿Qué decías sobre antes? _-Pregunto Gildartz_

-Lo que dije… No hay que preocuparse _-Sonreía_ -Esta es la mejor manera de que Lucy supere sus **temores** que dejaron marcado su pasado, necesita seguir adelante y quien sabe… Quizás… Aquella persona "cercana" la haga ver de mejor forma todo lo que se perdió _-sonreía feliz Mirajane Strauss mientras Makarov y Gildartz se miraban confusos entre si analizando las palabras de la peli-blanca_

 _¿Acaso era Natsu la opción correcta para que Lucy al fin volviera a ser la de antes o al menos abrirse a los demás?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Pero miren todo este romance de capitulo papus~**

 **Espero les haya gustado y no malinterpreten todo xD que Lucy se quedara en casa de Natsu no significa que haya pasado "algo", ustedes pueden ser de mentes "perversas" (mentes sexys según otros x'DD)**

 **Pronto siguiente capítulo, espero les haya gustado y pronto el verdadero climax de la historia~**

 **Próximamente capítulo 4…**

 **PD: Les dejo los links del fanfic que estoy pasando a digital, ¿Qué es eso? Parecido a una novela ligera donde cada capítulo se pasa ha escrito en imagen y alguna que otra escena hecha a digital por mí.**

 **También el link de algunos bocetos, portadas y demás de lo que abarca este fic, si quieren hacerse una idea de cómo serían los personajes con atuendos y demás… Visiten:**

 **Álbum: Fanfic a digital: media/set/?set=a.567516150082280.1073741847.224827221017843 &type=3**

 **Álbum: Dibujos de todo tipo del fic: media/set/?set=a.568290566671505.1073741848.224827221017843 &type=3**

 **[ATENCION: Las carpetas pueden estar medias vacías pero de apoco se completan c: ]**

 **Por favor dejen comentarios (reviews) que se agradecen mucho~**

 **#ByFunny-Angy**


	5. Chapter 4-Deposito mi fe en ti

**Y llegamos al capítulo 4, se está haciendo larguito de apoco pero interesante *-***

 **Habrán personajes nuevos y quizás otros que jamás hayan oído, sin más…**

 **Disfruten el capítulo y por favor Reviews, si no ven la portada arriba es porque aun la estoy haciendo *-***

 **Comentarios /reviews por favor~**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Deposito mi fe en ti**

" _Porque el recuerdo de las palabras_ _ **"Muévete siempre hacia adelante"**_ _hacían que aquella rubia siempre pero siempre siguiera sin mirar atrás, aunque el remordimiento casi la comiera… Ella confiaría en las palabras de alguien que tenía su fe depositada solo en ella… Porque para aquella rubia, un_ _ **"no puedo seguir"**_ _no lo valía…"_

 _ **-Lucy Heartifilia**_

 **Natsu *POV***

 _Vaya que la semana pasaba rápido… En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había pasado un mes desde mi inicio en la Facultad Fairy… Tenía buenos amigos_

 _Me había hecho una gran amistad con Gajeel a tal punto de pensar igual aunque el fuera más "idiota" pero me caía sensacional y Gray… Siempre teníamos diferencias o a veces discutíamos pero de la buena manera y era divertido_

 _Sus novias: Levy y Juvia eran muy agradables, Levy era muy inteligente y siempre estaba encargada de hacer los reportajes en la escuela. Recuerdo que me hizo uno pero no di casi nada de información sobre mí… No me apetecía…_

 _¿Quién más faltaba? Ah sí! Como olvidarla…_

" _Lucy"… El poco tiempo que pasábamos juntos yo lo disfrutaba… Era demasiado tímida pero desde aquel encuentro en mi departamento donde nos habíamos dicho muchas cosas, nuestra amistad había crecido bastante_

 _Ahora no era tan tímida y casi podíamos hablar normalmente, aunque ella a veces se avergonzara y no pudiera tener una conversación relajada juntos pero lo aceptaba… Ella era una buena amistad_

 _Mis estudios también eran muy buenos, según un reconocimiento de Gildartz-sensei… Era uno de los pocos mejores de las clases, otro era Lucy y los demás los desconozco pero al menos sabía que de mis notas no debía preocuparme_

 _Pero…_

.

 _Decir que estaba todo completamente "bien" era mentirme a mí mismo…_

 _Nada estaba bien…_

 **-Jaja no sé cómo lo supo pero seguro estaba molesto viejo! ¿No es así Natsu?-** _No hubo respuesta_ - **Hey! Cabeza de flama!-** _Salí de mis pensamientos para encontrarme con un Gray molesto y un Gajeel sin parar de reír_

 **-Parece que la antorcha tiene la mente en "otros lugares", Gihi** - _Reía Gajeel_

 **-Más bien, "otras personas"…** - _Se quejaba enfadado Gray_

 _Preste atención a sus insinuaciones molestas y no pude hacer más que ruborizarme por lo dicho, sabia a que se referían y no era eso en lo que pensaba "antes"_

 **-No es eso, idiotas… Tan solo… Estoy pensando…-** _dije desanimado apoyando mi cabeza en mi mesa para no verlos más_

 **-Ja… Parece la antorcha esta triste…-** _Gajeel dejo de burlarse para concentrarse en el estado de su "amigo" desanimado_

 **-¿Cuál es tu problema ahora? Estas muy "apagado" Natsu…-** _Gray a pesar de interesarse en mí y mi estado, siempre sonaba tan serio que me provocaba ni contestarle, al ver que ni siquiera les respondí al parecer se preocuparon mas_

 **-Chicos~ ¿Ha que no adivinan cual fue la noticia más vista de las publicadas?-** _Llego divertida y ansiosa Levy junto a Juvia y Lucy_

 **-Ahora no Levy… Salamander no se siente muy bien ahora…** - _Susurro por lo bajo Gajeel pero eso no evito que lo escuchara_

 **-Primero antorcha y ahora ¿Salamander?... ¡¿De dónde sacan esos apodos ustedes dos?!-** _No pude evitar quejarme… Esos idiotas sacaban cada apodo y nunca me entere su origen_

 **-¿Ahora quieres contestar flamitas?** - _Y ahí iba otro apodo más por parte de Gray… Tercero esta semana_

 _Los idiotas no hacían más que reír, la única que no rio y parecía preocupada era Lucy quien estuvo mirándome unos segundos algo intrigada_

 **-Buenoo~ Dado que no nos dirás nada como siempre…-** _Gajeel parecía planear algo, se puso detrás de Lucy_ - **Sera con ella con quien platiques para sentirte mejor, gehe!** - _Rio entre dientes Gajeel mientras empujaba a Lucy contra mi… Ese maldito desgraciado, Lucy quedo sobre la mesa enfrentada a mí pero ese no era el problema…_

.

 _Nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca lo que causo que ella quedara tan roja como un tomate y yo me ruborizara ligeramente_

 **-Eh?!-** _Lucy se separó rápidamente avergonzada_

 **-Te encuentras bien Lucy? ¡¿En qué rayos piensas Gajeel?! ¡Pudiste lastimarla!-** _Me pare de mi asiento furioso mientras comprobaba que Lucy estuviera bien, sabia lo tímida y delicada que podía ser y el ver cómo era empujada me ponía furioso, Gajeel borro su sonrisa en cuanto Levy lo reprendió por lo ocurrido_

 _Gajeel claramente no se mostraba arrepentido porque su plan con Gray era demasiado evidente, Lucy se vio algo temerosa ya que obviamente odiaba que sean bruscos con ella_

 **-Es que las rubias hoy en día no se aguantan nada**

 _Esa vos me sonaba conocida…_

 _En cuanto vi quien estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta del salón, me puse a la defensiva_

 _Sherry junto a su pareja Brandon…_

 _Mi mirada se volvió a cruzar con la de Brandon, nos observamos un tiempo sin decirnos nada… Nuestro choque de miradas lo decía todo_

 **-Hey! Relájense ustedes dos!-** _Levy se puso entre medio de ambos rogando que nuestras miradas dejaran de retarnos uno al otro_

 **-¿Qué pasa Lucy? Yo pensé que te gustaba que te tocaran~-** _Casi ronroneo Sherry a Lucy, parece que todos entendían bien esa indirecta, yo no le entendía mucho pero sabía que Lucy temía a eso_

 _Acto seguido, Lucy se escondió detrás de mí, entendí al instante que se sentía amenazada_

 **-¿Qué pasa Dragneel? Te has convertido en su guardia personal?** - _Jugueteo retándome Brandon_

 **-¿Y tú Brandon? No se ven niñeros muy a menudo** - _También lo provoque juguetonamente, Brandon abrió los ojos indignado y Sherry parecía que le salía humo de sus orejas_

 **-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Defiéndeme Brandon!-** _Ordeno la mujer de cabello rosa a su "pareja", nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar retándonos_

 _ **-Su rivalidad es bastante evidente**_

 _ **-Eso parece…-**_ _Gray y Gajeel se susurraban lo que iban viendo frente a ellos: La mirada enfrentada de Brandon contra la mía, detrás de mí a Lucy algo asustada y preocupada por la situación, junto a Brandon estaba Sherry indignada por haberle dicho indirectamente "niña"_

- **Ya ya relájense!-** _La puerta se azoto y entro Gildartz bastante sorprendido de la situación_ - **No quiero tener que sancionar a todos asique bajen sus humos, el profesor llegara enseguida**

 _Todos obedecimos la orden de Gildartz-sensei mientras tomábamos asiendo_

 _Vaya día… No puedo dejar de ver a Brandon y Sherry como una amenaza hacia Lucy…_

 _Definitivamente Lucy no podía defenderse sola…_

.

.

.

 _Al fin salíamos de la escuela…_

 _El día tardo un poco en pasar, pude notar indirectamente la preocupación de Lucy hacia mí_

 _Regrese con mi compañera rubia hacia nuestros hogares… Pero todo era un gran silencio entre nosotros…_

 _Faltaban un par de cuadras antes de llegar pero ella no decía nada…_

 _Decidí que rompería ese silencio…_

 **-Lucy…**

 _El silencio seguía…_

 **-¿Estas molesta por que intente defenderte…?-** _Lucy se paró en seco antes de que terminara mi oración, voltee a verla algo intrigado… Su vista estaba escondida bajo su flequillo ¿Abre hecho algo mal el día de hoy?-_ **Luce…** - _Sabia que llamarla de esa manera a veces tenia efecto en ella…_

 **-Natsu… Yo… Agradezco lo que sigues haciendo por mí pero…-** _Lucy se acercó para tomarme de la manga de mi buzo escolar-_ **El problema no lo tengo yo…** _ **¿No es verdad?-**_ _Lucy susurro las últimas palabras haciendo énfasis en lo que claramente fue un día muy diferente de mi_

 _ **-Luce…**_ - _Le susurre suavemente, sabía que ella estaba preocupada por mí pero… Claramente mis problemas estaban lejos de su comprensión_

 _Note el rostro de Lucy algo ruborizado, sus ojos color caramelo realmente se veían muy brillantes cuando se preocupaba… En un intento muy fuera de mí, acaricie ese rostro que me tenía tan embelesado, no sé si la respiración de mi adorada rubia se había entre cortado por mi acto pero quizás solo quería ver más de cerca esa mirada que tan atraído me tenía…_

 _._

 _Quizás…_

 _._

 _Unos centímetros menos de distancia…_

.

 _Podría verlos mejor…_

.

 **-Natsuuuu~-** _Una voz desconocida se presentó en una cuadra frente a la nuestra_

 _Me asuste tanto que me aleje muy rápido de lo que hacía con Lucy, cuando entre en estado de pensar… Me había percatado de lo que hice…_

 _Había acariciado el rostro de mí querida amiga a tal punto de que hubiera jurado por su mirada que… Estuve a centímetros de besarla y… ¡Ella no se rehusó!_

 _Gire mi rostro muy pero muy avergonzado, pude notar que Lucy me dio la espalda muy nerviosa… No tuve tiempo de preguntarle por qué la persona que me llamo ya estaba cruzando la calle para verme, al principio lucí demasiado molesto pero en cuanto me percate de quien era…_

 **-Eh?... ¡¿EEEH?!-** _La persona ya se encontraba frente mío, yo estaba súper impresionado_ - **Jacke?**

 **-Cuanto tiempo Natsu-niiiii!~-** _La persona de cabellera negra llamado "Jacke"_ _ **(Nota de Autor: Se pronuncia "Yeick")**_ _quien usaba un poco de ropa algo desgastada… Mi querido "hermano" de la infancia_

 **-Cuanto tiempo Jacke! ¿Qué haces merodeando por estos lados? Se supone que eres del sur!** - _Estaba totalmente impresionado_

 **-Naaa… A veces lo bajo es poco para alguien como yo Natsu-nii, yo quiero ser más libre y al menos quería verte una vez más~** -Sí que era alegre ese tipo, me hablaba con toda la felicidad del mundo

 **-Ya veo… Qué bueno que estés aquí~**

 _Sentí que su atención en mi duro solo 1 minutos por que cuando me di cuenta…_

 **-Ooooh~ Una chica! Que preciosa~** - _Sep… Tenía agarrada de las manos a Lucy, eso enserio me molesto_

 **-Hey!** - _Lucy estaba muy asustada, es evidente que odiaba a tipos así, no tuve más remedio que apartar a Jacke y ponerme delante de ella_ - **Aparta tus manos de ella!** - _Dije demasiado molesto_

 **-Tranquilo Natsu-nii, no sabía que estuvieras acompañado~ pero es que… Es preciosa~** - _Poco mas babeaba, sentí dos delicadas manos abrazarse a mi espalda, en definitiva… Ella estaba asustada de este idiota_ **-¿Dónde la conseguiste? Vaya suerte viejo!**

 **-Ella es Lucy, es mi amiga… No quiero que te refieras a ella de mala manera ni le toques un pelo** - _Volví a quejarme_ - **Es muy tímida** - _Mi rostro se dirigió un momento en ella apenado, me dolía a veces que fuera así pero sabía que no era su culpa_

 **-Entiendo… Pero parece que contigo no lo es… Debe tenerte mucha confianza! ¡¿Y quién no?!~-** _Y volvió a comenzar a gritar, Lucy volvió a asustarse y Jacke me abrazo con su brazo acercándome a el_ **-¡Eres muy agradable!**

 **-Jacke no seas tan idiota!** - _Sentía que me asfixiaba con ese abrazo, corrí su agarre y me puse serio_ - **Dime la verdadera razón de tu llegada…**

 **-Umh… Bueno… No creo que sea el momento ni el lugar Natsu…-** _Me fije en la mirada de Jacke y parecía apuntar a Lucy, era claro… Él no quería decir nada con la presencia de alguien ajeno a la situación_

 **-Supongo que puedes decirme después, pero…** - _Me acerque más a el_ **-¿Realmente están…?**

 **-Aun no Natsu-nii, pero tengo fe de que no pase… Mantén tu celular a tu lado, no quiero llamar más de una vez~** - _Jacke gasto sus típicas bromas para evitar que me deprima, para luego girarse frente a Lucy otra vez_ - **Tengo que irme ya hermano, rubia amiga de mi hermano!~**

 **-Lo se Jacke…-** _Pude ver a Jacke acercarse más a Lucy_

 **-Ya que eres amiga de Natsu… Cuida mucho de él, este tipo no es mi hermano de sangre pero casi crecimos juntos y ahora que no puedo cuidarlo…** - _Maldito mentiroso, yo siempre lo sacaba de sus aprietos_ _ **-**_ **¿Lo harías por mí?~** - _Su sonrisa… Me recordaba mucho a las que solia dar yo cuando estaba muy feliz… Me alegra que Jacke sea feliz ahora_

 _Lucy reflexiono las palabras de Jacke algo tímida pero pareció aceptarlas al instante, me miro un momento y luego dirigió su mirada a Jacke_

 **-Cuenta conmigo~-** _Realmente estaba cayendo a sus pies… Lucy sonreía ruborizada pero sin perder esa dulzura que tanto me atraía a ella…_

 **-Hnmmm… Estoy celoso Natsu-niii~** - _Jacke volvió a abrazarme fuertemente haciendo el deprimido aunque reía entre medio, pude ver que se acercó a mi oreja para susurrarme:_ _ **"Cuida de ella… Un tesoro como este no se encuentra todos los días"**_

 _Oficialmente fue el día en que más rojo me había puesto en toda mi vida, Jacke me soltó para volver a ir por donde vino_

 **-Bye bye hermano~ Amiga de mi hermano** __ _-Se despidió muy alegre casi saltando por las calles_

 _Lucy y yo nos miramos raro para luego reírnos un tiempo y seguimos con nuestra caminata a casa_

.

.

.

 **-Así que… Creciste con el…**

 **-Así es, fue siempre muy alegre para mí su presencia…-** _Sentí que debía contarle algo a Lucy, aunque no fue todo lo más_ _ **importante**_ _de mi vida_

 **-Ya veo… Tu infancia debió ser muy buena~** - _Esas palabras me rompieron por dentro… Me pare en seco reflexionando lo último que aquella rubia hacia dicho_

 **-Natsu…?**

 _Mi infancia… ¿Enserio había sido buena?... ¿"_ _ **Buena**_ _"?... No me había dado cuenta pero había comenzado a temblar… Estaba derrumbándome por dentro, me agarraron firmemente de los hombros… Era Lucy zamarreándome para que reaccionara_

 **-¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¡¿Te sientes mal?!** - _Su voz se escuchaba temblorosa… De seguro estaba llorando pero no podía prestarle atención… Estaba demasiado abatido…_

 _Pronto… Pronto… Vendrían a por mí…_

.

.

.

 _Mis ojos de abrieron de apoco… Me sentía muy fatigado…_

 _La cabeza me pesaba… Solo pude ver el techo de mi sala de estar…_

 _¿He?... ¡Sala de estar!... Estoy en mi departamento?!..._

 _Sentí algo en mi cabeza… Una pequeña gota escurriéndose de mi frente… ¿Eh?_

 _Me toque la frente y algo blando y húmedo estaba sobre mi… Era una toalla fría mojada…_

 _-_ _ **Natsu…**_ _-Escuche una voz que parecía un pequeño susurro en mi mente… ¿Estaría soñando?_

 _Mire a un lado de mi sillón y allí estaba otra vez… Otra vez cuidándome…_

 **-Luce… ¿Qué haces aquí?... No… ¿Qué me ha pasado?-** _Mi voz sonaba pesada, enserio sentía que ese sofá iba a tragarme entero_

 **-*sonríe* No te desmayaste si preguntas pero tu cabeza se sumió en una especie de trance que no entendí… Lo siento… Tuve que tomar las llaves de tu departamento sin avisar pero al menos pude cuidar que no te lastimaras…** - _La voz de aquella rubia sonaba tan calmada cuando la veía…_

 _¿Qué haría realmente yo sin ella? Pareciese que cada vez se volvía lo más preciado para mi…_

.

.

.

 **-Así que eso debió pasar… Cuando lo siento Luce…** _ **No quería arrastrarte a nada…-**_ _Mi voz se quebraba cada vez más por el arrepentimiento de lo que tuvo que pasar aquella rubia hasta traerme aquí, si bien no era casi nada de trayecto a el departamento... El hecho de que tener que llevar a alguien sin "conciencia" hasta su propia casa es muy vergonzoso…. Sentía que tenía que pagarle de verdad…_

- **No te preocupes~ Supongo que fue porque somos amigos…-** _Susurro por lo bajo Lucy, vaya que era linda… Pude mirar por la hora que comenzaba a anochecer y por suerte estábamos libres de deudas y compromisos con nuestras tareas, se me ocurrio algo:_

 **-Hnmm… Nee Luce~**

 **-Hum?**

 **-¿Qué te parece si te quedas a cenar? Yo cocinare… ¡No lo malinterpretes!** - _Sentí que esto podía ir a segundas intenciones y no las quería para nada, ella me miro confusa pero curiosa_ - **Es para agradecer lo que has hecho por mi~**

 **-¿Cenar? Huh… Suena bien pero…** - _Venia de un tono muy animado a otro preocupado_ **-¿Estas en condiciones para hacerlo? Puedo ayudarte si quieres~**

 _Estaba sorprendido… Lucy pudo a ofrecerse a cocinar ella misma pero solo se ofreció a ayudarme…_

 **-¿Quieres ayudarme a cocinar?**

 **-¡Si no hay problema en compartir el trabajo en la cocina! ¡Claro!** - _Sus nervios y sonrojos comenzaron a brotar nuevamente, vaya que esa rubia era interesante~_

 **-No hay problema Luce~ Si me ayudas será mejor~-** _Dije más animado_

 **-Primero lo primero… Nuestros "amiguitos" deben tener hambre así que traeré aquí a Shayla para darles de comer a ella y Happy~**

 **-Me parece bien, iré a despejar la mesada mientras te separo el alimento de Happy-** _Y así comenzó nuestra labor_

 _Admito que fue una tarde de risas al cocinar: Lucy era muy vergonzosa cuando intentaba ayudarla y tan tímida que a veces con algún movimiento se volvía torpe pero era muy adorable~_

 _A pesar de su timidez, la pasamos muy bien y nos dimos cuenta de los toques "culinarios" que teníamos en nosotros mismos, fue interesante_

 _Lastimosamente terminamos manchándonos con tuco (salsa de tomate) y nos vimos obligados a tener que limpiarnos completos_

 _Mientras nos aseábamos con servilletas y trapos de cocina, Lucy desprevenidamente se acercó a mí con una servilleta… Me dejo totalmente atónito cuando calmadamente acerco aquel papel blanco a mi cara… Más preciso, a un lado de mi boca… Pude sentir que su respiración sonaba calmada, embozaba también una sonrisa muy calmada e incluso pude ver más de cerca aquellos ojos que tan preciosos eran~_

 **-Ya estas completamente limpio~-** _Rio tímidamente, supongo que al avernos manchado mutuamente con nuestro "juego" termino que cerca de mí, unas manchas de salsa de tomate… Pero debo admitir que el tacto de Lucy fue totalmente delicado y apenas se sintió, supongo que ser cuidadosa y delicada era su fuerte ¿Quizás?_

.

.

.

 **-Que dotes culinarios Luce** _ **~-**_ _Emboce una sonrisa graciosa mientras ella se avergonzaba por mi comentario, estábamos disfrutando de nuestra y nuestras charlas animadas, supongo que ya me sentía mejor…_

 **-¿Yo? Tú también no lo has hecho nada mal~ tu estilo propio de cocina le dio otro sabor a lo que suelo comer siempre…** _ **Se siente más rico…-**_ _Susurro lo último más tímida y avergonzada, supongo que hasta para agradecer no dejaba de perder ese toque solamente "suyo"_

 **-Mi comida también sabe mejor con "tu toque", Gracias por querer ayudarme, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido~** - _Mis ánimos definitivamente eran mejores, o quizás tan solo pudo olvidar un poco todo lo que paso en mi vida_

 _Terminamos de comer y por ende las risas y charlas también se acabaron: Lucy se limpió sus labios con la servilleta y dejo sus cubiertos a un lado… Se veía seria_

 **-Natsu… ¿Te sientes mejor?-** _Se oía preocupada, sabía por dónde venía la cosa ya_

 **-Así es… No tienes de que preocuparte ¿Si?** - _No quería darle más vueltas al asunto pero comenzaba a meditar si debía decirlo o no… Lucy había hecho demasiado por mí ya…_

 **-No sé si estoy en la posición de decirte algo pero… Obviamente tus sueños te están dañando personalmente, Natsu…** - _Lucy no tenía ese título de "inteligente" por nada… Estaba impresionado pero aun no quería incluirla en esta parte dolorosa de mi vida… Me quede en silencio por un largo tiempo que quizás para Lucy le fue muy duro… Bajo la cabeza algo dolida, parecía que lo había entendido ya…_

 **-Lo lamento… Supongo que en cuanto las ideas en mi cabeza se ordenen… Todo volverá a la normalidad pero... Me encuentro bien Luce~** - _Ella sonrió tímidamente, intentaba animarla y hacerla a un lado de un problema que claramente me iba a doler meterla… Ella era especial y no merecía estar embarrada con alguien como yo… Y menos luego de todo lo problemática que era mi vida… Sonríe para mí mismo apenado, si fuera más "normal" no tendría que lastimar a alguien tan preciado para mí de esa forma… Y nada sería tan raro con Lucy, porque ella… Ya se estaba convirtiendo en lo más preciado para mí aunque no se diera cuenta._

.

.

.

 **-La pase muy bien, Natsu~** - _Lucy se despedía con su pequeña gatita en brazos, me sentía feliz a pesar de todo_

 **-Gracias a ti por animarme de esta manera, gracias Luce~** - _La rubia volvió a sonrojarse y se reverencio para agradecer la comida y la visita temporal a su hogar para seguir su camino hasta la puerta de enfrente donde estaba su departamento._

 _Abrió la puerta y antes de meterse me saludo con la mano, asentí en señal de "buenas noches" para que nuestro día por fin acabara…_

 _Que larga y curiosa era la vida algunas veces… ¿Verdad?_

.

.

.

 ***POV* Normal**

 _El tiempo a veces pasaba rápido en la Facultad_ _ **"Fairy Heart"**_ _y otras podía congelarse por breves momentos…_

 _Pero es que aquel colegio siempre estaba abierto a nuevas oportunidades para cada persona que quisiera forjar un futuro y eso es el deseo que_ _ **Mavis Vermillion 1ra**_ _soñaba y Makarov intentaba cumplir día a día… Un futuro para todos sus "hijos": Que estudien, tengan un trabajo con pareja e hijos, hogares llenos de felicidad y salidas laborales en las que nunca les faltara nada… ¡La vida perfecta!_

 _Pero toda vida tiene un costo… Lo único que se exigía era_ _ **"estudiar"**_ _claramente._

.

 _Pero por otra parte… Algunas clases eran sumamente aburridas, o eso pensaban los alumnos de 3er año al estarse quedando prácticamente casi "dormidos" en plena clase de "_ _ **Historia de las eras antiguas**_ _"…_

 _Revisando algunos perfiles de los alumnos:_

 _Una animada Levy miraba entusiasmada la clase, amaba aprender siempre y más sobre historias antiguas, como las había leído la mayoría… Algunas se las sabía de memoria~_

 _A su lado, un dormido Gajeel que si no fuera por la ayuda de su enana "novia", que ponía su saco cerca de la cara de su novio, este ya se escucharía roncar por TODO el salón de clases… El no servía para la historia claramente_

 _Delante de ellos, un aburrido Gray que jugaba con su bolígrafo sin interés mientras miraba a su lado a una animada peli-azul tomando varios a puntos de la historia que contaba su profesora, aunque solo había conseguido dibujar a su novio con corazones alrededor y a un costado "I love, Gray-sama"… Esa mujer de piel pálida a veces no tenía remedio pensaban algunos…_

 _Del otro lado del salón, una curiosa Jerry limándose las uñas desinteresada junto a un pensativo Brandon que la ventana claramente se veía más interesante que todo lo demás_

 _Otros alumnos del salón no hacían más que dormir, pero al frente de todo… Otros dos casi estaban en la misma situación: Natsu garabateaba en su cuaderno para no quedarse dormido y Lucy solo decidió tomar algunos apuntes para tener de donde estudiar y no caer en las mismas que su compañero… Pero le resultaba difícil resistir…_

 _Has que al fin la clase se dio por finalizada en cuanto la profesora cerro el libro, dio aviso de un examen la siguiente semana y se retiró…_

 _Por la parte de los demás… Estaban súper nerviosos porque a la tarde tendrían un examen pero por suerte la mayoría había estudiado suficiente_

- **Estoy súper lista para el examen** - _Decían Levy animada_

 **-Juvia también lo está~**

 **-Supongo que valió la pena tener que sacar mi cabeza del computador por media hora...**

 **-¿Media hora, Gajeel? ¿Es enserio?** _ **Comienzo a preocuparme…-**_ _Murmuraba nerviosa la McGarden (Levy)_

 **-Ya ya, yo confió en que la gran mayoría aprobaremos~** - _Se animaba Gray, pero por otra parte Natsu no dejaba de mirar su móvil… Lucy estaba preocupada por el…_

.

.

 **-Hora de comeeer~** - _Gritaba Levy feliz, los demás iban a su encuentro con mucha hambre_

 **-Debemos alimentarnos porque la prueba será dura…-** _Gray se dedicaba a hacer un "análisis" para divertir un poco al grupo_

 **-Gray-sama es muy inteligente!-** _Decía Juvia completamente enamorada_

 **-Tch! Así cualquiera…-** _Rechistaba los dientes un molesto Gajeel_

 **-Por ahora relajémonos un poco y luego a seguir repasando~**

 **-¡¿Aun más Levy?!-** _Decía asustado Gray_

 **-Hai hai!**

 _Todos salieron del salón seguidos de Natsu pensativo y Lucy preocupada_

 **-¿Todo va bien…?**

 **-Hnm… Solo estaba…-** _No pudo terminar de contestar que algo lo sorprendió…. Un mensaje había llegado a su móvil lo cual lo hizo estremecer_

 **-¿Natsu…?-** _Lucy comenzaba a preocuparse mas_

 _El peli-rosa prendio su móvil para poder leer el mensaje… En cuanto termino abrió sus ojos como plato_

 _ **-Imposible…-**_ _Fue el único susurro que salió de sus labios, estaba asustando un poco_

 **-¿Natsu? ¿Está todo bien…?-** _Lucy estaba a punto de tocar su hombro mientras los demás miraban atónitos la escena, Natsu oculto su mirada bajo su cabello… Parecía que estuviera reflexionando sobre algo importante…_

 _En un pestañeo guardo su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón para salir corriendo por el pasillo de la escuela en dirección a la salida_

 **-Oi! Samander!**

 **-¿Ha donde crees que vas Natsu?!-** _Gray y Gajeel se alertaron de su amigo que parecía irse con muchas prisas_

 **-Natsu-san!**

 **-¡Natsu!-** _Levy y Juvia también se alarmaron y se preocuparon_

 _Toda la escuela se preguntaba por qué rayos el recién llegado había salido corriendo de la escuela sin autorización alguna… Claramente era delito contra las leyes de la escuela y eso equivalía a sanción_

 _Lucy no le grito pero si se tensiono y se preocupó demasiado_

 _Las puertas a su lado se abrieron dejando ver a tres personas más que al parecer eran de cursos superiores: una mujer de cabello rojo escarlata, otra de cabello marrón castaño y un hombre de cabello azul con un tatuaje en su cara_

 **-¡¿Qué rayos sucede?! ¡¿Qué son esos escándalos?!-** _Grito furiosa la peli-roja_

 **-¡Presidenta Erza!** – _Dijo sorprendida Levy_

 **-¡Hieee!¡Erzaaaa!-** _Gritaron a los unísonos abrazados Gray y Gajeel_

 **-Perdone Erza-san pero Natsu-san salió corriendo como loco fuera de la escuela!-** _Se alarmo e informo una asustada Juvia_

 **-¿Natsu…?-** _Repitió la peli-marrón intrigada_

 **-Natsu es nuevo en la escuela, es un estudiante de intercambio…-** _Levy no término de hablar para mirar a su otra amiga Lucy que no dejaba de mirar la salida algo asustada_ **-¿Lucy? ¿Estás bien?**

 **-Natsu…** - _La rubia se dio vuelta con una mano contenida fuertemente entre medio de sus pechos, más preciso… En su corazón, agitada y asustada por su amigo, tenía un mal presentimiento_

 **-¡Cana!-** _Erza se dirigió a la peli-marrón_ - **Avisa a Gildartz-sensei que debe estar en sala de maestros** - _Cana siguió las indicaciones y corrió por los pasillos, Erza se dirigió al de pelo azul_ - **Jellal! Nosotros iremos hacia la dirección, esto está prohibido y Makarov querrá tomar medidas ¡Esto es una institución maldita sea!** - _Se molestaba Erza caminando por el pasillo mientras un asustado Jellal la seguía_

 **-La presidenta esta cabreada…** - _Volvían a decir al unísono Gray y Gajeel_

 **-No tienen remedio con su miedo ¿No?** – _Decía con una gotita resbalándose Juvia_

 **-No Lucy!-** _Los demás voltearon a ver la escena, Levy tenía tomada a Lucy para que esta no intentara nada_

 **-¡Pero Natsu puede…!**

 **-Que no! ¡Es hombre! Estará bien…! Se supone que tenemos una prueba muy importante y si le sigues será peor, podrían expulsarte!-** _Decía asustada la McGarden, la enana no soportaría que su mejor amiga se metiera en líos por un recién llegado_

 **-No debe Lucy-san, Natsu le debió pasar algo pero debe ser problema de él, usted debe quedarse en la seguridad de la institución…** _ **-**_ _Juvia intentaba calmarla como podía_

 _Lucy solo sentía que le ardía más y más el pecho por la preocupación… Jamás llegaba a esos extremos por un muchacho… ¿Por qué ahora?..._

 _Por el otro lado del corredor… Una cabellera rosa larga miraba todo complacida… Sacaría provecho de esta situación…_

.

.

 _Había pasado media hora desde que Natsu se había ido pero nadie sabía nada de él… Para Lucy, eso era aún más doloroso…_

 **-Ha pasado media hora… ¿Y ahora qué?** _ **-**_ _Preguntaba Levy nerviosa_

- **Déjalo ser Levy… Si no llega pues problema del tipo, nosotros tenemos nuestros asuntos** - _Decía_ cabreado Gajeel

Los demás asentían mientras el timbre sonaba para dar fin al almuerzo… Lucy estaba aún más preocupada

 **-Vaya… Asique el peli-sakura no llego… Que lastima~ Sera un examen "im-por-tan-te"~** - _Sonaba cada silaba con risitas, era nada más ni menos que Sherry_

 **-¿Qué quieres ahora?-** _Decía cabreada Levy_

 **-Pues quien sabe…? Natsu no llega… No le envió mensaje a na-di-e… Supongo que podría o no estar bien… Él no es así quizás…-** _Sherry dirigió su vista hacia Lucy que comenzaba a molestarse_

 _Y lo que temieron los demás sucedió…_

 **-¿Y qué sabes tú sobre Natsu..?-** _Lucy se cansaba ya de quedarse callada, los demás miraron atónitos la escena_

 **-Hnm… Ya quieres que alguien más te toque, rubia?-** _Sherry se lamia los labios curiosa y con ganas de cabrearla mas_

 _Lucy se tensiono pero no se echó para atrás, las miradas de ambas no se giraban ni por un momento… Era una lucha interminable de quien podría sostenerla más…_

 _La puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver a una profesora que sería quien tomaría el conocido "examen" que todos describían como "difícil"_

 _ **-No puedo asegurarte que Natsu esté bien pero… Quizás seas "tu" la única que pueda… Averiguarlo…**_ _-Le susurraba Sherry antes de dirigirse a sentarse seguido de su novio que no dijo ni una palabra, todos los demás se sentaron_

 _Lucy escondió su mirada bajo su flequillo y temblaba mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puchos… ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Natsu Dragneel realmente lo valía?_

 **-Nee Lucy… Vamos a sentarnos~ Este examen es importante ¿Verdad?-** _Comenzaba a decir nerviosa Levy, sabia de ante mano lo que podría lograr pensar y hacer aquella rubia_

 _¿Realmente valía la pena hacer algo más por él?_

 **-Lucy por favor… Estas cosas indicaran nuestros futuros…**

 _¿Realmente lo valía? Él había sido muy amable con ella…_

 **-Señorita Heartifilia, ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué no esta en su asiento?** - _Decía molesta la profesora_

 _Natsu Dragneel… El chico más raro que había conocido… Aun así era amable y ella admitía que…_

 **-¡Señorita Heartifilia! Ultimo llamado para que se siente y dar el examen, o deberé llamar al director**

 _ **-Lucy por favor…**_ _-Levy comenzó a susurrar-_ _ **Por favor, sé que no quieres eso… Por favor demos el**_ _ **examen ¿Si?~**_ _-Susurraba con lágrimas en sus ojos…_

 _Porque aquella rubia… Admitía que… ¡Quería seguir siendo amiga de Natsu Dragneel! ¡Quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar luego de tanto tiempo!_

 _Lucy levanto su mirada decidida, miro a su alrededor y solo se propuso mover a la MacGarden del lugar para seguir de largo por la puerta corriendo, iba a toda velocidad por el pasillo hacia la salida…_

 **-¡Lucy!**

 **-Señorita Heartifilia! Vuelva aquí!**

 _Varios de sus compañeros se asustaron, murmuraron y otros se rieron_

 **-Vaya rubia~** - _Decia Sherry victoriosa… Sacarla de sus casillas para que se vaya de la Facultad sin permiso sería motivo de "suspensión", lo mejor del mundo para ella_ - **Bye bye ru-bi-a~**

.

.

 _Decidida a encontrar a su nuevo y querido amigo, Lucy salió por la puerta de la Facultad, no sabía dónde estaba Natsu pero algo sabia… Iba a encontrarlo como fuera porque…_

 _¡Natsu y ella habían creado un vínculo en poco tiempo!_

 _Porque Natsu alegraba sus penas y ella las de él… Porque juntos era mucho más divertido… Porque uno era la medicina del otro cuando se sentía mal… Y ella… Había podido confiar en el en tan poco tiempo como en nadie había confiado antes… Estaba dispuesta a ver como estaba sin importar que… Porque…_

 _¡Él era Natsu Dragneel! ¡Su nuevo amigo y boleto de ida hacia su recuperación final! ¡Para seguir caminando hacia adelante!_

 **-Muévete siempre hacia adelante, Lucky-chan…** - _Esas palabras, esas hermosas palabras que siempre recordaría de Blue-san la incentivaban para que siempre fuera hacia adelante… Natsu la ayudaría a moverse siempre hacia adelante y por eso… Ella también lo ayudaría a moverse con ella… Como Blue-san le había indicado!_

.

.

.

 **¿Fue larguito el cap? Quería eso :'v**

 **Espero les allá gustado y esta historia comienza a tomar forma…**

 **¿Quiénes son Verónica y Furima?**

 **¿Por qué Natsu se fue tan rápido y sin decir nada?**

 **¿Recuerdan a Blue-san? No será la última vez que la escuchen nombrar~**

 **No crean que por ver esto el amor florece rápido xD las cosas van a su ritmo~**

 **Intriga-chan los deja hasta la próxima y muy pronto siguiente cap ^^**

 **Reviews, comentarios y favoritos? Por favor~**

 **Me ayuda a saber si lo hago bien ^^**

 **[Portada del capítulo pronto para Wattpad]**

 **Capítulo 5 próximamente…**

 **#ByFunny-Angy**


	6. Chapter 5-¿Quien es el transferido?

**Capítulo 5 chavos, ya estoy trabajando en el 6 ^^**

 **También vengo a avisar que lamentablemente no poder seguir un tiempito con las portadas de los caps. pero si seguiré con el fanfic, sin más entretenimiento…**

 **Se los dejo~**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **¿Quién es en verdad el estudiante transferido?**

" _y pensar que la lealtad de una persona llegaría tan lejos…_

 _Uno incluso pensaría que esa lealtad más grande podría ser de un_ _ **Can**_ _pero no… Allí estaba_ _ **ella**_ _ofreciéndome su confianza como nadie más lo había hecho…_

 _Con una mirada que demostraba que solo en_ _ **mi**_ _confiaba…"_

 _ **-Natsu Dragneel**_

 **Lucy *POV***

 _*Jadeos* correr de la escuela hasta el centro de la ciudad no parecía nada saludable… No cualquiera te hacia esos trayectos tan agotadores, pero valían la pena…_

 _Estaba dispuesta a averiguar que paso con Natsu aunque tuviera que ir más lejos…_

 _Recorrí varias cuadras sin ningún rumbo fijo, pasaba varias cuadras que ya era centro de compras… Pasaba por enfrente de muchas vidrieras con ropa linda y no pude evitar frenarme para pensar_

 _ **-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lucía tan formal…-**_ _Me susurre a mí misma apenada, había pasado tiempo desde que tuve aquel incidente tan inusual que me cambio tanto… Dirigí mi mirada a lo que ahora era mi otro objetivo, ¡Encontrar a Natsu!_

 _Y así siguió mi carrera contra el tiempo… De seguro seria sancionada pero quizás lo valdría…_

.

.

.

 ***POV* Normal**

 **-¡¿Qué rayos estas diciéndome, Jacke?!** - _Grito completamente asustado el joven de cabellos rosados mientras zamarreaba a su hermano adoptivo con desesperación_

 **-¡Cálmate Natsu!-** _Jacke lo paro en seco antes de que este lo dejara sin hombros, hizo un silencio de un minuto mientras suspiraba_ **-… No tienes remedio Natsu-nii… Es justamente lo que te digo, por eso vine hasta aquí para hablar de ello… ¡Natsu! ¡Ella ha venido a buscarte por que está muy molesta!** _-El cuerpo de Natsu volvió a temblar, él había aceptado hace años que no tenía motivo para regresar con esa mujer_

 _Trago pesado para meditar lo que diría…_

 _ **-Lo se… Claramente mi "escape" no debió gustarle…**_ _-Susurro apenado Natsu_

 **-¡Claro que no! ¡Es tu tutora "LEGAL", Natsu!-** _Casi grito el joven de cabello marrón, Natsu le tapó la boca al instante_

 **-No necesitas gritarlo a los cuatro vientos** - _Le cuestionaba un furioso Dragneel, estar charlando en la esquina de una calle en el centro de la ciudad mientras la gente pasaba e iba de compras no era nada "cómodo" para la vista_

 **-Lo siento** _ **…-**_ _Trago pesado el peli-marrón_ **-… ¿Qué es lo que harás?-** _Pregunto preocupado_

 **-Obviamente diría que lo mejor para todos pero este no es el caso… Furima no vendría sola y si está molesta es porque aún no recapacito en lo sucedido** _ **…**_ _-Comenzó a analizar la situación Natsu_

 **-Por eso es que vine… Debes irte de la escuela Natsu!** - _Dragneel trago pesado, era lo que menos quería… Ya había hecho muchas amistades y en más de un mes ya estaba muy cómodo… ¿Debería dejarla ahora?_

 _Comenzó a meditarlo sin darse cuenta la figura que estaba posicionada detrás de su "amigo"…_

.

.

.

 **-Alguna noticia… ¿Director?** - _Preguntaba preocupado Gildartz mientras entraba al despacho de este_

 **-Nada pero… Estoy buscando los papeles del joven Dragneel, me es imposible creer que se fuera porque si y menos de esa forma…** - _Decía preocupado el viejo director Makarov_

 _Gildartz suspiraba preocupado… Lo que le diría ahora no lo iba a dejar contento…_

 **-Makarov-san… Vengo a informarle de parte de mi hija "Cana" que…-** _Trago pesado_

 **-¿Qué ocurre Gildartz-sensei?** - _Preguntaba preocupado_

 **-Este… Bueno… Natsu no fue el único en irse sin permiso…-** _Comenzó a rascarse la cabeza nervioso_

 **-¡¿Otro estudiante se retiró sin permiso?!** - _Se paró de repente con sus pequeños brazos apoyados sobre su escritorio casi tirando todo el lio de papeles que habían allí_

 **-¡Cálmese Makarov-san! Para su edad no es nada bueno!**

 **-No te burles Profesor Gildartz! Esto es serio! ¿Quién más salió? ¡¿Quién más pudo hacerlo?!** - _Grito preocupado_

 **-Bueno…-** _Suspiro para largarlo de una_ - **Heartifilia… ¡Lucy Heartifilia! Salió media hora después de Dragneel… Pero no es lo más preocupante de todo…**

 **-¿Lucy? ¡¿Estás hablando de la misma Lucy?! Ella nunca lo haría Gildartz! Están seguros?!** - _Makarov no podía creerlo ni un segundo… Lucy siempre había sido de notas perfectas y buena asistencia ¿Por qué ahora?_

 **-Bueno… Me informan que fue al comienzo de una clase donde tenían un examen importante, la señorita Heartifilia estaba consciente de ello y aun así salió… Los rumores que se están esparciendo… -** _Volvió a tragar pesado_ \- **Los rumores dicen que… Ella fue a buscar a el Dragneel…** - _Gildartz gruño ante su propio comentario… El sabía ya que ese muchacho solo le traería problemas a Lucy ¿Y qué paso? Ella apenas lo conocía y ya iba traes el… ¡Esto era el colmo!_

 **-Hnmm…Esta situación no amerita otra cosa más que una sus** - _Antes de que Makarov pudiera terminar de hablar, la puerta de alado de su dirección se abrió con fuerza… Era la puerta que daba con la secretaria, de allí salió albina (cabello blanco) preocupada_

 **-¡Director! ¡Encontré los papeles…! Pero…!** - _Mirajane comenzó a dudar en si debía dar o no la información, para Makarov esto se hizo desesperante_

 **-¿¡Y ahora qué?! ¡¿Qué ocurre Mirajane-san…?!-** _El director sintió que poco más lo mataban de tantas dudas_

 _Mirajane trago duro antes de hablar_

 **-Director… Aquí le traigo los papeles de Natsu Dragneel pero… ¡Hay algo con su transferencia a esta escuela que debe saber…!** - _Mirajane se aferró más a su portafolio preocupada_

 _Makarov y Gildartz miraron atónitos a la albina, preguntándose junto a ella… ¿Quién diablos era en realidad Natsu Dragneel…?_

.

.

.

 **-Fufufu~-** _Tarareaba una peli-rosa mientras se limaba curiosa las uñas, los demás que estaban en su receso la miraban molestos_ **-¿Qué..?**

 **-Sabes lo que hiciste Sherry!** - _Le replico Levy molesta_

 **-Hnmm..? De que hablas…?-** _Puso un dedo en su mentón en señal de estar pensando hasta que comenzó a acordarse_ _ **-¡**_ **Ah! ¡Se de lo que hablas! No fue mi culpa…** - _Volvió a limarse sin interés_

 **-¡Claro que fue tu culpa! ¡Por tu culpa, Lucy se fue!** - _Comenzó a gritarle la McGarden_

 **-Juvia piensa que los comentarios de Sherry-san la irritaron tanto que Lucy-san no tuvo más remedio que irse… Sherry-san fue grosera!** - _Decía una adorable Juvia molesta_

 **-Si es grosera no uses el "san", lluviosa…** - _Rechino los dientes Gajeel_

 **-Gajeel-kun también es molesto!-** _Decía Juvia pegándole en el brazo lo cual Gajeel apenas si lo sentía, Gray no dio importancia porque sabía que esos dos se criaron juntos como "hermanos" y pelear así es normal para ellos_

 _Sherry se paró decidida mirando molesta para que los demás le pongan atención_

 **-¡Escuchen cabezotas! Lucy se fue por voluntad propia… ¿Y por qué? Por su torpe amiguito Sakura! Yo solo le recordé lo que podría pasar… Tarde o temprano sin mí incentivo Lucy se iría… A ella le preocupa mucho el Dragneel ¿No es así?... Una tonta como ella que tan solo fue abusada tiempo atrás ¿Queriendo meterse con otro hombre? Y yo creí que todo había quedado claro el año pasado cuando grito que odiaba a los "mu-cha-chos"… Vaya rubia…-** _Suspiraba derrotada Sherry mientras se sentaba… Todo el curso se sumió en un gran silencio…_

 _No tenían clases por el hecho de que los profesores se vieron obligados a suspenderlas temporalmente por una reunión de emergencia en la sala de maestros_

 **-No tiene sentido… ¿Por qué Lucy?-** _Se preocupaba más Levy_

 **-No es así… Más bien es culpa del idiota peli-rosa…-** _Decía molesto Gray_

 **-No lo culpes! No sabemos nada de él pero si se fue, fue por una emergencia!** - _Se quejaba Gajeel_

 **-¿No me digas que ya le agarraste cariño a Dragneel, Gajeel?!-** _Gray se irrito ante el comentario de Gajeel_

 **-¿Tu no, Gray? Se llevaban muy bien y ahora por esto… ¿Vas a echarle la culpa? Debe haber una buena razón!** -Protesto Gajeel

 **-Buena razón… Espero… Lucy es muy tonta, siempre devuelve los favores que le hacen pero… ¿Por qué ir tras Natsu?!-** _Levy poco más se jalaba los pelos de los nervios_

 **-Cálmate enana…-** _Gajeel la tomo suavemente de sus hombros y la sentó en una silla para que se relajara_ - **No tiene una solución Levy…**

 **-Lo sé pero…**

 **-Juvia piensa que es siempre fue cuestión de "amistad"…-** _Todos volvieron a mirar a Juvia sorprendidos_

 **-¿Qué dices Juvia?-** _Decía preocupado Gray_

 **-Lo que escucharon de Juvia! Juvia piensa que debería ser así… Natsu-san es el primero en ser realmente amable con ella y directamente, los demás no podría considerarse de este tipo de "amigos" por qué tanto Gray-sama como Gajeel-kun se amigaron con Lucy debido a Levy-san y Juvia, por eso Juvia piensa que… ¡La amistad de Natsu-san y Lucy-san es realmente genuina!-** _Lo último casi fue gritado por aquella joven de cabello azul que amaba la lluvia_

 _Todos los demás la miraban asombrados… Juvia decir ese tipo de cosas era realmente sorprende, Juvia se sonrojo al extremo cuando vio como la observaban_

 **-¡Dejen de mirar a Juvia! ¡Juvia piensa que Lucy-san aún puede ser su rival de amor!** - _Los demás solo se les bajo una gotita mientras casi se caían de espalda, es que aquellas palabras de Juvia que sonaron tan hermosas terminaron en algo gracioso para evitar la atención en ella_

 _Gray acaricio la cabeza de Juvia algo contento, estaba orgulloso de ella… A pesar de todo, Juvia creía siempre en Lucy como su amiga y aquellas palabras de fe no solo en ella, si no en el Dragneel habían podido calmar a todos los demás_

 **-Espero que así sea, Juvia…-** _Suspiro en derrota Gray_

.

.

.

 **-No lo sé Jacke…-** _Natsu volvía a suspirar algo pesado…_ - **No podría! Realmente esa escuela…**

 **-Realmente has caído Natsu-nii…-** _Decía derrotado Jacke_

 **-¿Caer?-** _Natsu lo miro intrigado ¿Ha que se referiría?_

 **-Puedo verlo en tus ojos, hermano… Esa escuela y sus personas realmente te han agradado, no la dejaras aunque te obligasen… Eso me alegra** - _Sonrió mostrando sus dientes el joven de cabello marrón_

 **-Lo sé pero no es tan simple… Aunque me obligasen yo…-** _La voz de Natsu de repente se detuvo en seco y mirada estaba casi pálida_

 **-¡¿Qué ocurre, Natsu-nii?! ¡¿No te sientes bien?!-** _Jacke comenzó a desesperes, no era propio de Natsu volverse así_

 _ **-¿Por qué…?-**_ _Susurro Natsu asustado, Jacke no lo entendía pero pudo notar que su vista se fijaba en algo que estaba detrás de él, cuando se dio la vuelta se percató_ **-** _ **¿Por qué ella… Esta aquí?-**_ _Comenzó a susurrar Natsu asustado_

 _Jacke observo bien achinando sus ojos, ellos se encontraban en una esquina y en la otra cruzando la calle se encontraba una figura delicada de cabello rubio… Pero se veía fatigado, pero en un pestañeo Natsu ya estaba cruzando la calle corriendo hacia esa persona_

 **-Natsu-niii!-** _Jacke no lo entendía hasta que logro forzar más su vista, era la mujer que venía antes con él, Lucy, recordaba él vagamente_

.

 _Por parte de Natsu, se había lanzado a cruzar la calle sin importar que hubiera pero para su suerte… La luz del peatón estaba en verde indicando que podía cruzar pero él no le importó… En su mente solo podía pensar_ _ **["Por qué Luce…? ¿Por qué estás aquí?"]**_

 _Dragneel no estaba nada contento, estaban demasiado lejos de la escuela, y él lo sabía porque hizo todo el trayecto que quedaba en un taxi pero ¿Y ella? Podía notar que se veía fatigada… ¿Se había hecho todo el camino andando? ¡¿Corriendo?!_

 _Natsu se fatigo un poco en cuanto quedo frente a ella, un silencio de un minuto se hizo presente entre ambos… Lucy temblaba mientras tomaba un poco de aire mientras que Natsu estaba fuertemente tenso por lo que estaba frente a el_

 _Lucy decidió romper el silencio y tención entre ambos:_

 _-_ _ **Natsu…**_ _-Susurro débilmente la Heartifilia_

 _Natsu cerró sus ojos con impotencia y sus puños también, como si fuera un reflejo el tomo fuerte de los hombros_

 **-¡Lucy!** - _Su mirada se encontró con la de ella, la de Lucy lucia brillante pero asustada, la de Natsu era tensa pero también asustado_ - **¿¡Que rayos haces aquí?! ¡Deberías estar en la escuela!-** _Le reprocho casi gritando_

 **-¡Tu igual! ¡¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?!-** _Le contesto Lucy también casi gritando pero asustada, el susto no era por como la tomaban, si no… Por la situación del Dragneel_

 **-¡Esto no te concierne Lucy! ¡No deberías estar aquí!...-** _Natsu abrió como plato los ojos y regulo sus labras_ \- **¿Acaso… Me seguiste?!**

 **-¡Claro que me concierne! Estaba preocupada! No volviste en media hora e iban a suspenderte, Natsu!** - _Ambos en ese preciso momento estaban gritándose mutuamente en la calle, las personas que pasaban miraban perplejos, algunos llegaron a pensar que el muchacho quería dañar a la chica pero no les importo, ignoraron todo a su alrededor como si el mundo en ese momento se congelará y solo estuvieran ellos dos_

 **-¡Eso lo sé desde que me fui, Lucy! ¡Pero contigo es diferente! ¡Tú no eres como yo!**

 **-¡No me interesa! ¡Pudo-o… -** _Lucy intento retener las lágrimas estaban desbordándose, lo intentaba aunque doliera_ \- **Pudo haberte pasado algo!**

 **-¡Lucy…! A ti pudo haberte pasado algo! Recorrí todo esto en un taxi, no había forma de que algo me pasara y más si soy hombre pero tú… Recorriste todo tu sola… ¡A ti pudo haberte pasado algo!** - _Los ojos de Natsu se enfocaron solo en los de Lucy, Natsu podía lucir molesto por su voz pero sus ojos reflejaban miedo, el miedo de lo que pudo haber pasado si Lucy jamás llegaba hasta aquí_ **-¡Es un largo camino! ¡Alguien pudo haberte hecho algo malo y jamás me lo perdonaría, Lucy!** - _Y al fin sucedió… Las lágrimas que intentaba retener aquella rubia se volvieron traicioneras y se desbordaron completamente de sus ojos, ella estaba asustada por todo el camino que recorrió sola…_

 _Recordando aquellos piropos de hombres extraños que le decían cuando ella pasaba, callejones oscuros, tener que cruzar calles diferentes por miedo a que algún grupo de mantones la acorrale… si bien el centro concurría gente que iba de compras… La ciudad en si era bastante peligrosa por los grandes casos de robo y secuestro que a veces ocurrían pero para Lucy ese caso no importaba… Nada le importaba cuando se trataba del Dragneel… Porque había ignorado todo eso, solo por el…_

 _Natsu al ver que Lucy no respondía y cada vez lloraba más, se relajó y aflojo el agarre que tenía sobre la rubia y no tuvo más remedio que atraerla hacia él, abrazándola y demostrándole que ahora todo estaba seguro a su lado_

 **-Yo... Yo solo quería…** - _Lucy no era capaz de decir una oración completa, comenzaba a tartamudear y temblar, Natsu la abrazo más contra su pecho… Lucy sintió lo cálido que era su_ _ **amigo**_ _y comenzó a tranquilizarse pero aun sentía miedo… Jamás se puso a pensar ¿Qué pasaría si ella jamás hubiera llegado hasta aquí?_

 **-Lo que te digo no es para que te sientas mal, Luce… Realmente pudo haberte pasado algo malo… No me lo perdonaría jamás…** - _Natsu solo pudo esconder su rostro en aquella cabellera rubia que parecía tan confortante_ - _ **Ahora no me lo perdono… el que me hallas seguido hasta aquí, Gracias pero… También piensa en tu misma…**_ _-Susurraba relajado Dragneel, pensar que en un solo día…_

 _Podría agarrarle un ataque al corazón con todo lo que sucedía…_

 _Jacke cruzo la calle calmado mientras contemplaba la escena sonriendo, su hermano no solo se había encariñado con la escuela pareciera…_

 _ **-Natsu-nii…-**_ _Susurro calmado mientras tenía una mano en el hombro de su hermano_

 _Natsu dejo de mirar a la rubia para poder mirar a Jacke sin dejar de abrazarla_

 **-Está todo bien… Lo siento Jacke pero solo…** - _Natsu suspiraba derrotado_ - **No me imagine esto… Creo que ya es tiempo…-** _Su mirada se dirigió hacia Lucy_ - **Es tiempo de tener que dar más** **explicaciones, no puedo permitir que algo mas como lo de hoy suceda…-** _Natsu embozo una sonrisa tierna mientras miraba a su rubia que también levanto su mirada triste para verle_

 **-Lo se Natsu-nii… Sé que no te darás por vencido de esa forma, por favor resuélvelo y espero que volvamos a estar en contacto** - _sonreía Jacke mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a Natsu_

 **-Así será hermano, cuídate mucho** - _Decía calmado mientras le miraba irse_

 **-Adiós a ambos~** - _Y así Jacke se perdió entre la siguiente cuadra, Natsu solo sonrió, adoraba a su hermano… Lucy observo todo con atención pero luego solo decidió hundir su rostro devuelta en el pecho de su amigo, se sentía tranquila así_

 **-Luce…-** _La rubia levanto la vista para mirarle pero seguía apenada por lo sucedido_ **-¿Vamos a casa? Ha sido un día agotador, prometo que tendrás tus respuestas…** - _Dijo calmado el peli-rosa mientras se separaba de apoco de su amiga_

 _La rubia se limitó a asentir tímidamente mientras también aflojaba su agarre y se separaba de su cálido amigo_

 _Natsu tomo una de las manos de Lucy y ambos se dirigieron hacia su hogar, para él… El hecho de que vivieran en el mismo hospedaje de departamentos y uno enfrente de otros… Podría considerarse un mismo "_ _ **Hogar**_ _"…_

.

.

.

 _Mirajane se dedicó a colocar los papeles sobre el escritorio del profesor decidida, quería acabar con todo ahora_

 _Makarov tomo la carpeta con los papeles, en cuanto la abrió Tenia como título el nombre del estudiante de quien hablaban:_ _ **Natsu Ígneo Dragneel**_

 **[¿"Ígneo"?]** _Pensó Makarov desconcertado, quizás se trataba de un "segundo nombre", alguno de los estudiantes los tenían_

 **-Este es el formulario que te envió aquella escuela para matricular a Natsu en esta?-** _Pregunto acariciando su propia barba el director_

 **-Así es Makarov-san, pero… Falta información y revisando papeles de estudiantes de intercambio… Hay dos papeles de envió de estudiante de intercambio de aquella escuela: una copia y el original**

 **-¿Dos? ¿Por qué habrían dos si solo vino uno?-** _Pregunto desconcertado Gildartz_

 **-Es por que ambos papeles deberían pertenecer a el mismo estudiante, un original que debería quedarse en aquella escuela y la copia que se nos envía a nosotros** - _Dijo la albina mirando al director que miraba desconcertado la carpeta con información de Natsu_ - **Al parecer cometieron un error y enviaron dos, pero ese no es el problema…**

 **-Así es, la información de Natsu apenas es nula y de acuerdo a lo que dice ahí** _ **…-**_ _Mirajane asintió mientras tomaba el papel original y se lo entregaba a Gildartz_

 **-El primer papel dice el nombre de una estudiante "femenina" mientras que la copia se ha cambiado a uno "masculino"… Si miras el "expediente" de Natsu, apenas dice lo necesario pero no es suficiente… Precisamente no es la información "suficiente" para su transferencia, son papeles vagos sin completar pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué?-** _Se preguntaba decidida la albina_

 **-Oí oí… ¿No estarán…** - _Gildartz trago pesado_ **-¡¿No estarán insinuando de un saboteo hacia el intercambio de estudiantes?! ¡¿No?!-** _Comenzaba a asustarse en cuanto termino de ver la cara preocupada de la albina_

 **-Si llegamos a una conclusión mientras miro esta información… Natsu no parece ser un estudiante de "intercambio completo" y no hay firma de sus tutores tampoco, la firma de aquí no tiene el apellido "Dragneel" y tampoco pareciera que se tratara de su madre-** _Makarov cerro la carpeta con los papeles de Natsu_ **-¿Quién le ha firmado la solicitud y le permitió entrar a esta escuela si sus papeles dicen que solo tiene "un padre"?**

 _Mirajane y Gildartz se miraron perplejos y luego al director, no podían comprender…_

 _¿Qué hacia Natsu en esta escuela? ¿Dónde estaba su padre? ¿Qué era de su familia?_

- **Natsu… Actualmente está viviendo solo** - _Trago duro la albina_ - **Asique quien le firmo los papeles… Tampoco está ya con el…** _ **¿De dónde se supone que viene?**_ _-Susurro desconcertada Mirajane_

 **-Solo nos queda esperar para averiguar en vez de solo aplicar una "sanción", debe haber una buena razón, no parecía un mal estudiante porque sus notas de estudio son impecables, lo ha demostrado ya… Su inteligencia está a la par de los mejores alumnos, por algo fue de intercambio pero… No puedo decir nada mas de su familia porque no hay información…-** _Makarov paro un minuto de hablar cuando algo llamo su atención y se sorprendió con la última hoja del expediente, traía nombres de personas la cual ninguna tenia apellidos "reconocibles" con el de "_ _ **Dragneel**_ _"-_ **Jacke Remiz, Furima Flareel, Verónica Flareel… ¿Solo tres nombres? Uno es masculino y los otros dos femeninos… Suenan similares a "Dragneel" pero no tiene sentido alguno…-** _Makarov comenzaba a preocuparse más…_

.

.

.

 **-Ya casi llegamos~** - _Decía alegre un peli-rosa mientras venia tomado de la mano junto a una rubia_

 _Todo iba en un silencio que claramente marcaba la tensión en el ambiente, Natsu volvió a tensionarse cuando logro ver detrás de su hombro a su compañera que no se atrevía a decir ni una palabra de lo ocurrido anteriormente…_

 _Ambos ya se encontraban frente a las rejas de los departamentos… Miraron el frente por un tiempo en el que Natsu suspiraba hondo, sabía lo que se vendría… Tomo la mano de su compañera y entraron, de modo siguiente Natsu abrió la puerta de su acogedor departamento y la invito a pasar_

 _Lucy paso primero y en cuanto llego una oleada con aroma a el Dragneel la invadió de repente, era un olor bastante embriagador opinaba aquella rubia pero se sentía acogedor_

 **-Siéntate en el sofá en lo que hago chocolate caliente para ambos** _-Invito gustoso el joven de cabello rosado mientras dirigía su vista hacia la pequeña cocina de su departamento_

 _Lucy se sentó cómodamente pero sin perder el resto al estar en una casa ajena aunque estos dos se llevaran tan bien, Lucy opto por ignorar esos pensamientos y solo descansar un poco… Había sido una larga corrida desde la escuela hasta donde se encontraba el… Incluso se había arriesgado a que su nota en aquella materia sea desaprobada y también a ser sancionada, peor aún… Expulsada, la idea de eso hizo que Lucy temblara… Obviamente no quería pasar por eso pero ya con solo salir por voluntad propia, tenía un pie fuera de la escuela y no hablando tan literalmente…_

- **Relájate Luce… Lo que sea que pienses no parece bueno si tiemblas de ese modo…-** _Dijo Dragneel preocupado, Lucy se limitó a mirarle avergonzada_ - **Aquí tienes~-** _Natsu le entrego su taza con chocolate caliente, eso aliviaría las penas de la rubia_

 _Lucy probo un poco de su chocolate y automáticamente sonrió,_ _ **"estaba delicioso"-**_ _pensó ella_

 **-Te gusto? Qué bien, esto ayudara al ambiente…-** _Dijo Natsu con voz apagada y bajando la cabeza_

 _ **-Natsu…-**_ _Lucy lo noto preocupado_

 **-Lo siento… Tu mereces una explicación de todo lo que está pasando… ¿La quieres?-** _Pregunto Natsu dudoso de lo que tuviera que contarle_

 _ **-No debes si no quieres, tan solo estaba preocupada…-**_ _Susurro Lucy apenada_

 _ **-Debo hacerlo… Puedo contarte de mis inicios pero será una historia larga…-**_ _Susurro Natsu acomodándose junto a ella, Lucy se acomodó en su regazo cuando él se lo permitió_

 **-¿Desde dónde comenzaras…?-** _Pregunto Lucy dudosa, aunque se esperaba que su historia fuera larga…_

 **-Hnmm… Bueno… Puedo comenzar desde que era pequeño y desde donde "recuerdo" bien, puedo narrarlo como una historia… Donde comienzan los recuerdos de un "abandonado" niño…** - _Natsu se acomodó bien y Lucy le presto suma atención a cada una de sus palabras…_

.

.

" _La historia se centraba al principio en una_ _ **gran ciudad**_ _… Pero drásticamente se cambia a tan solo una ciudad más pequeña…_

 _Las memorias reflejaban a un pobre niño de cabellos_ _ **rosados**_ _que lloraba desesperado… ¿Por qué lo hacía? Una_ _ **mujer**_ _lo tenía en brazos, ella prometió que cuidaría de él, siempre lo haría…_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel**_ _, a la edad de_ _ **8 años**_ _, recordaba vivir en una_ _ **pequeña ciudad**_ _que no tenía muchos habitantes como las grandes…_

 _Vivía en una casa común acompañado de lo que era su "_ _ **nueva familia**_ _", el… Había sido abandonado por su_ _ **padre**_ _tiempo atrás, frente a sus propios ojos… Al principio lloro, lloro tanto que_ _ **le dolió**_ _… Su padre lo había abandonado y lo dejaron en manos de la desesperación, en manos de la persona más cercana…_

 _Quienes cuidaban de él eran:_ _ **Furima**_ _y_ _ **Verónica**_ _, ambas bajo el apellido "_ _ **Flareel**_ _", a pesar de ese apellido… El de_ _ **Natsu**_ _siempre se mantuvo igual, antes solían tener otro apellido pero gracias a que el esposo de Furima la dejo luego de engañarla por mucho tiempo, se divorciaron y Verónica pasó a ser tan solo "Flareel"…_

 _Natsu podía parecer "_ _ **hijo/hermano adoptivo**_ _" pero tan solo era el_ _ **sobrino**_ _de Furima y_ _ **primo**_ _de Verónica, hubo un tiempo en el que cuando el esposo vivía, había paz y eran una familia pero a la edad de_ _ **9 años**_ _, se desato el infierno para Natsu… Furima se hundió en el dolor y desesperación, había cambiado al igual que Verónica, esta era 2 años mayor que Natsu pero anteriormente eran muy unidos… Claro, antes de aquella_ _ **época oscura**_ _…_

 _A los_ _ **10 años**_ _, la vida de Natsu era un completo infierno… Aquellas dos personas tan queridas para él se volvieron unos demonios: Furima ya lo trataba mal, casi parecía un esclavo y ni hablar de Verónica, abusaba cruelmente de él_ _ **(N.T: no en el sentido "Sexual", sino de aprovecharse del pequeño)**_

 _La vida de Natsu era un infierno en esa era, había poco dinero y Furima solía trabajar hasta tarde, a Natsu no se le permitió estudiar y pasaba mucho tiempo solo en casa con Verónica, quien se aprovechaba de su hermano de distintas formas:_ _ **obligándolo**_ _a hacer lo que quisiera, a veces_ _ **golpeándole**_ _(no era muy fuerte con el pero a Natsu le dolía sentimentalmente), incluso era_ _ **avergonzado**_ _por ella… Fueron años terribles con Verónica_

 _A medida que pasaba el tiempo Natsu fue estudiando solo por sus propios medios, leyendo muchooos libros, estudiando de muchas partes él solito… A los_ _ **11 años**_ _era muy inteligente,_ _Verónica comenzó a asistir a una escuela pero Natsu era obligo a quedarse en casa a pesar de ser "_ _ **hombre**_ _", aunque el pequeño peli-rosa admitía que Furima le asustaba y alguna vez deseaba que volviera a hacer la de siempre…_

 _Natsu comenzó de apoco a_ _ **salir**_ _solo de casa, sus vecinos no podían ayudarlo pero le entregaban libros de los que_ _ **aprendió**_ _un montón, eso lo ponía feliz_

 _A los_ _ **12 años**_ _, conoció a_ _ **Jacke**_ _en su vecindario, Natsu era muy conocido allí, dejo un poco sus penas de la vida y compartió con Jacke muchos momentos, ambos estaban mucho en la calle_

 _Furima se enteraba siempre que Natsu salía, al principio lo_ _ **reprendía**_ _dolorosamente pero con el paso del tiempo lo dejo pasar_

 _Natsu y Jacke se volvieron_ _ **muy unidos**_ _, Jacke estudiaba en una primaria de pocas horas por eso se juntaba con Natsu casi todo el día_

- **Que agotador es la escuelaaa~-** _Decía estirándose un peli-marrón agotado, Natsu se lo quedo mirando sin decir nada, Jacke dirigió su mirada a un callado peli-rosa que le brillaban los ojos cuando este nombraba "escuela"_ - **Ígneo, ya debes comenzar a estudiar, tus años de primaria seguro ya pasaron y deberías estar en secundaria** - _Decía Jacke golpeándole la cabeza molesto_

 **-No me llames "Ígneo", Jacke! Y lo sé pero…** - _Trago pesado_ - **Sabes que no puedo… Furima no le molesta que estudie por mi propia cuenta pero si le molestaría que asista a la escuela…**

 **-Debes parar todo Natsu! Esas mujeres hacen tu vida miserable, se volverá un infierno en el futuro** _ **-**_ _Decía preocupado Jacke_

 **-No puedo! Son mi familia y…**

 **-No Natsu! Eso no es "amor", tú sigues esperando que tu "familia" vuelva, ellas vuelvan a la normalidad pero no es un cuento de hadas! Ven conmigo, mi madre te acogerá, por favor~** - _Le rogo Jacke apenado_

 **-No puedo… Ellas volverán a ser la de antes… Lo se…** - _Decía Natsu decidido_

 **-*suspiro* Como quieras…**

 _El tiempo pasaba y nada parecía cambiar, los_ _ **problemas financieros**_ _de Furima eran cada vez más altos y Natsu se vio "_ _ **obligado**_ _" a comenzar a trabajar para pagar gastos de la casa, Jacke también comenzó a trabajar para_ _ **ayudar**_ _a su amigo y pagar gastos de su propia familia como orden se su madre: a los_ _ **15 años**_

 _También estaban a esa edad de_ _ **meterse en problemas**_ _, a menudo la policía local y la policía vecinal los atrapaban haciendo alguna malvad asique cuando traían a Natsu a casa con miles de advertencias, Furima lo reprendía…_

 _Se la pasaba diciendo que era igual a su padre pero Natsu nunca tuvo lo oportunidad de saber nada de él…_

 _._

 **-He Natsu…-** _Decía descansando en el pasto frente a un pequeño rio, Jacke_

 **-Hnm…?-** _Decía un tranquilo Natsu mientras disfrutaba de la brisa que traía el viento, todo era ten sereno y tranquilo junto a aquel vallecito pequeño_

 **-Vi el otro día a una chica súper preciosa, me sonrió y se sonrojo cuanto me miro… Era tan linda~** - _Decía emocionado Jacke, Natsu no se atrevió a responder_ - **Di algo idiota!**

 **-¿Qué quieres que diga, tonto enamorado?-** _Se quejaba Natsu_

 **-Estas celoso?**

 **-Claro que no…** _ **Sabes que no creo en esas cosas del amor…-**_ _Susurraba avergonzado_

 **-Pero mírate! Estas pintadito de rojo hasta las orejas~-** _Natsu se avergonzó más y Jacke comenzó a reír a carcajadas_ - **Llegara ese día Natsu…~**

 **-¿Qué día?** - _Decía curioso_

 **-El día en que caigas ante una HERMOSA mujer, tú dices que no crees en esas tonterías pero las mujeres son peligrosas, incluso la más adorable hace que caigas ante ella… Mi madre me dijo que no puedes evitar enamorarte, son sentimientos que solo surgen y salen a la luz solos…-** _Sus ojos brillaban al mirar hacia el horizonte, en ese hermoso atardecer-_ **No podrás evitarlo… Algún día vas a enamorarte Natsu…**

 _Natsu se limitó a no decir nada… Se le quedo mirando y luego volvió a mirar al horizonte con el_

 _Así que… ¿Una mujer…?_

.

.

 _Natsu y Jacke ya tenían casi_ _ **17 años**_ _de edad… Las cosas a partir de ahora se complicaron más cuando un asustado Jacke fue a media noche a advertir a Natsu_

 _El peli-rosa bajo de su ventana hacia el patio trasero para ver a su alterado amigo que jadeaba de alteración_

 **-¿Qué ocurre Jacke?** - _Preguntaba horrorizado Natsu_

 **-¡Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes, Natsu!-** _Casi gritaba Jacke_

 **-Cierra la boca! ¿Qué ocurrió?**

 **-Natsu! Se ha dónde podemos ir! Mi mama consiguió trabajo en otra ciudad lejos de aquí! Podemos tener un pase a una escuela de allí y estudiar juntos, Natsu-niii!.** - _Decía jadeando pero muy feliz el peli-marrón_

 _Natsu lo dudo mucho… Demasiado dirían muchos…_

 **-Pero… ¿Qué pasara con mi familia?**

 **-¡¿Llamas a eso "familia", Natsu?!** -Jacke estaba molesto y quería gritarle **-¡Debemos irnos asique prepara tus cosas!-** _Jacke lo zamarreo de los hombros molesto, Natsu tenía que dejar de sufrir de una vez_

 _._

.

 _Pasaron dos días en los que Natsu nunca comento que haría aunque obviamente se_ _ **rehusaba**_ _…_

 _Furima comenzaba a ahogarse más en sus penas y Verónica solo seguía maltratándolo… ¿Esta era en verdad_ _ **su familia**_ _? ¿La familia que le dejo su_ _ **padre**_ _antes de irse?... Natsu dudo…_

 _._

 _Ese último día que había sido horrible para el paso algo inesperado… Aquella noche…_

 _Jacke fue a buscarlo pero Natsu se rehusaba a ir desesperadamente pero no tuvo elección…_

 _Ese día…_ _ **La familia**_ _de Jacke se lo había llevado a vivir con ellos…_

 _Natsu ya no volvería a esa casa_ _ **JAMAS**_ _._

.

.

 _Pasó el tiempo y Natsu a sus_ _ **18 años**_ _ya estaba estudiando en una Universidad de su nuevo hogar junto a Jacke, todo pareció mejorar para ellos que se habían ido a vivir solos con un poco de ayuda de la familia de Jacke_

 _El peli-rosa obtuvo muy buenas notas por su_ _ **inteligencia**_ _, además las mujeres de allí lo consideraban_ _ **atractivo**_ _y con_ _ **buen físico**_ _, eso ponía celoso a Jacke pero por parte de Natsu… Ninguna le atraía_ _ **sentimentalmente**_ _, quizás podía verlas como "_ _ **lindas**_ _" pero no quería involucrarse con ninguna…_

 _Pasaron los meses y se acercaba fin de año, los problemas llegaron también…_

- **Vamos Natsuuuu~ ¿Y Evelyn? ¿Qué piensas de ella? Es hermosa~** - _Decía animándolo Jacke_

 **-Olvídalo… Te dije miles de veces que no estoy interesado en ninguno…-** _Se quejó muy serio Natsu_

- **Vamos~ No puedes estar toda tu vida solo Natsu, casi tienes 19 años y ninguna chica te atrajo, dices cosas sobre "sentimientos" pero que idiotez… Esas cosas se saben cuándo "experimentas" con ella, así saldrán solos… No esperes que los sentimientos aparezcan de una vez, "Ig-ne-o"~-** _Molestaba Jacke a su querido hermano_

 **-Deja de llamarme por mi segundo nombre Jacke!-** _El peli-rosa le golpea el hombro_ - **y dije que no quiero… No me interesa ninguna, lo sabré cuando realmente halla alguien que me interese…**

 **-Como digas~**

 _Los dos hermanos llegaron al fin a su Universidad, para su sorpresa, el director estaba avisando que los de mejores "calificaciones" irían a un intercambio entre escuelas para mejorar su reputación y las notas de los mejores alumnos, Natsu quedo asombrado por esa idea_

 **-No creo que quieras irte Natu-nii, mejor deja que otro vaya** - _Decía en tono triste pelo sin perder su sonrisa, Jacke… Natsu lo miro triste_

 _Es que para Jacke, Natsu significaba su vida entera…_

 _Jacke alguna vez fue un gran_ _ **hermano mayor**_ _pero perdió a su hermano de un año menor gracias a un_ _ **asaltante**_ _en la calle, fue una gran tragedia para él ya que Jacke lo amaba mucho… Cuando conoció a Natsu, Jacke había recuperado su gran_ _ **sonrisa**_ _que lo caracterizaba tanto y por esa razón, Natsu se preocupaba por él… Porque sabía claramente que Jacke dependía de él_

 _Luego de una media hora, se enteraron que_ _ **una estudiante**_ _fue elegida para viajar asique todo se resolvió tranquilamente, la alumna se iría al otro día por la tarde/noche_

.

 _Las clases se estaban terminando ya y los dos hermanos ya estaban por salir cuando Jacke recibe una llamada: era su madre… Hace tiempo que no hablaban_

 **-Aguanta un poco Natu-nii que es la vieja~** - _Decía feliz, Natsu sabia ya de ante mano lo tanto que adoraba Jacke a su madre asique lo dejo alejarse para hablar_

 _Mientras el peli-rosa se dirigió a mirar unos carteles pegados frente a la puerta de la escuela, eran de varias festividades. "_ _ **Quizás pueda pasarlas con Jacke y su familia**_ _"-Pensó feliz el Dragneel… "_ _ **Familia**_ _", eso retumbo en la cabeza de Natsu…_

 _ **Despertó**_ _de sus pensamientos cuando alguien toco su hombro, era Jacke pero su rostro solo mostraba una expresión horrorizada_

 _-_ _ **Natsu**_ _-Susurro…_

 **-¿Qué ocurre?...**

 _ **-Ella… Viene por ti Natsu, sabe dónde estás…**_

.

.

- **Me niego! No te dejare!-** _Se quejaba Natsu después de enterarse de lo que su compañero hizo_

 _ **-Por favor Natsu-nii, no tienes elección…-**_ _Susurraba apenado Jacke_

 **-Me niego! Eres mi hermano y no te dejare!**

 _ **-Pero, si te quedas… Ella te llevara de vuelta y tu vida será una tortura…**_ **Vete!** - _Jacke retenía las lágrimas que intentaban salir_

 **-Tu idea es estúpida…**

 **-Seguro lo notaran pero en el momento en el que se den cuenta quien era, lo dejaran… Tus notas son excelentes Natsu-nii~** - _Decía lagrimoso el peli-marrón_

 _ **-No… No-o quie-ero dejarte… Hermano…-**_ _Lloraba triste el Dragneel mientras abrazaba a su hermano, si bien podían ser casi adultos, el sentimiento de "_ _ **hermandad**_ _" que se tenían y su lealtad eran grandes_

 _ **-No te preocupes… Siempre seremos un equipo y siempre seremos hermanos…-**_ _Susurro Jacke…_

.

.

.

 _Al otro día, Natsu acepto y tuvo que irse dolido, el plan de Jacke había sido_ _ **sabotear**_ _la inscripción de intercambio de estudiantes y que Natsu_ _ **fuera**_ _en lugar de la estudiante designada._

 _Natsu pensó que obviamente lo descubrirían todo en la institución pero Jacke lo_ _ **convenció**_ _que si eso pasaba… No harían gran protesta por que claramente Natsu Dragneel era de los_ _ **mejores estudiantes**_ _de allí y Jacke se encargaría que Natsu se convirtiera en el estudiante designado y no volviera a_ _ **sufrir**_ _con su vieja familia…_

 _Aunque tuviesen que separarse por muchoooo tiempo… Jacke se aseguraría de darle una_ _ **vida de felicidad**_ _como Natsu le dio una_ _ **niñez de felicidad**_ _a él… Porque_ _ **la hermandad nunca se acabaría**_ _…_

 _._

 _Natsu termino en una ciudad que era algo grande. "_ _ **No tan grande como aquella…**_ _"-Pensó apenado… Si bien_ _ **creció**_ _con su familia adoptiva en una ciudad pequeña, el_ _ **nació**_ _con sus verdaderos padres en una ciudad muy grande, pero… Esos son_ _ **recuerdos**_ _que cada vez son más pequeños y se desvanecen con el tiempo…_ _ **Y duelen recordar…**_

 _Así fue como Natsu se inscribió a la nueva Universidad entregando la carpeta designada de intercambio de estudiantes y gracias al bono que te daba la Universidad si estudiabas, se consiguió un alojamiento en unos departamentos…_

 _Curiosamente, esos apartamentos lo llevaron con alguien que_ _ **jamás**_ _consiguió creer que conocería..._

 _Una_ _ **rubia**_ _que volvería su mente de cabeza…"_

 **[Fin del relato]**

 _ **-Así que… Nunca te enamoraras… ¿He Natsu-nii?-**_ _Susurro para sí mismo Jacke pensando en las palabras que dijo una vez Natsu cuando eran niños-_ _ **Mírate ahora… Estas completamente loco por ella… Más bien, ella te atrapo completamente, hermano…**_ **Pon a prueba tus propios sentimientos y veamos que ocurre luego~** - _Y así fue como Jacke se subió a él tren subterráneo para ver por última vez la ciudad donde sería la nueva vida de su "_ _ **hermano**_ _", ya era momento de volver a casa…_

" _ **Cuídate… Hermano"**_

 **¿Hay algún feels aquí? ¿Alguien que este llorando? X'D**

 **Lo lamento si algunas cosas fueron tristes, también me disculpo si la historia no se narró en su profundidad pero es la historia de este Natsu, para él fue doloroso que su padre lo abandonara, su madre falleciera (no les diré como) y su familia que tanto lo amaba de un año para otro comenzara a maltratarlo… Todas esas cosas no son nada lindas para un niño y es el sueño de cada uno que tu familia te amé y te cuide siempre, por la historia…**

 **Además hay muchas más cosas escondidas en esta historia, por eso el título de "por lo que nos duele recordar…", Natsu aún no recuerda toda su vida y Lucy comienza a dolerle lo que recuerda… Aún falta falte niños~**

 **Como dije anteriormente… Temporalmente no hare portadas pero si escribiré c:**

 **No se olviden entrar a mi firma en Facebook: "Funny-Pichu :3" para ver dibujos, imágenes y demás de este fic ^^**

 **Gracias por:**

 **Fanfiction: 640 vistas (leídas), 7 favoritos, 8 seguidores y 4 comentarios.**

 **Wattpad: las 156 vistas (leídas), los 11 favoritos y los 17 comentarios.**

 **Espero recibir más reviews plz *-***

 **Nos leemos luego *-***

 **Chapter 6 en proceso y próximamente…**

 **#By-FunnyAngy**


	7. Chapter 6-Castigo y tutoría

***Siente miradas asesinas* lamento la demora… No volver a ocurrir, si ocurre… Es por buenos motivos TwT**

 **Capitulo ante ustedes~**

 **Chapter 06**

 **Castigo y tutoría**

" _Porque había jurado claramente no enamorarme de niño y de grande que fuera un amor si habían sentimientos, entonces… ¿Por qué ella me atrae tan rápido si apenas la conozco?_

 _Otra vez demostrando que… El amor tenía su propia lógica y yo…_

 _Cada vez era más consciente de ello…_

 **-Natsu Dragneel**

 ***POV* Normal**

 _La historia de Natsu había llegado a su fin, el peli-rosa había terminado de relatar lo que fue la parte de su vida_ _ **más importante**_ _y a la vez_ _ **oscura**_ _… No le hacía gracia contarlo pero sentía que se lo debía a aquella rubia que recorrió tanto para ver cómo estaba… Se lo debía y mucho_

 _Y allí estaban, Natsu recostado en el sillón con Lucy en su regazo mirando atónita lo que el Dragneel le acaba de contar… Para ella, era impactante_

 _Pasaron largos minutos de silencio donde ninguno sabía que decirse… Lucy quería acabar con ese horrible silencio…_

 _ **-Natsu…-**_ _Susurro para poder seguir pero él se lo impidió, se acercó abrazarla, Lucy se sorprendió y enrojeció rápido por ese acto_

 **-…-** _Un silencio se hizo presente hasta que la rubia lo sintió, sintió el leve ruido y olor, Natsu estaba llorando pero él no quería que la rubia lo viera llorar_

 _-_ _ **Lo siento… No debería meterte en este tipo de problemas…-**_ _Susurro Natsu a la oreja de Lucy mientras la abrazaba y se consolaba a sí mismo-_ _ **Pero… Lo que has hecho y arriesgado por mí en ese trayecto… No tiene precio, Luce…**_

 **-…**

 _La sala de estar se sumió en un silencio muy profundo, Lucy se dejó abrazar algo apenada y Natsu intentaba no parecer débil ante ella pero después de aquella historia… ¿Quién podía verlo_ _ **valiente**_ _?_

 _ **Temerle**_ _y dejarse_ _ **maltratar**_ _por su familia adoptiva, no enfrentar a su tía para que lo dejara_ _ **estudiar**_ _cómo se debía, que la familia de su_ _ **amigo**_ _se lo llevara por la fuerza por su bien y finalmente_ _ **abandonar**_ _a su hermano por miedo a que ella lo encuentre… Claramente era un_ _ **cobarde**_ _, y así fue toda su vida… No merecía la compasión de nadie…_

 **-Todos alguna vez necesitan un perdón…**

 _Natsu se sorprendió, por aquellas palabras de su compañera que fueron como si le hubieran leído la mente_

 **-Soy demasiado débil…** - _La voz de Natsu sonaba dolorosa, a Lucy le dolió escuchar eso, ese no era el Natsu que la defendió aquella vez_

 **-No es cierto…-** _La rubia se separó de apoco del abrazo del Dragneel para mirarlo, los ojos color jade del peli-rosa brillaban mientras varias lagrimas traicioneras bajaban por sus mejillas_ \- **Natsu… Días anteriores tú me salvaste, te debo mucho aunque no lo parezca y no sea gran cosa…** _ **Yo quizás quiera conocerte mejor…-**_ _Susurraba mientras embozaba una sonrisa tierna_

 _-_ _ **Luce…**_ _-Un susurro se quebró en su garganta al escuchar eso, aquella rubia quería seguir siendo su amiga a pesar de todo, eso lo sorprendió pero también lo alegro_

 _Se miraron a los ojos por un largo tiempo como si estuvieran en su propio mundo… Un mundo donde solo ellos pudieran disfrutar de la comodidad del otro_

 _Luego de ese silencio con miradas llenas de consuelo, Lucy se percató y se separó rápidamente_

 _La rubia esta media avergonzada por la manera "_ _ **comprometedora**_ _" que había quedado con su compañero de pelo sakura, se sentó de apoco apoyando sus rodillas sobre el sofá_

 **-Entonces… ¿Tu intercambio fue una razón para escapar?-** _Se preguntó la rubia para volver al tema y sacarse algunas dudas que se planteaba si debía preguntar_

 **-Así es… Jacke lo hizo por mí, para que Furima no me encontrara…**

 **-Pero eso significa que ella te está buscando ya… ¿No tiene la posibilidad de encontrarte?**

 _ **-Comienzo a dudarlo pero si Jacke me dice la verdad, está decidida a que vuelva con ella…-**_ _Susurro apenado el peli-rosa_

 **-¿Qué les paso a tus padres?** - _Pregunto Lucy haciendo una mueca de dolor_

 **-Como sabes, mi padre me abandono… Y mi madre…-** _Natsu puso una mano en su cabeza intentando recordar_ - **Falleció cuando era pequeño… Eso recuerdo…**

 **-¿Tu madre…?** - _Lucy lo miro perpleja_

 **-Que pasa, Luce?**

 **-Natsu…-** _Lucy oculto su mirada bajo su flequillo_

 **-Luce, que le paso a tu familia…?-** _Pregunto atónito_

 **-Supongo que puedo contarte…-** _Lucy dejo ver su vista dolida y no quitaba su mirada de sus manos, como si jugara con sus dedos mientras contaba_ \- **Yo era de una ciudad grande, por lo que recuerdo… Mi madre… Creo que falleció cuando era pequeña, no logro recordar bien…** - _Fruncía el ceño cuando intentaba recordar_ \- **No recuerdo bien esos años pero sé que mi padre me llevo a vivir a otra ciudad y vivimos juntos un tiempo pero… El falleció por una enfermedad hace unos años y yo…-** _La voz de Lucy se rompió_

 **-Estuviste viviendo sola todo este tiempo… ¿No?-** _La voz de Natsu sonaba dolida por la situación de su amiga_

 _ **-Así es…**_ _-Susurro-_ **Pero… No es como si deberías preocuparte por alguien como yo! Aprendí a vivir por mí misma y he recibido mucha ayuda durante años también, no me arrepiento de nada…** - _La voz de Lucy parecía quebrarse de apoco pero aun así… Impidió que sus lágrimas salieran_

 _Natsu no pudo evitar pensar que ella era todo lo contrario a lo que todo el mundo decía… Ella en verdad era fuerte, se había atrevido a vivir sola luego de quedarse sin padres, aguantando las burlas de toda la escuela… Vivía con ello todo los días y aun así era capaz de aguantar todo eso por ser simplemente, ella!_

 _El Dragneel bajo su mirada, su historia no parecía nada con lo que Lucy tenía que aguantar…_

 _ **-Luce…-**_ _Susurro llamando la atención de la Heartifilia_

 **-¿Qué ocurre…?**

 **-Tal vez…-** _Trago pesado_ - **No me corresponda preguntar… Pero… ¿Por qué es que Sherry te molesta tanto? ¿Por qué dejas que los demás te pasen por encima?** - _Natsu comenzó a sonar más duro pero realmente quería saber que estaba pasando en esa institución_

 **-Eso…-** _Lucy se negó a mirarlo a los ojos, no se sentía bien responder justamente lo que le causo uno de sus grandes sufrimientos_ - **Tu ya me has contado algo muy importante y me duele que yo no pueda hacer lo mismo… Por eso…** - _La voz de Lucy se quebró y dos lagrimas traicioneras salieron_ _ **-¿**_ **Podrías darme un poco de tiempo…?**

 _Natsu se la pensó 2 veces, no era necesario darle tan poco tiempo… Por él, era capaz de esperar mucho con tal de que aquella rubia le contara sus peores penas_

 **-Está bien…-** _Asintió relajado_

 _ **-Bien…-**_ _Susurro embozando una sonrisa la joven de cabellos dorados_

.

.

.

 **[Por la mañana…]**

 **-No era necesario que lo hicieras…**

 **-Tenía que, no sería justo de mi parte si tú duermes en el sillón**

 _ **-Pero es tu departamento…-**_ _Susurro avergonzada la rubia_

 **-No pasa nada~ ten, lo necesitaremos…-** _Suspiro derrotado el peli-rosa_

 _Ya era la mañana en su departamento, decidió que dejaría que Heartifilia pasara la noche aquí y ambos llegarían juntos a la escuela, Natsu al principio solo la dejaría dormir aquí pero Lucy se negaba a ir sola porque ambos tendrían que aceptar los cargos de escapar de clases… Se resignaba que Natsu se llevara todo el castigo y lo suspendieran…_

 _Porque Lucy ya se esperaba que el Dragneel se presentara solo y fuera capaz de tomar incluso la culpa por ella… A Lucy, eso no le agradaba para nada…_

 _Natsu derrotado no hizo más que aceptar su petición aunque le molestara, también se había resignado a dejar dormir a Lucy en el sofá… Era muy incómodo para ella!_

 _El prefería dormir en el sillón y que ella durmiera en su cama… Eso apeno a la rubia_

 _Por la mañana las cosas mejoraron un poco para ellos y Natsu se dedicó a preparar café para ambos porque sabían de ante mano… El día que les esperaría…_

 _Lucy le dio un sorbo a su café pero parecía algo enfadada, alejo el café y lo dejo en la mesita frente a ella y luego suspiro para poder hablar:_

 _ **-¿Qué crees que vaya a pasar hoy…?**_ _-Susurro apenada_

 **-Pues…-** _El peli-rosa comenzó a pensar_ \- **Yo me escape en horario de almuerzo, me gustaría decir que mi cargo será menos pero habían clases después y además… Tú te fuiste al comienzo de clases bajo las narices de todos a buscarme… Van a culparme por eso Lucy…**

 **-¿Culparte? ¡No lo harían!-** _Lucy se paró bruscamente_

 **-Lo harán porque yo tomare la responsabilidad…** - _Bajo la cabeza aceptando su culpa_

 **-¡No Natsu! La culpa es de ambos! Yo solo…!-** _Natsu la tomo de los hombros_

 **-No digas tonterías… Por favor… Intentaremos hablar y que nos escuchen pero claramente tú fuiste a buscarme, está ya decidido quien lo ocasiono así que por favor no digas más~** - _Sonrió forzosamente el muchacho de ojos jade_

 _Lucy no pudo evitar sentirse mal… Pero estaba decidida a no dejar que él se llevara toda la culpa…_

.

.

.

 **[Facultad "Fairy"]**

- **Levy ya basta! Me pones de los pelos-** _Grito Gajeel molesto_

 **-Eres peor que las mujeres, Gajeel~** - _Reía Gray_

 **-Calla!**

 _ **-Juvia piensa que su amistad es algo dura…-**_ _Susurra la peli-azul para luego mirar a la McGarden-_ **Levy-san, por favor cálmese…**

 **-No puedo! Lu-chan no me contesto en todo el día los mensajes ni llamadas!**

- **La antorcha tampoco lo hizo, tch!** - _Gajeel rechisto mientras miraba molesto su móvil_

 **-¿Y ahora?** - _Gray no tenía ni idea de que planeaban sus amigos_

 **-Bueno… Si no aparecen nosotros iremos a buscarlos antes que la institución tome las medidas!-** _Levy estaba decidida pero antes de echarse a correr, Gajeel la tomo de su camisa y Levy sintió que ya no tocaba el suelo-_ **Bájame idiota!**

 **-Antes de tomar medidas piensa! No iras a ninguna parte si te vuelves alguien impulsiva**

 **-Gajeel-kun tiene razón… Hay que pensar bien, quizás nosotros podríamos ir a ver a sus casas** - _Pensaba Juvia alguna solución_

 **-¿Ah la casa de quién?-**

 _Todos se giraron asustados debido a la voz "_ _ **femenina**_ _" que se presentó detrás de ellos_

 _Al descubrir quién era se asombraron: Era Lucy junto a Natsu en la entrada de la escuela_

 **-¡Lu-chan!-** _Levy se abalanzo desesperada a los brazos de su mejor amiga demostrando cuanto la había extrañado_

 **-Y allí están…-** _Gajeel embozo una sonrisa calmada_

 **-¡Natsu-san también!-** _Juvia se acercó contenta hacia el peli-rosa de ojos jade-_ **Juvia está feliz que ambos estén bien!**

 _ **-Lamento preocuparte, Levy-chan…-**_ _Susurro mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeña amiga, Levy se separó de apoco de su amiga y se quedó en estado de "shock_ _ **"-**_ **¿Qué ocurre?**

 _Levy embozo una sonrisa tranquila… Sentía que su amiga se veía más radiante que siempre_

-Nada, estoy feliz que hayan regresado~ Yo…

 **-¡USTEDES DOS!** - _El hablar de la McGarden fue interrumpido por un grito y un cuaderno que salió volando hacia la cara del peli-rosa_

 **-¡Natsu!** - _Lucy y Levy se quedaron heladas ante tal agresión_

 **-Ooh no…** - _Gajeel y Gray se abrazaron asustados_

 **-HIIII!-** _Juvia comenzó a temblar y abrazarse a sí misma_

 **-No sabía que sería tan directa…-** _Levy también comenzó a temblar y dar pasos hacia atrás asustada_

 **-Hugh… ¿Pero qué…?-** _Natsu vio sangre en su nariz mientras recobraba la cordura, vio al suelo y pudo apreciar con que lo habían golpeado, un cuaderno rojo con un dibujo de un "_ _ **pastel de fresa**_ _" en la tapa, se levantó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos alguien apareció frente a el_

 **-¡Vosotros dos!-** _La recién llegada señalo a uno_ **-¡Lucy Heartifilia! Y-** _Señalo al otro_ **-¡Natsu Dragneel!** - _El Dragneel comenzó a temblar por ese señalamiento mientras poco más le gritaban_ **-¡Están en problemas!**

 **-¡Erza! ¡¿Pero cómo..?!-** _Lucy temblaba también, conocía de ante mano a esa mujer_

 **-¡No te excuses, Lucy! ¡Lo sé todo y están en problemas! ¡Tú también Dragneel!** _ **-**_ _Choco frentes con el aterrado joven de cabellos color sakura_

 **-¡Igh!-** _Acto omiso se escondió muy rápido detrás de su amiga rubia_ **-¡¿y ella…?!**

 **-Bueno… ¡Ella es Erza Scarlet! Es nuestra querida presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la escuela y créeme que ese rango no lo tiene por nada~** - _Lucy sonreía pero temblaba y sudaba mientras la presentaba_

 **-E-erza Sca-arlet…** - _Natsu trago muy pesado_

 **-¡Así es! ¡Para ti soy presidenta Erza Scarlet! ¡Mira la rata nueva que puedo conocer al fin!** - _La mirada aterradora de Erza hacia que Natsu temblara en su lugar… Parecía que ni Furima ni Verónica se comparaban a este demonio Escarlata_

- **Tranquila Erza… Nosotros vinimos…** - _Y otra vez ahora Lucy fue interrumpida por Erza_

 **-No me interesa! Guarden esas explicaciones en dirección!-** _Erza molesta señalo la sala donde claramente estaba la oficina del director_

 _Natsu y Lucy sudaron mientras se miraban aterrados, luego miraban a Erza y después el lugar donde esta señalaba…_

 **-Lu-chan…**

 **-Está bien Levy…** **Erza tiene razón-** _Lucy embozo una sonrisa calmada_

 **-Así es, realmente tenemos que explicar que paso…** _ **Aunque quizás no nos salvemos de una sanción…**_ _-Susurro lo último apenado el peli-rosa_

.

.

.

 **[Oficina de Secretaria]**

 ***Toc toc***

 _Una Albina se encontraba acomodando aquella oficina cuando la puerta de esta sonó de repente…_

 **-Huh? Están tocando…-** _Se dirigió a abrir cuando se encontró con 3 personas, un_ _ **peli-rosa**_ _con su mano cubriendo su nariz junto a una_ _ **rubia**_ _apenada y atrás a la muy enfurecida_ _ **Presidenta**_ _del consejo estudiantil-_ **Ara ara… Los dejare entrar** _-Y así les concedió el pasar hacia el interior de la Secretaria_

.

.

.

 _Dentro de la sala de dirección (Primero pasaron por Secretaria y en otra puerta pasabas directamente a la sala de dirección) se encontraban sentados en un sofá delante del escritorio: Natsu adolorido mientras Lucy le sostenía la gaza en la nariz irritada de este_

 **-No te muevas Natsu, se pondrá peor si lo haces** _-Lucy intentaba poder sostener y curar bien la nariz pero Natsu solo parecía molestarse mas_

 **-Lo sé pero… Joder! Realmente duele!-** _Lucy comenzó a sonreír divertida, realmente agradecía el tiempo que pasaba con ese muchacho_ - _ **Eso ha sido un súper proyectil…-**_ _Susurro por lo bajo el Dragneel adolorido y mirando de reojo al demonio Escarlata_

 **-Espero que el botiquín de primeros auxilios les ayude~ El director no tardara den venir~-** _Decía la Secretaria Mirajane_

 **-Me lo suponía…** - _Erza suspiro derrotada mientras se acercaba a donde estaban Natsu y Lucy_ - **Yo… Me disculpo por ese accidente que no era realmente necesario…** - _La mujer de cabello Escarlata dirige su mirada a otro lugar completamente avergonzada_

 **-No importa~ Tenias todo el derecho por lo ocurrido pero…-** _Lucy dirigió su mirada al adolorido Dragneel_ - **Pudiste ser más suave con él, no te conoce** - _Reía avergonzada mientras veía a Natsu embozar una cara protestona mientras tenía la gaza en su nariz_

 _Erza por un momento miro la situación de ambos y quedo sorprendida… También conocía a Lucy al mismo tiempo que Levy y Juvia, eran muy amigas también pero verla tan amigable con aquel recién llegado realmente… La peli-Escarlata estaba sorprendida_

 **-Ya estamos aquí!** - _Todos se giraron para encontrarse al director acompañado de Gildartz, su hija Cana y Jellal, estos dos últimos eran parte del consejo estudiantil de la institución_

 _El Director borro su sonrisa al dirigir su mirada hacia los dos "_ _ **acusados**_ _" como si esto pareciera una corte… Se dirigió en silencio hasta su escritorio frente a ellos y se sentó_

 _Todo se hundió en un gran silencio…_ _ **Jellal**_ _se posiciono junto a_ _ **Erza**_ _de un lado del escritorio y_ _ **Gildartz**_ _junto a_ _ **Cana**_ _del otro lado y_ _ **Mirajane**_ _junto al sofá de los dos "_ _ **acusados**_ _"… Todo se hundió en un gran y gran silencio que hacía que_ _ **Natsu**_ _y_ _ **Lucy**_ _se les pusiera la piel de gallina…_

.

.

 **-¡Bienvenido Master!~-** _Y el silencio se rompió de la manera más_ _ **adorable**_ _de todas gracias a Mirajane, casi todos en la sala se cayeron de espaldas_

 **-Mirajane-san… Creo que arruino el momento…** - _Dijo Gildartz derrotado_

 **-Señorita Mirajane! Arruino mi idea de causar tensión!** - _Dijo molesto el director_

 **-Ara ara~ Me disculpo…-** _Mirajane se le resbalo una gotita por la cien algo apenada_

 **-*Toser* Hnm… Veamos…-** _El Director recibió unas carpetas de parte de Jellal_ - **Natsu Dragneel… Lucy Heartifilia…** - _Los nombrados tragaron pesado_ - **Ustedes, el día de ayer salieron sin permiso del establecimiento… ¿Correcto?** - _Los acusados asintieron_ - **Bien, Natsu Dragneel se salió luego de que el timbre de la segunda clase sonara, Lucy Heartifilia se fue a la media hora después cuando ya era comienzo de la siguiente clase… ¿Correcto?** - _Volvieron a asentir_ - **Bien… Tengo aquí sus expedientes, información sobre ustedes las cuales puedo marcar con "sanción" si lo deseo…-** _Los acusados volvieron a tragar en seco preocupados_ - **Entonces… ¿Qué tienen para decir para poder defenderse?-** _Makarov se cruzó de brazos mientras todo se sumía en un silencio_ - **Hablen!**

 **-Fue mi culpa!**

 **-Fue mi culpa!**

 _Se escucharon dos gritos al unísono: Natsu y Lucy se habían parado al mismo tiempo echándose la culpa… Todo se sumió en otro silencio y solo se dedicaron a mirarse atónitos, ninguno de los dos se esperaba que el otro lo admitiera tan rápidamente_

 **-Natsu, ya te lo había dicho! Yo…**

 **-¿Qué tonterías dices? Claramente sabes que fui yo quien lo ocasiono!** - _Lucy solo pudo tragarse sus palabras, no era culpa del Dragneel pero… Le dolía que la razón de irse fuera por qué claramente lo delatara_

 **-Te escucho Natsu** - _Dijo el director, Natsu trago pesado mientras se volvía a sentar_

- **Fue mi culpa… Yo fui quien corrió primero por una emergencia, gracias a eso Lucy se preocupó y salió después para ver si estaba bien…** - _La voz del peli-rosa se quebraba cada vez más_ - **Claramente fue una tontería lo que logre ocasionar…**

- **Así es, tú lo causaste… Claramente ha sido tu culpa…**

 **-¡Director! ¡Por favor, en realidad yo…!-** _El director la paro con una señal de su mano_

- **Aún no he terminado señorita Heartifilia…-** _Su mirada se posiciono en la del Dragneel_ - **Natsu… Aquí debes aprender que formar un lazo con alguien significa que las otras personas siempre tendrán que cargar con tus malestares también… Cuando tu sonríes, ellos también… Cuando tú lloras, ellos igual lo hacen… Cuando tú te enfureces, los demás también lo sienten… Pero lo más importante de todo, cuando uno cae… Los otros te ayudaran a levantarte!** - _El peli-rosa embozo una sonrisa tranquila mientras se sonrojaba un poco, claramente se sentía avergonzado pero feliz…_

 _Todos los demás a sus costados sonrieron, las palabras del director eran capaces de animar hasta el más triste_

 **-Supongo que algo mejoro… y Lucy, también va para ti… Antes de tomar medidas en el asunto, consúltalo con los demás que no estás sola~-** _Lucy asintió ante las palabras del director_

 **-Director…-** _Gildartz comenzaba a impacientarse_

 **-Lo se…** - _Makarov tomo la carpeta de Natsu_ - **Supongo que… Hay más de lo que realmente paso, ¿No es así Natsu?**

 _El nombrado se encogió de brazos avergonzado, sabía a donde llevaría esto_

 _ **-Es una historia larga director… Tampoco me siento muy cómodo contándolo a la ligera…-**_ _Susurro apenado_

 **-Lo se… Pero iremos al grano, luego de decirte lo que realmente necesito los demás se irán dejándonos solo a nosotros dos con ese tema si gustas…** - _El Director Makarov intento ser muy comprensivo con su alumno, no quería expulsarlo… Quería ayudarlo!_

 **-Bien…**

 **-Bueno, vamos al grano… Revise los papeles de inscripción y el intercambio está mal, hay dos papeles diferentes: el original tiene el nombre de una alumna y la copia el de un alumno** - _Esta vez no solo fue Natsu quien bajo la cabeza, Lucy también lo había hecho debido a que como había_ _conocido la historia recientemente, tenía una idea de todo ya-_ **También falta información tuya y tengo 3 nombres que están escritos en nombres familiares pero estaban al final… Hay muchas cosas que me preocupan en este momento pero te hare las preguntas necesarias…**

 **-Director…**

 **-Se lo que hago, Gildartz-sensei, no se preocupe, Natsu** _ **…**_ _-El nombrado trago duro_ **-¿Estabas autorizado a intercambiarte de escuela? ¿Eres el alumno original del intercambio?** - _La mirada del director se centró solo en Natsu, pero este mismo pensaba que no solo el director… Si no todos en la sala (a excepción de Lucy) lo estaban observando_

 **-Bueno… Si prefiere respuestas simples…** _ **No sé si estaba autorizado pero no era inicialmente el que realmente se intercambiaría de escuela…**_ _-Sus últimas palabras fueron susurradas con mucho más dolor_

 **-Me lo imaginaba… Por eso la poca información, y… Esas personas escritas, ¿Son tu familia?**

 **-No tengo familia biológica conmigo ahora señor** _ **…**_ _-Todos miraron perplejos la afirmación del peli-rosa_ - **Fueron mi familia adoptiva por un cierto tiempo pero… No tenía una familia "fija"…**

 **-Jum… También me lo imaginaba…**

- **Director…**

 **-No, Mira…** - _Gildartz puso su mano sobre el hombro de la Albina indicándole que no era tiempo de decir nada_

 _ **-Ahora me siento mucho peor por haberlo golpeado con mi cuaderno…**_ _-Susurro Erza fatal mientras Jellal que estaba a su lado solo se dedicaba a reír_

 _ **-Eres única, "Presidenta"~**_ _-Erza se sonrojo bruscamente y sentía que ardía en llamas pero de "pasión" por ese peli-azul que siempre estaba para ella_

 **-Director, yo…**

 **-No te preocupes Natsu-kun, todo a su debido tiempo… Podemos hablar enseguida pero solo les diré una cosa…** - _El veredicto de esta sentencia iba a ser dictado y todos miraron atónitos la cara seria del director, Natsu y Lucy temían lo peor_ - **Yo, no voy a sancionarlos ni expulsarlos**

 _Los dos jóvenes sentían que recuperaban sus almas y la respiración, eran tan aplicados que un susto como una suspensión casi los mataba_

 **-Director!~** - _Mirajane casi saltaba de la alegría_

- **Tanto susto para nada** _ **…**_ _-Suspiro derrotada Cana_

 _ **-Supongo que es lo mejor…**_ _-Susurro Jellal mientras Erza miraba todo en silencio_

- **Director…**

 **-Aun no termine Gildartz-sensei, si bien no los suspenderé… Necesito ser justo al igual que con todos los demás estudiantes, ellos deben ver que soy una figura paterna pero estricta, por lo tanto… Solo serán castigados**

 **-¿Castigados?** - _Lucy trago pesado_

 **-Agradece que esto es mejor que nada, Luce~-** _Natsu ya estaba un poco más tranquilo, el director había creído en su palabra y Lucy no había salido perjudicada en ello, ¿Un castigo? ¡Había cosas peores!_

 **-¿Y su castigo, viejo?**

 **-Más respeto Cana!** - _Scarlet solo dirigió su palabra para retar a la peli-marrón_

 **-Lo siento pero me impaciento!**

 **-Su castigo será quedarse todos los días después de clases a limpiar el salón por dos semanas~**

 **-¿Limpiar el salón?-** _Lucy miro confusa mientras Natsu estaba algo decepcionado, era poco castigo pero podría haber sido peor_

 **-¿Prefieren algo más** _ **?~-**_ _Reía Makarov para convencerlos_

 **-¡No no no! ¡Así está perfecto!-** _Gritaron casi al unísono ambos_

 **-Jeje~ Que así sea!-** _Decía Gildartz sonriendo, claramente estaba encantado con las facetas que mostraban cada uno de los estudiantes todos los días en esta institución_

 **-Bien, ahora necesito que dejen la dirección todos que necesito hablar a solas con Dragneel~** - _Solicito el director_

 **-Pero yo ya…**

 **-Lo se Lucy, pero creo que sería mejor así, además Erza me pidió que fueras con ella luego de esto~** - _Dijo mirando a la peli-Escarlata_

 _ **-Está bien…**_ _-Susurro mientras se levantaba y dirigía hacia donde Erza estaba_

 **-No tomara mucho Lucy, mientras ellos hablan, tendremos tiempo de discutir contigo lo que paso y discutir del castigo, no será nada malo asique no tienes de que preocuparte~** - _Lucy asintió nerviosa mientras se despedía de Natsu y dejaba la habitación junto a la Presidenta, Jellal y Cana_

 _Los alumnos se fueron mientras dos directivos más aún se encontraban allí_

 **-Supongo que ustedes pueden quedarse, claro… Si no es problema para Natsu~** - _El director dirigió su mirada de nuevo al nombrado_

- **Huh, claro que no** _ **…**_ _-Dijo nervioso_

 _Los dos adultos tomaron asiento junto a Natsu para poder oír lo que realmente estaba pasando…_

 _En ese momento, Natsu se prometió que no habría más secretos para los directivos de la Facultad, ellos también merecían saber lo que ocurría porque querían ayudarlo… Por esa razón, les diría lo que pasó por el bien de él, su estadía en la escuela y que Furima no lo encontrase…_

.

.

.

 **-Pasa y ponte cómoda en lo que organizo todo esto…** - _Invitaba gustosa Scarlet, en cuanto vio que Heartifilia se ponía cómoda, dirigió su mirada a sus dos ayudantes_ - **Jellal y Cana**

 **-¿Qué ocurre Erza?** - _Preguntaba la peli-marrón intrigada_

 **-Ve con Jellal para calmar un poco las cosas con los estudiantes que quedaron alborotados con lo ocurrido con Lucy y Natsu** _\- Dirigió_ _su mirada hacia su huésped y luego volvió a mirar a sus dos ayudantes_ - **Díganles que ambos están bien y entraran luego a clases pero su castigo ha sido dictado**

 _Los ordenados salieron por la puerta de la oficina de la Presidenta con intenciones que calmar a los alborotados o preocupados por la situación de ambos "_ _ **escapistas**_ _"_

 **-Es solo una medida para que sus compañeros no se preocupen y los bocones no andén quejándose de que el Director no impone reglas en la escuela ¿Me entiendes?**

 _Lucy asintió ante la orden de la Presidenta, no tenía intenciones de cuestionarla en lo absoluto_

 **-Supongo que ahora quieres… Hacerme preguntas ¿Verdad?**

 **-Eso espero Lucy, aunque sabes que tú y yo somos muy cercanas y nunca intentaría molestarme contigo por lo que sucedió** - _La mirada de la peli-Escarlata se suavizo demostrando el gran aprecio que le tenia_

 **-Lo se… Te conozco del año pasado y sé que te agrado~ ¿Qué es lo que quieres oír?**

 **-Veamos… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tú no eres así y menos con un muchacho…-** _Erza suspiro y tomo una hoja y una carpeta para apoyarla en su regazo mientras se disponía a anotar_ - **Mis superiores quieren que tome nota de lo que digas pero entre nosotras, puede haber confidencia~ Pondré lo que sea necesario explicar pero si quieres que no diga algo… Házmelo saber**

 _Heartifilia se asombró ante las palabras de la Presidenta, estaba dispuesta a esconder secretos al director por su amistad… Erza valía la pena como su amistad_

 _Suspiro hondo para prepararse en responder lo que ella le había preguntado…_

 **-¿Por qué lo hice? Bueno… Primero, tengo una deuda con el…-** _Bajo la cabeza sonriendo y sonrojándose_ - **Es la primera vez que un chico hace eso por mí, no sé si te hayas enterado pero… El me protegió de una agresión de Sherry, si bien Gray y Gajeel cuentan como amistades, no lo son del todo si su única razón es ser pareja de mis amigas Juvia y Levy…**

 **-Ya veo… El… ¿Te protegió sin siquiera conocerte?-** _Erza comenzaba a anotar lo justo y necesario_

 **-Así es… Fue el primer momento en el que piso la escuela… Nadie había hecho eso por mi jamás!-** _Su voz se quebraba un poco_ - _ **Nadie lo había hecho por mi jamás y**_ **…** _ **Siento que fue un gesto muy amable…**_ _-Los ojos de Lucy brillaban en cuanto hablaba cosas buenas de él y eso Erza lo notaba_

 **-Eso significa que te agrada**

 **-Nos hicimos amigos hace un mes cuando nos lo propusimos sin mencionar que somos vecinos, sentía que debía devolverle el gesto y por eso fui tras el… Pero ha sido por voluntad propia! El no tuvo la culpa!-** _Decía excusándose_

 **-Lo sé y por tu rostro… Te agrada y mucho, nunca fuiste así con ninguna persona…** - _Erza termino de anotar y metió la hoja dentro de la carpeta_ - **Ni siquiera fuiste así con las mujeres, Lucy, Tu… Tienes el don de ver atreves del corazón de la gente**

 _ **-El corazón de la gente…**_ _-Susurro_

 **-Así es, puedes ver que tan puros son con solo ser tú, si no… Ni con ese gesto te hubiera agradado Natsu** \- _Sonrió maternalmente, es que aquella mujer que a veces podía ser un demonio Escarlata… También podía ser la mujer más madura y amable de todas_

 _ **-No lo había pensado así…-**_ _Susurro para sí misma Lucy_

.

.

.

 **-Así que eso paso… Mis más sinceras disculpas si alguna vez dude de ti, Natsu-kun** - _El Director se disculpaba angustiado_

 **-Así que fue por eso… Fue la persona más cercana a ti desde ese momento entonces…** - _Gildartz tampoco podía creérselo_

 **-Director, esto…**

 **-Lo se Mirajane-san, no puede quedar así…** - _El Director dirigió su mirada de nuevo al Dragneel_ - **Son tu familia Natsu, te guste o no y creo que puede resolverse…**

 **-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo realmente quiero quedarme en esta escuela con mis amigos!** - _El peli-rosa se paró de su asiento muy angustiado, lo que más deseaba es quedarse donde sentía que pertenecía aunque solo hubiera durado un mes_

 **-Lo veo en tus ojos muchacho, pero… Lo que dices es un poco difícil si el tema con tu familia adoptiva no se soluciona…-** _Makarov comenzaba a preocuparse, no era un tema "sencillo" de tratar si involucraba a la familia de por medio_

 **-Debe haber una forma, Master…**

 **-Yo propongo algo!** - _Gildartz fue el que hablo esta vez rompiendo la preocupación de todos_

 **-¿Sensei?-** _Preguntaba intrigada la Albina_

 **-¿Qué pretendes?** - _Preguntaba el director_

 _ **-Sensei…-**_ _Susurraba Natsu_

 **-Bueno… El necesita un tutor mientras no tiene uno y como estoy encargado de la mayoría de los cursos pero el que en más estoy apegado es el de este muchacho… ¡Yo podría ser su tutor temporal!** \- _Propuso alegre el peli-naranja de 45 años_

 **-Tutor?-** _El Director analizaba la situación_

 **-¡¿Habla enserio?! ¡¿Y por qué querría hacer algo así?!-** _Pregunto alarmado el peli-rosa_

 **-¿Por qué? Puede ser una buena oportunidad de empezar desde cero contigo y necesitas a alguien que se haga cargo de tipo temporalmente, obviamente seria tutor pero me encontrarías en la escuela o en mi casa, pero puedo estar a cargo de ti!** - _Gildartz estaba muy alegre con la idea-_ **La señorita Mirajane fue la tutora legal de Lucy el año pasado pero este año cambio por la ama de llaves de su departamento que cuido un tiempo por ella**

 **-¿Lucy también tuvo tutora legal de esta escuela?-** _Natsu no podía creerlo_

 **-Así es, ella lo necesitaba como ahora lo necesitas tú y quizás otros chicos más… Hasta ahora no he sido tutor hace mucho tiempo porque en ningún caso se me presento el tener que estar a cargo de alguien que lo necesitaba… Hasta ahora, Lucy el año pasado y tú ahora son excepciones muy importantes** - _Explico detalladamente Gildartz_

 _ **-Entiendo… Supe un poco de Lucy pero esa parte no la sabia**_ _-Susurro_

 **-¡Aun hay muchas cosas que debes conocer de ella!** - _Se alegró el nuevo "tutor" mientras golpeaba la espalda del muchacho_ - **Aprovecha mientras seas el más cercano a la señorita, yo que tu no me quedaría dormido** __ _-Acto seguido… Natsu se sonrojo ferozmente_

 **-¡¿Qué dices?!** - _Se paró con brusquedad para defenderse de esa "indirecta"_

 _El Director y Mirajane solo se dedicaron a reír por la situación de ambos_

 **-Incluso ya se comportan como padre e hijo, Master~**

 **-Lo sé, Mira-san… Creo que será una buena oportunidad para que Gildartz pueda ayudarlo si nosotros no podemos~** - _El Director embozo una sonrisa tranquila-_ **Sensei!**

 **-¿Si, Makarov-san?** - _Gildartz le prestó atención apenas termino de molestar a su nuevo "hijo temporal"_

 **-Encárgate del muchacho, recuerda que será temporalmente hasta que su familia adoptiva se presente y podamos hablar con ellos… No dejaremos que como institución las cosas queden así**

 **-Gracias Director~-** _Natsu estaba muy feliz, sentía el apoyo de todos en la institución_

 **-También mantén un ojo en Lucy-chan, no quiero que su perfil de buena estudiante decaiga con ciertas juntas~-** _El Director guiño un ojo mientras indirectamente se refería al Dragneel, este mismo se sonrojo y rio entre dientes_

 _Claramente seguiría siendo amigo de esa bella rubia_

.

.

.

 **-Todo salió bien para ti después de todo~**

 **-Si… Gracias, Gildartz-sensei~** - _Agradecía muy feliz Natsu_

 **-No no, dime "papá"-** _Sonreía entre dientes gastándole una broma_

 _ **-Ni lo sueñes…-**_ _Susurro Natsu avergonzado_

 **-Jajaja!-** _Gildartz volvía a golpearlo en la espalda, Natsu solo pensaba que ese vejestorio debería controlar su fuerza_ - **Recuerda… Ahora siempre estaré para ti cada vez que tengas un problema~ No lo olvides!**

 _Natsu solo consiguió que le brillaran los ojos mientras que su nuevo tutor lo apoyaba, se sentía raro pero nostálgico… Sentía que quería llorar…_

 **-Natsu…**

 _Se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con su bella amiga de ojos color acaramelado y la Presidenta_

 _ **-Lucy…**_

 _La joven de cabellos dorados se acercó a su amigo y Gildartz, casi había corrido a su encuentro en cuando lo vio salir de la dirección, se preguntaba tantas cosas pero sentía que no eran correctas saber ahora_

 **-Presidenta Erza**

 **-Sensei, ya me encargue de Lucy y veo que por aquí todo está en orden ¿Qué sucedió?** - _Preguntaba la Presidenta_

 **-¿Ha que no adivinas, Erza-san?!-** _Gildartz lo abrazo del hombro_ **-¡Soy tutor de Natsu!**

 **-¿De Natsu?-** _Decían al unísono Lucy y Erza_

 **-Así es~ Lo necesitara por ahora así que acepte con gusto~**

 **-…**

 _Lucy lo reflexiono por unos minutos y luego embozo una sonrisa tierna mientras se acercaba al muchacho_

 **-Felicidades! No están tan solo como creías~-** _Natsu se sonrojo, aquella sonrisa que le regalo la rubia casi lo hacía arder como si fuera un volcán apunto de erupcionar y de hecho… Casi pasaba_

 **-Vaya muchacho** ~-Decía Gildartz golpeando la espalda de su discípulo, " **así decidió que lo consideraría para no poner celosa a Cana** "-Eso pensó aunque la peli-marrón apenas quisiera saber de el por lo mujeriego que era

 _Erza comenzó a reír mientras Lucy no parecía entender la atmosfera y solo podía presenciar a un muchacho ardiendo en vergüenza_

.

.

.

 **-Con permiso profesora~-** _Decía Gildartz dándoles paso a ambos estudiantes de nuevo a su curso_ - **Ellos se les unirán hoy y creo que tiene algo pendiente a tratar ¿No es así?** - _Los indicados, temblaban… Claramente sabían que esa era profesora en la que escaparon de su clase donde había un examen muy importante_

 **-¿Son los escapistas? ¿Están castigados?** - _La profesora se acercó a ellos, al caminar lucia muy molesta, no tanto como Erza pero también imponía su respeto_

 **-Así es~ Al terminar las horas, se quedaran en la escuela así que no se preocupe~-** _Y de un empujón, Gildartz los hecho adentro a ambos y cerro rápido_

 _La mirada de todos se dirigió automáticamente a ellos y la profesora los invito a pararse frente a su escritorio_

 **-No tengo intenciones de esconder o cubrir nada referente a las notas asique lo diré de una…Ustedes dos-** _Señalo a ambos con un dedo_ **-¡Tienen desaprobado este primer Semestre!** - _Todos se quedaron callados ante tan reprendida de la profesora_

 **-Pero… Todo ha sido…**

 **-¡No me interesa, Dragneel! ¡Haberlo pensado antes! Si bien tú fuiste la razón de que Lucy se fuera… ¡Ella ya estaba en mi clase y se fue ignorando todo, es motivo de no perdonar!-** _Los acusados bajaron la cabeza_

 _ **-Si sensei…-**_ _Susurraron y se sentaron en sus lugares, mientras lo hacían… Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y todos estaban comentando algo mientras Sherry se limaba las uñas complacida de lo que vio a pesar de que su plan de "_ _ **expulsión**_ _" de la rubia no allá funcionado_

 _ **-Lu-chan…-**_ _Susurro la McGarden deprimida, sus amigos habían visto todo lo que paso y se sentían mal_

 _Natsu por dentro… Se sentía fatal, había hecho que su compañera reprobara el semestre_

.

.

.

 **-¿Castigados?-** _Preguntaron al unísono: Gray, Gajeel, Levy & Juvia_

 **-Así es, Lucy y yo debemos por dos semanas el tener que hacer el aseo del curso…Es nuestro castigo**

 **-Es mejor que la sanción o expulsión** - _Contestaba la rubia seguido de Dragneel_

 **-Lo siento mucho Lu-chan**

 **-Fue mi culpa… Debí haberlo pensado mejor…**

 **-No fue tu culpa Natsu! No lo sabias y me fui por voluntad propia** - _Se excusó la rubia_

 **-Al menos están bien y no fue peor~** - _Suspiraba aliviado Gray_

 **-Y algo más… Ahora Gildartz es mi tutor~**

 **-…..**

 ***Silencio en todo el curso***

 **-¡¿QUEEEEE?!**

 _Mientras el grupo de amigos gritaba al unísono, Sherry se dedicó a irse del salón junto a Brandon. "_ _ **Juro que vendrán cosas peores, dice MI biblia**_ _"-Pensaba la peli-rosa con sonrisa cómplice_

.

 **-Nos vemos chicos~-** _Y sus amigos partieron a sus hogares algo culpables por el castigo de sus compañeros_

 _El salón quedo vacío, un silencio inundo a ambos por un tiempo… Tiempo en el que la atmosfera fue incómoda para Natsu y Lucy_

 **-¿Por qué Gildartz se hizo tu tutor?**

- **¿el Sensei? Pues… No tenía familia y me dijeron que lo necesitaba… ¿También tenías una tutora no?** - _Pregunto curioso pero sabía que tenía la respuesta_

 **-Así es~ ¿Te contaron? Era Mira-san~**

- **Es una de las cosas por la que la admirabas tanto…**

 **-Así es, además ella decía que le recordaba a su hermana que no está en este momento…**

 **-¿Ella esta…?**

 **-¡No tonto! Al igual que su hermano menor, tuvo que viajar fuera de la ciudad y volverán quizás el siguiente año calcula ella~**

- **Ya veo…-** _Natsu se avergonzó un poco por pensar en alguien muerto sin terminar de escuchar a su amiga_

 _Dio un gran suspiro y se apoyó contra el escritorio del profesor, estaba exhausto y aun debían hacer el aseo_

 **-¿Paso algo con Erza?-** _Pregunto desinteresado_

 **-¿Con ella? Le conté la deuda que tenía contigo por lo que hiciste y que éramos amigos~** _ **Por eso sucedió lo que sucedió…**_ _-Susurro lo último en voz baja_

 _A Natsu le molesto eso asique se acercó a su amiga que en ese momento tenía su mirada en el suelo_

 **-Lucy…** - _Esta le levanto para mirarle_ - **No tienes ninguna deuda conmigo…** - _Tomo una de sus mejillas tiernamente_ - **Todo lo que hice es porque eres mi amiga~ Quiero que te quede claro!-** _El semblante de el de repente se puso serio y ella logro entenderlo, lo que ocurrió que ardiera en sonrojo_

 _ **-Está bien…**_ _-Susurro nerviosa, otra vez el tiempo estaba detenido para ellos dos… Un mundo donde solo existieran ellos y solo donde podían disfrutar de la calidad del otro_

 **-Meooow~-** _Pero acabo cuando un pequeño gato albino entro a el salón y atrás se escucharon gritos_

 **-Charleeees~-** _Y por la puerta entro: una niña con traje escolar y de cabellos azules atado con dos colitas en cada lado y una parte de su pelo suelto_

 _Se paró de seco al ver la escena: un joven de cabello rosado (como las flores del árbol de cerezo/sakura) estaba muy cerca de una joven de cabellos dorados que estaba ligeramente sonrojada, sus rostros estaban muy cerca y el muchacho tenía una mano en su mejilla y otra en la muñeca de la rubia_

 **-Yo… Yo-o…** - _La niña comenzó a tartamudear nerviosa… Claramente había arruinado una escena "_ _ **comprometedora**_ _" para los jóvenes_ **-¡Lo siento mucho por interrumpir!-** _Grito nerviosa_

 **-…** - _Ambos recalcularon por unos minutos lo que paso y cuando volvieron a mirarse ¡Pluff! Rojos como tomates quedaron_

 **-¡¿He?!** - _La rubia se separó rápido_

 **-¡No estábamos haciendo nada!** - _Se separó también nervioso el peli-sakura_

 **-Lo siento mucho!-** _Decía nerviosa la peli-azul oscuro_

 _Lucy salió de su sonrojo para mirarla detenidamente_

 **-Aquí estabas Charles~ ¡Eso no se hace! Me hiciste molestarlos~** - _Se quejaba la niña apenada mientras tomaba a su gatita_

 **-¿Tu…? ¿Tú eres Wendy-chan?** - _La rubia se acercó a la niña que tendría unos años menos que ellos dos_

 **-Umm… Y tú eres Lucy-san?-** _Decía Wendy alegre_

 **-Así es~**

 **-Umm…** - _El Dragneel no comenzaba a "pillar" la situación_

 **-Natsu~ Ella es Wendy, hablamos pocas veces el año pasado~** - _Decía presentándola_ - **Y Wendy… Él es Natsu Dragneel, entro este año y nos hicimos amigos~** - _Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa_

" _ **¿Amigos?"-**_ _Pensó dudosa la niña, si bien eran amigos hace poco… Esa situación ¿Era común en los jóvenes de hoy en día?_

 **-Pero… Eres una niña, ¿Cuánto tienes?-** _Pregunto preocupado porque era una niña y llevaba ropa de esta institución_

 **-Tengo 14 años~-** _Decía nerviosa sonriendo_ - **Se les permiten a estudiantes especiales asistir a esta institución si tienes grandes notas y eres un estudiante impecable~** - _Natsu se sorprendió… Esa niña era admirable_

 **-Wow…**

 **-Es genial~** - _Lucy siempre que la veía la felicitaba_ - **Por cierto… Charles no debería estar aquí Wendy**

 **-Lo siento pero siempre me sigue y a veces la meto en la mochila para que me acompañe…-** _Y de repente casi comienza a llorar_

" _ **Vaya cambios de expresiones"**_ _-Pensó Natsu mientras se acercaba a ella_

 **-¿Es tu gatita?-** _Pregunto acariciando su cabecita-_ **No debe estar aquí, lo digo por el bien del minino~ Yo también tengo uno y a veces lo echo de menos… Pero él debe quedarse en casa~**

 _Lucy se sorprendió… Como el Dragneel le explicaba con detalle sobre las mascotas_

 _Embozo una sonrisa tierna mientras lo miraba_

 **-Natsu-san, Lucy-san… ¿Qué hacen aquí a esta hora?** - _Pregunto dudosa_

 **-Fuimos castigados asique pagaremos nuestra penitencia~**

 **-No es para reírse Natsu…** - _La rubia lucia algo desmotivada_

 **-¿Huh?**

 **-Algun dia te contaremos Wendy~** - _Decía Lucy mientras reía de las expresiones de la niña_

 _Ese día termino muy peculiar para ambos jóvenes, Wendy decidió quedarse a ayudaros un poco con el aseo a cambio de que la acompañaran a casa por hacerse tarde_

.

.

.

 **-Buenas noches~**

 **-Buenas noches Luce** - _Natsu se despidió de su amiga quien entro a su apartamento para poder descansar, debían retomar nuevamente las clases el día siguiente_

 _El peli-sakura quedo unos momentos contemplando la puerta por donde se había ido Lucy… Se quedó muy reflexivo esos últimos momentos, hasta que decidió entrar a su apartamento también_

 _Alimento a su gato, comió alguna que otra cosa para no pasar hambre y se tiro en el sillón, se sentía exhausto pero… Lo más extraño aun es que le dolía el pecho, sentía su sangre hervir y tuvo que sostenerse fuertemente una zona del pecho cerca del corazón por el dolor que sentía_

 **-¿Qué me está pasando? Hugh! ¡Diablos!** - _Esa noche, el Dragneel la paso abatido, no entendía que eran esos dolores pero sabía que podía soportarlos porque solo ocurrían pocas veces, no era tan importante como para asistir a un hospital… O eso pensaba el…_

.

.

.

 **-Mamá! ¿Dónde estás?-** _Una peli-negra con mechas de color violetas buscaba molesta a su madre por la parada del tren_

 **-Aquí Estoy!** - _La madre se acercó molesta su hija_ - **No es necesario que seas tan escandalosa para buscarme, Verónica!**

 **-Disculpa, ma-dre** - _Dijo sin gana alguna_ **-¿Y bien?**

 **-Cálmate, te traje porque haríamos esto calmadamente~ Natsu definitivamente debe estar aquí pero no debemos llamar la atención… Realmente quiero encontrarlo…**

 **-Lo se… También quiero encontrar a mi hermanito~** - _La pelinegra tenía una mirada perdida cuando pensaba en su escapista hermano, una opresión en su pecho apareció ¿Seria culpa? ¡No podía ser eso! Ella nunca se echaba para atrás, así la conocían sus amigas!_

 **-Vamos, tenemos que encontrar hospedaje hasta que lo hallemos, diablos que esta ciudad es concurrida-** _Se quejó la mujer de pelo corto llamada "Furima", definitivamente estaba dispuesta a encontrar a su "hijastro" paso lo que pase…_

.

.

.

 _ **-Natsu… Por favor cuídate de nuestro Padre, ojala no vaya a encontrarte…**_ **Tampoco permitiré que lo haga!** - _Dijo decidido una voz misteriosa mientras cerraba el diario que terminaba de leer y se paraba para cenar con la persona que más amaba del mundo, una de las pocas cosas buenas que pudo tener luego de escapar de esa "tortura" que llamaban_ _ **familia**_ _…_

.

.

.

 **Giro de acontecimientos~**

 **Perdooooon! No sabía que tardaría tanto en actualizar TwT pero como ven, de apoco se van alargando más los capítulos~ muchos secretos comenzaran a salir a la luz pero por ahora serán pocos, pienso hacer este fic con 2 "temporadas" o "libros" c: tengo mucho pensado y quizás lleve tiempo narrarlo pero sé que se volverá una buena serie, a partir de ahora las cosas irán un poco más calmadas para los protagonistas y quizás se centre más en la escuela, notaran que el tiempo también pasara…**

 **Tengo una duda, estoy pensando si agregar o no Lemon a este fic, tengo ganas pero no sé si seré buena para "narrarlo", voten si lo desean y si ocurre será más adelante a su debido tiempo pero depende de la gente~ ya clasifique esta historia para mayores por sus "narraciones y temas adultos" pero igual aún tengo esa duda :P**

 **Próximamente, Chapter 7 ~**

 **#By-FunnyAngy**


	8. Chapter 7-Dependo de ti

**Antes de que me maten… Lean el capítulo :'v**

 **Lamento la tardanza T-T**

 **Chapter 07:**

 **"** **Dependo de ti"**

"¿Cómo evitarlo?... El tener que ser siempre protegida por esa persona especial, que llega hasta lo imposible porque te encuentres bien e intente a toda costa sacarte una sonrisa… Es una mezcla de agotamiento y alivio que ¡Te dejan un sabor muy raro!"

 **-Lucy Heartifilia**

 **Lucy *POV***

 _Ya había pasado otro largo mes desde los sucesos que nos involucraron a Natsu y a mí en problemas, nuestro castigo no fue tan duradero pero a veces la pequeña Wendy se quedaba a hacernos compañía_

 _En ese mes de sucesos yo había vuelto a distanciarme de todos nuevamente, algo me traía mala espina así que no fui capaz de acercarme nuevamente a ningún muchacho… No solo eso, por las noches comenzaba a sufrir de pesadillas extrañas_

 _La mayoría era de mi propia yo de niña junto a otra que tenía el cabello ondulado junto a un gorro-babero y vestido rosa… Ella me llamaba "_ _ **Nee-san**_ _"… ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué se siente tan_ _ **familiar**_ _junto a mí?_

 _Desperté de mis "pensamientos" cuando mi pequeña minina vino a refregar su cuerpo junto a mi rostro_

 **-Me haces cosquillas, Shayla~-** _La tome, acaricie y abrase con toda la ternura del mundo, esta pequeña me había visto en tantas facetas como llorar, molestarme, reír, sonreír e incluso tener miedo… Es como si su sexto sentido de felino le digiera que yo necesitaba mimos_

 _Mire a un lado de mi cama y el despertador ya marcaba las 9:30, esta mañana le avise a Levy que llegaría tarde, no me sentía muy "bien" para asistir por la mañana_

 _Me levante vagamente a sacar del closet lo que usaría para mi Universidad y las deje sobre la cama mientras pasaba a mi baño a tomar una rápida ducha_

.

.

 _Una vez ya lista en el comedor, desayune calmadamente mientras mi pequeña estaba a un lado tomando un tazón de leche, era tan adorable, pero… ¿Por qué yo me sentía tan sola?_ _ **Es cierto, alejaste cruelmente a Natsu durante ese mes, que tonta eres Lucy…**_

 _Moví frenéticamente mi cabeza esperando olvidar esos tontos pensamientos, no podía dejarme rebajar por un muchacho… No es cierto, soy una_ _ **cobarde**_ _cuando se trata de mi relación "_ _ **social**_ _" con los demás… Cuanta_ _ **debilidad**_ _junta he adquirido todo este tiempo ¿No?_

 _._

.

.

 _Ya me encontraba frente a la escuela, hoy era Viernes, no sé si era bueno porque serian 2 días sin clases o malo porque quizás tendría que verme más veces con Natsu… Estaba asustada, a pesar de caerme bien… No puedo evitar sentirme temerosa, después de todo es un "_ _ **hombre**_ _" y ellos fueron quienes arruinaron mi vida en primer lugar… ¿Debería Natsu llevarse la culpa de mis desgracias? La respuesta era fácil_

 _Entre nerviosa, ya eran las 11 y todo indicaba que estaban en clases aun, la institución lucia vacía… En sus pasillos no se veía ni un alma, eso me ponía aún más nerviosa… En cuanto me dirigí a mi salón de clases alguien me hablo por detrás_

 **-Buenas noches Lucy~**

 **-Kya!-** _Pegue un salto asustada, no me esperaba nadie detrás de mí_ - **Buenos días… Sensei~-** _Mi voz sonó forzada, obviamente sabía que me esperaba_

- **No pienso reprenderte por llegar a esta hora, Levy me dijo que no te encontrabas bien-** _Gildartz poso una mano en mi hombro_ **-¿Todo va bien?**

 _No fui capaz de responderle, ya estaba nerviosa desde la mañana_

 **-Sensei!**

 **-High!-** _Ahora fue el sensei quien pego un saltito del susto, era Mirajane-san molesta detrás de nosotros_

 **-Espero que no se esté aprovechando de las estudiantes nuevamente** - _Me bajo una gotita al ver al sensei soltarme de repente y excusarse de que solo quería ver mi estado, Mirajane solo se dedicó a reprenderlo y me llevo con ella a la secretaria mientras el sensei solo gritaba diciendo que todo era una equivocación y quería ayudarme_

 _¿Qué se hará con él? Es el mayor mujeriego de todos, al final del año pasado escuchaba a Cana decir que su padre era de lo peor, siempre iba atrás de cada mujer pero claramente no le interesaban las "_ _ **niñas**_ _" de esta institución, yo me sentía aliviada pero aun así lo miraba como un completo idiota que en vez de atraer mujeres, las espantaba… Era todo un caso!_

.

.

.

 **-Toma, bebe~-** _Mirajane me ofreció una taza de té para aliviar un poco mis nervios_ - **Veo que has estado tensa últimamente, ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?** - _Pregunto preocupada_

- **No se preocupe, todo está bien~** - _Volvi a sonreír falsamente_

 **-¿Sabes que tus amigos volvieron a preguntar por ti no? Es la segunda vez en la semana que llegas tarde y la 4ta que estas tensa** - _La albina me dio la espalda para ordenar unos documentos, ella me ofrecía y ayudaba tanto porque éramos muy cercanas entre nosotras_

 _Baje la cabeza apenada… No quería oírlo…_

 **-Él estuvo preguntando por ti, Levy le aconsejo que solo se quedara al margen para que no sintieras que te asfixiaban** - _Abrí los ojos sorprendida, Mira-san apunto su mirada a mi móvil, lo tome y desbloquee para encontrarme 2 llamadas perdidas… Eran de él, de Natsu…_

 **-** ** _No tenía por qué preocuparse… No soy del "tipo" tan importante…_** _-Susurre para mí misma, Mirajane alcanzo a oírlo_

 **-Para tus amigos si, comienza a replantearte quienes son tu familia, Lucy~** - _Mirajane me dejo con una batalla mental conmigo misma, o quizás con mi corazón…-_ **Al mediodía podrás regresar con ellos si gustas~**

 ** _-Mi familia…-_** _Termine de susurrar_

.

.

 _._

 _El timbre sonó y ya estaba en el pasillo para admirar la cantidad de estudiantes que salían de sus salones de clases, de seguro irían a almorzar…_

 **-¿Luce?-** _Desperté nuevamente de mis pensamientos para encontrarme a Natsu delante mío preocupado, tras el estaban el resto de mis amigos_

 _No pude seguir sosteniéndole la mirada mucho tiempo tan solo la aparte, Levy preocupada corrió a abrazarme_

 **-Lucyyyy~**

 **-Cálmate enana!**

 ** _-Está bien Gajeel…_** _-Susurre para ver a mi amiga que realmente estuvo preocupada por mí-_ _ **Levy…**_

 _La peli-azul de separo cuidadosamente de mi para observarme con una gran sonrisa_

 **-La próxima no te guardes todo para ti sola, nosotros también somos tus amigos ¿No?~-** _Esa sonrisa me hizo olvidar todos mis problemas y también regalarme una sonrisa a mi querida mejor amiga_

- **Claro Levy-chan~** - _Levy sintió pequeñas lagrimas traicioneras en sus ojos mientras me sonreía_

 **-Juvia esta anonada~** - _Todos detrás de nosotras reían, quizás no todos… Natsu nunca cambio su semblante de preocupado y dio media vuelta para marcharse lo que hizo que sea yo la preocupada_

 **-A dónde vas Salamander?!**

 **-¿Ha donde crees? Muero de hambre fierritos**

 **-Esperen par de tontos!**

 **-Gray-sama~-** _Y así los 4 se dirigieron a comer mientras Levy volteaba nuevamente a verme_

 **-¿Paso algo? Noto algo tenso el ambiente entre Natsu y tú…**

 **-¿Huh? ¿Tenso?**

 **-No me mientas… Es tu vecino, no puedes hacerte la desentendida** - _Se quejó Levy, me limite a suspirar abatida_

 **-No lo sé… No sabía que me había llamado y ni me moleste en hablar con el… Pero Levy recuerda que el** - _Levy me interrumpió molesta_

 **-¿Un hombre? ¿Un muchacho? ¡¿Y que tiene eso de malo Lu-chan?!-** _La peli-azul estaba muy molesta_ - **Que hayas pasado lo más devastador con unos idiotas no te da el derecho de juzgar a todos los demás a tu manera, no todos son así y dijiste que Natsu era diferente… ¿Por qué contradecirte?**

 _Baje mi cabeza agotada, Natsu no tenía la culpa de nada…_

.

.

.

 **-Moría de hambre~-** _La cara Gajeel al ver la comida era como la de un animalito que no lo habían alimentado hace semanas igual que la de Gray_

 **-Cuanta exageración junta Gajeel y Gray…** - _Suspiro derrotada Levy_

 _Tomamos nuestras bandejas y nos dirigimos a sentarnos en una de las cuantas mesas del comedor, las mesas eran largas para al menos casi 8 personas de cada lado, Levy y Juvia se sentaron cada una a lado de su_ _ **chico**_ _… Me quede perpleja, después de esas palabras… Levy me había dejado plantada por su novio!_

 _Que descaro… Natsu también ya se había sentado y estaba comenzando a comer, me dirigí a su lado aun parada_

 **-¿Puedo sentarme…?-** _Casi parecía un susurro lo que salía de mi boca pero estaba tan nerviosa que apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras con normalidad, las dos_ _ **parejitas**_ _de antes pararon de comer y hablar para poder ver nuestra "escena" y lo que contestaría Natsu… Debí imaginar que al igual que Levy, estarían pensando que Natsu y yo teníamos problemas… ¡Ni que fuéramos pareja! ¡Por eso me cansaban los demás tortolos a mí alrededor!_

 **-¿Hum?** - _Natsu termino de masticar su comida y trago calmado, es como… ¡Realmente se estaba tomando todo el tiempo del mundo en contestarme! Y lo peor… Lucia realmente tonta parada a un lado de el con la bandeja de comida, de seguro el resto de alumnos de la escuela también nos estaba mirando… Natsu volvió a mirarme y yo me estremecí_ - **Dudo que haya problema en eso…** - _Y volvió a mirar su comida mientras yo asentía nerviosa mientras me sentaba junto a él… Idiota…_

 _Mis mejillas de seguro ardían de un ligero color rosado pasando a rojo y estaba con los cachetes inflados por estar siendo humillada de esa manera, mire disimuladamente a mi compañero y vi que tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su cara y no era cualquier sonrisa… ¡Era una divertida!... ¡Ese idiota se estaba poco más riendo en mi cara!_

 ** _-Idiota…_** _-Murmure por lo bajo pero el alcanzo a oírlo_

 **-¿Sabes que puedo escucharte no…?-** _Suspiro divertido mientras me miraba, los demás se rieron en sus lugares y regresaron a comer_

 **-¿Estas vengándote por no devolverte mis llamadas no?-** _Musite apenada pero aún me seguía sintiendo humillada, Natsu negó enseguida con su cabeza para luego pinchar de su comida con su utensilio y comer, en cuanto trago se animó a contestarme_

 **-No es eso…** - _Tanta espera para esas cortas palabras, me estaba desesperando_

 **-¿Y entonces…?**

 ** _-Supongo que estaba molesto pero no sabía con quién…_** _-Susurro acabado_

 **-¿Con quién…?-** _No lo entendía_

 **-No sabía si molestarme contigo porque te alejaste o conmigo porque quizás fui la razón para que lo hicieras…** - _Natsu no se atrevió a mirarme mientras hablaba, en cuanto yo lo hice vi lo preocupado que estaba… ¿Era por mí?... Yo ¿Lo había lastimado?_

 _-Lo siento…-Susurre por lo bajo, Natsu embozo una sonrisa tierna y se giró para mirarme al fin, de seguro sabía que verlo de perfil me estaba cabreando_

 **-No pasa nada… Podemos seguir siendo amigos si así lo deseas~** - _Y ahí estaba… Una de las cuantas sonrisas características del Dragneel, me sonroje ligeramente y asentí nerviosa_ - **Bien…**

 _El peli-rosa volvió comer pero por alguna razón yo no pude hacerlo, seguía nerviosa y frustrada pero… ¿Por qué?_

 **-Luce… ¿Por qué no estas comiendo?-** _Natsu comenzó a preocuparse y yo solo negué frenéticamente, no podía hacerlo_

 ** _-N-no lo se-e…_** _-Susurre, el me miro detalladamente hasta que abrió los ojos como plato preocupado_

 **-Lucy… Esta-as ma-as flaca-a…** - _Su tono sonaba preocupado pero nervioso, yo no pude mirarlo_ **-¿Hace cuánto que no comes bien…?** - _No pude responderle, él lo sabía… Hace un mes que comencé a portarme extrañamente y me separe de todos, no solo las pesadillas me habían hecho mal… ¡Me había descuidado completamente!_

 _Como si hubiera leído la respuesta de mi mente se paró frenéticamente_

 **-¿Huh? ¿Natsu-san?**

 **-Oí… Salamander…**

 **-¿Qué pasa?** - _Levy se preocupó al igual que los demás en cuanto vio a Natsu pararse y ponerse al final de la mesa y agacharse a mi altura aunque de por sí, él ya era bastante alto_

 **-Lucy… Tal vez deba llevarte a la enfermería, no luces muy bien…-** _Tan solo pude mirarlo apagada, no sé porque, por alguna razón no pude ni decir una palabra_ **-¡Levy! Cuiden mis cosas y las de Lucy!**

 **-¡¿He?! ¡¿Por qué?!-** _Natsu me levanto del brazo para pararme y tomándome de la muñeca me arrastro del asiento para llevarme fuera del comedor_ **-¡Hey! ¡¿Ha donde la llevas Natsu?!**

 _Fue lo último que escuche al salir del comedor…_

 _Natsu me llevo por el pasillo en completo silencio, que tontería… ¿Siempre tengo que depender de él? ¿Qué tan débil puedo llegar a ser?_

 ** _-Natsu…_**

 **-¿Cómo pudiste…?** - _Musito furioso_ **-¿Cómo pudiste… Descuidarte de esa manera…?** - _No le respondí, tan solo cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el_

.

.

.

 **-Todo se ve en completo orden~-** _La Enfermera Aries dio fin a su revisión en mi cuerpo, Natsu que estaba detrás de ella se acercó a mi lado y frente a la Enfermera_

 **-Pero Enfermera, entonces… ¿Qué se supone que tiene?-** _Su voz sonó más preocupada_

 **-Al parecer ella es una muchacha que ha nacido débil físicamente, lo malo para ella es sobre exigirse y al parecer se dejó fatigar y estresar psicológicamente sola,** - _Guardo sus aparatos de revisión en un cajón_ - **Lo mejor ahora que está a final de camino de volverse una mujer adulta es cuidarse y comer más, no es cuestión de comer "sano" si no, de no dejarse estar y cuidarse mucho…** - _Vi la expresión confusa de Natsu y la Enfermera Aries suspiro para solo resumir:-_ **Tan solo debe evitarse el estrés y comer mejor, ese es mi veredicto para esta ocasión** - _Y la Enfermera de cabello esponjado y rosa se paró para dejarnos solos, en todo el momento en el que me revisaron no pude decir ni una palabra_

 **-Eso significa una cosa…-** _Natsu suspiró y llego a una sola conclusión_

 **-¿Hum? ¿Qué cosa?**

 **-Comeras en mi hogar~**

….

….

…

..

.

 _¡¿Queeee?! ¡¿Cómo llego a esa conclusión tan rápido?! Acaso quiere… ¡¿Cuidarme?!_

 _Me ruborice completamente y el solo me regalo una de sus típicas sonrisas que tanto comenzaban a fastidiarme a pesar de que eran adorables_

 _Baje mi cabeza y suspire derrotada…_

.

 _Natsu le aviso le dio al sensei Gildartz la nota de la Enfermera Aries de lo que me paso y de paso aviso que iría por nuestras cosas para poder retirarnos, el muy idiota me hizo esperarlo en la puerta delantera y me prohibió hablar con nuestros amigos… Estaba comenzando a cabrearme_

 _Luego de unos 15 minutos regreso para estar a mi lado nuevamente en la puerta con nuestros bolsos escolares, se limitó a sonreírme mientras yo lo miraba molesta, con mis mejillas infladas y sonrojada_

 **-¿Nos vamos?~-** _Asentí y nos fuimos directo a casa, pero ya suponía desde este momento que de seguro nos iríamos a su casa… No es que suponía, cualquier mono con medio cerebro lo supondría luego de estar diciendo que "_ _ **cuidaría de mí"…**_

 _Sera una larga semana…_

 _Lucy Heartifilia no podría ser más afortunada… ¿Verdad?_

.

.

.

 **Son capítulos de relleno así que deben ser cortos pero rápidos xD por ahora debe pasar el tiempo, con eso diré todo~**

 **Lamento tardar pero últimamente el cierre de notas me tiene estresada, pero ahora volveré a escribir con normalidad pero dudo que sean capítulos tan largos, quiero desarrollar más la amistad de Natsu & Lucy~**

 **Nos vemos en el capítulo 8 pronto *-***

 **#By-FunnyAngy :3**


	9. Chapter 8-De la confianza nunca se duda

**Lo sé, lo se… Quieren asesinarme por más de un mes que no actualizo… Tuve problemas pero al fin mi inspiración volvió :'v**

 **Les traigo un cap 8 plagado de dulzura NaLu como a todos nos gusta~**

 **¿Y qué sería la vida sin tu dosis diaria de NaLu si Mashima no nos lo da? T-T**

 **Ok me callo…**

 **Chapter 08**

 **De la confianza nunca se duda**

" _Nunca dejes de confiar en quien ocupa tu corazón, has que te demuestre que estará siempre a tu lado… En las buenas o en las malas, siempre te seguirá"_

 **-Lucy Heartifillia**

 **Lucy *POV***

 _Día Sábado…_

 _Un delicado rayo de luz logro filtrarse por la suave cortina blanca hacia uno de mis ojos, al parecer era la señal para iniciar el día_

 _Estire mi brazo hasta mi mesita de luz y tome mi móvil para comprobar la hora y si tenía mensajes o llamadas. Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, ya era casi el mediodía y seguía descansando…_

 _Luego de 15 minutos de no tener ganas de levantarme, al fin estaba arriba y cambiada_

 _Una vez en la cocina mis dudas comenzaron_

 _ **-¿Debería ir a comprar algo? Casi no tengo comida en la alacena…-**_ _Susurre para mí misma, aunque la única presente que lo entendió seguro fue Shayla_

 _Tome la chaqueta y antes de salir, alguien toco mi puerta_

 _No tenía muchos ánimos de recibir a nadie pero tenía que hacer el esfuerzo_

 _La abrí._

 **-Buenas tardes, vecina Luce~-** _Delante mío estaba mi muy animado compañero peli-rosa de Universidad sonriéndome_

 **-¿Desde cuándo el "vecina"?-** _Mi mirada viajo hacia su cuerpo_ **-¿Y por qué eso?-** _Señale a su delantal que tenía puesto el cual decía "Time to cook", el peli-rosa también bajo su mirada a su delantal y luego la subió hacia mi_

 **-¿Te gusta? Fue un regalo de Jacke~ El solía usarlo cuando vivíamos juntos~**

 _ **-Comienzo a dudar quien era el macho en su relación…-**_ _Susurre divertida_

 **-Ja-Ja que chistosita Heartifillia~ y por tu aspecto veo que alguien tuvo una cita pasada de hora con su cama** - _Hizo énfasis con su mirada sobre mi cabello, se veía más desaliñado que de costumbre_

 _ **-¿Y que si es cierto eso?**_ _-Murmure girando mi rostro a un lado avergonzada_

- **Vaya cambios de ánimo, Luce~-** _El suspiro y yo solo hice un infantil puchero_ - **En fin… Quieres almorzar?**

 _Lo mire dudosa_

 **-¿Almorzar?**

- **Sep, en casa todo siempre es tan solitario y prometí que cuidaría de ti así que ven a comer conmigo~**

 _Y ahí estaba siendo arrastrada nuevamente por él, ¿Por qué debía cuidar de mí? ¡Apenas si puede cuidarse el!_

 _Lo tuve que seguir y entramos a su departamento, Natsu siguió de largo hasta la cocina y yo me senté en su sofá_

 **-Ponte cómoda que no tardare mucho~**

 _Solo podía mirarlo encargarse de la cocina, admito que seguía siendo bueno cocinando, sentí que por instinto comenzaba a hablar sola:_

 _ **-No es necesario que hagas esto, puedo cuidarme sola…-**_ _Susurre_

 _Natsu se volteo confuso, se quitó los guantes de tela que usaba para el horno y se posó delante mío mirándome_

 **-¿Qué has dicho?**

 _ **-No era necesario el numerito de ayer…**_ _-Murmure muy fría pero no podía ni mirarlo_

 _Sentí a Natsu agacharse a mi altura_

 **-Mírame Luce~** - _Lo pidió amablemente pero me rehusé, volvió a repetirme pero más firme_ - **Mírame Lucy-**

 _Lo mire, conectándome directamente a sus ojos color jades_

 **-Lo hago porque me agradas y el hecho que no te cuides tu sola por estar triste es serio, quiero estar cuando te sientas mal para animarte nuevamente~-** _Y me regalo una cálida sonrisa_

 _Me sonroje al instante y suavice mi mirada_

 **-Está bien…**

 **-Mucho mejor~ Ayude con la mesa y el alimento para Happy-**

 _Las palabras realmente eran amables, seguía sintiéndome a gusto con el_

.

.

.

 **-Provecho, estuvo delicioso~**

 **-Sabía que te gustaría** - _Se paró para levantar la mesa mientras me sonreía_ - **Hey… Estaba pensando que… Dado que tenemos una asignación baja,** _ **podríamos estudiar juntos para levantarla**_ **…-** _Lo último lo murmuro por lo bajo mientras rascaba su cabeza avergonzado_

 **-Hnnmmm…-** _Me levante de la silla y me senté en el sofá_ - **No lo sé… Sigo molesta contigo~-** _Mi tono sonó provocativo y era justo lo que quería, creo que molestarlo un rato no hará nada de daño a nadie_

 _Todo ha estado súper tenso entre nosotros_

 **-Oooh~ La pequeña Lucy busca que la sigan convenciendo?-** _Y de un pestañear ya estaba delante mío, me arrincono contra el sofá_

 _Inconscientemente comencé a temblar pero al parecer Natsu no lo había notado porque siguió con su jugueteo_

 _Deje de pensar que era un juego cuando horribles recuerdos volvieron a mi cabeza_

 **-Detente! Aléjate de mí!-** _Estaba hablando sin pensar, solo tape mi rostro con mis piernas y con mis manos empuje su pecho para alejarlo_

- **Lucy, ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **-Aléjate! No me toques!-** _Comenzaron a escucharse mis sollozos_

 _Pude calmarme cuando dos grandes brazos me rodearon dándome protección y calor con cariño_

 _ **-Todo está bien… Nadie te hará daño…-**_ _Susurro a mi oído con amabilidad y dulzura_

 _Sentí que volvía nuevamente a la realidad_

 _ **-Natsu…-**_ _Estaba comenzando a sollozar nuevamente, pequeñas lagrimas ya se habían escapado y mis pupilas se dilataron sin mencionar que comencé a temblar_

 _Natsu fijo su mirada delante de la mía sin dejar de abrazarme, sus ojos nuevamente se conectaron con los míos_

 **-Mírame Luce…** - _No deje de mirarlo-_ **No voy a hacerte daño, nadie lo hará jamás…-** _Lo mire completamente a sus ojos jades y pude ver su sinceridad, su mirada era tan decidida que contrarrestaba a una tan insegura como la mía_

 _Cerré mis ojos suspirando y deseando calmarme, Natsu se dedicaba a acariciar mi espalda para calmarme pero aun respiraba con dificultad_

 _Sentí que me movían y cuando me di cuenta él se había inclinada hacia atrás recostándose de espalda y atrayéndome hacia el_

 _Escondí mi rostro en su cálido pecho y comencé a respirar con normalidad_

 _ **-Descansa un poco…**_

 _Fue el único susurro que alcance a oír antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo_

 _ **-Natsu…**_

.

.

.

 **Normal *POV***

 **En otra ciudad…**

 **-Ya estoy en casa cariño~-**

 _Un joven de apariencia delgada con traje negro y blanco con un maletín en sus manos entro de sorpresa en una casa para saludar a su persona más preciada_

 **-Hola amooor~-** _Una joven de cabello hasta el suelo y apariencia de niña se acercó a él curiosa_ **-¿Y eso que es?**

 **-¿Esto?** - _El muchacho se sentó en el sofá con el maletín en sus manos y le indico a la muchacha que se sentara junto a el_

 _Ella no desperdició la oportunidad y se sentó a su lado con su rostro apoyado en el hombro del muchacho_

 **-Esto… Esto es lo que estaba buscando**

 **-¿Buscando?...-** _Se hizo un silencio en lo que la pequeña joven se forzaba recordando, sus ojos se abrieron impresionada cuando lo recordó_ - **Entonces… ¿Esto es lo que necesitabas para "eso"?**

 _El muchacho asintió decidido, tenía miedo de abrir ese maletín_

 _Sintió una cálida mano sobre la suya_

 **-Anda, te apoyo~-** _El joven de cabello negro le miro-_ **Has trabajado duro para esto por muchos años sacrificando incluso a tu familia, es hora de salir de esto y que la pesadilla deje de perseguirte cariño~**

 _La joven le regalo una angelical sonrisa y el muchacho sonrió a su pareja_

 **-Cada día haces que te amé más~-** Acaricio la cabeza de su compañera- **Está bien**

 _Destrabo los seguros del maletín y lo abrió dejando ver una pila grande de papeles_

 _Se miraron una vez más con miradas decididas, sería un largo trabajo pero para el muchacho pero valdría la pena_

 _ **-Aguarda Natsu… Ya pronto estar contigo…-**_ _Murmuro_

.

.

.

 _Natsu se encontraba preparando en una jarra, chocolate caliente_

 _Tomo de la alacena dos tazas, una roja y otra azul_

 _El muchacho era alguien muy curioso… Amaba el color rojo, le recordaba al fuego pero el fuego era lo que más le lastimo y le quito todo_

" **A veces lo que más te lastima es lo que te hace más fuerte** "- _Pensó para sí mismo_

 _Volcó el chocolate en ambas tazas y se dirigió a su habitación, lo dejo todo en su mesita de luz y volvió a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua y una pastilla para nuevamente repetir lo que hizo con el chocolate_

 _Se sentó a la punta de la cama y estiro su brazo hacia el hombro de una rubia que descansaba delicadamente_

 _Su respiración luego de un rato había sido regular y en cuanto ella cayó dormida en sus brazos, él había podido cargarla hasta su cama sin que ella lo notara_

 _Le dolía tener que despertarla pero si ella lo hacía por si misma de seguro le dolería la cabeza por eso se adelantó a los hechos y trajo una pastilla por si acaso_

 _La movió delicadamente_

 _ **-Lucy, despierta~-**_ _Murmuro_

 _La rubia comenzó a moverse despacio y abrió delicadamente sus ojos, se los tallo para ver mejor y en cuanto su vista se aclaró, el Dragneel fue lo primero que apareció en su campo de visión_

 _ **-Natsu…-**_ _Murmuro saliendo un poco de su transe, analizo con detención donde se encontraba_

 _Se dio cuenta que no era su habitación, ni tampoco su cama_

 **-Tranquila… Estas en mi cuarto, no quería que descansaras incomoda~**

 _Lucy sentía su cabeza pesada así que Natsu le ofreció una pastilla y el vaso con agua, tomo la pastilla y luego bebió el agua_

 _ **-Gracias…-**_ _Murmuro sentándose y el acomodándose mientras Natsu esperaba que ella recobrara la compostura_ **-¿Cuánto he dormido?**

 _ **-Son las 7 de la noche (19Hs) ya Luce…-**_ _Casi fue un susurro lo que salió del peli-rosa, temiendo ver como ella reaccionara_

 **-Dormi 4 horas?** - _Lucy comenzó a exaltarse, habían terminado de comer y jugar a las 3 de la tarde (15Hs) para que ella se desvaneciera y terminara dormida hasta las 7 de la noche_ _ **(19Hs)**_

 **-Descuida… Todo está bien ahora, te traje chocolate para que tomes algo que te de calor y energía**

 _Natsu le ofreció la taza celeste y Lucy la tomo nerviosa mientras él tomaba su taza roja esperando pacientemente la reacción de ella_

 _En cuanto lo probó sonrió_

 _ **-Esta delicioso…-**_ _Murmuro_

 **-Si te preguntas, la pastilla es para tu dolor de cabeza, no quería que te sintieras mal así que espero que no te moleste que me adelantara un poco…-** _Giro su rostro avergonzado_

 _Lucy lo miro con detenimiento unos minutos y luego su mirada bajo a su taza_

 _Seguía teniendo ideas equivocadas de Natsu, el solo la había estado cuidando y ella ya pensaba que era como los demás muchachos…_

 _Estaba equivocada… Desde el primer momento en que Natsu la defendió de Sherry, había sido diferente… ¿Por qué dudar ahora? Su mente había sido un caos en ese mes que ignoro todo… Se dejó llevar por sus miedos y lo que se mostró en el sillón fue exactamente lo que la dejo confusa ese tiempo que se aisló_

 _No había más prueba que ello, pero lo que paso después fue lo contrario a lo que pensaba…_

" _ **No voy a hacerte daño, nadie lo hará jamás…"**_

 _Esas palabras resonaban en su mente, ella las había escuchado y gracias a eso se había calmado_

 _Natsu no quería lastimarla, quería su bien y ella solo había sido egoísta con todo… Y así… Se había descuidado completamente_

 _ **-Luce…-**_ _Un murmuro la saco de sus pensamientos_

 _Ella se tomó valor para volver a mirarlo_

 _ **-Gracias… Por todo…**_

 _El peli-rosa se sorprendió, ella estaba con una mirada tan decidida, diferente a lo que había visto anteriormente_

 _No opto más opción que sonreírle con dulzura_

 **-De nada…**

.

.

.

 _Luego de que Lucy lograra recuperar completamente la compostura (una hora después), Natsu le había permitido taparse nuevamente con sus mantas_

 _El solo seguía sentado en la punta de la cama mirándola dudoso_

 _En su mente se repetía una y otra vez el extraño comportamiento de su vecina_

" _ **¿Qué fue todo eso?"-**_ _Pensó_

 _ **-Natsu…-**_ _El murmuro lo había despertado_

 _ **-Estoy aquí… no te preocupes…**_

 _Ella suavizo su mirada_

 _Estiro delicadamente su brazo llevando con lentitud su mano hasta la de su compañero, en cuanto la encontró, la poso suavemente sobre la de el_

 _Natsu miro todo el acto con detenimiento, ella volvía a ser la de siempre pero la notaba preocupada_

 **-De seguro te estas preguntando que paso… ¿No es así? Ese cambio tan diferente en mí si estábamos jugando…-** _Natsu seguía mirándola sin expresar más que seriedad en su rostro_ - **Después de todo… Yo ocasione lo de provocarte…**

 **-No tienes porqu-**

 _ **-No lo sabes…-**_ _Ese murmuro que paso por encima de su oración sin terminar lo sorprendió_

 **-¿Qué dices?**

 **-Todo el instituto lo sabe… De seguro tú lo sospechabas pero jamás te lo dije… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije esa vez?**

 _El peli-rosa le miro raro, no podía recordarlo_

 _ **-Aquella conversación que tuvimos cuando tú me contaste una gran parte de tu pasado**_ _-Murmuro_

 _Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido, lo recordaba_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **-Estuviste viviendo sola todo este tiempo… ¿No?-** _La voz de Natsu sonaba dolida por la situación de su amiga_

 _ **-Así es…**_ _-Susurro-_ **Pero… No es como si deberías preocuparte por alguien como yo! Aprendí a vivir por mí misma y he recibido mucha ayuda durante años también, no me arrepiento de nada…** - _La voz de Lucy parecía quebrarse de apoco pero aun así… Impidió que sus lágrimas salieran_

 _Natsu no pudo evitar pensar que ella era todo lo contrario a lo que todo el mundo decía… Ella en verdad era fuerte, se había atrevido a vivir sola luego de quedarse sin padres, aguantando las burlas de toda la escuela… Vivía con ello todo los días y aun así era capaz de aguantar todo eso por ser simplemente, ella!_

 _El Dragneel bajo su mirada, su historia no parecía nada con lo que Lucy tenía que aguantar…_

 _ **-Luce…-**_ _Susurro llamando la atención de la Heartifilia_

 **-¿Qué ocurre…?**

 **-Tal vez…-** _Trago pesado_ - **No me corresponda preguntar… Pero… ¿Por qué es que Sherry te molesta tanto? ¿Por qué dejas que los demás te pasen por encima?** - _Natsu comenzó a sonar más duro pero realmente quería saber que estaba pasando en esa institución_

 **-Eso…-** _Lucy se negó a mirarlo a los ojos, no se sentía bien responder justamente lo que le causo uno de sus grandes sufrimientos_ - **Tu ya me has contado algo muy importante y me duele que yo no pueda hacer lo mismo… Por eso…** - _La voz de Lucy se quebró y dos lagrimas traicioneras salieron_ _ **-¿**_ **Podrías darme un poco de tiempo…?**

 _Natsu se la pensó 2 veces, no era necesario darle tan poco tiempo… Por él, era capaz de esperar mucho con tal de que aquella rubia le contara sus peores penas_

 **-Está bien…-** _Asintió relajado_

 _ **-Bien…-**_ _Susurro embozando una sonrisa la joven de cabellos dorados_

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

 **-Luce…**

 **-Tal vez… Sea hora que solo a ti te lo cuente detalladamente… Aunque duela** - _La muchacha de cabello claro suspiro, se estaba preparando para lo que venía…-_ **Porque… Realmente confió en ti Natsu, al igual que tú confías en mí**

 _El peli-rosa se sonrojo, su vecina le había regalado una muy cálida y amable sonrisa_

 _Ahora podría decirse que confiaban el uno en el otro nuevamente_

.

.

.

 _ **En otro "lejano" lugar…**_

 _Las enormes puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un hombre de traje con un portafolio_

 _Se adentró a un enorme salón que al parecer era el comedor, con una mesa muy larga y varias sillas alrededor_

 _Llego hasta el final del comedor y quedo frente a una gran ventana que daba vista al jardín, delante de él… Un hombre con cabello color rojo/bordo le daba la espalda apreciando ese hermoso jardín_

 **-Espero que si te presentas así, tengas buenas noticias-**

 **-Señor, vengo para informarle que al parecer el caso sigue, sé que usted no lo quería pero al parecer su hijo sigue metido…** _ **Y no es nada bueno…-**_ _Murmuro el de traje_

 **-*Suspiro* Lo se… Jamás creí que la familia que una vez ame tanto estuviera contra mi… ¿Acaso no ven que lo hago por ellos?** - _Apretó sus puños con fuerza_

 **-Señor…**

 **-Van a juntarse, eso es un hecho Erick, el profundo odio que Zeref siente… Claramente se lo hará sentir a sus personas más preciadas, ataca por la espalda y es muy orgulloso para hacerme frente…**

 **-¿Entonces… Por qué dejo que algo tan preciado como los papeles los tenga…?**

 **-No eran tan importantes Erick-** _El nombrado vio a su jefe dirigirse hacia la mesa grande donde había una caja de madera descubierta, su Jefe le hizo señas para que mirara la caja_

 _Erick la vio, dentro había un tablero con extrañas piezas_

 **-Esos son…**

 **-Jugadores Erick,** - _Señalo a las piezas paradas y luego a las tiradas_ - **Los pocos de pie son los que todavía están activos, las tiradas… son los que se "habían" puesto en mi camino** - _Hizo énfasis en quienes ya no estaban_

 **-Entonces…**

 **-Zeref no tardara en encontrarse con Natsu, pero calcúlale que si él trabaja arduo este año, en el siguiente se reunirán…**

 **-Pero… ¿Por qué…?**

 **-Creen que mi odio hacia los Heartifillias es erróneo, que solo me quedo atrapado en el pasado…-**

 _El hombre que en ese momento era llamado "Jefe" se paró frente a un marco familiar_

 **-Pero… Nadie me devolverá a mi difunta esposa, ni los Heartifilias se harán cargo de los daños que sucedieron hace años… Por eso tengo que tomar el asunto en mis manos, aunque mis hijos me odien… Primero tengo que borrar a esa molesta y millonaria familia-** _Se volteo para volver a mirar a su subordinado_ - **Y luego… Iré a por mis hijos, al menos quiero volver a ver a Natsu, prometí que volvería por él y… ¡Eso hare**!- _Apretó sus puños con impotencia_

 _ **-Igneel-san…-**_ _Susurro Erick_

 **-¡Cobra!**

 **-¡Si señor!**

 **-Llama a los abogados que tenía contratados… Hay cosas que quiero solucionar por las dudas que Zeref trame algo** - _Y así el llamado "Igneel", salió por la puerta que daba quien sabe donde_

 _Erick por su parte dudaba, sabía que su Jefe era una maquina preparada específicamente para la venganza, incluso lastimando a su propia familia_

 _ **-Cálmate Erick, todo esto lo haces por ella…-**_ _Se susurró para el mismo, dándose ánimos_ _ **-¡Por tu Kinana!**_

.

.

.

 **Wow, siento que paso un largooo tiempo desde que no actualizaba D:**

 **Intentare que ahora sea más seguido, ya será mi primera semana de vacaciones, me queda una semana más y 3 días (comienzo el 28 las clases) asique aprovechare a full los días para publicar *-***

 **Bien, según mi cronograma de tareas… Estoy planeando algunos especiales, uno está en progreso y el otro lo tengo pensando pero aun así la semana que viene corresponde capitulo común supongo… Aun lo estoy pensando xD**

 **En cuanto al cap de hoy, ¿Qué les parece? Es lo que esperaban?**

 **Les aviso que estamos en la verdadera trama de este Fanfic donde Igneel es uno de los Antagonistas más importantes (sep, dije "Antagonista")**

 **Les advertí que tenían cambios de personalidad pero no se arrepentirán de este Fanfic~**

 **Se viene revelado al fin el pasado de Lucy que no se nombró desde el Prólogo, apareció Zeref que trama algo junto a su pareja y Natsu como todo un Dragón custodiando a su Princesa que es "Heartifillia" ¿Qué pasara?**

 **Próximamente capítulo 9 y Especial 1**

 **#By-FunnyAngy**


	10. Chapter 9-Lazos

**Les prometí dos capítulos estas vacaciones y dos caps les daré~**

 **Este quise hacerlo supeeer largo y así fue~**

 **Sin más que decir….**

 **Chapter 09:**

 **Lazos**

" _Porque los lazos que compartes con quienes son preciados para ti nunca se romperán… No importa lo lejos que estés, esos lazos perduraran por muuucho tiempo"_

 **-Levy McGarden**

 _ **Sábado por la noche…**_

 **Normal *POV***

 _Ya casi eran las 21:00 Hs de la noche, Natsu había decidido que antes de que la rubia comenzara a contar, el ambiente debía estar más sereno_

 _El Dragneel comprobó que todo en la casa estuviera en orden, dejo a los pequeños mininos Happy y Shayla durmiendo en una camita a un lado del sofá fuera de la habitación, apago todas las luces de la cocina y sala de estar, trajo el pijama de Lucy (a pedido de ella) y entro al baño para poder ponerse el suyo._

 _En cuanto salió, vio a su compañera con un camisón de seda rosa claro_

 _El peli-rosa se sonrojo al instante por aquella vista: el camisón junto a su cabello suelto le daban un aspecto delicado a aquella joven, como una niña_

 _Lucy se metió en la cama y se tapó, Natsu lo dudo por unos segundos pero lo hizo en cuanto ella se lo permitió, se tapó quedando a un lado de ella observándola_

 _Natsu se sobresaltó cuando inesperadamente cuando ella se acercó más a él quedando contra su pecho_

 _ **-Abrázame por favor…-**_ _Susurro apenas, el peli-rosa lo hizo sin queja alguna_

 _Lucy decidió dejar su miedo a un lado aunque sabía que quizás mañana se avergonzaría de sus palabras pero estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo porque lo único que quería ahora… Era la protección y calidez que tanto le habían hecho falta estos años_

 _Luego de lo sucedido horas atrás, Natsu la había rodeado con sus fuertes brazos para calmarla, hace tiempo que no sentía tantas emociones juntas y quizás contando la historia siendo abrazada por el… Harían que esos recuerdos no la dañaran tanto_

 **-Te sientes mejor…?** - _La voz de su compañero la saco de sus pensamientos_

 _Ella decidió esconder la cabeza en su bien formado pecho unos minutos_

 _ **-Déjame relajarme bien…-**_ _Susurro y suspiro unas cuantas veces preparada para hablar de un tema que se prometió a si misma zanjarlo para siempre_

 _Decidió armarse de valor y volver a mirar al peli-rosa_

 **-Voy a comenzar… Lo único que tienes que hacer es escucharme y abrazarme, si por alguna razón empeoro… Solo haz lo que hiciste hoy y creo que todo estará bien…-** _Natsu asiente preocupado y no muy convencido, ella tan solo vuelve a suspirar_ - **Bien… Es hora, te contare desde donde tengo memoria…**

 **Lucy *POV***

" _Todo cuando era una niña, no recuerdo cómo fue que llegue a la situación en la que mi Padre y yo tuvimos que irnos de una gran ciudad, abandonar todo lo que conocíamos para mudarnos a otra ciudad más chica…_

 _Mi Padre se declaró en bancarrota por un mes completo y cuido de mí hasta que pudo encontrar un empleo importante como trabajador en finanzas, yo tenía la edad suficiente para quedarme sola en casa, me pasaba el tiempo leyendo libros y aprendiendo por mí misma, aunque sentía una grande soledad en mi corazón… Como si me faltara algo_

 _No era normal que alguien como yo aprendiera todo eso sola, mi Padre me había dicho que mi Madre había fallecido por una enfermedad pero jamás me trague esa escusa, tiempo después me entere que fue un accidente pero nunca me hablaron nada de su velorio… Decidí zanjar el tema de mama hasta ahí_

 _Los años pasaron hasta que tuve la edad suficiente para estudiar en Secundaria_

 _Entre a una ordinaria y me hice unas cuentas buenas amigas aunque yo siempre era la más tímida, sus nombres eran: Carla, Blue y Mairy._

 _A pesar de su actitud habían sido muy buenas conmigo, sobre todo Blue…. Era como nuestra hermana mayor._

 _Ellas me llamaban cariñosamente "_ _ **Lucky**_ _", porque ese era el origen de mi nombre…_

 _A mitad de Secundaria, a mi Padre le diagnosticaron una terrible enfermedad que iba acabando con su vida de apoco… No había nada que yo pudiera hacer y los doctores no pudieron salvarlo a pesar de empastillarlo, internarlo o ponerle suero…_

 _Mentí a los doctores diciendo que tenía una Tía pero en realidad vivía sola… No quería a nadie más conmigo…_ _ **"**_

 _Hice una breve pausa, temblaba ligeramente pero recordaba que Natsu me tenía firme entre sus brazos y me calmaba, levante mi rostro para ver su expresión…_

 _Su mirada reflejaba dolor, de seguro sentía pena por mí_

 _ **-Estoy bien…**_

 **-Pero…**

 **-No tienes que sentir pena por mí, eso es lo menor doloroso de esta historia…-** _Natsu no dijo nada y yo tome un poco de aire para seguir_

" _Mis compañeras me hicieron bastante compañía por mi perdida pero jamás deje que nadie se metiera completamente en mi vida_

 _Estaba sola y así lo quería… Al principio si fueron problemas de timidez aunque tenía la ventaja se sobresalir con mis notas en la secundaria~_

 _ **Pero todo termino en el último año de Secundaria…**_

 _Iba ya a mitad de año…_

 _Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…_

 _Esa tarde… A las 15 Hs, quizás 15 y algo… Íbamos con mis compañeras a tomarnos el Tren a la Estación…_

 _Iba junto a todas charlando, más bien ellas… Ellas comenzaron una charla sobre qué tan atractivo y aburrido era el profesor de nuestra última materia…_

 _Recuerdo que… No estaba de acuerdo con ellas y Blue-san me respaldo, ellas siempre se bajan unas cuantas paradas antes que la mía… No sé por qué ese día fue diferente…_

 _Recuerdo el Tren mucho más lleno, también recuerdo que alguien intento propasarse conmigo pero esa persona lo negó_ _ **"**_

 _La mirada de Natsu demostraba ahora miedo, de seguro sentía que seguía ahora en mi historia…_

" _Me baje unas paradas antes y camine pero se hizo tarde…_

 _Se me ocurrió cruzar por al lado de un callejón… Cuando me encontré con ellos…_

 _Dos tipos… Se pasaron de listos conmigo, te imaginaras que vino después…_ _ **"**_

 _Yo apenas temblaba levemente pero sentía alguien más temblar, era Natsu…_

 _ **-Es una broma… No puede ser…-**_ _Así es, ahora el aterrado era Natsu_

 **-Si lo que quieres escuchar es que lo invente todo… No es así… Ellos…-** _Trague duro_ - **Ellos me violaron Natsu…**

 _Escondí mi rostro en su pecho nuevamente, el seguía en shock y acariciando mi cabello pero podía sentir su miedo… De seguro no se esperó que alguien como yo pasara por eso, después de todo me veía como "_ _ **buena persona**_ _"_

 _ **-Hay cosas de las cuales, sobre todo… Una chica jamás quiere hablar… Si tan solo no hubiera vivido sola o me hubiera quedado cerca de alguien que me protegiera en ese Tren… El destino hubiera sido diferente…-**_ _Susurre con ironía, el "_ _ **destino**_ _" era algo cruel… O quizás justo…_

 **-Que-e paso-o… Que paso después…?** - _La voz de Natsu intentaba sonar normal pero claramente no lo logro_

 _ **-La policía intervino a las 19 Hs horas…**_

 _-_ _ **Eso-o es muy ta-arde…-**_ _Murmuro_

 **-Lo se… No fueron tan bruscos conmigo pero las cicatrices aún están… Días después asistí a un hospital, claramente opte por abandonar la Secundaria… Convencí a las Doctoras de hacerme una operación, no quería…** - _Intente "formular" la atrocidad que tendría que decir ahora-_ **No quería tener que ver más con ese tipo de cosas, por lo tanto si me operaba… Dejaría de ser fértil…**

 _Natsu abrió los ojos poco platos_

 **-Lucy… ¿Qué has hecho?-** _Me miro serio_ - **Eso es algo serio… ¿Por qué decidiste algo que cambiaría todo tu futuro?**

 **-Yo no…** - _Y el mar de lágrimas comenzó nuevamente, las oculte nuevamente en su pecho_

 **-Algo me han enseñado de niño, lo más hermoso que tiene una mujer es la capacidad de criar una vida, ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Llevar algo propio de ti en tu vientre que te llenara de felicidad por el resto de tu vida… Cortaste todo lazo con un futuro como ese Luce…** - _Y su mirada se suavizo un poco mientras me acariciaba el cabello_

 _ **-Lo se… Lo hice sin pensar pero algo como eso pero… Jamás tuve el amor de una madre, quizás por eso lo ignore en ese momento…**_ - _Solloce_

 **-¿Ocurrió algo más después de ese suceso?-** _Pregunto intrigado_

 **-Lo que resto del año la pase estudiando individualmente y a principios del año que entraba me cambie de ciudad, me permitieron entrar a Fairy Heart gracias a mis promedios anteriores y mi accidente aquella vez pero… Obviamente fue una puerta completamente abierta hacia burlas…-** _Suspire cansada_ - **Personas como Sherry me molestaron mucho por aquel accidente…**

 **-Debiste pasarla mal…**

 **-Lo supere…-** _Y por fin lo mire con una cálida sonrisa en mi rostro-_ _ **Valió la pena… Pude conocerte…**_ _-Susurre para mí misma con suaves y pequeñas lagrimas cayendo de mis ojos dilatados_

 _Natsu pareció oírlo porque se sonrojo y me sonrió nostálgicamente, con su pulgar limpio una de mis lágrimas de la mejilla y en acto de sorpresa… Me beso esa mejilla!_

 _Me sonroje bruscamente_

 _ **-Natsu…-**_ _Murmure colorada_

 _ **-Pasaste por mucho…-**_ _Susurro suavemente-_ _ **Incluso peor que yo… Te lo mereces…-**_ _Y acerco mi cabeza a la curva de entre su cuello y su hombro_

 _Le devolví el abrazo y silenciosas lágrimas bajaron por mi rostro…_

 _Poco a poco con la calidez y protección del otro… Caímos en los brazos de Morfeo…_

 _Me sentía… Nuevamente querida, pero era un sentimiento nuevo… Quizás… Solo tal vez…_

 _Me estaba enamorando…_

.

.

.

 _ **Domingo por la mañana…**_

 **Normal *POV***

 _Pequeños rayos de sol lograron filtrarse por las cortinas de la habitación, impactando en el rostro del peli-rosado_

 _Se removió unas cuantas veces hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos…_

 _Lo que encontró frente a él le hizo formar una cálida sonrisa_

 _Frente a él, se encontraba su rubia amiga durmiendo profundamente, verla descansar al fin tranquila, le daba tranquilidad a su alterado corazón_

 _Se estiro un poco para despertar a sus dormidos músculos y por unos minutos observo detalladamente el rostro de su vecina_

 _Su mirada de angustia desapareció, demostrando que había dormido bien anoche, además esa serenidad más su aspecto en este momento… La hacían ver como una completa niña…_

 _Natsu se sentó en su cama y de la orilla de su cama alcanzó más frazadas para taparla bien, ese pijama suyo era muy lindo pero en una mañana como esta, ella podría enfermarse_

 _A pesar de que estaban a mitad de verano y de año, las mañanas por aquí hielan bastante_

 _El peli-rosa abandono su habitación cerrando detrás de él la puerta y dejándola descansar, se dirigió a su cocina_

 **-Buenos días Happy y Shayla~**

 _Ambos mininos maullaron contentos y el los alimento_

 _Comenzó a preparar el desayuno para él y Lucy, por suerte alcanzaba para ambos pero había un problema… Su heladera comenzaba a vaciarse y no tenía nada para almorzar con ella… Parece que hoy tendría que hacer las compras._

.

 _Prepara nuevamente chocolate caliente para dos tazas junto a dos bollos de pan acaramelado, los había comprado ayer por la mañana a un agradable hombre que los vendía, quizás podrían resultarle ricos a su compañera_

 _Mientras tenía todo medianamente preparado, escucho una puerta abrirse y pasos sobre parte del suelo de madera_

 _Se volteo hacia una Lucy extremadamente sonrojada y con una campera sobre sus hombros_

 _La rubia se dirigió al sofá para sentarse_

 _ **-Buenos días…**_ _-Murmuro ella_

 _Natsu se acercó hacia donde estaba y cuando la miro con más detalle se dio cuenta que tenía su campera, se sonrojo por eso_

 _ **-Buenos días…-**_ _Murmuro el_

 _Se sentó a un lado de ella, quizás tenía más que decir_

 **-¿Cómo te encuentras?-** _Rompió aquel silencio que resultaba incomodo_

 _-_ _ **Mucho mejor… Me siento un poco desahogada, gracias por escuchar ayer…-**_ _Susurro apenada, se sentía como una tonta contando sus penas que quizás hoy no tenían gran impacto en su querido vecino_

 **-De nada… Sobre lo de ayer…**

 **-Tome esa decisión hace 2 años Natsu… Entiendo si te alejas, después de todo… ¿Quién querría estar con una mujer tan anormal como yo…? Yo que tu solo me ale-**

 **-Me niego…-** _Lucy que comenzaba a resignarse sobre todo lo que paso lo miro sorprendida_ - **Me sigues agradando sin importan que… ¿Y que si no puedes ser madre algún día? Siempre puedes elegir la opción de adoptar~ Harás más feliz la vida de un niño sin familia** - _Sonrió el_

 _ **-Natsu…**_

 **-No dejes de lo que opinen los demás te cambien Luce~ tu eres tú y nadie más lo puede cambiar**

 _Y así nuevamente comenzó un mar de lágrimas por parte de la rubia, el peli-rosa solo decido abrazarla, sabía que así se sentiría mejor_

 _ **-Gracias por… Por abrazarme siempre…**_ _-Susurro avergonzada-_ _ **Supongo que extrañaba ese cariño y calidez que hace tiempo no tenia de nadie…**_ _-Natsu sonrió por lo que acabo de oír_

 _ **-Si quieres que te abrace… solo tienes que pedirlo…**_

.

.

.

 **-Gracias por el desayuno~** - _Agradeció Lucy luego de acabarlo_

 **-Me alegra que te gustara~ lástima que pueda ser uno de los últimos**

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?**

 _Natsu giro su cabeza hacia la heladera_

 **-Si no voy rápido de compras, nos quedaremos sin almuerzo** _-Suspiro cansado_

 _Lucy opto reír por lo bajo y luego sonrió_

 **-¿Entonces que estamos esperando?-**

 _Se levantó y corrió hacia la habitación de su vecino, Natsu solo se quedó en su lugar mirando como idiota, no había entendido nada_

 _Minutos después Lucy salió con su ropa que había usado_

 **-Cuando vuelva de cambiarme, iremos de compras para lo de hoy ¿Te parece?**

 _El peli-rosa solo asintió embobado, aquella chica solo lo ponía cada vez más en estado de idiota_

" **¿Qué diría Jacke ahora?** "- _Pensó el imaginando a su hermano reírse patéticamente de el_

.

.

.

 _Ambos se encontraban ya en la calle dirigiéndose a hacer las compras._

 _Entraron a un Súper Mercado algo pequeño y pasaron por las estanterías de comida_

 **-¿Qué llevaras?** - _Pregunto incrédula la Heartifillia pero se intrigo cuando vio a su compañero sacar de su bolsillo un papel doblado el cual abrió_ **-¿Y eso…?**

 **-¿Esto? Ah~ Es una lista~ Siempre hago una cada vez que vengo, tiendo a ser muy olvidadizo con lo que llevo** - _Rio avergonzando_

 **-Ya veo…**

 _Natsu tomo algunos productos de las estanterías y los puso en el carrito de compras_

 **-Jacke solía quejarse porque las usaba… El solía meter cosas por meter en el carrito y yo era el aguafiestas diciendo que compráramos lo que necesitábamos nomas**

 **-Me imagino quien era como la madre en aquellas ocasiones** - _Rio ella_

 **-Ya ni modo… La madurez la marque más yo que el** - _Suspiro cansado_ **-¿Y tú? Al parecer no usas una…**

 **-Así es, no la uso** _-Aseguro ella_ - **Nunca las necesito, luego recordar lo que necesito siempre, aunque…-Rio avergonzada-A veces tiendo a olvidar algunas cosas y tengo que volver por ellas…**

 _Natsu la miro por unos momentos y luego rio bastante algo_

 **-Oye!**

 **-Lo lamento…-** Termino de reír tomando aire nuevamente- **No te haría mal una de estas** - _Señalo el papel_ - **Para comprar entonces~**

 _Lucy solo hizo un puchero avergonzada y golpeo al Dragneel en el hombro_

 _ **-Idiota…-**_ _Murmuro avergonzada mientras Natsu se dedicaba a sonreírle divertido_

.

.

.

 **-Gracias por la mano~** - _Agradeció el peli-rosa cargando algunas bolsas_

 **-Gracias a ti por permitirme comprar también lo que necesitaba** - _Agradeció igualmente ella cargando las pocas bolsas que quedaban_

 **-Ya te dije que no es necesario que me lo pagues~**

 **-Pero… Ya has hecho mucho por mi Natsu…-** _Se quejó apenada_

 **-Y voy a hacer aún más, así que vas a deberme mucho estos días~-** _Rio con ironía el_

 **-Oye!-** _Lucy se quedó parada en su lugar molesta, claramente averiguo las perversas intenciones de su "_ _ **amigo**_ _"_

 _El peli-rosa seguía riendo_ hasta que ambos se pararon en seco

 **-Vaya vaya~ Pero miren que trajo el Domingo~-** _Rio cierta enana con cara de picara_

 **-Gehe~ Por eso te dije que no los llamaras que estaban ocupados** - _Rio el compañero de la enana también mirando con muchas insinuaciones_

 _ **-Le-evy-chan…-**_ _Susurro Lucy_

 **-Gaje-el** - _Saludo nervioso Natsu_

 **-Buenos días Lu-cha, Natsu~-** _Saludo la peli-azul feliz_ **-¿Y eso?**

 **-Veo que Salamander decidió al fin rellenar un poco su heladera** - _Rio Gajeel_

 **-Calla fierritos, no tenía nada y no fabrico comida** - _Se quejó con ironía, le encantaba pelear y bromear con el muchacho de pircings_

 **-¿Se dirigían a almorzar?** - _Pregunto Levy acercándose a su amiga_

 **-Más o menos** - _Dijo Lucy nerviosa_ **-¿Y ustedes? ¿Ah donde iban?**

 **-¿Nosotros?** \- _Pregunto Levy_

 **-A la casa de Juvia~ almorzaremos ahí junto a cierta parejita que abarca a una princesa de hielo tsundere y una aguada enamorada~-** _Bromeo Gajeel_

 _ **-Ya veo…-**_ _Murmuro Lucy, Levy la miro triste… Comenzaba a sentirse culpable_

 **-¿Quieren venir?** - _Pregunto ella feliz_

 **-¿Nosotros?** - _Pregunto Natsu confuso, entendía que si ellos se iban a juntar y no les habían avisado nada, es porque claramente era entre ellos… El peli-rosa no era del tipo de personas que quería interrumpir o aparecer donde no lo llamaban_ - **No hace falta si ya lo planearon de antes entre ustedes… Nos la arreglaremos** - _Dijo mirando a Lucy y nuevamente a la pareja frente a ellos_

- **No pongas ese tono Salamander** - _Se quejó el peli-negro_ - **No los invitados porque pensamos que estaban ocupados, Levy no supo nada de Lucy desde el Viernes que te la llevaste y creyó que ella se seguía sintiendo mal**

 _Natsu agacho la cabeza apenado, claramente había olvidado avisarles a sus amigos pero no discutiría en lo que Lucy estuvo por dos días sintiéndose mal_

 **-No se preocupen, puedo llamar a Juvia y preguntarle si pueden ir, claro… Si ustedes aceptan** - _Miro ella esperando la aprobación de ambos_

 _Entre Natsu y Lucy se miraron algo incomodos, al parecer tenían más en común por el hecho de no causar molestias_

 **-¿Que dices Luce…?** - _Pregunto el_

 **-No quiero molestar para nada Levy, lo sabes** - _Se quejó nerviosa_

 **-No molestas Lu-chan~ Llamare a Juvia entonces, Gajeel querido~-** _Llamo la atención de su pareja_

 _Gajeel puso una mueca de disgusto, sabía que ese tono demostraba que le pediría algo_

 **-¿Puedes adelantarte con Natsu para que guarden lo que compro?-** _Pregunto con carita de perro triste_

 **-Ya que…-** _Gajeel tomo las bolsas que Lucy cargaba y se dirigió con el peli-rosa hacia su departamento que quedaba cerca_

 **-Gracias cariño~ Los alcanzaremos luego~-** _Grito ella feliz mientras le marcaba a Juvia_

 **-Levy-chan…**

 **-Aguarda un segundo, te interrogare en unos minutos** - _Dijo la peli-azul mientras le contestaba del otro lado de la línea, Juvia_

 _Lucy se quedó petrificada en el lugar, claramente sabía lo que le esperaba_

.

.

.

 **-Gehe~ veo que las cosas entre Lucy y tuvo van bastante bien~** - _Decía curioso el peli-negro_

 **-¿Tú crees?-** _Dijo el peli-rosa sin una pisca de importancia, aunque claramente sabia a donde dirigía esta conversación_

- **Tu sabias que eres la persona que más se ha acercado a ella?-**

 _ **-No lo veía se esa forma…**_ _-Murmuro Dragneel_

 **-Eso significa que ya te ha contado ¿verdad?-**

 **-¿Contar? No lo detallo mucho porque claramente no quería pero… Ustedes de todas formas lo saben…**

 _ **-El hecho de que lo sepamos no significa que estemos totalmente enterados de ese asunto…**_ _-Murmuro Gajeel-_ _ **Lo sabemos pero… Ella nunca quiso contárnoslo… Levy sabe un poco pero a**_ _ **juzgar por cómo estas ahora, realmente te lo ha contado de la forma que siempre quiso decírselo a alguien…**_

 **-Supongo que es cierto… De hecho, podría decirse que todo mejorara de apoco~-** _Sonrio satisfactoriamente_

 **-Natsu, iré directo al grano para saber que le diré a Levy o que quedara entre nosotros… Aunque supongo que es bastante notorio** - _Se dirige serio el Redfox_

 _Natsu se detuvo justo frente a la reja hacia los departamentos_

 **-¿Vas a preguntarme si me gusta Lucy? ¿Es así?**

 _Se podía percibir desde ese lugar un poco la sorpresa del peli-negro quien asintió para que Dragneel siguiera_

 **-Entonces… me contestare a mí mismo, no pienso negarlo pero tampoco estoy muy seguro… -** _Se rasco la cabeza nervioso_ - **Si bien me agrada y demasiado, aun soy como un niño que primera vez siente algo…** _ **Jamás me gusto nadie de esa manera y me siento realmente idiota por eso…**_ **-** _Murmuro sus últimas palabras y Gajeel sonrió satisfactoriamente_

 _El peli-negro estaba convencido de que no tenía nada de preocuparse ni preocupar a su novia, Lucy realmente estaría en buenas manos_

 **-No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte Salamandra, ella está igual e incluso peor podría decirse, gehe~**

 **-¿Salamander y ahora Salamandra?-** _Arqueo una seca irónico-_ _ **Ustedes me quieren demasiado**_

 _Gajeel sonrió y siguió al peli-rosa que entraba a su departamento_

.

.

.

 **-Realmente luces más radiante Lu-chan~**

 **-Tú crees Levy…?** - _La rubia estaba sumamente nerviosa, Levy comenzaba a interrogarla de apoco._

 **-Solo dime una palabra clave y no preguntare más… ¿Si?-** _Pidió la McGarden._

 **-Hnmmm…-** Lucy _pensó detenidamente-_ _ **Supongo que… Me arme de valor para decirle mi verdad…**_ _-Susurro ella lo último._

 **-¿Tu verdad?...-** _Levy lo analizo_ - **Espera… ¡¿Eso significa que..?!**

 _La rubia asintió nerviosa, su amiga peli-azul se sorprendió._

 **-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo…?**

 **-Solo se preocupó pero intente que no sucediera-** _Se tomó un mechón de pelo nerviosa._

 **-Ya veo… Realmente te gusta ¿No es asi?-** _Dijo con una mirada cómplice._

 **-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿De qué hablas?!-** _Su cara estaba como un tomate_ - **Sabes que no se puede… Ahora que lo sabe… ¿Si se aleja? ¿Y qué es lo que siento yo realmente…?-** _Miro al frente confundida._

 _Levy puso una mano en su hombro con mirada comprensiva._

 **-Lucy… Nadie nunca más va a dejarte sola, ten fe… Si a Natsu le agradas, no tardaras mucho en enamorarte de él~** - _Sonrió ella_ - **Además, yo realmente quiero que eso pase… Él no es una mala persona y es muy atento a ti, creo que podría funcionar y jamás volverías a estar sola~**

 _La rubia regulo las palabras de su amiga… ¿Podía ella después de lo sucedido enamorarse de Natsu Dragneel? ¿Sería finalmente feliz así?_

 **-Tal vez tengas un punto… ¡Pero por favor se cuidadosa! Quiero sentirlo por mí misma y que nadie me presione-** _Se quejó ella, Levy la entendió enseguida y asintió._

 **-Así será~ Mientras no te separes de él… No te juzgare~**

 _Y partieron hacia la casa de Juvia en cuanto vieron a sus dos amigos pasando por la esquina de la cuadra siguiente._

.

.

.

 **-Juvia está feliz de que vinieran todos~**

 _La peli-azul los dejo pasar a todos a su casa, no era muy grande pero sí bastante acogedora._

 **-Vaya tiempo desde que no estoy aquí** - _Reía Gajeel._

 **-Sep, desde que le hiciste una broma fea a mi padre y te saco a patadas…-** _Lo regaño Loxar, Gajeel comenzó a reír en cuanto lo recordó_ - **Juvia lamenta no haber invitado a Natsu-san y Lucy-chan… Juvia pensó que quizás estarían ocupados** - _Sollozo._

 **-No hay problema Juvia, tampoco teníamos planeado venir… Gracias por invitarnos** - _Agradeció con reverencia Lucy y Natsu también decidió hacerlo._

 **-Ya ni modo… Más gente aquí…-** _Dijo Gray entrando a la sala de estar._

 **-Los interrumpimos, hielitos?** - _Insinuó el peli-negro de pircings._

 _Juvia se sonrojo y Gray solo dio un "tsk" con sus dientes molesto pero luego se le paso al ver a dos invitados más._

 **-Y esto?-** _Pregunto curioso._

 **-Yo le pedí a Juvia que si podían venir, los cruzamos en la calle y** _ **creo que una junta entre todos no sería mala idea…-**_ _Murmuro Levy nerviosa._

 _Gray seguía viendo todo desde su posición actual, sin comentar nada… Natsu tampoco lo hacía y Lucy estaba algo nerviosa._

 **-¿Gray-sama…?**

 **-Solo estaba pensando en algo… En fin, dudo que haya problema pero si Natsu está aquí… Significa que también es parte de nuestro grupo de amigos** - _Agrego curioso el peli-negro._

 _ **-¿Grupo de amigos…?-**_ _Murmuro el nombrado._

- **Ahora que lo pienso…** _ **No le dimos una bienvenida muy apropiada ni tampoco le preguntamos…**_ _Murmuro Levy._

- **Gehe! Entonces que sea aquí y ahora… Salamander** - _Este solo miro al llamado de Gajeel atento._

 **-¿Qué ocurre?-** Pregunto la rubia confundida.

 **-No somos un grupo muy grande pero nos llevamos todos bastante bien…-** _Comenzo Gajeel._

 **-No somos como los idiotas de Brandon y su novia…-** _Agrego Gray._

 **-Odiamos a las personas que se creen la gran cosa y somos algo modestos a diferencia del resto de la escuela…-** _Agrego Juvia._

 **-Lucy también está con nosotros, le hicimos un lugar a pesar de lo incomoda que a veces lograba ponerse cuando estábamos en pareja…-** _Agrego Levy avergonzada_ - **Pero aun así, todos seguíamos siendo igual con todos, somos un grupo muy unido…**

 **-¡Oi Salamander! Te agradamos siquiera?** - _Pregunto directo el._

 _El peli-rosa miro todo con atención, se lo pensó varias veces… Si le agradaban todos, se llevaba muy bien con Gajeel, Gray era algo agradable, Levy era muy lista y buena compañera, Juvia era muy vergonzosa pero tenía mucho respeto por los demás… Sin mencionar que Lucy le caía de maravilla, no odiaba a ninguno._

 _-_ _ **Claro que me agradan…-**_ _Murmuro él._

 **-Entonces estará bien si te quedas con nosotros** - _Acoto Levy feliz._

 **-Gehe~**

 **Entonces se cierra el trato en la casa de Juvia~-** _Dijo Loxar mientras ponía una mano estirada al medio._

 **-Así será Juvi** - _Dijo Gray estirando su mano hasta quedar sobre la de su pareja._

 **-Así me gustan las cosas~** - _Dijo Levy poniendo su mano sobre la de Gray._

 **-Nos ayudamos entre todos como una familia** - _Agrego Gajeel poniendo su gran mano sobre la de su enana, solo faltaban dos personas… Lucy se sintió observada._

 _ **-Supongo que los amigos también son familia…-**_ _Murmuro ella poniendo tímidamente su mano sobre la de Gajeel._

 _Todos miraron a Natsu ahora, él se quedó mirando todo con atención… ¿Realmente quería esto?_

 _Todos eran muy buenas personas, le recordaba a Jacke…_

 _Lucy lo miraba preocupado, mientras más puso atención el en ella… Mas se dio cuenta que sus hermosos ojos chocolate brillaban preocupados._

 _El peli-rosa suspiro y embozo una sonrisa tranquila mirándolos a los demás y luego a ella:_

- **También quiero ser parte de esta familia…** - _Y puso su mano sobre la de su amiga rubia, dando un ligero y cálido apretón en ella._

 _Lucy se sonrojo pero sonrió también, sus amigos realmente eran muy buenos…_

.

.

.

 _Luego de que almorzaron, Natsu se lo pensó detalladamente… Quería acabar con esto rápido…_

 **-** _ **Tengo algo que decirles…-**_ _Todos lo miraron sorprendidos al Dragneel._

 _Lucy se sentó a su lado preocupada._

 **-¿Ocurre algo…?-**

 _-_ _ **Tengo que contarles…-**_ _Murmuro el, todos se sentaron nuevamente en los sofás de la sala-_ _ **Necesito contarles… Ella podría llegar en cualquier momento…-**_

 **-¿Ella…?-** _Pregunto Levy._

 _Y ese final de domingo, Natsu decidió… Que algo de todo lo que él y Lucy sabían, tenía que contárselo a sus amigos… Necesitaba varias manos si Furima regresaba…_

.

.

.

 **Por Mavis… Qué difícil es superar el Capítulo 6 con un total de 22 hojas :'v**

 **No lo logre xD pero bueno… Se los traje larguito~**

 **Espero les haya gustado y vamo' avanzando' con la historia~**

 **El especial cuando se pueda…**

 **Y pasen por el nuevo Oneshot que hice para el día de hoy dedicado al NaLu…**

 **Por cierto… 26/07/16**

 **¡Feliz día del NaLu!**

 **Nos leemos al fin en el Chapter 10 o Especial 01~**

 **#ByFunny-Angy**


	11. Chapter 10-Otoño

**Chapter 10:**

 **Otoño**

" _El Otoño es la segunda primavera, en la que cada hoja es una flor."_

 **-Albert Camus**

 _ **Lunes, antes del mediodía…**_

 **-Pásala Loke!-** _Grito Gray en una esquina de la cancha._

 **-Toma Gracielooo~** - _Y el peli-naranja le tiro el balón a su compañero que estaba libre._

 _Era horario de actividad física, ayudaba mucho en los horarios Universitarios._

 _ **-No sabía que tuvieran actividad física aquí…-**_ _Dijo jadeando el peli-rosa mientras recuperaba el aire que le faltaba gracias a un deporte anterior que lo dejo exhausto._

 **-No te creas Salamander… Esta Uni es diferente a las demás, es muy prestigiada pero al mismo tiempo muy estricta-** _Explico Gajeel_ - **Si bien hay canallas como yo, también hay cerebritos que salen con muy buen título… Los primeros tres años suelen ser exigentes porque es como si nos criaran nuevamente…-** _Dijo sin ánimos para pasar a lo más importante_ - **Pero los demás años ya estudias lo que te interesa.**

 **-Ya veo… Es una Institución que tiene mezclas con primeros años como escuelas anteriores…Aun así…** - _Natsu se detuvo a pensar-_ _ **Aun no conozco del todo a los demás…-**_ _Murmuro apenado._

 **-No te pierdes de mucho… Ya estamos en 2do año, nos queda un 3ro y ya pronto concentrarnos en lo que debemos** - _Explico Loke._

 **-** _ **Seis años**_ _-murmuro Natsu_ _ **-**_ **… Por cierto, un gusto Loke~-** _El nombrando sonrió mostrando sus dientes galante._

 **-Loke… Por favor, no te ligues a los hombres ahora…-** _Se quejó Gajeel._

 **-Claro que no… Quería ligarme a la hermosa Lucy-chan pero…-** _Bajo sus anteojos mirando pícaramente a alguien más_ - **Parece que ella tiene el corazón de otro…**

 _Y así comenzó la parte dramática de su compañero de anteojos celestes._

 _Por el lado del peli-rosa, el nombrar a su amiga, lo había hecho mirar hacia el otro lado del gimnasio… Más preciso, la otra mitad donde entrenaban las muchachas muy animadas._

 _Noto en particular a su amiga rubia que no era muy buena para el deporte y se veía fatigada._

 **-¿Qué vemos?-** _Dijo Loke sorprendiendo al peli-rosado que no lo había visto a su lado._

 **-Loke, no molestes a Natsu…**

 _ **-Harás que Salamander te odie…**_ _-Murmuraron Gray y Gajeel._

 _Los demás jugadores estaban parando de practicar para descansar como se los ordeno su entrenador, algunos más llegaron al centro de la cancha._

 _Todo indicaba ser casi el final de la hora…_

 **-Tsk… No entiendo que te vio de especial Juvia, eres insoportable…-** _Se quejó un muchacho de pelo plateado puntiagudo._

 **-Jajaja ya ni modo… Siempre peleando la familia-** _Reía un rubio de aretes en sus orejas._

 _ **-Ni lo menciones…**_ _-Murmuro otro con cabello negro que le tapaba la mitad de la cara._

 **-Salamander, ellos son Lyon, el primo-hermano de Gray y los Gemelos Sting y Rogue** - _Presento el muchacho de pircings._

 **-Un gusto…**

 **-¿Así que tú eres Natsu? ¿Al que tiene a Brandon como un loco? Eres de admirar** - _Elogio Lyon._

 **-Sin mencionar que eres el único que realmente se lleva bien con Lucy~-** _Dijo Sting._

 **-Impresionante** - _Se impresiono Rogue._

 **-Bueno… Es de lo único que se habla en esta Institución parece…-** _A ellos, se acercó un peli-azul con un tatuaje rojo en su ojo_ - **Soy Jellal, seguro me viste antes…**

 **-¿Eres de los cursos superiores?** - _Pregunto el peli-rosa._

 **-Así es, te aconsejaría no meterte con los busca-pleitos de esta escuela, realmente no lo valen** - _Aconsejo él._

 **-Ya veo… No tengo intención de hacerlo pero Jerry me saca de mis casillas y por ende, también Brandon** - _Bufo molesto, la charla se realizaba durante un pequeño descanso en el que los muchachos miraban a las chicas aun practicar deporte._

 _Natsu sonreía mientras las miraba a todas, eran bastante animadas pero aun no conocía a la mayoría._

 **-Lucy parece ser mala en deporte** - _Comento Jellal._

 **-Dicen que es mejor en el tema de los libros** - _Agrego Lyon._

 **-Era de esperar… Una belleza como ella no está hecha para ser tan bruta-** _Alago Sting._

 **-Hnmm… No conozco a la mayoría de ellas, tampoco de los hombres…** - _Murmuro Dragneel._

 **-No hay mucho sobre ellos… Las más conocidas de los cursos superiores son: La Presidenta Erza Scarlet, el resto son estudiantes: Cana la bebedora, Ultear es bastante agradable cuando la conoces, la dulce Meredy, la insoportable Sorano, el imponente Laxus, sus lacayos Freed y Bixlow, la engreída Evergeern. Aún faltan más como Elfman y Minerva que están por regresar entre este año y el otro-** _Explico el Fernandes._

 **-De nosotros no somos muchos: nuestra compañera Yukino, es hermana de la temible Sorano… Aun así, ella es muy dulce, Brandish es algo molesta como Sherry pero en el fondo es una buena perra, Milliana es una obsesionada de los gatos y Flare una psicópata…** - _Digo con miedo Sting_ - **Escuche que Lisanna no tardaría mucho en regresar.**

 _-Lisanna…-Y recordó_ - _La hermana de Mirajane-sensei…_

 **-Exacto, ella y Elfman son hermanos menores de la Sensei-** _Explico Rogue._

- **Ten cuidado Natsu, todas ellas son hermosas pero mortales** - _Dijo Lyon serio._

 _Gray lo abofeteo en la nuca:_

 **-Lo dices porque te gustan las mayores~-** _Rio Gray._

 **-Jajaja le gusta su sempai** __ **-** _Bromeo Sting._

 _Todos reían y Natsu miraba divertido la escena hasta que vio llegar a las chicas a sus casilleros del Gimnasio, tres de ellas se desviaron hacia los muchachos._

 **-Gray-samaaaaa~** - _Juvia corrió toda sudada a abrazar a su pareja._

 **-Juvia… Espera que est-**

 **-Ambos compartiremos nuestros sudores!~-** _Y todos miraron con una mueca de asco a la pareja._

 **-Ya ni modo…-** _Rio Gajeel acercándose a Levy y Lucy junto con Natsu._

 **-Veo que sus charlas son entretenidas** - _Comento su pareja._

 **-No más que verte a ti entrenar enana ~-** _Bromeo su novio._

 **-Aja… Al menos luego de haber perdido clases de actividad física, al fin las tenemos gracias a nuevos profesores-**

- **Ni que lo digas… Pero…-** _La rubia se sentía súper fatigada._

 **-La actividad física no es lo tuyo ¿No?-** _Comento Dragneel._

 _Esta negó decepcionada, estaba claramente agotada._

 _Su compañero tomo su toalla que colgaba de la red de la esquina y la puso sobre la cabeza de su fatigada rubia._

 **-Para el sudor… Realmente luces mal** - _Comento el, Lucy se sonrojo ligeramente y le agradeció el gesto._

 **-No tienes remedio Lucy, no sirves para esto~-** _Se burló a carcajadas Sherry, los demás la miraron con atención, incluso los muchachos_ - **Ya déjalo de una vez y dedícate a lo que haces mejor… Que "alguien" te atienda~** - _Ronroneo poco más y se fue a secar su cabello sudoroso. Lucy sentía miles de miradas sobre ella._

- **Ja… Veo que Sherry tiene nuevos muñecos de tortura** - _Miro con atención Laxus mientras se acercaba al grupo._

 _ **-Tu eres Laxus…-**_ _Murmuro Natsu mirando lo terriblemente grande que era este._

 **-Tú debes ser el muchacho nuevo, ya era hora de buscarle una nana nueva a la rubia~-** _Reía este mientras sus dos lacayos también lo hacían. La rubia se escondió detrás de la espalda de su amigo, personas como Laxus la asustaban mucho._

 **-¿Ya te escondes rubia? ¡Juega un poco!-** _Se burlaba Bixlow, Natsu apretó sus puños con impotencia… Aun así, no podía hacer nada._

- **Ya déjenla en paz! Métanse con alguien de su tamaño!-** _Se quejó Levy pero antes de largar un puño, fue detenida por Gajeel que la tomo de su cintura alzándola del suelo._

- **Ni lo pienses enana!**

 **-Jajaja sois increíbles, cada vez juntando más idiotas~-** _Reía Laxus._

 **-Y tú te sientes muy macho fastidiando a quienes no están a tu altura-** _Cuestiono Natsu cuando Laxus ya le había dado la espalda._

 _El Gimnasio se consumió en un enorme silencio cuando sonaron aquellas palabras, nadie solía retar a Laxus y salía vivo de esa._

 **-¿Me cuestionas Dragneel? ¡Que valiente!-** _Y se volteo a verlo._

 _ **-Natsu…-**_ _Murmuro la rubia contra su espalda, el peli-rosa le tomo las manos para indicarle que estuviera tranquila._

 **-Ya te sientes muy macho porque defendiste a alguien… No me hagas reír! Jajaja! ¿Realmente quieres meterte conmigo?** - _Y acerco su rostro al del peli-rosa quien estaba muy nervioso por la cercanía del estudiante de cursos superiores. Varios estudiantes masculinos detrás de Laxus se burlaban del peli-rosa, al parecer eran seguidores de Laxus._

 **-Veo que necesitas peones para demostrar tu superioridad…** - _Comento este comenzando a soltar de apoco a la rubia, Laxus puso una mirada cínica en su rostro y se acercó para tomar al Dragneel del collarín de su camisa, antes de eso… Este había tenido tiempo de empujar a su amiga por las dudas que no saliera lastimada._

 **-¡Natsu!**

 **-¡¿Qué haces Laxus?!** - _Cuestiono Redfox._

 **-Silencio!-** _Grito el haciendo eco en el Gimnasio, luego giro su cabeza al Dragneel_ - **Realmente no conoces nada, no te recomiendo molestar al líder del Club de Boxeo de esta Institución… O sabes que podría pasarte a ti** - _Y miro de nuevo a sus amigos de atrás, más en particular a una rubia, Natsu lo noto_ - **O a ellos…**

 _El peli-rosa respiro como pudo y aun se armó de valor para responderle:_

 **-Entonces… Con ella no te metas… Y… Tampoco te creas superior a los demás…**

 _Logro pronunciar bien quedándose sin aire._

 **-Ya basta Laxus!-** _Grito Lucy preocupada, iba a dejar sin aire a su amigo._

 **-Laxus! Se acabó el juego** - _Llego Scarlet para detener todo junto a Jellal que no querían seguir viendo más la escena_ - **Déjalo ya!**

 _Laxus lo pensó por unos segundos y luego lo soltó haciendo que el Dragneel cayera feo al suelo, Lucy corrió a su auxilio._

 **-Claro Presi…-** _Y se fue por la puerta ya que había tocado el horario de almuerzo._

 _La rubia estaba preocupada, Natsu tosía demasiado pero pudo sentarse recuperándose de apoco del aire que había perdido y el miedo que había sentido. Vio por un segundo las miradas de muchos estudiantes molestos, entre ellos Jellal y Erza como si estuvieran reprendiéndolo… No entendía nada._

 _Casi todos abandonaron el salón, solo unos pocos quedaron…_

 **-Natsu… ¿Te encuentras bien?** - _Decía Lucy sacudiéndole el polvo de los hombros de él._

 _Este tomo las manos de la rubia y evito que lo siguiera limpiando, ya era demasiado de lo que podía soportar._

 **-No hagas eso nunca Salamander! No te metas con Laxus!-** _Lo reprendió Gajeel._

 _ **-Realmente estás loco…**_ _-Murmuro cansada Levy._

 _ **-Muy loco…-**_ _Susurro Lucy apoyada contra la espalda de Natsu suspirando cansada, él le sonrió y luego también suspiro recuperando la compostura._

 _Personas como Sting, Lyon y Rogue lo creían loco por aquella situación anterior_

.

 _De lejos se encontraban Meredy y Ultear viendo la escena impresionadas._

 _ **-Asique él es Dragneel…-**_ _Murmuro Ultear._

 **-Así es, corre ya rumores de el** - _Decía Meredy_ - **Realmente le cae bien a Lucy, no creí poder ver esto algún día.**

 **-Hnmm…** - _Ultear no dijo nada y salió por la puerta._

 _Por otra parte, Meredy seguía mirando la escena, Lucy había estado muy preocupada por el muchacho…_

.

.

.

 **-Vaya susto te has agarrado gracias a esa estupidez-** _Regaño Levy._

- **Ya dije que lo sentía… Además,** _ **realmente me molesto…-**_ _Murmuro el peli-rosa._

 **-Come nena, todo ya paso…** - _Le cuestiono Gajeel._

 _Todos estaban en el comedor de la institución almorzando, Natsu miro a su lado y Lucy daba vueltas con la comida y sus utensilios, no parecía tener apetito._

 **-¿Te encuentras bien?** _-Le dijo este._

 **-¿Hnm? Si… Solo…-** _Suspiro para seguir_ - _ **Lamento que tuvieras que hacer esa tontería solo por las idioteces de Laxus…**_

 _Natsu pestañeo varias veces sorprendido para luego posar una mano sobre la cabeza de la rubia._

 **-No te preocupes… No fue nada, no fue la primera vez que paso por esto-** _Sonrió el._

 **-¿Huh?...-** _Ella ladeo la cabeza intrigada_ - **Te refieres a…**

 **-Asi es, con Jacke… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que siempre nos metíamos en problemas?** _-Ella asintió._

 **-Entonces no es la primera vez que te patearon el trasero o intentaron hacerlo…-** _Cuestiono Gray._

 _Natsu asintió suspirando, aunque esos recuerdos solían ser muy divertidos… Ahora eran muy lejanos. Se tocó el cuello frustrado hasta que se sintió raro…_

 _Algo le faltaba…_

 **-¿Eh?-**

 **-¿Qué pasa Natsu?** - _Pregunto su compañera._

 **-Algo me falta… Mi bufanda, no la tengo…** _ **-**_ _Comienza a ponerse nervioso buscándola._

 **-¿Su bufanda?-** _Pregunta Juvia._

 _ **-Debí dejarla en el Gimnasio…-**_ _Murmuro Natsu para luego levantarse._

 **-¿Iras a buscarla?** _ **-**_ _Pregunto Lucy._

 **-Así es, vuelvo luego… Ya he terminado mi almuerzo.**

 _Y el peli-rosa se dirigió corriendo a la salida del comedor…_

 _ **-¿Por qué es tan importante esa bufanda?-**_ _Murmuro Levy, después de todo… Él la llevaba consigo siempre._

 _La rubia levanto los hombros sin tener idea… Quizás, debería preguntarle más tarde…_

.

.

.

 _ **-Donde estará…?-**_ _Murmuraba entrando al Gimnasio el cual estaba completamente desolado-_ _ **No puedes perderla Natsu…-**_ _Se reprendió a sí mismo._

 **-¿Hablando solo?-**

 _El muchacho dio un salto del susto, alguien le había hablado por detrás mientras él estaba distraído, miro al dueño de la voz y era:_

 _Una muchacha de cabellera corta blanca, piel pálida y ojos celestes. Le recordaba a alguien más…_

 **-Hola... Lo lamento** - _Se avergonzó él._

 **-No importa~ ¿Buscabas algo?-** _Pregunto la albina._

 **-Si pero no tardare en tomarlo-** _Y le dio la espalda para ir por su razón de visitar el Gimnasio._

 **-¿Acaso buscas una bufanda?-** _Se paró de repente ante la mención de lo que buscaba_ - **Aquí tienes~**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Tú la encontraste?-**

 **-Así es~ Llegue visitando este lugar y la vi sobre la red de entrenamiento~-** _Sonrió sonrojada ella, Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa avergonzado._

 **-Graciaaas~ Emm…**

 **-Lisanna-** _Ofreció su mano_ - **Lisanna Strauss~**

 _ **-Lisanna…-**_ _Murmuro este, luego le volvió a sonreír_ - **Natsu Dragneel~-** _Y tomo su mano amigablemente._

 **-Nunca te había visto aquí… El año pasado solo estuve la mitad de mi año y tuve que dejarlo, jamás te vi por aquí~.**

 **-Es que soy trasferido… Ahora que recuerdo, tu eres hermana de Mira-sensei?-**

 **-Así es~ Mi hermana debe ser muy conocida por lo amable que es~.**

 **-Buenooo Lisanna… Me dirigía con mis amigos…** - _Dijo este para irse a la salida mientras tomaba su bufanda y se la colocaba, al ver que la albina no lo seguía se detuvo_ - **¿Me acompañas?~**

 **-¿Eh? Claro~-** _Y sonrió gustosa corriendo al lado del Dragneel…_

.

.

.

 _Lucy se encontraba sentada sobre la mesa de su banco moviendo sus pies nerviosa, por alguna razón… Se sentía más inquita de lo normal._

 _Estaba ida en sus pensamientos mientras los demás charlaban animados, vio para uno de sus lados a sus amigas coqueteando con sus novios, eso la hizo pensar y dudar seriamente de las amistades que tenían…_

 _¿Ella podría verse sonriéndole a otro muchacho? ¿Ser así de coqueta y cariñosa en público?... Lo más importante de todo era… ¿Podría ella estar en esa misma situación con Natsu?_

 _Temió a su propia respuesta…_

 _Miro a otro lado y vio a Sherry sentada sobre las piernas de Brandon… Eso le repugnaba mucho asique decidió mirar rápidamente a otro lado._

 _Sintió unas risas, la más característica era la del Dragneel asique se alegró, hasta que…_

 **-Claro que no Lisanna** - _Reía el peli-rosa ante los absurdos comentarios de su nueva amistad._

 **-Di lo que quieras pero tu pelo no es normal~** - _Opinaba ella hasta que quedaron frente a una puerta_ - **Este es tu salón?**

 **-Así es, pasa~** - _Y abrió la puerta para que ella pasara primero. Lucy se sorprendió ante eso, sintió su pecho latir con fuerza… ¿Así se veían las personas normales que charlaban y reían entre ellas amistosas? ¿Por qué ella no podía ser así con todo el mundo?, bajo la cabeza frustrada._

 _Los presentes miraron el rostro raro dentro de su división._

 **-¿Y esa?-**

 **-Su cara cara me suena…-**

 **-¿No será…?-**

 **-Lisanna!-**

 _Y de un tirón, tenía a varios compañeros alrededor de ella._

 **-Veo que eres popular** - _Decía el Dragneel riendo, pero su risa callo cuando vio a su amiga con la mirada en el suelo así que se acercó a ella._

 _Poso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella._

 **-¿Estas bien?-** _Ella se sonrojo por el acto, pero no solo eso… Estaba ultra nerviosa por tenerlo cerca… ¿Se debía a sus pensamientos anteriores?_

 **-¿Eh? ¡Esto-oy bie-en!-** _Se excusó moviendo las manos nerviosamente._

 _El peli-rosa no muy convencido acerco su rostro al de ella._

 **-¿Estas segura?-**

 _Sentía que la comían por dentro, pensar en el de otra forma y ahora tenerlo tan cerca… Estaban acabando con ella!_

 **-Cla-aro que si-i!**

 _Pero el no muy convencido la seguía mirando fijo hasta que…_

 **-Natsu!** - _Grito ella súper sonrojada._

 _El peli-rosa la había tomado de las muñecas para acercarla más a él y cuando la tenía acorralada contra la mesa, vio un espacio libre para tomar su estómago y hacerle cosquillas._

- **De-ente!** _–Grito ella riendo sin parar. En unos segundos, lo que era la atención de Lisanna se la llevo la rubia siendo torturada por su amigo._

 _Levy miro todo desde su lugar y suspiro cansada._

 _ **-Y los niños somos nosotros…-**_ _Murmuro Gajeel divertido mientras Gray y Juvia reían también._

 _La albina miro todo con atención, algo parecía afectarle…_

 _Luego de unos minutos, Natsu decidió detenerse mientras su amiga tomaba bocanadas de aire exhausta._

 _ **-Ere-es u-un…Te odio-o…**_ _-Se quejó cansada, pero sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura._

 **-Yo que tu no seguiría mintiendo a menos que quieras otra ronda** - _Rio divertido._

 _Lucy se soltó rápido de él._

 **-** _ **Te-engo qu-e cuida-arme de ti…-**_ _Murmuro también riendo un poco._

- **Por favor maduren~-** _Reía Levy mientras se acercaba a ellos divertida junto a los demás._

 _Lucy iba a responder pero sintió a alguien más acercarse._

- **Lisanna~** - _La llamo Natsu sonriendo mientras Lucy se sentaba junto a él apoyando su cabeza en su hombro agotada._

 **-Hola Lisanna~ Ha pasado tiempo** _-Saludo la McGarden._

 **-Así es, creí que volverías el año que entra** - _Agrego Gray._

 **-Lo se~ pero decidí volver antes~-** _Respondió ella sonriendo._

 _Por un segundo, la mirada de ella y Lucy se encontraron, Lisanna tenía intriga de quien era…_

 _Natsu lo noto:_

 **-Ella es Lucy, creí que la conocías…**

 **-Lisanna se fue a mitad de año y días después llego Lucy** - _Le explico Levy_ - **Seguro no tuvo tiempo de conocerla.**

 **-Un gusto Lucy~** - _Saludo ella feliz, la rubia la miro por unos minutos y asintió embozando una sonrisa nerviosa._

 **-Vine con ella porque encontró mi bufanda~-** _Explico el Dragneel viendo a Lucy que no entendía nada._

- **Fue un placer Natsu~ ustedes también-** _Y saludo retirándose por la puerta._

 _Lucy no dejo de verla… Esa chica era igual de amable que su hermana mayor…_

.

.

.

 **-Que día taaan agotadooor** - _Se estiraba el Dragneel mientras llegaba a casa junto a su compañera la cual no dijo nada en todo el camino_ - **¿Vienes a casa?-**

 **-¿Huh?** _ **Casi paso todo el tiempo allí…-**_ _Murmuro apenada._

 **-¿Acaso quieres que vayamos a tu casa?...** _ **¿O estas cansada…?**_ _-Lo último fue más bajo mostrando que quizás ella no quería estar con él._

 **-Estoy bien… Aun debemos estudiar asique acompáñame al mío~.**

 _Y ambos entraron al hogar de la rubia…_

.

.

.

 _Habían pasado 3 horas de estudio duro y ambos estaban agotados:_

 **-Ya no puedo maaas…-** _Se tiro el peli-rosa al piso abatido_ - **No puedo leer un libro más…**

 _Lucy dejo sus libros a un lado y suspiro cansada, vio que tan cómodo se encontraba su amigo en el suelo y tímidamente lo imito tendiéndose a su lado mirando al techo._

 _La habitación se hundio en un silencio calmado, no era malo... Era simplemente acogedor…_

 _ **-Natsu…-**_ _Decidió romper ese acogedor silencio para sacarse una duda que la comía viva pero en cuanto él se giró a verla, aquellos ojos jades la hicieron callar y mirar hacia otra parte… No se atrevía a seguir preguntando-_ _ **Olvídalo…**_

 _ **-Parecía importante…. Puedes decirlo…-**_ _Animo él pero al ver que ella no tenía intenciones de seguir, se acercó más a ella._

 _ **-… Oye-**_

 _Con su mano libre tomo parte de los mechones de ella y los puso tras su oreja._

 _ **-Luce…-**_ _Comenzó-_ _ **Si es importante… Dilo por favor…-**_ _Murmuro suave._

 _Ella se sentía como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción por todo ese cariño que sentía tan de repente, no estaba acostumbrada a ello… Aun así decidió ignorar su miedo, las ideas de esa tarde en el salón se le vinieron a la mente…_

 _Ella quería ser como las demás y no avergonzarse este con quien este… Natsu era su caso especial, no quería avergonzarse por tenerlo tan cerca, por esa misma razón… Se obligaría a cambiar lo que es por él y ser como los demás._

 _Cerró sus ojos para poder sentir mejor la tranquilidad que Natsu le enviaba el cual pasaba uno de sus dedos suavemente por la mejilla de ella…_

 _ **-Luce…**_

 _ **-Yo…**_ _-Comenzó torpemente-_ _ **Yo… Te vi llegar hoy con Lisanna…-**_ _Susurro suavemente mientras Natsu sin dejar de verla, aún seguía rozando su dedo en la mejilla de ella._

 _ **-¿Eso?... Ella encontró mi bufanda… Se veía muy amigable**_ _-Sonrió cálidamente sin mostrar preocupación alguna._

 _Ella sabía que debía creerle pero pensar que alguien más que fuera tan alegre como Mirajane ocuparía mejor lugar en el corazón del peli-rosa le hacía ver que quizás no era la mejor opción para él…_

 _¿Por qué Natsu Dragneel perdería tiempo con alguien tan desdichada como ella y no con alguien tan alegre como Lisanna?_

 _ **-Luce…**_

 _ **-Ustedes… Se veían muy felices juntos,**_ _-Separo la mano de Natsu de su cara para sentarse-_ _ **quizás sería mejor si yo… Realmente hay chicas mejores… y yo…-**_ _Su voz comenzó a temblar._

 **-Si eligiera chicas mejores, no estaría ahora aquí contigo… No hubiera hecho todo lo que hice hasta ahora para ganar tu confianza ¿No crees?-** _Dijo serio, se sentó al igual de que ella y la tomo del rostro para que lo mirase-_ **Lucy…-** _Suspiro para seguir-_ **No tengo intenciones de apartarme de tu lado, a menos que crea que te estoy haciendo daño y tenga que hacerlo… Quiero realmente ganarme tu confianza, te tengo un cariño muy grande… Se lo tímida que eres y como te llevas con los demás, por eso quiero ayudarte a cambiar…** _-Acerco su frente contra la de ella respirando calmadamente-_ _ **No tengo intenciones de dejarte ir…-**_ _Susurro._

 _Lucy sintió algo muy grande en su corazón, palabras que jamás había escuchado las sentía muy reales, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar._

 _Natsu lo noto y la trajo hacia el envolviéndola en un abrazo protector, de esos cálidos y reconfortantes que ella tanto necesitaba._

 _ **-No tengo intenciones de apartarme de tu lado…-**_ _Volvió a susurrar para quedar en paz con ella._

" _ **Espérame Natsu… Realmente voy a enamorarme de ti…"**_ _-Se dijo a sí misma para darse valor cerrando sus lagrimosos ojos en ese cálido y reconfortante abrazo…_

.

.

.

 _ **Varios meses después…**_

 _Terminaba Septiembre y con su fin, el bello y frio otoño comenzaba…_

 _Era uno de los meses más cruciales ya que eran meses finales para que los Estudiantes pudieran aprobar todas sus materias para pasar de año, y en la Universidad_ _ **Faiy Heart**_ _, no era una excepción…_

 _Lo único que la Universidad les exigía para poder pagar sus estudios, era simplemente "_ _ **Estudiar**_ _", la única palabra que ayudaría a cada Estudiante tener un futuro asegurado…_

 _El frio en esta época a veces comenzaba a ser un problema y varios estudiantes llevaban tarde por resfriarse o la simple razón de tener más pereza por levantarse de sus camas._

 _Pero obviamente, nada era una excusa para aquellos Profesores que exigían y exigían a los que iban bien y eran demonios para quienes no se ponían las pilas._

.

.

 **-Rápido Lucy~-** _Dijo mientras se colocaba su preciada bufanda._

 **-No me apures, eras tú quien se quedó dormido en primer lugar** - _Inflo sus mejillas molesta mientras se colocaba un gorrito de lana rozado con pompones a los costados y una bufanda que hacia juego también con pompones._

 _Natsu comenzó reír de la nada lo que causo intriga en la rubia._

 **-¿De qué te ríes?-**

 **-Es que…-** _Se limpió las lágrimas que traicionaban con salir de sus ojos_ - **Te vez realmente adorable así~** - _Lucy se sonrojo y lo golpeo en el brazo._

 _ **-Idiota…-**_ _Murmuro._

 **-Perdóname… ¿No te falta nada? Creo que te falta más abrigo-**

 **-¡A ti te falta más abrigo si crees que una bufanda y ese suéter te van a proteger!** - _Le indico molesta._

 **-…-** _El peli-rosa se quedó pensando durante unos segundos y luego le sonrió tierno tomando a la rubia y atrayéndola hacia el en un abrazo_ - **Si tengo frio… Solo necesito hacer esto~-**

 _Lucy quedo completamente como un tomate y le dio leves pero acerteros golpes en el pecho de este completamente avergonzada._

 **-Idiota, idiota, idiota!**

 **-Hahaha, ya vámonos** - _Y la tomo de la muñeca para salir de su departamento._

.

.

.

 _ **-El otoño llego rápido…-**_ _Murmuro él mirando todo el paisaje teñido de un bello color anaranjado debido a las hojas que no dejaban de caer, aunque fuera una temporada pobre para toda la naturaleza, aun podía verse hermosa mientras caminaban por las frías veredas…_

 _Si bien, no pasaron muchos meses… Ese tiempo lo usaron muy bien para seguirse conociendo y acercarse más, la rubia ya no era tan vergonzosa como antes y le tenía mucho cariño._

 _A Natsu ya no le importaba tener que abrazarla en cualquier lugar o jugar tiernamente con ella aunque no estuvieran saliendo, a diferencia de otras personas… Ellos aprovechaban muy bien su tiempo juntos._

 _A pesar de tener una idea de lo que podía sentir el otro, ir paso a paso es lo que habían establecido y así lo estaban cumpliendo… Ella no había tenido una adolescencia muy buena y recién ahora la estaba disfrutando aunque ya prácticamente era una adulta, sin mencionar que aun tenía cierto miedo al género masculino. Por otro lado, él tampoco la paso muy bien en su infancia… Jamás había tenido novia o una muchacha muy cerca de él que no sea su familia, por eso valoraba el tiempo que pasaba con Lucy y estaba completamente de acuerdo en esperarla todo lo que fuera conveniente para que comenzaran a salir._

 _Y ahora no hacía más que disfrutar ver a esa niña en cuerpo de semi-adulta saltando por cada montón de hojas de camino a la Universidad._

 **-Luce, ¿No crees que eso es demasiado infantil?-** _Sonrió divertido._

 _Ella se volteo con sus mofletes sonrojados y le saco la lengua._

 **-Perdone usted, señor de la Edad de Piedra~-** _Rio_ ella.

 **-Que cruel Luce…** - _Y fingió limpiarse lágrimas falsas._

 _En ese momento paso una pequeña pero fría ventisca que la hizo temblar de frio._

 **-Que heeeladooo-** _Se abrazó a si misma deteniéndose de seguir jugando._

 **-¿Con todo ese abrigo sigues con frio** _ **?-**_ _Pregunto preocupado_ - **Ahora que lo veo, no traes nada cubierta en tus manos** - _Refiriéndose a que no llevaba guantes._

 _ **-Creí que no los necesitaba…-**_ _Murmuro avergonzada mientras Natsu suspiro cansado ante su respuesta. ¿Podía Heartifillia ser más niña? Aunque lo pareciera, a él no le molesto… Al contrario, le gustaba esa parte de ella._

 **-Ven aquí** - _Y la invito a su lado, ella entendió el acto y se acercó a él tomándolo del brazo mientras caminaban._

 _ **-Gracias…**_ _-Murmuro sonrojada, el solo opto por sonreírle._

 _Caminaron unos minutos en silencio y pareciera que el viaje fuera más largo, apreciando el hermoso otoño a su alrededor… Pero a Lucy parecía molestarle algo…_

 **-Natsu…** - _Lo llamo._

 **-¿Hnm?-**

 **-Sabes…-** _Le costó empezar, pero sabía que el peli-rosa la escuchaba atentamente_ - **Eh estado teniendo sueños… Siempre son muy confusos, incluso… A veces siento que no son sueños…**

 **-¿Sueños?... ¿Qué tipo de sueños?-**

 **-No creo que sean sueños Natsu…-** _Y levanto la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos preocupada, pero él podía ver más en esa mirada… Era una mirada de miedo_ - _ **Natsu… Creo que son recuerdos…**_

 _El peli-rosa se tensó de repente, no era normal soñar con recuerdos, en primer lugar… ¿Eran realmente recuerdos?_

 **-¿Qué co-osas soñaste, Luce?-**

 **-Bueno… Hace mucho soñé con una niña, lo raro es que ella estaba con otra niña de cabello rubio… Creo…-** _Se aferró más al brazo de el_ - **Creo que esa niña era yo…**

 **-¿Tu?-**

 **-Así es… Claramente era yo de niña, pero ella… Me llamaba "Nee-san"…** - _Y comenzó a temblar más en el brazo de su amigo_ - **Volví a soñar con ella y sigue diciéndome de esa manera…**

 _ **-Luce…**_

 _ **-Natsu…**_ _-Y volvió a mirarle con lágrimas en sus ojos_ **-¿Quién es ella y por qué no puedo recordarla?-**

 _Esa mañana de otoño…_

 _Natsu Dragneel sentía que se avecinaba algo… Su corazonada palpitaba fuertemente sintiendo que no tardaría en llegar algo importante…_

" _ **¿Qué está ocurriendo?"**_ _-Pensó…_

.

.

.

 **-¿Y bien…?-** _Pregunto entusiasmada la mejor bebedora de la Institución, Cana Alberona._

 **-Suena bien!-** _Dijo animada Levy._

 **-Juvia debe buscar un vestido lindo pero ira** - _Dijo Loxar._

 **-Realmente necesitamos un descanso por todo este final de semestre, además este año la Fiesta de fin de cada año se cancela por problemas internos de la institución** - _Agrego_ Gray.

 **-Gehe! Suena como un descanso antes de tiempo… Me apunto!** - _Grito Gajeel._

 **-¿Y ustedes?-** _Pregunto Cana mirando al par de esta mañana._

 _ **-Una fiesta en tu casa…-**_ _Murmuro Lucy-_ _ **Tus fiestas son algo…**_

 **-¡Por favor Lucyyy! Quiero que vayas! Eres muy adorable y debes aprender a divertirte!-** _Grito ella abrazando a la rubia_ - **Además… Natsu también vendrá, ¿verdad?-** _Y miro al peli-rosado._

 **-Suena bien y es una forma de recompensar el no tener fiesta a fin de año… Si realmente no se pasan, supongo que me divertiré~** - _Sonrió el aceptando su invitación._

 _ **-Supongo que no tengo elección…-**_ _Susurro ella._

 **-Vamoooos! Ya has dado un gran progreso este añooo!~ Te vas a divertir!** - _Y Cana comenzaba a estrujarla más con su abrazo._

 **-Canaaa** - _Pero la pobre Lucy estaba aún más incómoda por eso, Natsu solo se dedicó a reír divertido._

- **Cana, ¿Cuándo será?-** _Pregunto él._

 **-Mmm… Déjame pensar… Si estamos a miércoles… Sep, será este Viernes~!** - _Grito feliz ella, la mayoría de la Institución estaba invitada y ella había decidido invitar a algunos de salones menores._

 _Todos los demás que escucharon el grito de Cana, también gritaron, silbaron, aplaudieron y rieron. Aquel horario de Comedor se volvió muy animado gracias a la hija de Gildartz._

.

.

.

 **-¿Se van ya a casa, Lu-chan?-** _Pregunto Levy acercándose a la rubia quien se estaba colocando su bufanda lanuda._

 **-Así es… Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales así para el Viernes no tendré nada~-**

 **-Ya veo…** _ **¿Natsu te ayudara?-**_ _Murmuro mientras veía en otra parte del salón, más preciso, en la puerta, a Gajeel y Natsu charlar mientras esperaban a sus compañeras._

 **-Supongo…** _ **No lo arreglamos pero si somos vecinos, tenemos esa oportunidad**_ _-Sonrió mientras guardaba lo último que quedaba en su banco._

 **-Bien, si necesitan ayuda con alguna asignatura avísame~ Yo tengo que terminar algunos asuntos en mi Club de periodismo pero creo que tengo un buen final en mis artículos~-**

 **-que bien~-** _Rio Lucy._

 _Levy también estaba muy feliz, su amiga había cambiado tanto desde aquel momento y junto a Natsu se veía tan feliz._

 **-Natsu~-** _Una voz les llamo la atención y miraron hacia la puesta._

 **-Hola Lisanna** _ **~-**_ _Saludo el_ - **Creí que te habías ido ya…**

 **-Nop, esperaba a mi hermana~-** _Sonrió ella-_ **Es secretaria asique es de las ultimas en salir, pero… Veo que ustedes aún siguen aquí…**

 **-Así es, esperamos a las chicas que terminen de guardas sus cosas… ¡Sin CHARLAR!** - _Grito Gajeel algo cansado, ellas entendieron la indirecta y se apuraron para correr a su lado._

 **-Buenas tardes Lucy y Levy~** - _Saludo ella_ - **También a Gajeel, ¿Se irán ahora?** - _Pregunto curiosa._

 **-Así es… Aún tenemos que estudiar para los finales** - _Explico Dragneel algo agotado._

 **-Sin mencionar que mi trabajo de periodismo está por terminar y pienso dejar una vacante para alguien más el año que entra** - _Explico Levy._

 **-¿Vacante? Que mal que lo vayas a dejar pero ya son 2 años~ ¿y tú Lucy?-**

 _Esta no dijo nada y se sonrojo nerviosa, algo en ella evitaba que pudiera hablar cómodamente con aquella albina…_

 **-¿Yo?... Bueno… Yo…-** _Pero antes de que siguiera, Natsu poso una mano sobre su cabeza haciendo que se sonroje._

 **-Vendrá a estudiar conmigo~ Aun debemos levantar esa asignación tan desastrosa de a principio de año~** - _Sonrió el mirando a su compañera que no pudo decir nada más._

 _Lisanna miro todo con atención y asintió nerviosa._

 **-Bien… Que tengan una buena tarde~** _ **-**_ _Se despidió corriendo hacia el lado la Secretaria._

.

 **-Lisanna es muy agradable~-** _Comento Levy_ **-¿Por qué no puedes hablar normal con ella?-** _Le pregunto a su amiga._

 _Lucy negó decepcionada._

 _ **-Supongo que Lisanna es demasiado linda con todos y cuesta hablarle…**_ _-Murmuro rascándose la cabeza el Dragneel, tampoco entendía que le pasaba a su amiga._

 _Sin decir más, todos caminaron hasta la salida para terminar su día…_

.

.

.

 **-Creo que es suficiente por hoy…-** _Comento agotado el peli-rosa._

 **-Eres increíble… No puedes pasar más de 3 horas leyendo libros~** - _Reía Lucy, siempre era lo mismo… Estudiaban y al cabo de exactamente 3 horas, su vecino terminaba exhausto._

 **-Quizás es porque tú eres una come-libros de primera** - _Y gateo hacia ella recostándose sobre su regazo_ - **Descansemos un poco…**

 **-Okay…-** _Asintió y acaricio ese revoltoso cabello de su amigo-_ _ **Natsu…**_

 **-Mm?-** _Respondió con los ojos cerrados, se le notaba el sueño._

 _ **-Realmente iremos a esa fiesta…?-**_ _Murmuro cansada._

 _ **-Debemos ir… La pasaremos bien Lucy… Piensa solo en eso…-**_ _Y se acomodó mejor descansando un poco, Lucy sonrió y comenzó a masajear aquel cabello para que descansara sin problemas._

 _El móvil junto a ella comenzó a vibrar, lo reviso y eran mensajes de Levy en el WhatsApp:_

 **Chat con Levy-chan:**

 _*Levy-chan:_ **\- Luuuuu!**

 **\- Acabo de recordar que no tengo un perfecto vestido para esa fiesta D':**

 **-No quiero que todos me vean con vestidos de años anteriores Dx**

 ***Yo:** **-…**

 **-No exageres Levy -.-u**

 **-Ah nadie va importarle eso ._. te verás alucinante con cualquier cosa que uses .-.**

 _*Levy-chan_ : **-…**

 **-¿Estas de broma? Debo lucir linda… Tú no te das cuenta pero las mujeres con novio…**

 **-¡No pueden descuidarse! Deben lucir preciosas para ellos!**

 **\- D':**

 _*Yo:_ **-…**

 **\- Nuevamente exageras…**

 **\- ¿Y qué sugieres?**

 _*Levy-chan:_ **-Mmm… Déjame pensar…**

 **-¡Ir de compras!**

 **-De paso te compraras algo tú!**

 **-¡Avisemosle a Juvia!**

 _*Levy-chan agrego a Juvi*_

" _ **Otra vez planeando todo sin preguntarme"**_ _-Pensó Lucy_

 _*Levy-chan cambio el asunto a "De compras"*_

 _*Juvi:_ **¿Qué hace Juvia aquí?**

 _*Yo:_ **-.-u**

 _*Juvi:_ **O_o**

 _*Levy-chan:_ **¡Nos vamos de compras! Las cosas para la fiesta no se compran solas muchachas!**

 _*Juvi:_ **Oooh 3**

 _*Levy-chan:_ **¡Dejaremos babeando a nuestros hombres! ^u^**

 _*Yo:_ **-/-**

 _*Juvi:_ **Juvia participara 3 u 3**

 _*Levy-chan:_ **Mañana luego de la Uni, señoritas~**

 _*Juvi:_ **Siiii 3**

 _*Yo:_ **Claro…**

 _*Cerrar chat*_

 _Bloquea su móvil para prestar atención a los demás y noto que el muchacho la observaba curioso._

 **-Yo…**

 **-Te veías frustrada** - _Sonrió evitando risas_ **-¿Qué ocurrió?**

 _Lucy dio un agotador suspiro y luego respondió:_

 **-Era Levy-chan… Sin consultarme… Organizo una salida para ir de compras mañana…-**

 **-¿De compras?-**

 **-Si… Quiere comprarme algo a mí también…** _**Pa-ara que lu-uzca linda-a en la fiesta-**_ _Murmuro súper bajo pero nerviosa._

 _Natsu enarco una ceja con atención y luego sonrió._

 **-Entonces no habrá problema, esperare con ansias ver con que te vestirás~-**

 _Lucy quedo más colorada que el cabello de Scarlet y se tapó su cara avergonzada._

 **-Idiota idiota! No digas eso!-** _Grito nerviosa._

 _Natsu solo se dedicó a reír, realmente ¿Podía ser más adorable esa chica?_

.

.

 _-Próximamente… Chapter 11-_

.

.

 ***Respuestas a comentarios de Fanfiction:**

\- Akuma no Sakebi: Gracias por tus comentarios querida mía x'D eres tremenda ¬w¬

\- Kaya Petrova: Créeme que este fanfic te hará querer a un Nashito tan adorable como este c': Todos queremos uno :'v muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! *-*

-Edwinedx: Muchísimas gracias, comentarios como este me hacen sonreír a mi c':

.

.

 **Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que he estado recibiendo en Fanfiction mas todo el apoyo también *-***

 **Ya estamos en el capítulo 10 y ah esto le queda muchoooo por delante 3**

 **Muchísimas gracias, pueden apreciar también este capítulo en Wattpad editado con hermosas portadas~**

 **Espero que este Fanfic también tenga éxito en Wattpad aunque por ahora no…**

 **.**

 **Aprovecho un poco el Spam para que visiten un Oneshot NaLu que hice para el día del NaLu~**

 **Espere les guste~**

 **Reviews por favor~**

 **#By-FunnyAngy**


	12. Chapter 11-La fiesta Alberona

**Chapter 11:**

" **La fiesta Alberona"**

" _Nada saldrá nunca como lo planeas… Al final, esas pequeñas sorpresas significan más de lo que deberían…"_

 **-Natsu Dragneel**

.

.

.

- **Mmm… Nada mal-** _Mientras se miraba a un espejo del probador._

 **-Combina mucho contigo Natsu-**

 **-¿Tú crees Gray?-** _Pregunto aun no muy convencido._

 **-Supongo… Parece ser que el rojo es tu color, el gris de Gajeel y el mío el azul** - _Y se volteo a verse como le quedaba._

 _Tres muchachos se encontraban en una tienda de ropa probándose todo tipo de trajes para la fiesta del día siguiente._

 **-¿Todos irán a la fiesta de Cana?-** _Pregunto Gajeel quitándose la camisa y enfrente de toda la gente._

 _Muchas personas se avergonzaron o admiraron a aquellos muchachos sin el consentimiento de usar los probadores._

 **-Debemos ir… Cana nos invitó después de todo-** _Dijo Gray quitándose la camisa._

 **-Creo que será interesante… Aunque a Lucy no le parecía la idea** - _Deshizo el nudo de su corbata y desabotono su camisa._

 **-Gehe, de seguro Levy la convence! Ella es muy persuasiva para esas cosas, de seguro deja a Lucy hermosa-**

 **-Hnm… Supongo que tienes razón** - _Razono el peli-rosa. ¿Cómo se vería la rubia en aquella fiesta? Se sentía nervioso pero ansioso… Su amiga era hermosa de naturaleza pero vestida para fiesta… Diablos que no podría quitarle los ojos de encima._

 **-Disculpen señores!-** _Una muchacha de aspecto joven pero con una mueca de desagrado se acercó a ellos_ - **Esto no es una pasarela para que muestren sus cuerpos y me-enos sin r-opa!-** _Un rubor se le notaba en las mejillas al notar los aspectos semidesnudos de sus clientes_ - **Les pediré que compren y se retiren!-**

 **-¿Eh? Ah… Había probadores~** - _Decía Gray mientras sonreía, eso disgusto más a la encargada del negocio, Natsu y Gajeel miraron sorprendidos… ¿Casualidad que se habían dado cuenta de que habían probadores ahora?_

 **-¡Compren y largo!-**

.

.

.

 _ **Viernes, 22:00 Hs, Casa de Cana Alberona…**_

 _La fiesta ya había comenzado hace unos minutos pero solo eran esas previas antes de que toda la gente que de verdad que se divertía llegara._

 _Gajeel les había pedido que fueran bien al inicio con él, Natsu se molestó un poco por el hecho de que no lo dejaron pasar a buscar a Lucy… Moría de ansias por ver con que aparecería en la fiesta._

 _Pero luego de un tiempo… Se dio cuenta que seguro era un macabro plan de Levy para que llegaran luego con sus vestidos que se la pasaron presumiendo por mensajes todo ese Jueves cuando ellos compraban ropa._

" _ **De seguro chantajeo a Gajeel para que nos convenza de venir primero…"**_ _-Pensó algo molesto._

 _Paso media hora y no había rastros de las chicas… Gajeel decidió pedir unos tragos._

 **-Se ven nerviosos muchachos~-** _Agrego riendo-_ **Tomar algo los relajara un poco.**

 _ **-No pienso tomar tan temprano…-**_ _Murmuro Natsu._

 **-Eres un desgraciado!-** _Se molestó Gray_ **-¿Dónde están nuestras chicas?!**

 **-Todo a su tiempo… Levy me dijo que no tardaran en llegar** - _Y bebió un poco de su whisky._

 **-Viejo, bájale un poco que aún es temprano** - _Sugirió Natsu._

 **-Demasiado inocencia Salamander!~Gehe!~-**

.

.

.

 **-Levyyyy~-** _Sollozó._

 **-Vamos Lucy!~-** _La empujaba de la espalda para hacerla caminar_ - **Pero si estas hermosa!**

 **-Así es~ de seguro todos pensaran que se ve guapa, Lucy-san~** - _Juvia también ayudaba a empujarla ya que faltaba mitad de cuadra para llegar a la casa de Cana._

 **-Pero… Me veo algo…-** _Y seguía sollozando_ - **Esto es demasiado!**

 **-Es tarde para echarse atrás~ tu vestimenta te pega mucho! A Natsu le encantara-** _Y giño con sonrisa pícara._

 _La rubia se negaba a aparecer allí, al principio había accedido a que eligieran sus trajes y se probó unos cuantos que le encantaron pero… ¡Ahora se negaba a que la vieran así!_

 _Su vestido era de color crema, la parte superior le cubría hasta los pechos, en su cintura llevaba un gran listón, su falda tenía varias capas y pliegues que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Pero su problema no era ese… El vestido era escotado atrás y dejaba ver su descubierta espalda._

 _¿Cómo podría llegar así a una fiesta? Quería verse linda pero ¡No provocar al Dragneel!_

 _ **-Las odio…-**_ _Murmuro dejándose arrastrar por sus amigas quienes reían victoriosas._

.

.

.

 _La fiesta comenzaba a tomar forma y llegaban más invitados con cada minuto que pasaba._

 _Natsu accedió a solo beber un trago y Gray ya había tomado._

 _Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y los chicos se voltearon con una corazonada en sus pechos:_

 _Definitivamente eran ellas, se veían muy radiantes._

 _Lucy llevaba un vestido de color crema que además de sus pliegues en su falda, llevaba en sus brazos unas mangas que le cubrían por arriba de sus codos hasta llegar a sus nudillos, su cabello estaba suelto, en sus puntas estaba más ondulado de lo normal y en su cabeza tenía una trenza cocida._

 _Juvia tenía un vestido de color azul marino con un poco de algodón en la parte superior donde cubría sus pechos, en la cintura y otras pequeñas bolas de algodón a un costado de su cadera, también tenía más en los bordes de su falda que pasaba las rodillas. Su cabello tenia las típicas ondulaciones pero mejor formadas y más rulos, en sus orejas tenía unos pendientes celestes con zafiros que combinaban. También su cuello acompañaba un collar con un zafiro._

 _Levy traía un vestido corto que hacia lucir sus pequeñas piernas, era de color naranja. De la cintura para arriba también le llegaba hasta los pechos y esa parte la tenía toda cubierta de pequeñas piedras de todos los colores. Su falda tenía varios pliegues porque era algo traslucida y también tenía pequeñas pero dispersas piedritas en sus pliegues. Traía pulseras doradas en sus muñecas y en su cuello un collar con un ámbar. Su cabello era como el de siempre pero más peinado y una cinta también con piedras de varios colores._

 _Ellas contenían la risa porque podían jurar que veían a sus chicos babear. Ellos también venían bien vestidos:_

 _Natsu traía un traje negro abierto dejando ver debajo su camisa de color roja desabotonada dándole un aspecto rebelde, al igual que su cabello revuelto. Sus zapatos y pantalones también eran negros._

 _Gray traía un traje negro con una camisa azul rayada y una corbata dorada. Sus pantalones y zapatos también eran negros y sus cabellos estaban peinados de una manera atractiva._

 _Gajeel en cambio, descarto la idea de vestir algo gris y se colocó una camisa de color lila de cuello desabotonado, tenía pantalones anchos y zapados de color marrón. Su cabello revuelto estaba peinado hacia tras pero volvía a desprolijas en las puntas._

" _ **Se ven hermosas"-**_ _Pensaron Gajeel y Gray al ver a sus novias._

" _ **Luce…"-**_ _Natsu estaba completamente sonrojado, su vecina se veía más atractiva de lo normal pero noto su timidez, le parecía raro porque incluso traía un vestido escotado en la espalda._

" _ **Que guapos!"-**_ _Pensaron Juvia y Levy al ver a sus guapos novios con esos trajes._

" _ **Natsu…"-**_ _Lucy estaba súper nerviosa y sonrojada, su vecino se veía más guapo de lo normal y eso la hacía tensarse, incluso percibía que su mirada no se despegaba de ella._

 _Gajeel y Gray se pararon de sus asientos frente a la barra para juntarse con sus novias._

 _Lucy aprovecho el momento para ocupar uno de los asientos junto al peli-rosa._

 **-Hola Luce~ te vez muy bien~-** _Ella juro derretirse cuando Natsu le regalo una de sus cálidas sonrisas luego de elogiarla._

 _ **-Gra-acias… También te vez bie-en…-**_ _Murmuro nerviosa-_ _ **Pero siento que el escote fue demasiado…-**_ _Y bajo su cabeza sonrojada._

 **-Supongo que…** - _Razco su nuca avergonzado_ - **Si bien es un detalle algo provocativo… No te queda mal… -** _Hizo un gesto para llamar a la muchacha del bar y le sirviera dos tragos._

 **-Gracias…-** _Y bebió de su trago._

 _La fiesta estaba muy animada y mucha gente en la pista ya estaba bailando._

 **-Nada mal la fiesta** - _Gajeel se acercó abrazando a su enana_

 **-No es a lo que estoy acostumbrado pero me gusta~-** _Agrego el Dragneel._

 _Charlaron unos minutos hasta que se acercaron más personas a ellos:_

 **-Hola señores y señorita!~-** _Gritaba Cana con una botella de alcohol en su mano_ **-¿Cómo la están pasando?-**

 **-Buena fiesta Cana~-** _Dijo Gray._

 **-Hola chicos** - _Saludo Erza junto a Jellal-_ **Se ven bien~**

 **-Recuerden que si están muy ebrios, las habitaciones están arriba!~-** _Indico las escaleras al siguiente piso_ - **Y quien sabe… Podrían venir divertidos encuentros…~-** _Y se largó riendo, Erza y Jellal la siguieron para evitar que no se meta en problemas._

 _Lucy estaba muy roja, pensar que ella les prestaba su casa para que desconocidos se acostaran en ella le hacía temer… Tendría que tener cuidado en toda la noche si pasaba por ahí._

 **-Vamos a bailar Gajeel~-** _Invito Levy._

 **-Gray-samaa~-** _Juvia lo tomo del brazo._

Ambos asintieron satisfechos.

 _Una tensión de presento entre Natsu y Lucy, ella volteo la cabeza al otro lado nerviosa y el la miro con atención._

" _ **¿Querría bailar?"-**_ _Se preguntaron ansiosos._

 _Natsu estuvo a punto de preguntarle cuando:_

 **-Natsuuu~-** _Una voz femenina se escuchó llegar al bar_ - **Hola también Lucy~**

 _ **-Hola Lisanna…-**_ _Murmuro Lucy._

 **-Hola Liss~ Asique viniste~**

 **-Así es~ No pensé que vendrías Natsu~-** _Y se acercó a él feliz_ **-¿Bailarías un ratito conmigo?-**

 _Natsu se sorprendió y miro la escena dudoso, se giró a mirar a Lucy y ella aceptó el pedido de la Strauss sin problemas, se apeno un poco pero aceptó la invitación de Lisanna._

 **-Bien… Un ratito de práctica no me matara... Deberi-** _No termino de hablar que Lisanna lo arrastro a la pista de baile._

 _Lucy se dedicó a reír por la escena._

 **-Hola Lucy~ Veo que la pasas bien~-** _Otra voz femenina la sorprendió._

 _Se giró para encontrarse con la Strauss mayor._

 **-Mira-sensei…**

 **-No seas tan formal en una fiesta~** - _Y tomo un trago de la barra_ - **Lamento que Lisanna te robara así a Natsu~ Veo que también le agrada** - _Rio viéndolos bailar._

 **-Asi es… No me molesta~ En cuanto a ti…-** _Dudo si continuar con lo que pensaba._

 **-Vamos a un lugar más alejado de la gente para contarte lo que averigüe…-**

 _Ambas se dirigieron por unas escaleras al segundo piso…_

.

.

.

 **En el balcón del segundo piso de la mansión Alberona…**

 **-Mira-san…**

 **-Lo se… Me pediste hace un tiempo que lo averigüe, cuando comenzaste a volverte más amiga de Natsu** - _Lucy escuchaba con atención las palabras de la Albina mayor-_ **Logre dar con una enfermera de aquel día pero no con el Doctor que te opero… Me pediste que averiguara si tu operación realmente te dejaría infértil ¿No es así?...**

 _Lucy miro al frente apreciando la hermosa noche._

 **-Así es… No es como si estuviera planeando ya una vida, pero… Una mujer como yo no puede darle nada a Natsu…** - _Sus ojos comenzaron a dejar escapar lágrimas de angustia e impotencia._

 _ **-Lucy…-**_ _Murmuro Mirajane._

 **-Me opere aquel día porque sabría que nadie jamás querría estar con alguien tan manchada como yo… Pero luego aparece Natsu y mi mundo es un completo caos… -** _Sus ojos se desbordaban con lágrimas de dolor_ - **Es frustrante… Se merece a alguien mejor…**

 **-No es cierto…**

 **-Huh?-**

 _Mirajane se acercó a abrazarla._

 **-Tienes derecho a pensar en ti misma y en los que amas, ¿Y que si Natsu quiere un futuro junto a ti? Lo quiere contigo y no con algo que venga de ti, quizás te amé a ti y a nadie más…-** _Hizo que la mirara a los ojos_ - **Si él está seguro de lo que quiere… ¿Por qué lo dudas?... Lucy, ¿Por qué dudas de ti misma y de tus sentimientos? ¿Por qué dudas del cariño hacia el?-**

 _Lucy no dijo nada, sus lágrimas pararon por unos momentos meditando las palabras de la Strauss mayor._

 _Por el lado de ella, se dedicó a limpiar las lágrimas de la rubia._

 **-No lo dudes Lucy… Ya hallare la forma de contactar con ese Doctor, mientras… -** _Y volvió a abrazarla_ _ **-**_ **No sigas dudando de lo que sientes ni de lo que él siente…**

 _ **-Mira-san…**_

" _ **Natsu…"**_ _-Y cerro sus ojos dejándose consolar y aliviar por su antigua tutora, aunque aún era una madre para ella…_

.

.

.

 _Natsu se apartó un poco de la pista, estaba agotado, Lisanna no paraba de querer bailar con él, le agradaba pero era agobiante…_

 _Busco a Lucy con su mirada pero no la encontró, vio a Mirajane bajar las escaleras y esta al notar que él la observaba, le hizo un gesto con su pulgar para indicar las escaleras…_

" _ **¿Lucy esta allá?"-**_ _Pensó y Mirajane asintió como si hubiera leído su mente._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lucy seguía mirando el anochecer desde el balcón, no tenía ganas de bajar hasta tranquilizarse completamente… En eso sintió unos pasos llegar hasta ella:_

 **-Hola rubia~ ¿Por qué tan solita?-**

 _En efecto, era Sherry._

 **-¿Qué quieras Sherry? No estoy de humor…**

 _Se quedó a un lado de ella apreciando todo desde ese barandal del balcón._

 **-Tranquila rubia, solo venía a hacerte compañía… Creí que estarías bailando con tu amiguito, pero solo dejas pasar las oportunidades cuando la Strauss se presenta…**

 _Lucy se giró molesta._

 **-¿Qué intentas insinuar?-**

 _Sherry suspiro cansada, ¿De verdad esa rubia podía ser más ingenua?_

 **-Estas dejando que Lisanna se te adelante… Estas dejando que ella se cree ilusiones con "tu chico"! ¿Qué harás si ella se enamora de él?-**

 _Las palabras fueron como una daga directo a su corazón._

 _ **-Yo… Te equivocas…-**_ _Murmuro._

 **-Lo dudo, y como son los hombres… Tampoco me sorprendería que Natsu se terminara enamorando e ella~** - _Comenzó a separarse del barandal_ - **Regresare a la fiesta~ Si eres una verdadera mujer… Reclama lo que te pertenece-**

 _Y así, la peli-rosa se largó del lugar dejando a una confundida Lucy pensando más de lo habitual…_

.

 _Natsu subió las escaleras encontrándose un pasillo largo que al parecer llevaba a un balcón, vio llegar a Sherry por este._

 **-Hola peli-sakura~ ¿Buscas a tu rubia?** - _Pregunto animada._

 **-Así es, y Brandon te está buscando…-**

 **-Pues ella está en el balcón, se veía deprimida asique intente animarla~-** _Y cruzo pasando de largo al peli-rosa._

 _Natsu se alarmo y la detuvo._

 **-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste Sherry?-**

 **-Me lastimas Natsu…-** _Se soltó de su agarre_ - **Nada malo… Supongo que la realidad que podría evitar** - _Y bajo las escaleras sin importar que le grito él._

 _Por el lado de él, se apresuró a llegar a donde estaba ella…_

Cuando la encontró…

 _Ella estaba dándole la espalda._

 _ **-Luce…-**_ _Susurró._

 _No se volteo, seguía mirando hacia aquel cielo estrellado que cada vez parecía tan distante… Estiro una mano como si quisiera tomar una de esas tan lejanas estrellas._

" _ **A veces… La realidad se ve tan alejada de mi…"-**_ _Pensó._

 **-Lo siento… No quise preocuparte…** - _El no dijo nada, se quedó callado como muestra para que ella siguiera_ - _ **Siento ser tan torpe y problemática a veces…-**_ _Su voz parecía quebrarse de apoco_ - _ **Tal vez le haría un favor a todos si… Si yo tan solo…**_

 _Dos brazos no la dejaron continuar, sintió otra vez esa calidez que tanto añoraba todos los días de su vida… Natsu le había atraído hacia el en un gran abrazo protector._

 **-No tienes por qué culparte… Lo que te hayan dicho… Ignóralo todo!-** _Sus palabras parecían ordenes que Lucy dudaba en acatar._

 **-Pero yo… ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo con alguien como yo?** - _Se separó apenas para verlo a los ojos_ - **Creo que con Lisanna podría funci-**

 _Natsu nuevamente no la dejo continuar porque junto su frente con la de ella._

 **-Luce… Te lo dije hace tiempo ya… Me gustas Lucy y es enserio… Te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para que confíes completamente en mí y estés cómoda con todo…-** _Volvió a abrazarla acariciando suavemente esa parte de su espalda descubierta_ - **No te presionare, pero por hoy… Olvida todo lo que ronda en tu mente y diviértete un poco, con quienes son preciados para ti…-** _Y finalmente beso su mejilla para luego sonreírle._

 _ **-Okey…-**_ _Murmuro para dejarse llevar por ese cálido abrazo._

.

.

.

 _Natsu bajo las escaleras deprisa arrastrando detrás de si a su vecina Lucy, se veía bastante feliz, se detuvo en seco en la pista haciendo que ella chocara contra él._

 **-Baila conmigo Luce~**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Ba-ailar? ¿Ahora?-** _Se sentía nerviosa, no estaba mentalmente preparada para bailar en este tipo de fiestas, Natsu la tomo de las manos acercándola más a él y luego la hizo dar una vuelta completa._

 **-No es tan difícil~ Inténtalo y sígueme-**

 _Ella asintió e intento seguir el ritmo que le estaba indicando, al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a sonreír por la atención que él le ponía a su baile._

 **-Muy bien Lucy~-** _Y la hizo dar otra vuelta-_ **Te mueves bien.**

 **-No te burles de mí-** _E hizo un puchero que el Dragneel encontró adorable pero al cabo de unos segundos rieron juntos._

 _Por otro lado…_

 _Levy termino de bailar agotada, admitía que bailar hasta el cansancio con su novio era divertido._

 _Se sentó en frente a la barra mientras Gajeel pedía un par de tragos, pero algo llamo su atención… Sus amigos._

 _Miro detenidamente la escena:_

 _Eran Natsu y Lucy bailando muy animadamente, juro ver esa pista consumida solo con la risa de ambos._

 **-Toma enana~-** _Y le ofreció el trago pedido_ - **Veo que se divierten…**

 **-Así es… El vestido termino siendo buena idea-** _Dijo ella con aires de grandeza_ - **Pero no solo es eso… ¡Realmente se están enamorando!~**

 **-No lo habría dicho mejor pequeña~-** _Y apoyo su brazo en el hombro de esa y seguido beso su mejilla._

.

 _Se escuchó a alguien tomar el micrófono de donde se colocaba y controlaba la música: Era Cana._

 **-¡¿Se estas divirtiendo?!-** _Gritaba ella._

 **-¡SIIII!** - _Los gritos se hacían oír en todo la casa de la Alberona._

 **-¡Bien! Antes de que comiencen a demostrar su amor en la habitación** - _Y se escucharon muchas risas por ese comentario_ - **Hare que mi Dj les ponga una canción romántica, aprovéchenla que estoy de buenas y ebria!-** _Y nuevamente los gritos, aplausos y halagos de la muchedumbre de alumnos._

 **-Ven Gajeel~-** _Y Levy lo arrastro hacia la pista de baile._

 _También se veían otras parejas acercándose como Juvia muy pegada a Gray, Sherry súper embobada con Brandon, Laxus invitando a Mirajane, Jellal con Erza, entre otras._

 _Todos se acercaron a buscar pareja para aquella canción lenta._

 _Lucy se puso colorada, ver a todos tan cerca la hacía ver tan lejana a Natsu… Él lo noto y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo._

 _ **-Baila conmigo…-**_ _Le murmuro a su oído y ella se aferró a su cuerpo aceptando._

 _La música sonaba y varias parejas disfrutaban el momento._

.

- **Sigo preguntándome… ¿Por qué te has alejado de ese modo?-** _Pregunto el rubio musculoso a su amada albina._

 **-Laxus… Ya lo hablamos… -**

 **-No lo hablamos del todo… Mirajane, te graduaste antes que yo y mírate ahora de Secretaria, estas cada vez más alejada de mi…-** _Y la abrazo más, la albina suspiro en su hombro._

- **Lo sabes… Podemos tener la misma edad pero nunca resultaría… Somos diferentes y queremos cosas diferentes-** _Puso una mano en su mejilla_ - _ **Lo lamento…-**_

 _Mirajane se separó de apoco de él y se alejó para salir de la casa de la Alberona. Laxus solo se quedó apreciando la escena e ignoro todas las invitaciones que las mujeres le pedían._

.

 **-Quizás te lo mencione antes… Aun así, te vez hermosa** - _Le dijo el peli-negro a su pareja._

 **-Lo sé, Gray-sama no deja de repetirlo desde que Juvia llego~-** _Y rio sonrojada._

 **-Aun así, me hace amarte más-** _Y le dio un tierno beso en sus labios._

 **-¡Gray-sama!-** _La peli-azul se tapó sus labios sonrojada._

.

 **-Te viste un hábil con lo del baile~-** _Natsu rio ante el comentario de su compañera de baile, la tenía abrazada de la cintura y más cerca de su pecho, casi abrazándola completamente_ **-¿Realmente es verdad lo que me dijiste?-**

 **-¿Lo que te dije?** - _Regulo lo que pregunto la rubia y luego le sonrió_ - **Realmente hablaba enserio~.**

 **-¿Realmente te gusto?** - _Y no pudo seguir porque Natsu la abrazo completamente riendo._

 **-¡Claro que me gustas tonta! Realmente te quiero Luce… Necesitamos un poco más de tiempo pero todo puede llegar a salir bien ¿No?-**

 _A Lucy se le escaparon un par de lágrimas y sonrió, eran lágrimas de felicidad… ¡Natsu la hacía feliz!_

 _ **-Idiota…**_ _-Murmuro escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho y cerrando sus ojos calmada, Natsu la abrazo por la cintura mientras seguían el baile lento, relajándose con la cercanía y contacto del otro._

 _Desde otro lado de la pista, dos personas miraban aquella escena._

 **-Lucy sigue cambiando y me sigue sorprendiendo… Ella, realmente se ha convertido en una querida amiga para mí** - _Y oculto su cálida sonrisa en el gran pecho de su novio._

 **-Hey! Si lloras no manches mi camisa~-** _Y rio por el puchero de Levy_ - **También estoy feliz por el avance de Lucy~ ha madurado mucho pero… Hay alguien que también se ha convertido en alguien querida para mí…** _-Y subió el mentón de su novia-_

 _ **-Gajeel…**_

 **-Levy, realmente te amo~** - _Y junto sus labios en un cálido beso que pronto se volvió más exigente_ - **Gehe~**

 _ **-Idiota…-**_ _Murmuro en su oído_ _ **-Realmente me enciendes rápido…**_

 _Gajeel entendió la indirecta y la jalo de la mano para salir de aquella pista de baile._

 _ **-Entonces sígueme…-**_ _La voz ronca de Gajeel hizo que a ella se le erizara la piel._

.

 _ **Por otro lado…**_

 _Alguien se encontraba afuera de la Mansión Alberona:_

 **-Hnm… Aquí debe ser, él no me mentiría…**

 _Una joven de cabello negro que llevaba puesto un vestido de color violeta que hacia juego con sus mechas violetas se disponía a entrar a la fiesta, en busca de alguien…_

 _Tomo las manijas de aquellas enormes puertas y las abrió adentrándose al corazón de la fiesta._

.

 **-Ya ya! Lo eh entendido!~-** _Rio la rubia sentada junto a su compañero en la barra._

 **-Jaja lo dudo… Entiendes algunas cosas muy tarde-** _Acto seguido, Lucy lo golpeo en su hombro._

 **-Que lo entiendo! Por cierto… ¿Levy y Juvia…?-**

 _Volteo para todos los lados pero no las encontró._

 **-Bueno… Ellas…** - _Natsu se rasco la cabeza avergonzado_ - _ **Levy y Gajeel… Los vi entrando a una habitación**_ _-Murmuro-_ **Pero no sé dónde están Juvia y el hielitos…**

 **-¿Te refieres a que ellos?...-** _Tapo su boca, estaba muy sonrojada pero no era algo que le impresionaba, eran pareja de hace tiempo asique este tipo de cosas seguro pasaba a menudo…_

 **-¿Ocurre algo?-** _Natsu lucia preocupado por ella._

 **-¿Eh? Solo estaba pensando!-** _Se excusó nerviosa_ - **En fin… Creo que iré al baño, ya vuelvo~**

 _Se bajó de su asiento frente a la barra para entrar en un pasillo donde se encontraban los baños, allí se acercó a los tocadores y se miró al espejo._

 **-Luzco desastrosa, mi maquillaje se ha corrido todo…-** _Abrió la canilla para frotar sus manos bajo el agua tibia y luego pasarlas por su rostro borrando rastros de pintura fuera de lugar-_ **Rayos, Levy tenía el maquillaje…**

 **-¿Necesitas ayuda?-**

 _La voz desconocida detrás de ella la hizo pegar un salto del susto, ella no se esperaba que hubiera alguien más y menos que estuviera dentro del baño._

 **-¡Disculpa! No sabía que estabas aquí primero!-** _Se reverencio ante la muchacha que tenía enfrente, cuando se levanto pudo apreciarla mejor:_

 _Era una muchacha de cabello negro y mechas violetas en todo su cabello, su apariencia mostraba que rondaba cerca de los 20 años, quizás… Sus ojos eran verde claro y su vestido era violeta, llevaba un listón detrás de su cintura y otro detrás de su nuca, sosteniendo parte de su cabello._

 **-Bueno… La gente es muy descuidada en estos días…** - _La expresión de la chica paso de ser calmada y amable a fría y seria, Lucy sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo… Esa chica era peligrosa._

 **-Lo-o sie-ento… Juro que no volveré a entrar sin tocar varias veces primero!-** _Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta pero la sostuvieron de la muñeca_ - **¿Eh?**

 **-¿Ya te vas? Realmente quiero hablar contigo!** - _Volvió a borrar su sonrisa_ - **Tienes algo que me pertenece Lucy…**

 **-¿Cómo sabes quién…?-** _Esa muchacha seguía viéndola seria_ **-¿Quién eres…?**

 _Ella sonrió y se acercó al oído de la rubia._

 _ **-Mi nombre no importa… Dime donde se encuentra "el" y no pasara nada malo**_ _-Susurro en su oído-_

" _ **¿el?"-**_ _Nada cuadraba para Lucy, ¿Quién era ella y por qué la tenía arrinconada contra la puerta del baño? Tenía que quitársela de encima y buscar a Natsu… ¡Y rápido!_

 _Se armó de valor para empujar y tirar al suelo a la muchacha, acto seguido… Abrió la puerta y corrió en dirección a la barra, por ese largo pasillo._

 **-¡¿A dónde crees que vas Lucy Heartfillia?!-** _Grito la muchacha_ **-¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?!-**

" _ **¿Hermano?"-**_ _Lucy paro en seco al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta asustada._

 **-¿Tu "hermano"?-**

 **-Así es, MI hermano! ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta que lo vería con alguien como tú?-** _La peli-negra se acercó de apoco a la rubia_ - **Te conozco… No, te recuerdo!-**

 **-¿Quién…?-**

 **-¡Lucy Heartfillia! La hija menor de Layla y Jude!-** _Sentencio finalmente ella._

 _Lucy comenzó a temblar, definitivamente esta chica conocía algo de ella… Quizás una parte que desconocía._

 _ **-Madre…-**_ _Murmuro asustada, su sangre hervía, era un sentimiento nuevo y extraño para ella._

 **-Recuerdo a tu madre, también recuerdo ese día… ¿Tu no? ¡El día que el fuego consumió todo!-**

 _La mente de Lucy comenzaba a pasar rápidos fotogramas de un edificio en llamas, gritos de gente desesperada y una imagen de la misma niña que estaba junto a ella en sus sueños, solo que ahora… Ella lloraba._

 _Comenzó a tambalearse y tomo su cabeza que le dolía, varias punzadas de recuerdos iban y venían._

" _ **¡Duele!"-**_

 **-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No lo recuerdas? O acaso… ¿Intentas olvidarlo?-** _La muchacha se encontraba a un par de metros de ella_ - **Ahora dime… ¿Dónde está Natsu?-**

 _El dolor comenzó a ser más insoportable, dejo de escuchar a la chica en canto las punzadas comenzaron a doler más, cayo de rodillas al suelo llorando y gritando._

 **-¡BASTA POR FAVOR!-** _Su conciencia comenzó a fallarle y antes de que callera al piso, dos brazos la sostuvieron frenando su impacto._

 **-¡Lucy! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Háblame!-** _No había caso, ella había caído inconsciente gracias a tanto dolor soportado_ **-¿Quién te hizo esto?! ¡Lucy!-**

 _Las personas que escuchaban los desesperados gritos del peli-rosa se acercaron, entre ellos: Levy y Gajeel._

 **-¿Qué ocurrió Natsu?!-** _Levy estaba desesperada, vio a su amiga desmayada en los brazos del peli-rosa._

 _ **-Se oían gritos…-**_ _Murmuro Lisanna cerca de Natsu, este vio hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de Liss-_

 **-¿Quién anda ahí?!** - _La mayoría del pasillo era bastante oscuro pero se lograba apreciar una figura_ **-¡Sal de ahí!-**

 **-Jajaja~ Ha pasado tiempo… Hermanitoo~** - _Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron como platos y comenzó a sudar frio, la figura salió completamente de la oscuridad._

 _ **-No puede ser…-**_ _Comenzó a temblar e inconscientemente apretó más a Lucy contra su pecho-_ _ **Verónica…**_

.

.

.

.

 **Buenaaas~**

 **Tampoco paso tanto tiempo desde que actualice xD**

 **Se viene un cap argumental importante~**

 **Intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible el 12.**

 **Por cierto, me hice una cuenta en pero aún estoy agarrándole la mano :P**

 **Próximamente… Chapter 12~**

 **#By-FunnyAngy**


	13. Especial 1-Nuestros corazones

**Antes que nada, esto es un especial… Para ubicarnos un poco en la historia y de cómo llegamos hasta allí~**

 **Al final tendrá una pequeña recopilación debido a que no publique en semanas y por ahí están algo perdidos c':**

 **Sin más… El primer especial de este Fanfic~**

.

.

.

 **Especial 01:**

 **Nuestros Corazones…**

 ***1 años antes***

 **Facultad "Fairy Heart"**

" _ **Donde yace los sueños de cada alumno que se forjaran en un gran futuro"**_

 _Las campanas sonaron al fin, dando inicio al primer periodo de clases de los nuevos ingresantes a la Facultad_ _ **Fairy**_ _, una experiencia novedosa para cada "_ _ **promesa**_ _" que esperaba tener un futuro brillante y exitoso. Algunos entraban a esta institución con grandes_ _ **metas**_ _, otros con inspiradores_ _ **sueños**_ _, aunque otros ingresaban con ningún rumbo fijo esperando descubrir qué_ _ **camino**_ _tomar hacia sus_ _ **vidas**_ _… Y para la joven_ _ **Levy McGarden**_ _, su primera etapa para volverse una gran mujer estaba a punto de comenzar…_

- **1°A… 1°A… ¡Aquí!-** _Aulló casi una peli-azul feliz, había encontrado el salón que buscaba:_ _ **1°A**_ _, el lugar donde estaría por todo un año…_

 _La adolescente de porte mediano entro al salón muy feliz esperando al fin que sus pequeños sueños se hicieran realidad, hasta que…_

 **-JAJAJAJAJAJA!~**

 **-¡Miren a esa enana!~**

 **-Hahahaha~**

 **-Menuda pulga!~**

 _Y así… Su primer día se arruino inmediatamente, apenas había cruzado la puerta de entrada al salón de clases, un balde de agua helada le había caído sobre ella… ¡Le habían jugado una broma cruel!_

 _Se sintió apenada, mientras todos reían ella decidió ignorarlos y sentarse en su mesa sin rechistar, vaya ofensa el primer día…_

 **-Pobre enana~** - _Decía una peli-rosada limándose las uñas._

 **-De seguro fue él…**

 **-Ya lo creo!**

 **-Él ha sido!**

 **-No hay duda!**

 _Todo el salón murmuraba cosas extrañas, la McGarden tenía el presentimiento de que algo se había perdido, todos parecían conocerse mejor y era el primer día ¿Acaso había faltado a algo importante?_

 **-¿Te encuentras bien, Levy-san?** - _Preguntaba frente a ella una peli-azul de piel pálida._

 **-Así es, tan solo fue agua~-** _Levy rio forzosamente, evidentemente le dolía pero podía aguantarlo_ **-¿Y tú eres?**

 **-¿Yo? Mi-i nombre-e es Juvia-a Loxar, ¡Un gu-usto!-** _La McGarden sonrió dulcemente, aquella chica de piel pálida se veía muy adorable hablando vergonzosamente._

 **-¿Cómo sabias mi nombre?-** _Pregunto curiosa._

- **Fue anotado antes del comienzo de clases y en la reunión de ingreso de principiantes y aspirantes~ No te vi en esa reunión…**

 **-¿Huh? Creo que tuve problemas y no pude asistir…** - _Ahora lo entendía, hubo una reunión para conocerse y no pudo asistir… Tenía sentido ahora._

 **-No importa, por cierto… Lamento lo del agua, fue seguro obra de Gajeel-kun, es tan descuidado~** _Reía nerviosa la peli-azul._

- **No importa~ Aunque no pienso perdonarlo…**

 **-Buenos días…** - _Juvia volteo rápidamente al oír esa voz…_

 **-¡Gray-sama!~** - _Y en un destello de humo, Juvia desapareció y reapareció frente a un peli-negro con cara de cansado-_ **Juvia lo extraño~**

 **-¿Juvia?... ¡¿También has entrado?!** - _Levy miro impresionada la escena:_

 _El peli-negro llamado "_ _ **Gray**_ _" se asombraba al ver a su nueva amistad, "_ _ **Juvia**_ _" (que por cierto tenia corazones en sus ojos) esperarlo impacientemente_

 **-Claro que siii~ Juvia no puede estar sin su querido Gray-sama~**

 **-¿Huh?-** _Definitivamente la McGarden no entendía nada…_

 **-Ha claro… ¡Gray-sama! Ella es "Levy", Levy… Él es el hermoso ¡"Gray-sama"!-** _Levy pudo jurar en ese momento que casi veía al famoso "Gray-sama" en lunes a su alrededor y un altar._

 **-U-un gusto-o… ¿Se conocían?**

 **-Claro, Juvia es mi amiga de los años anteriores de Primaria y Secundaria** - _Explico el muchacho que por cierto, ya estaba con su camisa desabotonada… Era el primer día y Levy ya no entendía nada._

.

.

.

 **-Wow, la institución sí que es enorme~**

 **-¿Verdad que sí, Levy-san?-** _Gracias a la amabilidad de Gray y Juvia, Levy tuvo la importunidad de conocer más a fondo la gran escuela "Fairy Heart", aunque lo ocultara… Realmente el enorme edificio le emocionaba._

 **-Realmente estoy impresionada.**

 **-Sep, serán 3 años en los que estudiaremos materias en general y los siguientes ya podremos estudiar lo que nos plazca-** _Explico Gray Fullbuster._

 **-Ya entiendo~ ¿Cuántos años tiene esta institución?**

 **-Ummm…-** _Juvia comenzó a contar con sus dedos_ - **Son 3 años general para aprender todo… Y los que restan…**

 **-Normalmente son 3 años de materias generales y otros 3 años de estudios individual para cada alumno, según en lo que quieras especializarte… Pueden ser más-** _Al ver que Juvia tenía problemas para explicar, Gray decidió darle una mano._

 **-Ya veo…**

 _Recorrimos los pasillos de la escuela y el rostro de Levy cambio por uno de emoción al encontrarse frente a ella, una biblioteca._

 **-También es enorme!~**

 **-¿Huh? ¿Qué cosa?** - _Pregunto Juvia._

 **-¿Hablas de la biblioteca…?-** _No pudieron terminar de preguntarle porque la nombrada ya estaba corriendo para poder entrar, pero cuando estuvo a punto de llegar:_ _ **alguien**_ _en otra dirección que también venia corriendo_ _ **choco**_ _de lleno contra ella._

 _La McGarden callo torpemente al suelo._

 **-¡Levy-san!**

 **-Levy!**

 _Juvia y Gray fueron en su auxilio, la peli-azul de piel pálida la ayudo a levantar mientras Gray se dirigía hacia otro lado._

 **-Si serás… ¡Gajeel!-** _Levy se inclinó para mirar en cuanto Gray lo nombro._

 **-Tch! ¡Siento que golpee una bolsa de papas!-** _Dirigió su mirada hacia el frente_ - **Gehe… Una pequeña bolsa de papas** - _Rio en sus adentros mientras miraba a la enana que en cuanto reacciono se avergonzó._

 **-¡¿Ha que te refieres con "pequeña"?! ¡Idiota!** - _El insultado se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de su caída._

 **-¿Acaso no te has mirado a un espejo, "Chibi?**

 _Y eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, la nombrada (más bien, se sentía "insultada") le ardían las orejas de la furia y se acercó sin miedo a su agresor._

 **-¡Idiota distraído! ¡Tú chocaste conmigo! ¡Al menos pide disculpas!**

 **-¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Quién rayos corre hacia una biblioteca?! ¡Claro! ¡Los ratoncitos come-libros como tú! Gehe!**

 **-Basta los dos!** - _Gray detuvo la disputa que pudo haber acabado peor, ambos se volvieron a ver y automáticamente se voltearon cruzados de brazos_ - **Vamos Gajeel, discúlpate que es nueva~**

 _Levy quiso mirar mejor a su agresor, era un muchacho fortachón de pelo-negro largo con pircings sobre sus ojos y barbilla, su mirada era molesta… En cuanto el volvió a verla, ella automáticamente se sonrojo._

- **Lo lamento Chibi, pero alguien como tú debería ser más lista y mirar antes de cruzar… Aunque sea una escuela…** - _Lo último lo susurro por lo bajo, Levy sintió esas palabras como "verdaderas", como si aquel fortachón recubierto de motas metálicas en su cuerpo le hubiera dado un consejo para cuidarla… Ella pensó que él era extraño._

 **-Te perdono… ¡Soy Levy!** - _Aun molesta estiro su mano para presentarse, Gajeel la miro por unos segundos y cuando estuvo a punto de estrecharla… La saco de inmediato._

 **-¡Ja! ¡Ten cuidado con quien te metes CHIBI!-** _Y dio media vuelta para largarse, Levy se sonrojo y molesto al instante, "_ _ **Idiota**_ _"-Pensó para sí misma._

.

.

.

 ***Final de clases***

 **-¿Repitente?-**

 _Levy se encontraba sentada en una banca junto a sus nuevos amigos: Gray y Juvia quienes les estaban contando un poco de Gajeel._

- **Así es… Este es el segundo año de Gajeel-kun, algo hizo que no lo lograra la primera y termino repitiendo… ¡Perdona al primo de Juvia! ¡Por favor!-** _Levy se preocupó, Juvia estaba tomando la culpa de los actos de su familia._

- **No te preocupes, el idiota es él y no tu~**

 **-Eso lo sabemos pero Gajeel siempre ha sido problemático… Debido a que conozco a Juvia, también lo conozco a él y se con certeza el tipo de persona que es pero eso se debe a algo…**

 **-¿A que, Gray?**

 **-Hum… Bueno…**

 **-¡No debe, Gray-sama!** _ **Yo creo que Gajeel-kun puede contarlo el mismo…**_ **-** _Susurro Juvia, ahora Levy lo entendía todo… Esos 3 ya se conocían de mucho antes y ella… Ella era una completa extraña, sobraba… ¡¿Qué rayos hacia ahí?! ¡En un grupo que evidentemente no merecía pertenecer!_

 **-** _ **No importa…**_ _-Susurro_ - **Iré al baño~-** _Y así, Levy se largó de nuevo a la institución que casi estaba vacía por ser el final de clases…_

.

.

 _Cuando Levy regreso con los demás algo escucho que le llamo la atención antes de abrir la puerta de salida:_

 **-Ya lo hablamos Juvia… Sabes que no funcionaría…**

 _Era la voz de Gray, también se escuchaban los sollozos de Juvia, la peli-azul petisa decidió abrir con cuidado la puerta apenas para poder apreciar lo que sucedía y ahí los vio…_

 **-Pero Gray-sama…-** _Gray tenia puesta una de sus manos sobre la otra de Juvia que la tenía sobre su muslo, y la otra mano la tenía en el rostro de la nombrada, estaban a muy pocos espacios entre sus rostros._

 **-Juvia… Me prometiste que esperaríamos un tiempo ¿No es así?** - _Y seguido Gray beso la mejilla de Juvia mientras esta se le escapaba una que otra lagrima traicionera._

 _ **-Así es… Juvia esperara…**_ _-Susurro limpiándose las lágrimas, Levy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, cerro cuidadosamente la puerta y tomo otra puerta para irse a su hogar…_

 _._

.

.

 _Habían pasado ya dos días desde que ella paso su primer incidente con Gajeel y vio el encuentro entre Gray y Juvia… Estaba algo dolida porque debido a tantos sucesos, sentía que no encajaba…_

 _Peor no solo eso estaba, habían más cosas que remataban los días: sus compañeros._

- **Hola Levy~ Escuche el adorable saludo que usaba Gajeel contigo… Nunca te imagine como una "CHI-BI"~**

 _Ahora sí que Levy volvía a estar furiosa, podía perdonárselo a ese cabeza de tornillos pero no a los demás, y menos una zorra como la que tenía enfrente._

- **Cierra el pico, Sherry!**

 **-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¿TU?! ¡Haciendo frente a MI? Menuda ternura~**

 _Levy estaba muy molesta, quería patear a esa perra pero su ejemplo de buena estudiante se iría por la borda, pero en cuanto quiso igualmente levantarle la mano a Sherry, alguien tomo su brazo desprevenida._

 **-¿Heh?**

 **-No lo hagas… Enana, tú no eres una "Zorra" para hacer esas cosas, se supone que eres una "Ratita de Biblioteca"-** _Levy se sonrojo violentamente_ **-¡Gehe!**

 _Sherry ignoro la escena y se fue a sentar a su mesa junto a su nueva pareja, Levy la fulmino con la mirada y luego la regreso a quien tenía su mano cogida aun._

 **-¡¿Te las das de Súper Héroe o qué?! ¡Suéltame!-** _Furiosa se desengancho de quien la había tomado._

 **-Cálmate, yo solo…**

 **-¡No! Aléjate de mí!** - _Y furiosa se fue a sentar a su mesa, Gajeel suspiro cansado y se dirigió al fondo donde estaba también su mesa, Juvia que había mirado toda la escena se preocupó… No había podido hablar con la McGarden los últimos días y eso la estaba matando… Tenía un mal presentimiento y quería arreglar las cosas para poder ser amiga de Levy nuevamente._

 _Mientras Levy, estaba toda sonrojada y su corazón daba violentos brincos, sentía que se saldría de su pecho en poco tiempo…_

 _Por suerte, las clases fluyeron nuevamente bien..._

.

.

 **-Etto… ¿Levy-san?** - _Una vergonzosa Juvia se acercó para hablar._

 **-Juvia, ¿Ocurre algo?**

 **-Juvia quie-ere… Juvia quiere hablar con usted!** _ **A solas…-**_ _Susurró._

 **-¿Conmigo? Esta-a bie-en…**

.

.

.

 **-Primero quiero preguntarle algo…-** _Juvia suspiro_ **-¿Usted escucho la conversación entre Gray-sama y Juvia?**

 _En cuanto Juvia le pregunto, Levy comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y sudar, Juvia volvió a suspirar…_

 _ **-Lo suponía…-**_ _Susurro_ - **Usted sabe que conozco a Gray de hace mucho tiempo, más precisos… Desde que me salvo en primaria~**

 **-¿Primaria? ¿Cómo fue que paso?...-** _Temió al preguntar_ **-… ¿Cómo fue que terminaron?**

 **-Es una historia complicada…-** _La peli-azul de pelo largo respiro hondo_ - **Solo contare que Juvia en primaria era conocida por ser agredida por sus compañeras siempre, nadie hacia nada y siempre dejaban a Juvia llorando…-** _Bajo la cabeza_ - _ **Todo el mundo miraba**_ **…-** Susurro- **Pero en cuanto un grupo de matonas quiso por fin terminar la tarea que intentaron hace meses atrás, fue lo que cambio… Cuando estaban golpeándome sin piedad… ¡El apareció!** _ **-**_ _Levy observo los ojos de su compañera brillar en cuanto hablaba de su "salvador_ "- **Me protegió de las brabuconas y las pateo a todas, una vez que se alejaron… Extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar, con tan solo decir un "¿Estas bien?" hizo que mi mundo se viniera abajo, pero no de una mala manera… Fue de una hermosa, al principio llore… Llore todo el día… Gray se ganó una penitencia de 3 días por golpear a sus compañeras y las agresoras fueron suspendidas durante una semana~**

- **Me imagino que fue un alivio para ti…**

 **-No fueron los únicos enemigos de Juvia pero aun así… Estaba feliz, Gray-sama comenzó a hacer la vida de Juvia más feliz… Pero… Las complicaciones se presentaron…**

 **-¿Qué ocurrió?** - _Pregunto Levy preocupada._

 **-En Secundaria la historia volvía a repetirse y seguía siendo agredida y odiada por mis compañeras… Gray-sama siempre tenía que estar defendiéndome y eso me apenaba porque lograba ser una carga para él… Con el tiempo Gray-sama se unió al equipo deportivo de la escuela,** **yo siempre iba a hacerle porras pero más chicas estaban detrás de él… Un día cuando decidí ir al baño, ellas me acorralaron y me dijeron que dejara de ser la "perra de Gray"…**

 _Levy abrió los ojos como plato, escuchaba horribles cosas nada más._

 **-Obviamente me fui de ese lugar y deje de hablarle a Gray-sama durante semanas y el jamás se preocupó por mí, al pasar el mes intento contactarme o hablar durante clases pero nada… Ya no quería verlo más…**

" **-Juvia por favor! ¿Qué está ocurriéndote?-**

 **-Deje en paz a Juvia! Ya no quiero verlo jamás!-"**

 **-Me es difícil decir cómo fue que Gray-sama y Juvia se arreglaron… Pero con el tiempo, Gray se dio cuenta que tanto necesitaba a Juvia y por ende… Se dio cuenta los sentimientos que guardaba hacia mí… A mediados de Secundaria terminamos saliendo, fue hermoso… Pero inesperadamente, me corto a finales de graduación de Secundaria… Jamás le pedí una explicación y lo acepte~ pero… Jure siempre creer en él y seguirlo a donde sea, porque él… Era mi "Héroe" y siempre lo seria…**

 _La pali-azul sonrió con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, a Levy se le estrujo el corazón al oír eso… ¿Qué tanto sufría alguien por amor?_

.

.

.

 _Pasaron 2 meses desde el inicio de clases y Levy se mantenía distante de todos, se había unido al Club de Periodismo, pero no publicaba cualquier historia… Iba hasta lo último en publicar las mejores noticias._

 _Pero a veces en su camino se metía en problemas…_

 _Y esto fue lo que paso ahora… Intento buscar evidencias de que alguien del club de Boxeo había robado cosas personales de la Secretaria, pero… Cuando se metió a ese Club… Termino siendo rodeada por miles de matones._

 **-Es la Chibi~**

 **-Enseñémosle quien manda!**

 **-Aplástenla!**

 _Estaba pérdida, la harían picadillo y no saldría ilesa de allí…_

 _Uno de los muchachos la tomo de la camisa y la azoto contra la pared._

 **-Tráiganme una soga!-**

.

 _Levy McGarden fue atada a una bolsa de Boxeo, totalmente expuesta a todos esos muchachos, amarrada de manos y pies._

 **-Es preciosa~ ¿Podríamos divertirnos con ella?** - _Su líder, (que no era Laxus en ese entonces) acepto la idea y manos desconocidas comenzaron a manosearla descaradamente._

 **-¡Deténganse! ¡Basta por favor!** - _Lloro y rogo pero nadie la escucho._

 **-Eso te enseñara a no husmear a donde no te llaman~**

 _Levy casi se rendía ante aquel abuso "sexual", si no fuera porque el líder salió volando disparado contra una de las paredes del Club…_

 **-¿Qué diablos?-** _Pronunciaron quienes estaban alrededor de la muchacha._

 **-¿Quién más quiere su golpiza matutina?-**

 _No alcanzaron a contestar que todos fueron azotados por unos musculosos brazos y terminaron tendidos en el suelo de colchonetas del club._

 **-¿Estas bien ratoncito?-**

 _Levy abrió sus ojos asustada encontrándose con quien menos se esperaba._

 _ **-¿Gajeel?...-**_ _Susurro_ _ **-¿Por qué…?**_

 _Tomo un cuchillo y corto de una todas las sogas haciendo que la McGarden callera sobre el musculoso pecho de su salvador._

 _ **-Descuida… Todo termino enana…-**_ _Murmuro para luego volver a mirar al líder del Club parándose con dolor._

 **-No sé cómo es posible que nos azotaras así pero esa desgraciada se queda aquí! Ella…-** _Pero se tragó sus palabras cuando un imponente Gajeel se paró frente a él con una mirada que juraría ser casi como la mismísima Erza Scarlet._

 **-¿Qué pasa si no te la entrego? ¿Me golpearas? ¡Ella viene conmigo!-** _Y se dio media vuelta llevando a Levy del brazo. Ella no dijo nada y lo acepto…_

.

.

 _ **-¿Por qué…?-**_ _Se miró sus muñecas que le dolían por las sogas de antes._

 **-Adiós enana… Ve a la Enfermería…-** _Levy se decepciono, su salvador se fue apenas después de dejarla libre, pero tampoco podía alegrarse… Fue salvada por Gajeel después de todo, y su fama era…_

 _Simplemente era malo…_

" _ **Gajeel… ¿Por qué?"-**_ _Pensó._

.

.

.

 _Un mes después, en su tiempo como periodista, Levy era más cuidadosa de la información que recolectaba… Aun así, había algo más que el intrigaba…_

 _Quería saber más de su salvador, quería saber que ocultaba alguien como Gajeel…_

 **-No lo sé Levy-chan… Gajeel es alguien… Sé que fue lindo cuando te salvo pero sé que está involucrado en cosas peligrosas** - _Agrego Juvia intentando que su amiga parara de investigar la vida de su primo._

 **-Lo se… Pero realmente quiero saber que trama, me salvo pero es alguien violento… ¿Por qué lo hizo? Incluso pudo haberme violado allí mismo…**

 **-¡No diga eso! ¡Gajeel-kun puede ser un matón pero jamás se aprovecha así de las personas!-**

 **-Tranquila Juvia… Era un razonamiento pero si no me hizo nada antes, lo creeré…**

 _Esa tarde, Levy salió de la Universidad directo a una Cafetería, cuando estuvo afuera sentada en una de las mesas de allí… Vio algo extraño, vio una figura parecida a la persona a quien quería investigar yendo hacia un auto estacionado frente a un callejón, choco sus puños con los tres muchachos de allí y todos caminaron hacia ese callejón._

 _La peli-azul vio el momento perfecto para saber que estaba sucediendo y corrió sin que la vieran, a seguir a esas personas al callejón, cuando llego vio que los cuatro estaban charlando asique ella se escondió atrás de un bote de basura._

 _Los escucho platicar:_

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Cuánta determinación traes?-** _Pregunto uno._

 **-Depende cuanto vayas a pagarme viejo-** _Afirmo… ¡Gajeel!_

" _ **¿Gajeel? ¿Acaso vendes…?"-**_ _Comenzó a especular pero mejor siguió viendo la escena._

 **-Te pagaremos cuando ganes, esta será una grande asique espero que estés preparado** - _Indico otro._

 **-Síganme señores…-** _Indico el último muchacho y los cuatro se metieron más al callejón, Levy espero que se alejaran un poco y los siguió a paso silencioso. Ellos entraron a una puerta y desaparecieron allí._

 _Cuando Levy estuvo frente a ella, se horrorizo completamente…_

" _ **¿Peleas Clandestinas? ¡No puede ser!"**_ _-Comenzó a temblar, la persona que la salvo tiempo atrás, estaba involucrado en luchas ilegales, si entraba allí… Quizás no saldría con vida, ¿Valdría Gajeel la pena? ¿Qué escondía realmente? Ignoro sus pensamientos y tomo el picaporte adentrándose a la oscuridad del lugar…_

.

.

 _Cuando entro, encontró un lugar oscuro pero iluminado por luces de neón en todas partes, las luces eran rojas y el lugar más iluminado era la barra de bebidas, había demasiada gente: mujeres sexys con poca ropa, hombres fornidos y muy espeluznantes, incluso otros estaban tatuados…_

" _ **¿Serán los luchadores?"-**_

 _No encontró a Gajeel en su campo de visión, le aterro… Nadie podría protegerla ahora._

 **-Señorita~** - _Levy dio un salto cuando la nombraron y se quedó petrificada en su lugar_ **-Si usted, ¿Qué hace en un lugar como este?-** _Cuando se dio vuelta, se encontró con un hombre mayor que tenía un tatuaje en su brazo que seguro era el logo del lugar, parecía amable asique se acercó a la barra._

 _ **-Vengo a ver a alguien… Creo que compite aquí…-**_ _Murmuro algo nerviosa, el hombre le sirvió un trago, no parecía querer hacerle daño._

 **-¿A alguien? Se da cuenta usted en el tipo de lugar que esta ¿Verdad? Tenga cuidado, ¿A quién busca?-**

 _ **-Mmm… Gajeel…-**_ _Murmuro bien bajo._

 **-¿Gajeel? ¡Ah! El "Dragón Metálico", ha dado muy buenas batallas aquí, pero dicen que hoy se enfrentara a alguien más fuerte, si pierde… No le pagaran a él… Él deberá pagarle a ellos y es mucho dinero en juego-**

 _Levy se preocupó._

" _ **¿En qué te has metido ahora Gajeel?"-**_

 _Escucho ruidos tras ella y se volteo para darse cuenta que el mediador ya se encontraba dentro de ese pequeño cuadrilátero listo para presentar a los luchadores._

 **-Mira bien pequeña, esperemos que gane aunque no te mentiré… Toda la gente de aquí espera que pierda, Gajeel nunca fue muy bien recibido aquí y… Este lugar podría estar lleno de asesinos de parte del "rival" del día de hoy** - _Agrego el hombre del bar preocupado, Levy no sabía si rogar porque gana o perdiera… Mejor rogaría para que ambos salieran de allí con vida._

 **-Cuanta gente hay el día de hoy~ esta lucha estará ligada a mucho dinero asique esperemos tener un buen vencedor… Con ustedes, el retador de hoy: "Red Skull"** _-Y de una de las esquinas, entro un hombre bien musculoso, encima suyo tenia pintados todos los huesos de su cuerpo con efectos de sangre que hacían dudar si era real o no, los ojos de su calavera también eran rojos._

 _El hombre entro hasta el centro del cuadrilátero alzando los brazos y la gente lo llenaba de ovación, silbaba e incluso gritaban su nombre._

 **-¡Red Skull! ¡Red Skull! ¡Red Skull!-**

 _ **-Wow… Parece famoso…-**_ _Murmuró Levy._

- **Lo es! Y por eso… Nadie debe tomarlo a la ligera** - _Advirtió el viejo junto a ella._

" _ **Gajeel…"-**_

 **-Y del otro lado… El novato que todo el mundo ovaciona y ama: ¡"El Dragón Metálico"!-** _Varios aplaudían pero también otros abucheaban pero Gajeel estaba acostumbrado a eso._

 _Este se fue acercando de apoco, su mirada solo demostraba que no quería la gloria, solo esa victoria._

 **-Bien muchachos,-** _El mediador se encontraba en medio de ambos_ - **Quiero una batalla justa, nada de armas, es decir: nada de pistolas, navajas, cuchillos o algo que pueda lastimar que no sean los puchos, no trampas ni apoyo del exterior. ¿Les quedo claro?-** _Ambos luchadores asintiera, Red Skull le sonreía a Gajeel pero este solo le miraba con desprecio, Levy temblaba de los nervios_ **-¡Que comience el duelo!-**

 _No se hicieron esperar y ambos se lanzaron a un abrazo forzoso, ambos ponían presión desde sus brazos para tirar o quebrar al otro._

 **-Excelente fuera Dragón Metálico, estoy impresionado-** Admiraba a duras penas Red Skull.

 **-Ni lo digas, tú también eres un partido para esto-** _Sentencio forzosamente Gajeel._

 _Red Skull piso uno de los pies de Gajeel para que este se desconcentre y de un puño lo tiro al suelo._

 **-JAJAJA pero te faltan 100 años o más para superarme!** - _Y quiso atinar otro pucho pero Gajeel lo esquivo pero lamentablemente no pudo ver la patada que lo lanzo hacia las rejas del cuadrilátero._

 _ **-Gajeel…-**_ _Murmuro Levy preocupada._

 _Gajeel se levantó del suelo y limpio la sangre de su boca._

 **-Nada mal… Seria aburrido de otra forma… Gehe~**

.

.

 _Pasaron dos rounds y ambos estaban empatados, ahora el desempate sería más duro, muchos murmuraban que sería a muerte si ninguno se rendía…_

 **-Esto es malo… Si uno no se rinde, seguirá hasta que alguno muera** _ **-**_ _Sentencio preocupado el hombre del bar._

 **-Es imposible… Gajeel no se rinde!-**

 _20 minutos más pasaron y los luchadores estaban exhaustos pero Red Skull se mostraba más resistente y de un fuerte puñetazo lanzo a Gajeel lejos._

 **-¿Y? ¿Dónde está mi diversión prometida?** - _Lo pateo en el estómago_ **-¿Esto es todo lo que puedes dar? ¡Dame pelea! ¡Vamos Dragón Metálico!-** _Y siguió pateando a Gajeel, este solo podía escupir sangre sin moverse, estaba agotado…_

 _ **-Gajeel… Vamos….-**_ _Murmuro con lágrimas en sus ojos, ¿Cómo era posible que le importara tanto?_

 **-¡Muévete! ¡Dame pelea!-** _Y nada… Gajeel ya no se movía del cansancio._

" _ **No lo logre… Ahora va a matarme…"-**_ _Pensó rindiéndose, el mediador le concedió la victoria a Red Skull pero para este, no fue suficiente… Se acercó a hacia una de las orillas del cuadrilátero a hablar con alguien que le entrego algo… Y Levy lo vio:_

 _Era un arma…_

" _ **No…"-**_

 **-¡Gajeel!-** _Grito Levy y este la noto, sus ojos se abrieron como plato al verla, ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Comenzó a sentir miedo de lo que podrían hacerle a ella si descubrían que venía con él._

 _ **-Vete Levy…-**_ _Murmuró sin fuerzas, Red Skull se acercó a paso lento._

 _ **-Ya veo… Lo lamento niña…-**_ _Susurró al hombre la barra, para Levy fue suficiente para pasar la cadena del cuadrilátero._

 _Red Skull cargo el arma y le apunto al perdedor:_

 **-Lo lamento Dragón Metálico… Un Game Over para ti, no me diste la suficiente batalla que quería y eso que aguantaste dos rounds completos… Es una pena-** _Y le apunto, estuvo a punto de disparar pero alguien se puso en medio._

 **-¡Detente!-**

 **-¿Heh? ¿Y esto?-** _Quito el pulgar del gatillo._

 _ **-Levy… Vete enana…-**_ _Murmuró Gajeel._

 **-Esto se acabó! El perdió…. Ya ganaste…** - _Comenzó a lagrimear._

 **-Pero yo decido que hacer con él! Quitate o también serás parte de esto-** _Y volvió a tocar el gatillo._

 **-No!-** _Grito Gajeel sin poder levantarse._

 _Levy cerró los ojos aun parada entre Gajeel y el hombre con el arma._

 **-Si la matas… Tendremos problemas porque ella jamás estuvo involucrada en este lugar… Dejalos ir…-** _Agrego el tipo de la barra calmado limpiando una copa, los demás del lugar también gritaban que los dejaran ir._

 _Red Skull apretaba el arma con fuerza… Sus seguidores rodearon a ambos._

 _Levy abrazo el cuerpo herido de Gajeel con miedo. ¿Qué les pasaría ahora?_

.

.

 _Las puertas del lugar se abrieron y dos cuerpos cayeron pesadamente al suelo._

 **-Y no vuelvan a menos que tengan el dinero!-**

 _El lugar se volvió a cerrar de un portazo, Levy se paró como pudo pero Gajeel solo se quedó sentado allí._

 _ **-Gajeel…-**_ _Murmuró._

 **-¿Por qué estabas aquí?** - _Ella no dijo nada y él se paró_ **-¡¿Qué rayos hacías aquí?!-** _Le grito con ferocidad._

 **-Lo lamento…-** _Se disculpó débilmente_ - **Yo solo quería… Me preocupabas…-** _Admitió sonrojada._

 _Él solo se le quedo mirando, aquella muchacha le parecía muy curiosa._

 _Suspiró cansado._

 **-Vámonos ya…**

.

.

.

 _Paso un mes…_

 _La gente creía que estaba loca, que estaba viendo cosas… Gajeel y Levy estaban más unidos! Pero…_

 _Solo se dedicaban a discutir entre ellos._

 _Gray siempre suspiraba cuando los veía y Juvia estaba feliz. En ese mes pudo arreglar las cosas con Gray y volver a estar juntos._

" _ **-Has dejado tu tsunderismo de lado"-**_ _Agrego Levy ese día cuando los vio salir, estaba feliz por ellos._

 _Aunque por su parte estaba muy ocupada con el club de periodismo, pronto se volvería mitad de año y cosas muy inusuales estaban sucediendo en la institución._

 _Que atareada estaba, ahora se encontraba en la sala de Periodismo sola revisando todas las imágenes que le habían brindado sus colegas, aun así… Nada servía tanto para los misterios._

 _Se desparramo sobre la mesa rendida._

 **-Así no lograras nada** - _Una voz gruesa y una mano sobre su cabello la hicieron reaccionar._

 **-¿Qué quieres Gajeel? Estoy ocupada…** - _No le dirigió la mirada._

 **-Ya lo veo… ¿Tan importante es esto para ti?-** _Ella asintió aun con la cabeza en la mesa, él suspiró-_ **Te ayudare entonces…**

 **-¿Qué?-** _Levanto su rostro incrédula a lo que acababa de oír._

 **-Sígueme~-**

.

.

 **-¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí Gajeel!-** _Levy ahora si no entendía nada, su "amigo" la había llevado con unos muchachos que también eran de la institución._

 **-Enana~ él es Loke, quizás sepa algo de lo que estas averiguando-**

 **-¿Quizás?-** _Enarco una ceja algo molesta y luego suspiró_ - **Bien… Necesito ayuda con cualquier tipo de información sobre esto** - _Le entrego unas imágenes_ - **Hace unos días secuestraron a una estudiante de aquí y la encerraron en el armario del Gimnasio, estoy buscando a los culpables-**

 **-Hnmm… Suena a los lacayos de Laxus~-** _Loke se puso a pensar_ - **Dudo que quieras meterte en esto Ratita.**

" _ **¿Ratita?"-**_ _La vena de Levy casi explotaba._

 **-Solo colabora… ¿Quién es Laxus?-**

 **-Bueno…-** _Loke Suspira_ - **Él es de cursos superiores y básicamente esta al poder de todas las clases "atléticas" de esta institución, es tan popular que incluso tiene gente que lo sigue…-** _Hizo una mueca de asco_ - **Es posible que sus "lacayos"-** _Hizo énfasis en las comillas_ - **Hayan hecho eso pero… ¿Por qué?-**

 **-También me pregunto lo mismo…** _-Levy no entendía nada._

 **-¿Quién es la muchacha?-** _Pregunto Loke. Levy le entrego otra foto._

 **-Yukino Agria** - _Agrego Gajeel._

 **-Los reportes dicen que está bien pero los directivos no quieren darme más información de la necesaria…** - _Escupió con descaro ella._

 _ **-Se parece mucho a Lisanna…-**_ _Murmuró Loke._

 **-¿Lisanna?** - _Preguntó incrédula Levy._

 **-Solo es alguien que se ira en unas semanas más de viaje~ son parecidas~ es hermana de Mirajane-sensei-** _Agrego el peli-naranja._

 **-Ya veo…**

.

 **-Espera Levy! ¿Quieres interrogar a esos idiotas?-** _Gajeel la detuvo del brazo._

 **-Debo hacerlo… Quiero resolver esto…-**

 **-Te meterás en problemas, piensa bien! Nadie en este lugar quiere meterse con Laxus y sus locos seguidores** - _Gruño él._

 **-No me interesa!-** _Se soltó de su agarre_ - **Averiguare que paso y los demás lo sabrán!-** _Salió corriendo perdiendo de vista al muchacho de pircings._

 **-Esta enana…**

.

.

 _Día Sábado…_

 _Levy en su sala ya tenía todo preparado, una buena cámara, grabadora de voz, varias libretas y bolígrafos, todo guardado en su fiel bolso de periodista._

 _Esa semana había podido recolectar mucha información sobre esos tipos, se había enterado que este sábado practicarían baloncesto en un gimnasio el cual ya tenía la dirección._

 _Llego por un callejón hacia una puerta trasera, admitía que los callejones le traían un mal recuerdo._

 _Se metió a hurtadillas por la puerta y los vio jugando, solo a los amigos de Laxus, el nombrado por suerte no estaba… Pero igual no los necesitaba._

 _Los escucho hablar un tema muy particular que comenzó a grabar._

 **-Deja de ser tan sensible Freed~ Fue porque Sorano nos tenía cansados** - _Dio grandes carcajadas Bickslow._

 _ **-Pero arreglar los problemas con su hermana…-**_ _Murmuró el peli-verde-_ _ **Sabes lo que pienso de eso…**_

 **-Solo ha sido una pequeña bromita, hahahahha** - _Rio bien desquiciado Bickslow, Levy intento dar un paso atrás pero choco accidentalmente con un bote de basura metálico que cayó al suelo con un gran escándalo._

 _Se quedó quieta y comenzó a escuchar voces preguntar y pasos llegar asique corrió abriendo varias puertas del lugar donde pudiese esconderse._

 **-¡Por aquí! Alguien se ha metido!** - _Levy apresuro el paso al escuchar que la perseguían abriendo la última puerta frente a ella: era un armario donde guardaban vestuarios y muchos de ellos eran uniformes de diferentes deportes._

" _ **-Estoy perdida"-**_ _Pensó sudando, ¿Ahora quien la sacaría de allí? Se metió entre los trajes esperando que no la encontraran. Segundos después la puerta se abrió estruendosamente._

 **-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! ¡Ya te escuchamos!** - _Levy escucho pisadas, varias personas estaban recorriendo el salón y aun no la habían encontrado. Respiro para calmarse pero cuando intentó acomodarse la puerta se abrió_ **-¡Aquí estas!-** _Un muchacho la tomo de atrás de su ropa y la saco de allí._

 **-¿Una chica?** - _Freed parecía desconcertado._

 **-Una chica queriendo ver como practicábamos, que delicia** - _Dijo otro muchacho que la tenía sujeta._

 **-Conozco a esta mocosa-** _Dijo Bickslow mientras levantaba su mentón_ - **Eres la jefa del Club de Periodismo!-** _La tomo fuerte_ - **No viniste a vernos, viniste a espiarnos ¿verdad?-** _Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella._

 **-Claro que… Hugh! Duele!** - _Se zafo del agarre de su rostro pero no el de su espalda_ - **Vine a averiguar unas cosas sobre Yukino-**

 **-¿Yukino?-** _Freed comenzó a sudar-_ **No sabe-emos nada!-**

 **-Olvidalo Freed, ¿Quién sabe que escucho? Le enseñaremos una lección** - _Dio una seña y quien la tenia sujeta la estampo contra la pared._

 **-¿Qué están…?** - _Levy comenzó a temblar, inmovilizaron sus manos y Bickslow se acercó peligrosamente a ella._

 **-Te enseñare que no tomes tan a la ligera a los hombres** - _Puso una de sus piernas entre las de ella, la peli-azul se maldijo por llevar falda a ese gimnasio. Con una de sus manos recorrió su cuerpo hasta llegar al botón de su camisa_ - **Me pregunto cuántas lagrimas derramaras para que quedemos satisfechos, HAHAHAHAHA** - _Desabrocho su camisa dejando al descubierto sus pechos tapados con un sujetador de color celeste, Levy comenzó a moverse desesperada y lágrimas de frustración escaparon de sus ojos._

 **-Detente! Por favor para!** - _Grito pero nadie la oyó, el descarado de Bickslow siguió explorando su cuerpo sin permiso y los demás solo se dedicaban a reír, el único inconforme era Freed._

 _Levy se dio por vencida pero las puertas del lugar fueron azotadas con fuerza seguido de que Bickslow voló lejos._

 _Levy callo de pronto al suelo y se tapó frenéticamente su delantera._

 **-¡¿Cómo se atreven?!-** _Dos grandes pies se posicionaron delante de la agredida quien los reconoció enseguida_ **-¡Acabare con ustedes basuras!**

" _ **-Sí que es un Dragón cuando se lo propone"-**_ _Sonrió mirando a su salvador. Pudo apreciar que este se dedicó a golpear e inmovilizar a las que ahora eran sus víctimas dejándolos estampados al suelo frente a ella._

 **-¡Discúlpense con ella y díganle lo que quiere saber!** - _Gruño pateando a Bickslow._

 **-Está bien está bien! Tranquilo Gajeel! Podemos arreglarlo pero no así haha** - _Fue pateado nuevamente._

 **-Sabes que odio tu enfermiza risa Bickslow** - _Gruño nuevamente._

 _Esa tarde le dijeron bajo amenaza de Gajeel, lo que sucedió con Yukino… Obviamente su hermana no estaría nada contenta con esa nota._

.

.

 _Ya volviendo a la casa de McGarden…._

 _Ambos caminaban en silencio en aquella noche que casualmente era estrellada y muy bella._

 _Levy temía decir una palabra pero realmente debía agradecerle._

 **-No tienes que agradecer nada…-** _Se sorprendió como si hubiera leído su mente-_ **De hecho estaba preocupado, creí que no llegaría a tiempo…** - _Detuvo su paso frustrado, realmente aquella pelea saco lo peor de él y sabía que nada había sido cómodo para ella_ - **Lo lamento… Debí ir contigo…**

 _Levy se dedicó a sonreírle con pena, estaba agradecida por ese gesto, incluso su corazón latía mas rápido… No importa qué tipo de persona fuera Gajeel, con ella siempre era diferente y ella hacia él se sentía a salvo…_

 **-Gracias por salvarme… Debí escucharte…** - _Saco de su pequeño bolso la libreta y pruebas donde anoto todo_ _ **-**_ **No quiero hacer esto…**

 **-¿De qué hablas? Para eso se esfuerza tanto tu club** - _Argumento él preocupado._

 **-Yukino es la chica más linda y amable de todas, no puedo hacerle eso aunque sepamos quienes fueron los culpables… Haremos pagar a esos idiotas de otra forma** - _Le entrego las investigaciones que había hecho-_ **Quedan en tus manos** - _Él las recibió preocupado y ella se dedicó a sonreírle triste-_ **Hasta mañana…**

 _Gajeel la vio dirigirse a su hogar tranquila, se sentía la peor persona del mundo… En poco tiempo había podido lograr encariñarse con ella, le encantaba molestarla y hacerla enojar… Pero la tenía más respeto desde que ella decidió seguirlo y defenderlo de que lo mataran. Esa enana era valiente._

 _ **-Levy…**_

.

.

 _El día Domingo comenzó de lo peor para Gajeel, apenas concilio el sueño y se levantó agotado, no dejaba de pensar en esa muchacha, hace rato no atesoraba algo tan importante y siempre estaba solo… Sus relaciones iban en picada pero algo en Levy era diferente… Si toda su vida se arriesgó a todo tipo de cosas, ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente?_

 _Se cambió, tomo las llaves de su casa y salió corriendo por la calle en dirección a la casa de Levy, tenía que intentarlo aunque luciera como un idiota iluso…_

 _Por suerte no había tardado tanto, se posiciono delante del departamento de McGarden y algo nervioso toco el timbre… ¡No tenía ni idea de que hacia allí! ¡¿Qué diablos le diría?!_

 _Se armó de valor mientras escuchaba pasos llegar, la puerta al fin se abrió dejando ver a una desaliñada peli-celeste con un pijama de color claro y somnolienta._

" _ **-Lo había olvidado… Es plena mañana…"-**_ _Una gota bajo por su cien._

 **-¿Gajeel? No sabes qué hora es, imbécil?-** _Bostezó mientras tallaba sus ojos enmarañados._

 **-Si… Pero yo, no quise… bueno si quise! Diablos…-** _Se maldijo en voz baja, nada salía como lo planeaba.-_ _ **Levy…**_

 **-¿Qué ocurre?-** _Vio la expresión de preocupación de él._

 **-Yo… Lamento todo lo que ocurrió… Quizás me di cuenta que todas las veces que no estuve tú me necesitabas… Y yo… todas las veces que no estuviste yo te necesitaba…-** _Levy quedo pasmada de la impresión-_ **Levy… Quiero protegerte!-**

 _Lagrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas, desde ese momento se sentía feliz._

 _ **-Si…-**_ _Susurró sonriendo._

.

.

.

 _El tiempo pasaba rápido… Pronto fue mitad de año, todos se preparaban para varios días festivos._

 _Claro que una enana estaba muy feliz por ello y a veces cierto Dragón debía de calmarla._

 _A lo lejos, otros dos hablaban:_

 **-Estoy muy orgullosa de que Levy-san y Gajeel-kun arreglaran sus diferencias** _-Decía Juvia._

 **-Yo igual… Me alegra que estén saliendo aunque ambos sean tan tercos como ellos solos** _-Agrego Gray suspirando._

 _La puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando ver al Preceptor/Asesor Gildarts._

 **-Lamento interrumpir su horario de dar clases profesora** - _Esta hizo señal de que no había problema_ - **Vengo a darles un aviso… Normalmente es difícil permitir esto a mitad de año pero será una excepción.** - _El hombre se hizo a un lado para que una delicada figura se posicionara junto a él_ - **Ella será nuestra nueva estudiante** - _La nombrada se sonrojo y desvió su mirada que tenía puesta en el salón._

 _Levy la miro impresionada._

 **-So-oy Lucy… Un gusto~-** _Saludo débilmente._

 **-Lucy Heartfillia será de esta clase de ahora en adelante, tuvo varios problemas personas y por eso está aquí ahora. Espero te lleves bien con todos~-** _Agrego para luego irse, la Profesora la invito a pasar mientras se oían los murmullos de todos._

 _Levy no paro de mirarla toda la clase, Gajeel lo noto y Juvia también sentía curiosidad._

.

 _Al finalizar…_

 **-Mira~ Una cara nueva~-** _Sherry se acercó peligrosamente al banco de la nueva_ - **No permito caras bonitas que quiten mi lugar, ¿Me oíste?-** _La rubia no articulo palabra alguna y se paró para largarse, en cuanto piso fuera del salón… Se detuvo para oír algo:_

 **-Ni te atrevas Sherry!-** _Grito Levy frenando tu paso._

 **-Largate Rata!-** _Le grito la peli-rosa._

 **-Vete a molestar a alguien más… Pero no a ella!-** _Gajeel quedo impresionado y la rubia observando todo desde el borde del marco también._

 **-Grrr! Piérdete McGarden!-** _Empujo todo a su paso incluyendo a la rubia que cayó al suelo aturdida, por suerte… La agresora se largó._

 _Al abrir sus ojos, una mano estaba frente a ella._

 **-¿Estas bien?-**

 **-Huh… Si…** - _Tomo esa pequeña mano y se puso de pie_ - **Gracias por la ayuda…-**

 **-Solo lo hice porque no fue justo~-** _Agrego ella sonriendo, Lucy se sonrojo por el gesto y sonrió tambien._

 **-Disculpa a esta enana~-** _Se acercó alguien más_ - **Es una fiera cuando se lo propone, soy Gajeel** - _Se señaló-_ **Y ella Levy** - _Puso un brazo sobre su pequeña cabeza agregándole peso para aplastarla._

 **-Gaje-el… Hug!-**

 **-Soy Juvia!-** _Apareció detrás con otro más._

 **-Soy Gray-** _Se señaló._

 _Lucy les sonrió a todos y les agradeció por el gesto._

 **-Un placer~**

.

.

.

 _El tiempo paso rápida y esa mitad de año se volvió dolorosa para Lucy, descubrieron lo que ocultaba y eso hacía que fuera el blanco de miles de chistes y burlas que le dolían… Se vio obligada a ignorar todo y estar con quienes realmente le importaban…_

 _Pero los abusos de Sherry eran cada vez peor._

 _En las vacaciones luego del año, estuvo poco tiempo con quienes se juntaba… Se planteó estar más sola y evitar al resto, incluso a los hombres que solo se acercaban a ella por ser "linda"._

 _Eso le molestaba a horrores… Debía alejarlos a todos, si la veían débil, irían a por ella como sucedió en un pasado…_

 _Pero… A principio de año…_

 _Como si hubiera sido cosa del destino…_

 **-Lucy… ¡Déjala en paz!-** _dijo Levy temblando y molesta por el maltrato hacia su mejor amiga._

 **-¡Cállate! ¡Haber si admites de una vez que tan vendida eres con tu cuerpo! Jajajaja-** _Río fuerte Sherry, la puerta atrás de ellos se abrió con fuerza, inmediatamente el recién llegado tomo del brazo de la abusadora y lo quito del brazo de la rubia_ **-¡¿Qué haces?! Tu-u…?-** _Sherry retrocedió ante lo repentino._

 _Tal vez… El destino era algo incierto, trayendo al mismo salón que ella, un muchacho de cabellera rosa que miraba a la abusadora con el odio más grande de todos._

 _Lucy se dedicó a observarlo incrédula con lágrimas en sus ojos. ¿Quién podría ser?_

 **-Veo que el maltrato a una inocente es común por aquí~** - _Sonrió divertido, pero esa sonrisa se borró enseguida mostrando una mirada cegada de odio._

 _Sherry con una cara de espanto combinada con una de odio, le hizo frente junto a su pareja._

- **Perdón, nunca estuviste en esta ESCUELA-** _Se refirió de forma grosera a "inesperado" invitado._

 **-¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?-** _Gruño Sherry._

 **-No tengo intenciones de meterme con nadie… ¡Pero ella no estaba de acuerdo con lo que le hacían!** - _La rubia sintió una opresión en su pecho… Quizás su encuentro estaba destinado pero en ese momento no lo sabía._

.

 _Siempre recordaría todo de él… Y todo lo que ella le dijo… Porque para ella, él ya ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón…_

 **-¿Te encuentras bien? Lo siento… No nos conocemos pero no tolere que te trataran así… No me gusta ver a gente que se cree más fuerte molestando a otros como si fueran "débiles", tan solo veo que no tolerabas que te molestaran… Espero que estés bien**

 _Se sonrojo y miro a otro lado algo entristecida, el chico se limitó a sonreírle._

 _._

 **-Soy Natsu Dragneel… Un gusto en conocerte-**

 **-Soy Lucy Heartifilia… Y el gusto es mío, encantada de conocerte-**

.

 **-¿Qué ocurre?**

 **-¿Cómo "que ocurre"?! ¿Este es tu departamento?!-**

 **-Así es…**

 **-¿Vives enfrente de mi departamento?!-**

.

 **-¿Tuviste… Una pesadilla?** _ **-**_ _Pregunto intrigado Natsu_

 _La rubia se aferró más a la ropa del peli-rosa, seguía temblando._

 **-** _ **Lo siento… Lo siento mucho…-**_ _Se disculpaba sobándose sus lágrimas sobre aquella camisa negra del Dragneel -_ _ **Yo… No sabía que hacer o… Con quien ir…**_

 _Natsu ante aquella acción adorable embozo una sonrisa tierna mientras acariciaba la cabeza de quien se le había abalanzado llorando…_

 _._

 **-¡No me interesa! ¡Pudo-o… -** _Lucy intento retener las lágrimas estaban desbordándose, lo intentaba aunque doliera_ \- **Pudo haberte pasado algo!**

 **-¡Lucy…! A ti pudo haberte pasado algo! Recorrí todo esto en un taxi, no había forma de que algo me pasara y más si soy hombre pero tú… Recorriste todo tu sola… ¡A ti pudo haberte pasado algo!** - _Los ojos de Natsu se enfocaron solo en los de Lucy, sus ojos reflejaban miedo, el miedo de lo que pudo haber pasado si Lucy jamás llegaba hasta aquí_ **-¡Es un largo camino! ¡Alguien pudo haberte hecho algo malo y jamás me lo perdonaría, Lucy!** - _Y al fin sucedió… Las lágrimas que intentaba retener aquella rubia se volvieron traicioneras y se desbordaron completamente de sus ojos._

 **-Yo... Yo solo quería…** - _Lucy no era capaz de decir una oración completa, comenzaba a tartamudear y temblar, Natsu la abrazo más contra su pecho… Lucy sintió lo cálido que era su_ _ **amigo**_ _y comenzó a tranquilizarse._

 **-Lo que te digo no es para que te sientas mal, Luce… Realmente pudo haberte pasado algo malo… No me lo perdonaría jamás…** -

.

 _-_ _ **Lo siento… No debería meterte en este tipo de problemas…-**_ _Susurro Natsu a la oreja de Lucy mientras la abrazaba y se consolaba a sí mismo-_ _ **Pero… Lo que has hecho y arriesgado por mí en ese trayecto… No tiene precio, Luce…**_

 **-Soy demasiado débil…** - _La voz de Natsu sonaba dolorosa, a Lucy le dolió escuchar eso, ese no era el Natsu que la defendió aquella vez_

 **-No es cierto…-** _La rubia se separó de apoco del abrazo del Dragneel para mirarlo-_ **Natsu… Días anteriores tú me salvaste, te debo mucho aunque no lo parezca y no sea gran cosa…** _ **Yo quizás quiera conocerte mejor…**_

 _-_ _ **Luce…**_ _-Un susurro se quebró en su garganta, aquella rubia quería seguir siendo su amiga a pesar de todo._

 _._

 **-Lucy…** - _Esta le levanto para mirarle_ - **No tienes ninguna deuda conmigo…** - _Tomo una de sus mejillas tiernamente_ - **Todo lo que hice es porque eres mi amiga~ Quiero que te quede claro!-** _El semblante de el de repente se puso serio y ella logro entenderlo._

.

 _ **-Natsu…**_

 **-¿Cómo pudiste…?** - _Musito furioso_ **-¿Cómo pudiste… Descuidarte de esa manera…?** - _No le respondió, tan solo cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar por él._

.

 **-Mírame Luce…** - _No dejo de mirarlo-_ **No voy a hacerte daño, nadie lo hará jamás…-**

.

 _-_ **Porque… Realmente confió en ti Natsu, al igual que tú confías en mí-**

 **.**

 **-No dejes de lo que opinen los demás te cambien Luce~ tu eres tú y nadie más lo puede cambiar-**

.

 **-Si eligiera chicas mejores, no estaría ahora aquí contigo… No hubiera hecho todo lo que hice hasta ahora para ganar tu confianza ¿No crees?-** _Dijo serio, se sentó al igual de que ella y la tomo del rostro para que lo mirase-_ **Lucy…-** _Suspiro para seguir-_ **No tengo intenciones de apartarme de tu lado, a menos que crea que te estoy haciendo daño y tenga que hacerlo… Quiero realmente ganarme tu confianza, te tengo un cariño muy grande… Se lo tímida que eres y como te llevas con los demás, por eso quiero ayudarte a cambiar…** _-Acerco su frente contra la de ella respirando calmadamente-_ _ **No tengo intenciones de dejarte ir…-**_ _Susurró._

 _ **-No tengo intenciones de apartarme de tu lado…-**_ _Volvió a susurrar para quedar en paz con ella._

.

 _A partir de ahora… Las cosas comenzarían a acomodarse como deberían…_

.

.

.

 **Han pasado semanas desde que actualice~ lamento la demora pero este cap me costó horrores hacerlo, no sé porque :'v**

 **Pásense cuando puedan, por mi nuevo fanfic "Believe In You" que costa de 2 capítulos~ (más adelante subiré mas), es NaLu también.**

 **Ya estoy trabajando en el cap 12 de este y prometo actualizar más rápido.**

 **#By-FunnyAngy**


	14. Chapter 12-Sentimiento de cercanía

**Chapter 12:**

 **Sentimiento de cercanía**

" _Porque tenerte cerca… El sentimiento más placentero de todos… No cambiaria eso por nada en esta vida~"_

 **-Lucy Heartfillia**

.

.

.

 _Una gran multitud estaba frente a una sala._

 _Se oían gritos, murmullos, preguntas de que había ocurrido, otros solo querían seguir con la fiesta._

 _Pero dentro de la sala las cosas estaban más tensas… Allí yacía desvanecida sobre una cama, Lucy. Natsu estaba de los nervios porque aún no había despertado y se había desvanecido en sus brazos._

 _Una mano se posó en su hombro._

- **Relajate Natsu… Ya la están atendiendo-** _Y era cierto, habían llamado a una Doctora para que la examinara, de todos los que se encontraban en la sala… Cana era la más furiosa, no entendía nada._

 **-¡Quiero respuestas Natsu! ¡¿Por qué dejaste a esa perra en la otra habitación?!-** _Gruño ella._

 **-Lo lamento… No puedo tratar eso con ustedes ahora, lo importante en este momento es la salud de Lucy** - _Los ignoro para regresar la vista a su querida rubia._

 _Se escuchó sonar la puerta y seguido se abrió._

 **-Con permiso… Deseo hablar con Natsu** - _Se adentró a la sala mientras recibía miradas de furia._

 **-Eres la de antes…-** _Dijo Levy molesta, Gajeel la retuvo para que no hiciera tonterías._

 **-Yo…-** _No alcanzo a responder que la Doctorase paró guardando sus cosas, él se regresó a mirarla_ **-¿Y? ¿Cómo está?-**

 **-Ha sido un desvanecimiento a causa de algún impacto fuerte para ella, quizás algo que fue un trauma en alguna parte de su vida… Cuando hay fiestas, el aire siempre escasea y cuando una persona tiene bajos niveles de azúcar a causa de algo que la altera… El aire puede ser fundamental, despertara enseguida…** - _Se acercó al peli-rosa_ - **Dale esto cada 8 horas… Si se siente mal, que lo tome ahí mismo, con su permiso me retiro** - _Dejo la habitación la cual se llenó de tención._

 **-Natsu… Realmente** - _Fue interrumpida de repente._

- **No se ha que has venido ni sé que daño le has hecho a Lucy…-** _Se giró para verla_ - **Pero no se las perdonare tan fácil. ¿Qué quieres Verónica?**

 **-Yo…**

 **-Natsu! Piensa bien que hablaras** - _Agrego Levy molesta, los únicos en la habitación eran: ella, Dragneel, Redfox, Alberona y la nueva odiada._

 **-No sé qué ocurre aquí pero iré a calmar la gente… Resuelvan lo que ocurre y llámenme** - _Se quejó Cana para luego también salir._

 _Natsu suspiró mientras volvía a mirar a su hermanastra._

 **-Tiene que ver con ustedes… ¿Verdad?-**

- **Así es… Pero es Furima quien quiere tratarlo mejor… Aun así yo-**

 **-Bien… Mientras Levy cuide a Lucy, iremos a hablar** - _Camino molesto hacia la puerta, le dirigió una mirada a Levy quien asintió con seguridad, Verónica le siguió pero cuando abrió la puerta:_

 _ **-¿Natsu…?-**_ _Una débil voz no pudo pasar desapercibido para él, la mano que estaba en el picaporte comenzó a temblar. Ella había despertado…_

 **-¡Lucy! ¿Estás bien?-** _Levy comenzó a sollozar cuando se acercó, ella apenas podía estar consciente pero sonrió como pudo._

 _Verónica observo a su hermano que se giró rápido para volver a donde estaba ella, McGarden le cedió el lugar… Sabía de antemano que él estaba mucho más preocupado que todos en esta sala._

 _Se acercó despacio a su lado._

 _ **-¿Luce…?-**_ _Murmuró por lo bajo._

 _Ella sonrió débilmente, podía distinguirlo aunque estuviera débil y las luces de la sala le dañaran los ojos por la intensidad._

 _ **-Natsu…-**_ _Susurró estirando débilmente su mano. Él la tomo y la levanto un poco para abrazarla._

 **-Por dios… Me tenías preocupado… Jamás vuelvas a hacerme eso…** - _Se quejó mientras lagrimeaba un poco, la separo un poco para verla._

 _ **-Perdona… Aún estoy un poco cansada… Creo que me perdí el resto de la fiesta…**_ _-Murmuró divertida haciendo que él sonría, se acercó a frotar su frente con la de ella._

 **-Te desvaneces y en eso es lo que piensas ahora?-** _Rio aun con lágrimas retenidas mientras no se apartaba de ella quien se dedicó a reír ante lo cariñoso que estaba, paso sus brazos por el cuello de él y acaricio su rebelde cabellera rosa._

 _Levy se abrazó a Gajeel mientras los veía, realmente estaba muy feliz por ellos… En algún momento fue así con Gajeel, corrección… Seguía siendo así con él._

 **-Realmente se extrañaron mucho~** - _Rio él con ironía, pero lo entendía… Había pasado una hora desde ese acontecimiento donde Natsu no paraba de estar con los pelos de punta._

 _Verónica por su parte miraba extrañada la escena, ¿Cuándo esa rubia se había vuelto tan importante para él? Se acercó a averiguarlo._

 **-Natsu…-** _Lucy la miro con miedo mientras se ocultaba en el pecho de su amigo._

 **-Ya voy… -** _Dirigió su mirada a ella que no entendía nada-_ **Tengo que resolver parte de unos asuntos pendientes… Levy te dará lo que debes tomar para estar mejor** - _Acaricio una de sus mejillas con dulzura_ - **Esperame ¿Si?~** - _Ella asintió no muy convencida y volvió a ser recostada por él_ - **Te la encargo Levy.**

 **-Nosotros la cuidaremos hasta que regreses~-** _Natsu sonrió ante lo que escucho, volvió a mirar a Verónica y ambos salieron por la puerta_ - **No te preocupes… Es mejor que en estos momentos lo solucione él mismo…**

 _ **-Pero…-**_ _Suspiró-_ _ **Está bien… Aun así me preocupa**_ _-Se tapó mejor mientras recibió una pastilla y un vaso con agua para beberla._

 **-Preocupate de tu salud primero, no demos más problemas de los que ya tiene** _-Aconsejo McGarden decidida._

 _Gajeel por su lado estaba pensativo… Todo era muy raro para su amigo._

.

.

 _En la otra habitación…_

 _La muchacha de cabello negro y mechas violetas estaba sentada sobre una cama, Natsu estaba sorprendido por lo grande que era la mansión de Cana que obviamente tendría muchas habitaciones._

 **-¿Y bien?-** _Pregunto ella._

 _Natsu la miro con desconcierto._

 **-¿"bien" que?-**

 **-¿Desde cuándo te portas tan cariñoso con alguien como ella?** - _Enarco una ceja molesta._

 **-¿Disculpa? No necesito decirte sobre mi vida privada!-** _Refunfuño él quien se sentó junto a ella_ - **Comienza a darme explicaciones de lo que ocurre…**

 _Verónica suspiro._

 **-Si vas a preguntarme si "ella" también vino… Pues sí, vino conmigo… Quiere hablar contigo, enserio te extraña** - _Los ojos de ella mostraban dolor, Natsu cerro fuertemente los suyos… No debería caer, una vez lo hizo y lo lamento._

 **-Mientes…**

 **-Estoy diciendo la verdad! Sabes que han pasado muchos años… Suficientes para que una persona se retracte!** - _Tomo a Natsu de sus mejillas con fuerza_ - **Te estoy diciendo la verdad hermano…**

Natsu tomo una de sus manos que estaba en su rostro y suspiro cansado.

 **-Quiero hablar con ustedes primero… Hay muchas cosas que me importan en este momento…-** _Miro la mano de Verónica que la tenía entre las suyas._

 **-Si… Como esa rubia…**

 **-¡Verónica!-** _Natsu la reprendió_ - **No dejare que hables sobre mi vida en estos momentos…Pero si quisiera escuchar cómo han estado todo este tiempo~-** _Le sonrió tranquilo, a ella se le estrujo el corazón… Hace tiempo que no lo veía… Y menos sonreír así._

.

.

 _La casa de Alberona quedo desocupada a la madrugada, Lucy ya se sentía mejor para ponerse de pie pero Levy no le permitía hacer movimientos bruscos._

 **-Bien… Natsu aún no ha vuelto asique regresemos a mi coche que los llevare a casa-** _Dijo Gajeel. Presentes frente a él solo estaban Levy y Lucy, Gray y Juvia ya se habían ido a casa._

 _Salieron de la habitación mientras Levy ayudaba a caminar a Lucy que aún seguía algo débil._

 _Bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con la dueña del hogar:_

 **-Lo lamento… La pasaron mal por mi culpa** - _Se disculpó Cana._

 **-No fue así… Todo fue de improviso~ no te culpes de nada-** _Sonrió Levy._

 _Lucy solo se dedicó a observar en silencio._

 **-Pero, ella no estaba en la lista… La próxima pondré guardias en la puerta, lo prometo~-** _Animo ella_ - **Nos vemos en la institución el Lunes~** - _Y se retiró con su jarro de cerveza, ya era suficiente para ella._

 **-Bien… Hora de irnos~-**

 _Iban a avanzar pero escucharon detrás de ellos unas voces, era Natsu que iba hacia ellos bajando la escalera. La preocupación de Lucy se reflejaba en sus ojos._

 _Natsu también se preocupó al verla._

 **-Espera! ¿Y cuándo podremos hablar?-** _Grito Verónica deteniendo el paso de su "hermano"._

 _Natsu la miro, miro a Lucy que seguía preocupada y luego volvió a mirar a la peli-negra._

 _De improviso que nadie se esperó, saco de un costado del vestido de ella un celular donde se vio anotar algo._

 _Veronica quedo colorada de la impresión, ¿Cómo sabia él donde guardaba ella su móvil?_

 _Natsu termino de teclear y se lo lanzo._

 **-Ya sabes dónde encontrarme… Pero a partir de la tarde, Lucy aún está cansada por lo de hoy** - _La expresión de él se veía molesta, Verónica lo entendió… No le perdonaría tan fácilmente lo que ella le hizo a aquella rubia en el pasillo._

 _Le hecho una última mirada yéndose con los demás, sujetando a esa rubia que al parecer le costaba caminar._

 _¿Qué diría Furima de todo esto?_

.

.

.

 _Gajeel paro su carro junto frente a sus departamentos._

 **-¿Seguro que están bien?-** _Pregunto Levy desde el asiento del acompañante_ - **Puedo ayudar si quieres…**

 **-No te preocupes, solo necesita tomar lo que le recetó la Doctora y todo saldrá bien~-** _Sonrió Natsu mientras ayudaba a bajarla, pero ella no articulo palabra alguna todo el camino._

 **-Al menos dejame buscar su ropa mientras la entras-** _Levy se bajó del coche y Gajeel igual_ - **Acompaña a Natsu ¿Si?** - _Le pidió ella._

 _Gajeel asintió mientras se dirigía a la puerta del departamento de Natsu._

 _Lucy le entrego la llave de su hogar._

 **-Solo consígueme dos prendas y trae a Shayla, por favor~-** _Levy asintió ante el pedido y tomo la llave, mientras Gajeel con la llave de Natsu, habría el otro departamento._

 _Mientras, el peli-rosado se acercó a abrazarla._

 _ **-Estoy bien…-**_ _Murmuró cansada, él solo beso su cabeza suspirando, vaya susto que habían tenido todos esa noche._

.

.

 _Dentro del departamento de Natsu…_

 _Lucy se encontraba en el sofá abrazando sus piernas mientras Shayla y Happy dormían a su lado._

 **-Bueno… Creo que esta todo ya, vendremos más tarde a ayudarte a cuidarla…** - _Levy no dejaba de mirarla, tenía que irse con Gajeel pero dejar que Natsu se encargue de todo le dolía._

 **-No te preocupes… Estará bien** - _Sonrió Natsu_ - **solo necesita un descanso…**

 **-Bien Salamander, Levy te la encarga ¿Si?-** _él asintió_ - **vámonos enana.**

 _Ella asintió y Natsu los acompaño hasta afuera._

 _Mientras, Lucy seguía sumida en sus pensamientos… Realmente estaba asustada, todo había sido muy repentino para ella._

 _Paso de estar triste porque no podría tener un hijo jamás, a feliz porque Natsu había admitido que gustaba de ella y luego sintió miedo por lo que esa chica le había revelado… Más bien, lo que creyó olvidar…_

 _Paro de temblar cuando sintió unos brazos alzarla del sofá, no había oído cuando él llego._

 **-** _ **Lo que necesitas ahora es descansar… Olvida todo…-**_ _Susurró cansado._

 _La dejo recostada en su cama, apago las luces en la sala mientras vigilaba que sus mininos descansaran y luego se recostó junto a ella tapándolos a ambos._

 **-Natsu…**

 **-Lo hablaremos mañana… Te lo prometo~ aunque sospecho que tendremos visitas a la tarde** - _Ella lo miro con duda, él solo sonrió y la abrazo_ - **Duérmete ya…**

 _Lucy sintió la calidez que él emanaba y fue suficiente para caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pero siempre junto a él…_

.

.

.

" _Todo se veía negro… Se escuchaban varios murmullos…_

 **-Mira a mis pequeñas princesas! Estoy tan orgullosa de ellas!-** _Se escuchaba una voz femenina elogiando a dos pequeñas niñas: una rubia de ojos marrones y una rubia castaña con una mirada que se demostraba perdida…_

- **Ya ya querida, no queremos que nuestras pequeñas andén por allí con aires de grandeza por estar diciéndoles lo preciosas que son todos los días** - _Decía una voz masculina._

.

 _La imagen rápidamente paso a otra donde un edificio yacía en llamas, varios muros cayendo en pedazos, techos desmoronándose y pedazos de vidrio por todas partes._

 _Y curiosamente fue el día en que una madre llevo a su pequeña a mostrarle su gran empresa de la cual estaba muy orgullosa. La empresa que un día se las daría a sus bellas niñas…_

 _Todo paso tan rápido… El subsuelo explotando, el edificio moviéndose, las paredes agrietándose, los muros comenzando a caerse a pedazos… Todo delante de aquella niña de ojos cafés, gritos desgarradores se escucharon frente a ella y de un momento a otro…_

 _Todo se volvió negro al mirar un pedazo de techo ir hacia su dirección…"_

.

 _Humedad… Mucha humedad yacía en su rostro, se levantó tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, sentía que realmente le faltaba…_

 _Respiro hondo tomando su cabeza que le dolía, ¿Qué había sido aquello que había visto? Se parecían a las memorias que solía tener antes pero ahora todo tenía que ver con las palabras de esa peli-negra de mechas violáceas._

 _¿Quién era esa mujer que iba con aquella niña a esa empresa? No podía ser quien creía…_

 _La rubia comenzó a llorar y tiritar, de un momento a otro sus sollozos fueron más alto provocando que la puerta se abriera de un tirón revelando al peli-rosa mirándola asustado._

 **-Luce, ¿Qué te ocurre?-** _Se subió sobre su cama para abrazarla protectoramente, ella se acurruco en su pecho mientras se largaba a llorar con todo el dolor que guardaba dentro_ - _ **Todo ha sido un sueño nada más… Todo estará bien…**_ _-Le susurro para que se relajara, obviamente él tenía una idea de lo que podía ocurrir… Solo era el principio._

.

.

 _Una vez en la sala…_

 _Natsu preparaba el almuerzo mientras vigilaba a Lucy quien estaba recostaba sobre el sofá con una cobija bien cálida para que no pasara frio, le preocupaba que no quisiera dormirse…_

 _En cuanto dejo el horno andando, tomo un vaso con unas pastillas para entregárselas._

 _ **-No gracias…-**_ _Murmuró sin ganas._

 **-Debes tomarlas Lucy, las necesitas** - _Natsu no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un "no" por respuesta y menos verla mal asique volvió a entregárselas mientras ella de mala gana se sentaba._

 _Vaya trabajo era que se medicara… Solo la hacía ver como una niña._

 _Ella solo pudo volver a tirarse en el sillón frustrada._

 **-¿Cuándo mejoraras tu humor?-** _Pregunto él apenado._

 _ **-Cuando entienda que está ocurriendo…-**_ _Su voz sonaba algo irritada._

 _Natsu negó con la cabeza y se paró a seguir el almuerzo._

 _En las siguientes horas transcurridas Lucy logro comer pero su ánimo aún seguía por los suelos asique él no tuvo más remedio que quedarse con ella hasta que se sintiera mejor._

 **-¿Esa medicina no tendrá un efecto secundario en ti?** - _Pregunto sentado en el sillón mientras acariciaba aquellos cabellos dorados de quien estaba recostado en sus piernas._

 _ **-No lo sé… Jamás tome una…-**_ _Murmuró cansada-_ _ **Siempre eh preferido la medicina liquida que las pastillas…**_ _-Inflo sus mofletes cuando escucho una sonora carcajada venir de Natsu._

 _-_ _ **Realmente eres como una niña…-**_ _Murmuró él divertido, pero su semblante cambio al ver aquellos ojos acaramelados brillar tan intensamente… Siempre se impresiono con lo preciosos que eran, incluso brillaban más cuando estaba preocupada._

 _Inconscientemente paso su mano por una de sus mejillas suavemente._

 _ **-Natsu…**_

 **-Todo saldrá bien… ¿Si?-** _Ella asintió y se acercó a abrazarlo, estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que tocaron la puerta._

 _Lucy se apartó con un semblante raro, ¿Quién podría ser? Ambos se miraron y Natsu se acercó a abrir… Encontrándose con dos figuras femeninas: una mujer de cabello cortó colorado y la chica de aquella fiesta con cabello peli-negro y mechas violáceas._

 _Natsu quedo más impactado por la mujer._

 _ **-Furima…-**_ _Murmuró impactado, sintió quedarse sin aire y aquella mujer lagrimeando se acercó a abrazarlo._

 **-Mi Natsu! Ha pasado tanto tiempo!-** _Natsu se tensó ante eso… Había pasado demasiado tiempo y ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que ella le había demostrado afecto._

 _Verónica miro todo conmovida pero su mirada se posó en aquella rubia sobre el sillón._

 _Se separaron del abrazo para que ella pudiera verlo._

 **-Cuanto has crecido!** - _El peli-rosa no sabía que decir_ - **Cuanto lo siento… Por no estar cuando más necesitabas… Yo-** _Y nuevamente comenzó a lagrimear._

 **-Pasen y lo hablaremos adentro** - _Dijo serio._

 _Furima paso encontrándose con una cara nueva._

 **-Ella es…?-**

 _ **-Creo que debería irme…-**_ _Murmuró Lucy subiendo su manta hasta por debajo de sus ojos nerviosa._

 **-Ella es Lucy, es mi vecina y amiga del Instituto~ Esta en casa ahora gracias a cierta persona que ocasiono que se enfermara-** _Y miro con odio a la causante de todo._

 **-No me mires así… No dije nada que no supiera ya…**

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Así reacciona alguien que sabe las cosas?-** _Le critico Natsu._

 _Furima negó frustrada, incluso de adultos jamás cambiaban. Se acercó con cuidado hasta quedar junto a la muchacha rubia quien palideció un poco._

 **-Un gusto en conocerte Lucy… Seguro ya lo sabes pero soy la Tía y era Madre adoptiva de Natsu… Te lo explicaría pero seguro ya lo sabes** - _La rubia bajo la manta y la miro con extrañeza-_ **Realmente has crecido mucho…**

 _Lucy entrecerró los ojos confundida y Natsu los abrió como platos mientras Verónica sonreía._

 **-Que…?-**

 **-Es una larga y extraña historia…** - _Dijo mientras le sonreía a la rubia._

.

.

.

.

 _En algún lugar de unas tierras alejadas…_

 _Un hombre de cabello blanco y anteojos negros junto a su compañero ordenaban papeles en un escritorio._

 **-¿Y? ¿Encontraste algo que sea de valor?** - _Pregunto curioso un muchacho de cabello mitad rojo y mitad blanco._

 **-Tranquilo Scorp, estoy en eso… -** _Dijo el peli-blanco._

 _De un momento entro por la puerta una rubia castaña con un vestido elegante color violáceo._

 **-Scorp, Caprico, buenas noches~-** _Saludo con elegancia._

 **-Buenas noches señorita~** - _Saludo con una seña, el animado de Scorp._

 **-Bienvenida nuevamente Michelle-sama, ¿Cómo le fue en el norte recientemente con su madre?** - _Dijo Caprico mientras habría un cajón para tomar un par de papeles escritos._

 **-Nada mal…** - _Dijo paseándose por su despacho-_ **Aunque ya sabes… Nuestros abuelos maternos aun nos echan todo en cara… Y más a Madre…-** _Dijo desanimada._

- **Hay cosas que jamás logran mejorarse… Margaret-san solo necesita tiempo aunque el problema es con su única hija y no con su preciada nieta-** _Agrego él._

 _ **-Su única nieta…-**_ _Murmuró frustrada_ - **Pero ya no más… Madre me manda a darle un trabajo Caprico-** _Dijo en tono autoritario._

 _El nombrado dejo de hacer lo que hacía para poner atención._

 **-¿Qué cosa?-** _Pregunto nervioso Scorp._

 **-Ya es tiempo de que se plantee volver a casa… A sus raíces, Madre la necesita… Después de todo yo no soy de su "pura" sangre** - _Dijo desanimada_ - **Por eso Madre quiere que estudies lo que ocurre y encuentres el momento perfecto para traerla devuelta-**

 **-Michelle-sama… Eso es…** - _La miro y luego miro lo que había debajo de él-_ **Ahora no puedo, si descuido este trabajo… Sera suficiente para que el Dragneel mayor aprovechara el descuido. Temo que Escorpio tendrá que ir en mi lugar para ver qué ocurre.**

 **-¿Es enserio?-** _Gruño molesta_ - **No es que no valore la ayuda de Scorp pero realmente eres mejor en ese trabajo…**

- **Michelle-sama… Creo que no está entendiendo la gravedad de la situación!-** _Se acercó a ella y se quitó sus lentes_ - **Escorpio ira primero con un grupo de hombres haber que ocurre… Y así lo decido yo, le guste o no a usted o la Señora de la casa… Desde lo sucedido antes, siempre eh estado para ustedes y no puedo ignorar mi trabajo cuando más me necesitan… Si me distraigo, las cartas ya podrían estar puestas sobre la mesa y en ese entonces ya habré perdido…-** _Y se dirigió a salir del despacho._

 **-¿Cartas…? ¿De qué hablas Caprico?** - _Al no recibir respuesta bufo molesta._

 **-Mi Lady~ No se ve nada linda de esa forma~** - _Rio Escorpio._

 **-Silencio! Harás tú el trabajo… Quiero a mi hermana devuelta en casa lo más pronto posible, ¿Entendido?** - _El muchacho asintió y ella se retiró del despacho molesta._

" _ **-No sé qué haces haya afuera Lucynee-san pero regresa a casa… Debes hacerlo"-**_

.

.

.

 **-Nuestros padres…?** - _Preguntaron ambos al unísono._

 **-Así es… Es una larga y complicada historia que incluye tanto a los Heartfillia como a los Dragneel** - _Sentencio Furima mientras Natsu y Lucy se miraban confusos._

 **-Tiene que ver con algo de lo que te dije… Porque gracias a un cierto "trabajo" que producía grandes ganancias… Ambas familias se mantenían unidas, esta unión había comenzado bastante tiempo antes de que nosotros naciéramos** - _Dijo Verónica._

 _Natsu se sentó junto a Lucy para poner atención._

 **-Comenzó con una gran Empresa… La cual estaba bajo el nombre de la familia Heartfillia, el Jefe y heredero era nada más ni menos que Jude Heartfillia, un hombre obstinado y necio que gracias al poco conocimiento que tenía sobre su personal y su propio establecimiento… Acabo matando todo lo que anhelaba y solo se quedó con lo único que más quería y había olvidado…-** _Furima dirigió sus ojos hacia la rubia_ - **La historia de porque solo él se quedó contigo… También incluye por qué Igneel dejo a Natsu en mis manos, porque yo… Estaba casada con el hermano de Igneel y tenía una relación de hermandad con tu madre y Layla Heartfillia** - _Su vista ahora estaba centrada en Natsu._

 _Parte de un acontecimiento grande iba a serles contado pronto…_

 _La conexión a varios sucesos que jamás se explicaron…_

.

.

 **~Próximamente… Chapter 13~**

.

.

 **Huelo en el aire las ganas de matarme por no haber actualizado… x'D**

 **Lo se lo se… Pero, estudios son estudios y tuve 2 semanas para descansar y mi cabeza también necesitaba descanso :'v**

 **Estoy sin algo de inspiración pero ya la tendré xD intentare actualizar pero bueno… Es el intento~**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente cap y veré si puedo actualizar el otro fanfic ._.u**


End file.
